Indispensable
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: ton secret le plus terrible je le connais, alors pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance, je pourrais t'aider sasuke, mais serais-je simplement capable de t'approcher réellement? il faut dire que ce n'est pas évident avec les enfants
1. Sourire de lune au camélia

**Auteur :** Toruna Kimauzu

**Beta :** ma-chan

**Titre :** Indispensable

**Genre :** romance/général… (c'est triste juste au début mais rassurait vous personne ne mourra, la fic ne restera pas dans le coté obscure de la force !lol)

**Personnage :** Narusasu ? Sasunaru ? ce n'est pas encore décidé

**Résumé : **à travers la pénombre de mon cœur, j'entrevoie ta chaleur, sauras-tu me faire oublier ce qui jadis me détruisit

**Attention :** Rating M

**Disclaimer :** se bon Masashi Kishimoto ne veux toujours pas me les céder !--'

**Note :** ce ne sera pas une fic dégoulinante d'amour, ni un drama, les persos sont peut-être ooc par moment mais je préfère rester dans l'univers du manga, à savoir les ninjas

Indispensable

**Chapitre 1 : Sourire de lune au Camélia**

Sasuke était revenu à Konoha après avoir accomplit sa vengeance. Il était actuellement enfermé à la prison de Konoha, se faisant durement interroger par Ibiki, celui-ci prenais plaisir à le torturer sans raison. Sasuke répondait à toutes ses questions dans l'instant, un deuxième Anbu dans la pièce était chargé de dire au premier s'il mentait, malheureusement au grand déplaisir d'Ibiki, Sasuke y répondait par la stricte vérité. Il se déchaînait sur lui pour le plaisir de lui faire mal, de lui faire ressentir tous se que ses amis et Konoha avait ressentit durant les quatre dernières années de son absence. Mais ce qui l'énervé encore plus était sa passivité, le dernier des Uchiwa ne réagissait jamais, il se laissait battre, torturer, blesser.

Ibiki revenait chaque jour dans sa cellule sordide dont la puanteur de moisissure mêlait au sang et l'odeur putride de cadavre en décomposition aurait fait pâlir la mort elle-même. Recommençant chaque jour son traitement mais chaque jour le brun se laisser aller à cette torture, la seule chose que discernaient les autres pensionnaires de la prison était les hurlements déchirant de son âme qui se répercuter en éco. Aucun prisonnier ne parler durant son interrogatoire, écoutant sa torture venir des sous-sols, ils se demandaient comment le jeune garçon pouvait encore être en vie. Eux même n'avait jamais était interrogé de la sorte, même par Ibiki.

Sasuke écoutait lasse le ninja médecin s'afférer à soigner le plus possible chacune de ses blessures, lui évitant la douce mort qui l'attendait tant. Il était digne et fier aussi même s'il devait mourir il le ferait dignement. Jamais il ne supplierait Ibiki d'arrêter, jamais il demanderait d'aide. Son corps reposait sur un lit de paille à même le sol parmi les rats et excréments. De l'eau coulait d'une tuyauterie percé au plafond proliférant les moisissures, rompant le silence pesant de la pièce. Chaque goutte semblait être une torture qui résonnait dans sa tête. Tous se qu'il percevait de la prison était l'odeur putride de sa cellule. Il ne broncha pas lorsque le médicnin versa de l'alcool pur sur ses blessures.

- vous n'avez pas trop mal ? lui demandait-il

Mais jamais Sasuke ne lui répondait, préférant le silence au parole inutile, son corps était chaque jour charcuter et chaque jour le médecin lui demandait s'il n'avait pas mal en le soignant. Question qu'il trouvait totalement absurde, le medicnin l'entendait hurler à la mort puis sur ordre d'Ibiki il venait le soigner.

Il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et se rendit compte que le médecin était partit, peu après un gardien lui apporta se qu'il discerna comme étant une bouillie étrange de légumes avariés. Nourriture qu'il ne touché jamais, ayant vu dès son arriver que même les rats n'en voulait pas. Il buvait seulement le malheureux verre d'eau qui l'accompagnait. Tels était son quotidien, ses journées se résumé à torture, soin, nourriture infâme et nuit de cauchemar. Voilà un bon résumé de se qu'il subissait depuis que la Godaime l'avait enfermé là, 18 ans et prêt à mourir.

C'est tout se qu'il était, même ses ancien amis n'était pas venu le voir, pourtant les ninjas à partir du rang chunin y était autorisé. Mais rien, pas une visite, pas de leçon de morale, pas de pleure, de remord, de hurlement de son coéquipier…peut-être n'était-il plus en vie…l'Akatsuki avait finalement eu raison de lui. Tant d'incertitudes, tant de remords noyant son âme. Il avait tout abandonné pour sa colère, sa haine, pour tuer son frère. C'est Naruto qui avait raison depuis le début, il était mort et lui n'avait plus aucun but dans la vie. Même en prenant la vie de son frère il n'avait pas ressentit de satisfaction d'avoir vengé son clan.

Il dévia son regard du plafond, quelque chose courait su sa jambe. Un rat. Un énorme rat venait d'y prendre position. De grand yeux jaune perçant, un pelage marron foncé et une queue des plus répugnantes. Allonger au sol sans force, il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit par la suite. Marchant vers le genou, mordant la chair tendre au passage tel une friandise qui était offerte au travers du haillon qui lui servait jadis de pantalon. Il faut croire que le gout de ses cuisses squelettique ne devait pas le satisfaire car il le sentit rapidement passer sous son tee-shirt, arrachant le peau au passage de ses griffes.

L'animal recommença ses morsures, sur le flanc gauche, le téton droit. Ses attaques de l'animal contre sa chair ne lui était pas perceptible, son corps était remplit de douleur de la rencontre du jour avec Ibiki. Même si cela faisait mal, mais si c'était humiliant, dégradant il ne réagissait pas. Bientôt le rat ne bougea plus et lui, sentit un petit amas chaud sur son torse, cette chaleur aussi insignifiante soit-elle parmi la froideur et la solennité de cette prison, il la prit pour un réconfort certain. Même sachant qu'il s'agissait des déjections de l'animal.

Puis la chaleur se fit plus grande, plus prenante, engourdissante, s'étalant sur son torse, imbibant son reste de tee-shirt, comblant le vide de son corps et de son cœur. Cette chaleur était la bienvenue et en même temps humiliante. Attaché pied et poing lié au sol il ne pouvait faire un seul mouvement, subissant, cette horreur, cette puanteur. L'animal, venait d'uriner sur lui. S'infiltrant dans ces plaies, comme de l'acide qui ronger son corps, une souffrance de plus, un pas de plus vers la nuit profonde.

Il resta impuissant, espérant que la douce mort vienne le prendre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux en ce monde, son seul souhait était de revoir sa mère. Douce, aimante, ses bras si rassurant, son parfum de camélia, à la fois sauvage et soumise. Tôt, beaucoup trop tôt elle lui avait était retiré. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant son corps svelte, ses cheveux noir de nuit, ses yeux onyx, sa peau d'ivoire, son sourire à chaque fois quel le voyait rentrer de l'académie. Une étrange chaleur lui parcouru le corps, une chaleur ampli d'inquiétude, de désespoir, d'amour.

Était-il mort ? Sa mère était elle venue le chercher ? Oui cela ne pouvait être que ça. Le décor changea tourbillonnant tels la brume du petit matin, ouvrant ses yeux dans se monde ampli de douceur il la vit. Caressant amoureusement ses cheveux, elle lui offrit un sourire, les courbes de son corps, comme dans son enfance, il avait la tête sur ses genoux, savourant chaque trait fin de sa mère dont il avait hérité, recevant durant son enfance par la même occasion les méandres de son père, qui le rejeta presque, honteux d'avoir un fils aux traits si fin, à la peau si douce, à la voix mélodieuse, la gestuelle pleine de grâce. Si bien qu'il fini par ne plus le considéré comme son fils ne l'appelant que par des « fillette », préférant son frère à lui, il devint invisible malgré ses efforts. Mes dans ses moments là, la voix de sa mère lui faisait tout oublier, elle le rassurait, le berçait. Oui cette balade des anges, comme en cette instant le berçait, effaçant chaque douleur de son corps, chaque cauchemar, comment avait il pu oublier sa berceuse.

_Pour l'amour d'un enfant, arrêter le temps_

_Pour seul arme, une larme, _

_Et pourtant…_

Elle serra son fils contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole

_Les chagrins, de la nuit, se sont évanouit,_

_Le bonheur, aux fond des cœurs, va fleurir…_

_L'aventure, laisse aux blessures, un gout de miel…_

_Quand l'amour, au point du jour,_

_A dans ses ailes, un morceau du ciel…_

_Un morceau du ciel…_

Ses yeux brillaient, une flamme, reflet du soleil couchant, sembler danser dans ses yeux

_Les amis, sont partis, pour le paradis,_

_Leur silence est aussi dense, que la nuit…_

_Ou leurs histoires dans nos mémoires,_

_Et venue faire son nid…_

Sa voix chasser la moindre de ses peurs, il se sentait attirer vers elle

_Les amis, sont partit, vers une autre vie…_

_Leur bonheur était ailleurs…_

_Aujourd'hui…_

Ses mains parcouraient son corps, de caresse rassurante, chaque blessure disparaissant sur leur passage, la douleur effacé d'un sourire de lune

_Quelque part, dans nos espoirs,_

_Ils sont encore ici_

_Ou leurs histoires dans nos mémoire et venue faire son nid_

_Quelque part dans nos mémoires et dans nos rêves aussi…_

Elle embrassa son front, il en fermait les yeux, afin d'en savourer la texture et la chaleur. Cette amour qu'elle lui a porté et qu'elle lui portera toujours.

Sasuke s'endormit, un sourire de lune comme sa mère sur les lèvres, berçait par la voix de sa mère ainsi que de la mystérieuse chaleur qui le parcourait, d'une délicieuse odeur de camélia. Faisant abstraction du moment présent, de cette cellule lugubre et de ces blessures.

Les perles cristallines du ciel le tenaient dans ces bras, observant cet être au bord de la mort. Il se laisser doucement partir, un sourire triste aux lèvres, un sourire de lune

- Je vais te sortir de là, Sasuke

Sasuke se retourna dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Ainsi la nuit commença et se termina dans la douce étreinte du camélia.

Comme chaque matin un Anbu vint le chercher et l'emmener au sous-sol. Se laissant guider comme un vulgaire chien dans les couloirs sombres, ressassant sans cesse le merveilleux rêve, l'unique à vrai dire depuis son enfance, au dessus les autres détenus avait fait silence, respectant sa douleur qui ne tarderait pas. On le poussa comme d'habitude dans la pièce sans ménagement, s'écrasant contre la pierre brute du sol pendant que la porte se refermait. Il se redressa à terre attendant que les mains puissantes d'Ibiki le tire de là. Trouvant cette attente trop longue il se risqua à darder un regard vers la personne de la pièce. Ce qui était sur c'est que se n'était pas Ibiki, une forte odeur de saké se dégager de celle-ci.

La pièce s'éclaira dévoilant la Godaime sur une chaise les jambes et bras croisés, devant elle une table ou se trouvé une chaise vide qu'il devina pour lui. Se relevant non sans difficulté, il faut dire qu'il s'était beaucoup amaigrit sans repas convenable. S'asseyant face à elle, il la regarda. Attendant. Qu'elle se décide.

Tsunade observa Sasuke, il était extrêmement pâle. La caractéristique des Uchiwa était d'avoir une peau forte pâle contrastant avec yeux et cheveux de jais. Mais là, elle du avouer qu'il faisait pitié à voir.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- …

- Toujours aussi bavard. Pourquoi ne t'étais-tu pas enfuit ? Les gardiens n'auraient pas su te retenir…

- …

- Pourquoi nous as-tu révéler toutes les informations que tu possédais ? Pourquoi t'être livré ? Sans même avoir lancé une petite attaque ?! S'impatienta la blonde en claquant des mains sur la table branlante

- vous auriez préférée ? Murmura t-il impassible

Ils se fixèrent du regard. Sasuke gardait la même attitude méprisante et pourtant il était différent, la Godaime soupira, maintenant sa tête de son bras sur la table.

- si cela avait touché exclusivement le conseil…oui.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, se qui amusa Tsunade, elle avait enfin réussi à attisé son intérêt.

- Si dans un fâcheux accident, ou un fâcheux détenu se serait évader de cette prison, qu'il aurait fâcheusement éliminé ses vieux chnoque du conseil, Un certain Sasuke Uchiwa n'aurait pas enduré sa depuis presque un mois.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

Elle sourit.

- Que c'est le conseil qui t'a mis là, qui t'a torturé, qui a empêché toutes visites. Moi y compris.

Terminant sa phrase elle vit les yeux du brun s'illuminait à l'allusion plus qu'évidente du pourquoi l'équipe 7 n'était pas venu. Mais une chose l'intriguer, pourquoi maintenant venait-on le voir ?

- Comment se fait –il que vous veniez me voir alors ? demanda t-il septique

Son sourire ne cessait de s'agrandirent

- Naruto.

- Naruto ?

Apparemment l'autre idiot était toujours en vie.

- oui, si j'ai pu venir te voir c'est grâce à lui.

- Comment à t-il fait ? fit-il curieux

- Il est revenu d'une mission hier soir avec Jiraya, à la fin de son rapport je lui ai dit que tu nous avais fait l'immense honneur de revenir parmi nous. Que le conseil t'avais donné une suite royale à la prison de Konoha, dieu c'est comment il a fait mais il à réussi à venir te voir.

- …

Alors cette douceur et cette odeur venait de Naruto, lui qui croyait que part un quelconque moyen sa mère l'avait réchauffé, en faite il ne s'agissait que de son crétin de coéquipier. Rien que l'idée qu'il l'a touché lui souleva le cœur.

- Tu connais Naruto, il n'a pas supporté de te voir comme ça, pitoyable, son rivale attendant la mort, couvert de bandages suintants, des guenilles sur le dos. Il a débarquer ce matin à la réunion du conseil où moi et Jiraya étions. Un moi que j'essayer de te sortir de là sans résultat…

- Qu'à t-il fait ?

- Rien de bien spéciale, il à sauter sur le chef du conseil et à enfoncer son kunai dans l'estomac en prenant grand soin de tourner la lame dans la plaie pour intensifier la douleur, Jiraya et moi ne somme pas intervenue, le pauvre homme c'est mis à hurler de douleur lui ordonnant de cesser, Naruto lui as simplement répondu qu'il le tuerait si tu n'étais pas libre dans la journée. Puis je l'ai soigné après qu'il est reçu son approbation

- …

- ... Tu n'a rien à dire ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que sa me fasse ?

La Godaime soupira, toujours aussi aimable celui-là. Quelle douleur parcourt ton âme Sasuke ? Malgré toutes les tortures que t'a infligé Ibiki tu es toujours là, tu ne flanche pas

- Bien ! Dit elle en se levant, met ça et suis moi

Sasuke enfila la cape qu'elle lui tendit et suivit la Godaime, étrangement il s'attendait venant de sa part à ce qu'elle soit accompagné d'Anbu ou du moins de son ancienne équipe, mais rien, il méprisa ses coéquipier, eux qu'il l'avait cherché tous se temps, n'était même pas là pour l'accueillir ? Ils traversèrent la forêt de Konoha, Sasuke la suivait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il était extrêmement fatiguer et affaiblie physiquement et n'avait même pas de sandale au pied. Arrivé à l'entrée du village ils se stoppèrent. Sasuke remercia mentalement la Godaime de s'arrêter un instant même s'il se doutait que c'était plus parce qu'ils étaient arrivés que pour lui. Ils adoptèrent une marche lente et calme pour rentrer dans Konoha, les deux gardes à l'entrée arrondirent les yeux en voyant Sasuke sous la cape malgré sa dissimulation au coté de l'Hokage, celle-ci leur intima mentalement de se taire afin d'éviter toutes cohue des fans de Sasuke ainsi que des membres du village.

Déambulant dans les rues, Sasuke se doutait qu'elle l'amenait à son ancien appartement. Observant les ruelles il vit que rien n'avait spécialement changé, tout était normal. Une fois dans son appartement, la cinquième lui dicta ses règles : Interdiction de sortir de Konoha, Obligation de rédiger un rapport complet et détaillé de ses quatre années en tant que ninja déserteur, Obligation de se rendre à une visite médicale chaque semaine à son bureau, Interdiction d'utiliser ses technique de ninja quel soit héréditaire ou non pour le moment…etc.

En clair tout ceci signifié un petit séjour de congé forcé chez lui, omis le besoin s'il y avait de sortir, avait conclu Sasuke. La Godaime partit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir ouvert la fenêtre laissant pénétré l'air doux est frais du début de l'été, il ouvrit le frigo, il était à son grand bonheur remplit de plats préparé au gout infâme mais mangeable eux. De toute façon il n'était pas du tout doué pour la cuisine. En prenant un au hasard il le mangea puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une fois dénudé il constata que sa peau avait gardé des traces de sa torture, des entaille plus ou moins profondes marquaient son dos, ses bras, ses jambes. Elles devraient guérir rapidement grâce au bon soin de la vieille chaque semaine. Glissant sous l'eau chaude, il savonna énergiquement sa peau pour en faire disparaitre les moindres traces de son séjour en prison. Il se sécha, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'habiller et se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa tomber. Ses blessures le brûlaient mais les draps frais ainsi que l'air qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre les lui apaisaient. Aussi il s'endormit rapidement, d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemar, un sommeil fictif qui était loin d'être reposant.

Naruto entra dans le petit appartement à la tombé de la nuit, il tomba sur son ami dans toutes la splendeur de sa nudité sous le claire de lune. L'inconvénient de l'appartement de Sasuke était qu'il ne disposait que de trois pièces, une cuisine américaine, une salle de bain et la dernière pièce servait de hall d'entrée, de chambre et de salon, le tout agrémenter d'une grande baie vitrée. Ses yeux restèrent un moment fixé sur son corps, si seulement il avait su, il aurait expédiez sa mission avec Jiraya au pays des vagues et serait rentrées illico presto, empêchant ainsi son ami d'être l'objet de toutes ses tortures.

Une respiration régulière et lente indiquait au blond que son ancien coéquipier dormait à point fermé, l'air qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtré n'était pas froid, environ vingt cinq degré. Mais cela suffit à faire frissonner la peau blafarde de l'Uchiwa, Naruto s'approcha du lit et recouvrit son corps des draps, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de l'être endormit, arrachant un sourire à Naruto. Il déposa ensuite du linge sur un des deux fauteuils.

- Bienvenue à la maison Sasuke.

Il se volatilisa dans un écran de fumé avant de rejoindre son propre appartement.

Malgré son élévation au rang de Junin, Naruto n'avait pas jugé utile de changer d'appartement, celui-ci lui convenait à merveille, petit certes mais il disposait d'une cuisine ouverte sur le salon qui servait lui aussi d'entrée seul deux portes figuré dans l'appartement, en entrant ou trouvait la cuisine américaine sur la gauche, la première porte était celle de la petite pièce d'eau qui arborait une douche, une baignoire récemment installé les toilettes et le lavabo. La pièce suivante contenait la chambre muni d'un lit, d'une armoire renfoncée et d'une petite commode, le lit pouvait contenir une personne.

Il accrocha sa veste de Junin au porte manteau et enleva ses chaussures. Fatigué, il ouvrit juste une boite de ramen qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de chauffer. Finissant son unique bol de ramen sans appétit il partit dans la salle de bain, jetant ses affaires dans le panier à linge salle avant de se glisser sous l'eau froide.

Est non, notre blond n'est pas aussi bordélique que se que s'imagine ses amis, eux qui ont trop peur de tomber sur des aliments en décomposition ou de marcher sur un tapis de linge sale, ne rentraient jamais dans l'appartement, à vrai ils avaient même peur d'y jeter un œil. Ils seraient bien surpris. Mais ça Naruto s'en fichez, se qui le turlupinait sous la douche était pourquoi son ami était revenu, pourquoi ne s'était il pas échappé de la prison dont il avait souffert pendant un moi alors qu'il le pouvait aisément. Mais surtout pourquoi ba-chan ne le faisait pas surveiller par les Anbu alors qu'il était un déserteur mais surtout, surtout, pourquoi voulait-elle le réintégrer à tout prix ?

Bien sur il n'était pas contre, il était même extrêmement content, lui qui avait toujours essayé de le ramener en vain avec lui.

Tant de question qui l'obsédait, éteignant l'eau froide qui l'avait rafraichit il se sécha, enfila un caleçon avant de se glisser sous le drap de son lit. Il s'endort rapidement heureux que son coéquipier soit enfin de retour. Peut après que Naruto se soit endormit, un animal poussa la porte de la chambre, il était du gabarit d'Akamaru, se qui signifie imposant. L'animal se coucha au pied du lit sur le tapis. Veillant sur son maitre.

A peine les lueurs du soleil pointaient que déjà un mal opportun s'amuser à tambouriner sur sa porte.

- NARUTO !! T'ES-LA ? NARUTO, BON SANG OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA !!

Au son de la voie si mélodieuse il sauta du lit enfila son bas de pyjama blanc, s'apprêtant à foncer vers la porte. Malheureusement il se prit les pieds dans l'animal qui dormait paisiblement sur le tapis. Naruto s'étala alors de tout son long sur le sol, se cognant la tête contre la commode. La bête ayant pitié pour son maître, passa délicatement au dessus de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte, il appuya sur la poignée, laissant entrée une furie brune.

L'homme balaya la pièce du regard mais ne trouva personne

- NARUTO ?!S'impatientait-il

La bête lui indiqua de la patte blasée la chambre que l'homme suivit.

Naruto était allongé par terre ses yeux indiquant des spirales, l'homme l'attrapa et le secoua dans tous les sens.

- TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE VENIR ME VOIR ! DE ME DIRE QUE SA ALLER DES QUE TU SERAIS REVENU DE TA MISSION !! ET J'APPRENDS EN MANGEANT AVEC KAKASHI SE MATIN QUE TU ES RENTRER IL Y A DEUX JOURS !! ET TU N'ES MËME PAS VENU ME VOIR !!

Le corps de Naruto jouait au yoyo depuis deux minutes déjà, il supplia le balafré d'arrêter sa torture

- IIIIIIIIIruuuuuuuuukaaaaaa….seeeeeennnnnnnnnn-seeeeeiiiiiiiiiii, piiiiiiiitiiiiiiéééé

Iruka s'arrêta soudain réalisant se qu'il faisait

-hum ! se repris t-il, j'étais tellement inquiet, alors quel excuse va tu me sortir cette fois ?

Iruka aida Naruto à se relever, celui-ci tapa sur ses joues pour se remettre les idées en place.

Iruka le regardait en attendant, le gros mensonge qu'il allait lui sortir pour avoir encore oublié.

- Sasuke et revenu.

- d'accord. Acquiesça Iruka en hochant la tête

Naruto lui attendait, son sensei n'allait pas tarder à…

- QUOOOOOIIII ?? !! Ouvrit-il les yeux en grand. Tu plaisantes ? C'est ça ? Naruto je t'ai déjà de ne pas jouer avec mes nerfs ils sont fragiles !

Mais Naruto agitait la tête de gauche à droite. Iruka reproduisait les mêmes mouvements, n'y croyant pas mais apparemment Naruto ne semblait pas plaisanter, surtout pas en se qui concernait Sasuke c'était bien connue.

- Il est vraiment revenu ?

- Oui en se moment il dort dans son appartement. Lui expliqua t-il en sortant de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine

Iruka le suivit et s'assit à table, regardant son fils adoptif sortir deux tasses pour le thé. Naruto mit la bouilloire à chauffer et rejoignit son tuteur.

- Ca m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas encore précipité pour aller le voir. Avoua Iruka

Le regard de Naruto se voilà et il baissa les yeux trouvant sa tasse vide extrêmement intéressante tout à coup

- Naruto ?

- J'ai était le voir hier…

Iruka devinant la tristesse de Naruto le laissa parler à son rythme

- Il était dans un piteux état.

Iruka s'apprêtait à lui en demander plus quand la bouilloire se mit à siffler, Naruto la pris et versa le thé.

- En fait, il est à Konoha depuis le début du moi.

- Depuis le début ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu !

- Il y a deux jours quand je suis rentré, je suis directement partit dans le bureau de Ba-chan lui faire mon rapport, c'est là qu'elle ma dit que cela faisait un moi quel essayait de sortir Sasuke de la prison de Konoha.

- La prison ! Fut effrayé Iruka

- Connaissant sa réputation, juste après m'avoir dit que c'était le conseil qui l'empêchait de le faire sortir et le faisait interroger par Ibiki

- Au mon dieu pas Ibiki Morino ! S'étouffa Iruka avec son thé

- Si, je suis alors partit pour la prison au lieu de venir vous voir, je m'y suis infiltré, après avoir observé les cellules une à une j'ai fini par trouver Sasuke…

- Et ?

- Il était allongé sur de la paille, couvert de bandage ensanglanté, blanc comme un linge, les rats grouillait, il portait des guenilles, il…ne…bougeait plus Iruka ! Commença à pleurer Naruto

Iruka lui tendit son mouchoir dans lequel il se moucha.

- Le lendemain je suis intervenu à la réunion dont ba-chan m'avait parlait, j'étais si furieux que je me suis jeté sur le chef du conseil et l'est poignardé à l'aide de mon Kunai

Iruka écoutait le discours de son élève qui semblait horrifié d'avoir agit de telle façon contre un membre haut placé de Konoha. Mais il ne l'interrompit pas pour autant

- je l'es obligé à laisser sortir Sasuke si non quoi je le tuerais sans hésiter. Il a prit peur et Tsunade et venue le chercher en fin de matinée. Moi j'étais partit pour une courte mission, en revenant faire mon rapport le soir même à la vieille, elle ma dit que Sasuke était dans son appartement…

- Et tu as allé le voir.

- Oui, je suis rentrée dans son appartement et je l'ai trouvé nu sur son lit allongé sur le ventre

Iruka rougissait d'un coup à l'évocation de la nudité, ce qui fit sourire Naruto

- Il a beaucoup maigri, il semblait mort. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu les entailles qui couvraient presque la totalité de son corps.

- Ibiki ?

- Le fumier, il l'a pas raté ! Pesta Naruto en serrant le poing

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, je l'es entendue respirer ce qui ma rassurer puis il s'est mit à frissonner, il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser rentrer l'air frais, je l'ai recouvert délicatement du drap, j'avais tellement peur qu'il se remette d'un coup à saigner et il…il…

- Il à quoi ? S'impatienta Iruka

Naruto releva les yeux et afficha un énorme sourire se qui intrigua Iruka

- Il a soupiré de contentement !

Iruka paraissait soulagé pour son ancien élève et heureux que celui-ci est retrouvé son ami

Naruto changea brusquement de sujet

- Au faite pourquoi Kakashi ne vous à t-il pas dit que j'étais rentré hier matin ?

- Comment ça ? fit intrigué le brun

- Bas quand je suis rentré le soir de ma longue mission je l'ai croisé dans la tour de l'Hokage

- QUOI ?? hurla le balafré, il va me le payer celui-là ! Attend un peu Kakashi !

Iruka se leva et partit en trombe en lançant un au revoir au blond

Naruto souri tandis que la bête couleur rousse posait sa tête sur sa cuisse

- Tu vois Kyu, Kakashi ne se lasse jamais de faire enrager Iruka, en faite je crois qu'il l'aime bien. Dit-il en caressant sa tête

- c'est sur ! répondit Kyu

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke se réveilla lentement, la lumière était éblouissante. Regardant le réveil il se rendit compte qu'il était midi. Il amorça un geste pour se relever quand il se rendit compte qu'il était recouvert d'un drap, hors il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas mit. Quelqu'un était venu le voir cette nuit. Reste à savoir qui. Il se leva avec difficulté, il ouvrit ses placards, mais ne trouva aucune affaire dedans, jetant un œil dans la salle de bain à ses guenilles déchiquetées. Il soupira, pas la moindre affaire et il ne pouvait décemment pas se promener à moitié nu avec ces immondices dans Konoha, il aperçu alors un tas de linge posé sur un des fauteuils.

Il y avait là un caleçon, un pantalon et tee-shirt à manche longue noir avec des sandales. Il les enfila mais quand il passa le haut, il la sentit, cette odeur, il savait maintenant qui était venu le soir le couvrir.

Une odeur de Camélia mélangée à celle d'un animal

- Naruto.

Se retournant après avoir mis ses chaussure il aperçu le bandeau de Konoha brillant sur le siège. Il hésita puis finalement l'attacha sur son front, se regardant dans la glace, il constata qu'il avait mauvaise mine et surtout que ses cheveux était trop long à son gout. Avant de partir il fit un petit tour dans la salle de bain et ressortit avec la coupe qu'il arborait étant plus jeune. Puis il sorti

Voilà maintenant dix minutes qu'il marchait en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Dix minute les plus douloureuse pour son corps, dix minute que les gens chuchotaient sur son passage, réalisant que le dernier des Uchiwa se trouvait dans le village, le déserteur, le traitre. Tels étaient les mots qui lui parvenaient. Arrivant enfin à la tour il se rendit dans le bureau accompagné de Shizune.

Tsunade comme à son habitude ronflé sur son bureau, elle ne se réveilla que lorsque Shizune claqua sans ménagement une nouvelle pile de dossier sur son bureau, la faisant rouspéter.

Elle s'aperçu finalement de la présence de Sasuke et ne le quitta pas du regard. D'aspect extérieur il dégager la même aura qu'avant, le même mépris hautain malgré son teint maladif. Mais la blonde était persuadé que quelque chose cloché, Sasuke était différent et il fallait qu'elle trouve en quoi.

- Bien suit moi. Lui ordonna telle en ouvrant une petite porte qui donnait sur une pièce voisine

- Dénude-toi et allonge-toi sur ce lit

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt, il n'aimait pas se dénuder devant les gens depuis ce jour. Tsunade venait de désinfecter ses mains et l'observait. Il se déshabillait de façon timide et incertaine, ses mains tremblaient et il n'osait pas la regarder. Tsunade voyant son état tiqua, après qu'il a enlevé son sweet dévoilant son torse blessé, elle se leva. Sasuke avait commencé à déboutonner son pantalon. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il sursauta s'éloignant d'elle le plus possible.

- Sa-su-ke ? o.O ? Je voulais juste te dire que pour cette fois tu n'es pas obligé de te déshabiller complètement.

Sasuke, lui, parut soulagé de cette aveux et referma son pantalon à une vitesse incroyable puis s'allongea sur le lit

- met toi sur le ventre.

Il se retourna, il ne voyait plus la blonde et semblait apeuré, lui le grand Uchiwa avait peur. Tsunade avait bien compris, Sasuke avait subi des sévices et n'en était toujours pas remis. Elle tira sa chaise roulante pour s'asseoir près de lui, automatiquement il se tendit ses main crispait les draps, elle le vit même mordre dans l'oreiller. Une larmes coulant de son œil droit

Sasuke détend-toi, je vais appliquer un onguent sur ton dos, sa risque de piquer un peu.

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement. Tsunade posa délicatement sa main pleine d'ongue sur son dos. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais surtout ne pas lui faire peur. Malgré cela Sasuke se tendit, il se calma peut à peut voyant qu'elle ne faisait que lui appliquer de l'ongue

- Bien en attendant que cette couche pénètre je vais te poser des questions, Ok ?

Il tourna le visage pour la voir

- Bien, durant ta désertion as-tu été gravement blessé.

- Non.

- a-t-on testé des traitements sur toi ?

- non.

- as-tu déjà eu des rapports sexuels ?

Le regard de Sasuke se voila

- O…oui.

- t'es tu protégé ?

Il continuait de fixer son oreiller

- Je…

- On t'a forcé ?

Sasuke releva soudainement la tête et les yeux rond

- Comment ?

- Je suis médecin Sasuke, ton corps et tes gestes me le hurle. Bien

Elle se leva voulant toucher les blessures mais Sasuke paniqué se recula contre le mur

- Ne me touchez pas !

- Sasuke, calme toi, je ne suis la que pour te soigner !

- Je…je ne vous crois pas ! avait-il hurlé

Tsunade resta de marbre, mon dieu elle qui croyait que c'était l'autre serpent alors qu'en faite ce n'était autre que Kabuto

- c'est Kabuto ?

Sasuke fut pris a piège, comment avait elle su ? Lui qui cachait si bien ses émotions

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais peur quand je devais t'examiner seulement quand c'était pour ça, tu veux en parler ?

Sasuke lui fit signe que non

- bien si tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver nous allons en rester là, tu peux rentrer chez toi, revient demain pour que je t'applique une nouvelle couche

Il renfila son haut et sortit sans un mot. Une fois dans le village il se maudissait de ne pas avoir su se maîtriser, il n'avait jamais aimé les médecins mais là c'est l'horreur totale !

Ses pas le menèrent au ponton de bois qu'il connaissait si bien, c'était là que Naruto lui avait demandé d'être son ami, la qu'ils jouaient ensemble, c'était leur coin, il s'asseya au bout et enleva ses sandales, à présent ses pieds trempaient dans l'eau fraîche.

Pourquoi était il revenu ? Au fond qui voudrait de lui, un violé, voilà ce qu'il était, il avait du mal avec les contact humain depuis sa tendre enfance mais maintenant cela était devenu son obsession, ses cauchemars, il ne dormait quasiment plus, ne mangeait presque plus. Il était fini, si un simple Genin le défier il était sur de perdre, lui qui avait vaincu un Sannin et son frère ne valait aujourd'hui guère mieux qu'une vieille chaussette délavée. Pourquoi la mort ne venait-elle pas le chercher ?

- Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir là un jour.

Sasuke se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclaire, devant lui se tenait Naruto avec trois marmots autour

Il avait grandi, il portait un panta-court large bleu marine ainsi qu'un tee-shirt sans manche lui collant à la peau et de la même couleur, il avait mit ses sandales d'été. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le blond était beau, attirant. Certes l'habit ne fait pas le ninja mais là sans ses vêtements orange fluo, cela faisait toute la différence ! Reste à savoir qui était les trois Genin à ses cotés, peut-être ses mômes ? Y en as bien un qui as la même couleur de yeux mais des cheveux noir, en plus il n'arrête pas de brayer, il se serait cru lui-même petit mais avec le caractère de l'autre idiot. En suite il y avait apparemment l'intello du groupe, blond au yeux bleu, l'ironie du sort…Et une fille toute timide qui se cachait derrière ses jambes, sa couleur de cheveux était pour le moins étrange…bleu…enfin après la couleur rose bonbon de sa coéquipière plus rien ne le surprenait avec des yeux rouges, quel charmant tableau. Bas il avait sûrement eu des gosses avec Hinata.

- dite sensei ? C'est qui le gringalet ? Vous le connaissez ? Questionna un des garçons

Sasuke serra le poing alors il avait raison, il n'avait même plus l'apparence d'un ninja

- Oui, c'est un ami

Sasuke se retourna, mirant l'étendue d'eau se qui inquiéta Naruto

- Je ne sais pas si je mérite encore le titre d'ami, Naruto.

Naruto restait figé par cette révélation, où était passer le Sasuke froid et méprisant, cette carapace fier et brillante. Voir son ami comme ça le rendait triste, il faudrait qu'il pense à aller voir ba-chan

- Sensei ! Il est nul ! On s'en va !

- Oui je suis d'accord avec Maoko, en plus vous êtes notre sensei depuis ce matin et on a encore rien fait ! hurla un ténébreux au nom de Kin

- moi je serai curieux de savoir pourquoi votre bandeau est barré, n'est ce pas le signe d'un déserteur ?

- C'est exacte Ren, mais vois-tu, ce bandeau appartient à un grand Ninja, à vrai dire il est le seul capable de me battre

Sasuke observait Naruto du coin de l'œil, apparemment l'idiot était devenu maître.

- C'est qui ? Questionna Kin

Naruto brandi subitement ses main et fit devenir ses yeux rouge sang

- AAAH le ninja le plus puissant ! Le plus cruel ! Capable de vous tuer d'un simple regard !

- Kyyyyaaaaaa ! Hurla la jeune Kunoichi du nom de Maoko en se mettant à pleuré

- Je crois que tu exagère un tentiné Naruto

- AH bon tu trouves ? fit Naruto en regardant Sasuke d'un air bête

- alors c'est qui ? S'impatienta Kin le ténébreux

- Uchiwa Sasuke. répondit Naruto

- Il n'est pas mort celui-là ? Questionna Ren l'intello du groupe

Sasuke se leva

- Non ! S'insurgea Naruto envers le garçon

- plus pour longtemps. Coupa Sasuke passant à coté du groupe sans adresser un regard, juste un :

- merci pour les fringues. Ce qui fit sourire Naruto

- ton regard est toujours tueur Sasuke, il n'a jamais et ne perdra jamais de son intensité. C'est se qui fait ta personne

Le brun esquissa un sourire et partit les laissant là.

- c'est cette loque le grand Uchiwa capable de vous battre ? Alors moi aussi je peux ! s'exclama Kin

- Ah oui. Fit Naruto, il l'attrapa par le col. Vous vouliez faire quelque chose ? bien première leçon. Il attrapa les deux autres dans son autre main et les balança dans le lac

- la survie

Les trois Genin remontèrent à la surface en crachant de l'eau. Kin râla dans l'eau

- qu'est ce que c'est que ces connerie ? ! Maoko ne sait pas nager !

- je vous explique dit-il en s'asseyant au bout du ponton, vous êtes en mission importante, suite à une attaque vous êtes tombé dans un piège de l'ennemi, la survie de votre village ne dépend que de vous, que faite vous ?

Naruto fit s'élever des murs d'eau autour d'eux, ils étaient prisonniers, Ren et Kin essayer de se maintenir à flot tandis que Maoko était à la limite de la noyade

- j'oublié de vous dire que je ne suis pas votre sensei

-QUOI ?! Hurlèrent les trois

- les deux qui n'auront pas réussi à me rejoindre avant la fin de la journée, seront renvoyés à l'académie. Si vous réussissez ce test alors je deviendrai votre sensei

Kakashi apparut à coté de lui.

- alors on copie mes méthodes ?

- vous fuyez toujours Iruka ?

- maa, quand il est en colère mieux vaut pas que je traine dans le coin. Avoua t-il en s'accroupissant

- Pourquoi ne lui dite vous pas carrément que vous adorez le voir se mettre en pétard parce qu'il à « une bouille trop mignonne » selon vous ? Questionna Naruto en admirant dans quel galère il avait mis ses élèves

- Vois tu rien qu'à l'allusion de mon livre, il devient rouge comme une tomate, alors…

- Ouais je vois se que vous voulez dire, ce matin quand je lui ai dit que j'avait vu Sasuke complètement dénudé, il a piqué un far monstre. Aaah vous auriez du voir ça ahah ! Riait Naruto

- Sasuke ? Il est là ? Fut étonné son ancien sensei

- Oui il est revenu depuis deux jour

- Tsunade lui à fait réintégrer le village ?

Naruto fit signe que oui

- Parfait les entraînements de notre équipe vont pourvoir reprendre ! C'est quelles me manque à moi vos chamailleries !

- je ne crois pas sensei, Sasuke est disons pas du tout en état.

Il se gratta la tête

- C'est juste que Sai me donne froid dans le dos avec son sourire. Brr. Je ne sais pas comment Yamato, toi et Sakura avait fait pour le supporter durant votre mission. Il me donne des boutons ! dit-il en attrapant Naruto par les épaules. S'il te plaît ! Fait en sorte que Sasuke revienne rapidement ! Je n'en peux plus ! Soupira t-il

Naruto afficha un grand sourire

- Ne vous inquiétez pas sensei.

Kakashi disparut soudainement, il avait surement cru entendre Iruka

Naruto reporta son attention sur les trois enfants devant lui, ils se débâtaient comme des diables dans l'eau. Les deux garçons se relayaient pour soutenir sur leur dos Maoko complètement épuisée, l'empêchant ainsi de couler. Il jeta un œil au soleil, celui-ci était à l'horizon.

- Bien, dit –il en annulant le jutsu permettant aux enfants de rejoindre la rive

Les trois restèrent étendues sur l'herbe complètement épuisé. Puis il commença à partir

- Qu'est ce que vous faite sensei ? Fut intriguer Ren

Naruto se stoppa et les regarda

- je ne suis pas votre sensei, aucun de vous n'a réussi à me rejoindre à temps, vous retournerez donc à l'académie. Finissant sa phrase il reprit sa route calmement attendant les cris protestataires de Kin qui ne tarderaient pas

- Quoi ? ! Ce n'est pas juste ! On allait pas laisser Maoko, elle ne sait pas nager, elle se serait noyer ! Vous êtes indigne d'un sensei !

Naruto disparut dans un nuage de fumé

- crois tu vraiment que je l'aurais laissé se noyer ?

Kin se retourna surpris, son sensei était derrière lui

- Que

- De toutes façon, on préfère retourner tous les trois à l'académie plutôt que de devoir en laisser un de nous trois derrière ! Argumenta Ren

Naruto s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux identique au sien

Ren reculé légèrement ne comprenant pas sa réaction

- Mouais, très bien, rendez-vous demain au pont de bois, puis il partit

- Que ? Vous êtes notre sensei ? Se réjouit Kin

- Apparemment il semblerait, Pour devenir mes élèves il était primordiale de ne jurer que par le travail d'équipe, félicitation, vous avez réussit le test. Puis il s'évapora

- OUAIS! hurlèrent les trois

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke rentra dans son petit appartement, enleva ses sandales et les rangea soigneusement. Et oui, Sasuke est un grand maniaque du rangement, tout devait être à sa place. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa, un objet n'y était pas. Il s'approcha du fauteuil.

- Naruto…

Un pyjama blanc y était déposé, il prit les vêtements de lin et les huma. Effectivement ils étaient bien à Naruto, ils étaient imprégnés de cette odeur bestiale et enivrante aux veloutées fleuries, il prit les affaires et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il aimait l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau, brulante. Même en été il prenait des douches brûlantes, sa peau était toujours froide, il le savait, elle reflétait seulement la froideur de son cœur. Passant les vêtements, il sortit, une serviette sur les cheveux. Comme d'habitude la lumière de la lune éclairait de sa clarté la pièce, révélant une personne dans la cuisine.

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? La voix sèche et dure

Naruto se redressa, referma le frigo et plongea son regard azur dans ceux de Sasuke

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir un ami ? Sourit-il

- Pas de ça avec moi, d'abord où as tu vu que j'étais ton ami ? La voix de Sasuke était pleine de sarcasme

Cette phrase fit mal au cœur de Naruto, bien qu'il était son ami, il lui avait dit à la vallée de la fin

- De toutes façon tu n'as pas le choix. Fit désolé Naruto en levant les bras avec un sourire

Ce sourire il l'avait en horreur, tellement faux, tellement douloureux.

- ARRETE DE SOURIRE COMME UN CRETIN !! Hurla t-il

Naruto sortit de la cuisine et vint entre la baie et son lit, juste devant Sasuke, les mains dans les poches, il lui dit

- C'est mieux que de pleurer tu ne crois pas ? Sourit-il

Il nu pas le temps de la voir, il n'entendit pas le bruit de l'air qui se fendait, ou plutôt il fit comme si. Une légère douleur, très légère, plus une caresse à vrai dire. Sasuke venait de le gifler, exprimant sa colère, malheureusement sa force n'était plus.

- TA GUEULE ! J'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ! J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU ME SUIVES TOUT LE TEMPS ! JE SUIS PLUS UN GAMIN, LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE ! Hurla t-il

Sasuke était en colère, de sa faute qui plus est, c'était certains mais d'un coté il était content, il réagissait ne se laissait pas vivre. L'aider il voulait l'aider. Pour cela, il devait le faire même si c'était profité de son infériorité physique, il devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Après tout il a été, il est et sera toujours son premier, son unique et dernier ami. A jamais, personne ne pourrait mieux le comprendre que Sasuke. Personne ne peut comprendre que derrière leurs chamailleries, leurs bagarres, leurs insultes, se cachait des âmes tourmentées.

Quand l'un insultait l'autre, cela voulais dire « aide moi, j'ai un problème, divertis moi, fais moi sortir de mes cauchemars, prouve moi que pour toi je vie, que pour toi je suis là, que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras ». Certes cela avait peut être changé mais Naruto refusait d'y croire. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se soucierait pas de faire mal, il foncerait tête baissé, afin de sortir un ami de la détresse.

Naruto serra les point pour se donner du courage, il allait le faire, oui, le courage, le courage. Il ferma les yeux laissant sa rage l'envahir, baissant le regard. Cette rage était différente, ce n'était pas celle de Kyubi, non, la sienne, la vrai, celle que personne n'avait jamais vu, celle qu'il avait toujours caché. Il releva le regard

Sasuke rester muet, Naruto ne disait plus rien et c'était mauvais signe, il le vie ouvrir les yeux, les yeux de la nuit, des ténèbres des profondeurs marine. Soudainement il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du, pas se laisser emporter, ce regard lui faisait froid dans le dos

- A OUI ? C'EST MARRANT C'EST PAS L'IMPRESSION QUE TU ME FAIS ! TU N'ES QU'UN GAMIN SASUKE ! CAPRICIEUX ! EFFRONTE ! IL N'Y A QUE LES GAMINS QUI SE LAISSENT VIVRE ! QUI NE PENSE PAS AUX AUTRES ! Tout en disant cela il l'avait attrapé fermement par les épaules

Sasuke avait mal, la poigne était forte, Naruto devait sentir tout ces os sous ses paumes de mains.

- lâche moi tu me fais mal !

- NON ! IL NE MANQUE QU'UN SEUL REPAS DANS LE FRIGO, ALORS QUE SA FAIT DEUX JOURS QUE TU ES LA ! QU'ESPERE TU EN NE MANGEANT PLUS ?

Naruto secouait maintenant brutalement Sasuke, il ne se contrôler plus, voir son coéquipier dans cette état le rendait fou

- MOURIR ! hurla le noiraud

Naruto se stoppa soudain, réalisant ses propos, il le lâcha. Ses bras tombant le long de son corps. Sasuke, son ami, sa famille, il voulait mourir. Sasuke se frottait les épaules endoloris. Quand la main droite de Naruto se leva à la vitesse de l'éclaire, s'abattant sur sa joue droite. La force était elle qu'il se retrouva projetait sur le lit. Il passa sa main sur sa joue endoloris, mais il fut rapidement immobilisé. Naruto venait de s'assoir sur lui, à cheval, et lui attrapait le haut de son corps pour relever son buste.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

- je n'ai aucune raison de rester en vie.

- il y en a des tonnes de raison ! Tes am

- je n'ai pas d'amis !

- et moi je suis quoi ? Hein ? Je suis quoi pour toi, un rival, un idiot ?

- je vois que tu te décris très bien toi-même. Fit-il sarcastique

- et l'amour ? Tu dois surement aimait quelqu'un, l'amour c'est important, tout le monde en a besoin !

- l'amour ça ne sert à rien ! Détourna les yeux Sasuke

- tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tout le monde éprouve de l'amour envers toi, tout le monde serait triste de ne plus te voir

- tu mens ! Le seul qui serait triste c'est toi ! rétorqua Sasuke

Naruto lâcha subitement son ami, c'est vrai, tout le monde le détestait, il est vrai que Sasuke n'a jamais accordé d'importance aux autres, il ne se souciait pas d'eux. Souvent arrogant et méprisant, voila sa façon d'éloigner les gens de lui. Mais le seul qui avait résisté était Naruto. Tenace, le blond.

Naruto réalisa soudain que le pyjama que portait Sasuke était couvert de sang

- Tu…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Fut effrayé Naruto

Sasuke toujours coincé sous Naruto, suivi son regard, il aperçu alors les ligne de sang sur le tissus qui retraçait les blessures de sa peau, là aussi il s'était fait torturer mais contrairement aux autres blessures qui couvraient son corps, celles-ci n'avaient pas reçues les soins de Tsunade.

Il réalisa soudain que Naruto amorçait un geste qui portait à relever son tee-shirt

- c'est rien lâche moi ! Arrête ça ! Paniquât-il en attrapant la main

- rien ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, ça saigne abondamment ! Et toi tu dis qu'il n'y a rien !

Naruto dégagea son bras de celui de son coéquipier et commença à relever le maillot

Sasuke paniqua, cette scène lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir, tout se passait comme lorsque Kabuto l'avait touchait la première fois, il était affaibli d'un entrainement extrêmement rude avec Orochimaru, et Kabuto en avait profité, d'ailleurs il profitait de lui à chaque entrainement. Trop affaibli Sasuke ne pouvait jamais lui résister. La peur l'envahi, il n'y avait plus Naruto. Ce n'était plus lui que Sasuke voyait, il ne voyait que son violeur, il se débattait et ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

- lâche-moi, sale porc ! Il essayait de frapper Naruto

Naruto écartaient les bras de son ami afin de laisser le champs libre au blessure.

- lâche-moi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- arrêtes de bouger, je veux seulement voir tes blessures !

- tu mens, chaque jour tu dis ça !

Chaque jour ? Naruto ne comprenait pas, enfin de toutes façon il parvint finalement à lui ôter son tee-shirt. Arracher aurait mieux convenue. Son corps était couvert de blessure, des entaille très profonde. Horrifié, voilà se qu'il était

- Kabuto, lâches-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! ça fait mal à chaque fois ! Lâche-moi !! Sasuke crié et pleuré maintenant

Naruto fut figé, par cette vision d'horreur. Il venait de comprendre, il s'était fait violer chaque jour par Kabuto. Le fils de pute ! jura intérieurement Naruto. Il se recula du lit tandis que Sasuke se recroquevillait en boule en pleurant. C'était de sa faute si son ami était comme ça, il lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenir, il avait agis comme son violeur !

Sasuke recouvrit peu à peu la réalité, se qu'il redoutait ne s'était pas produit, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Naruto effrayé

- Naruto ? Murmura t-il faiblement

Naruto entendant se râle prit la fuite, il ne supportait plus cette vision, c'était comme si c'était lui qui avait violé tout ce temps son ami

Sasuke se redressa brutalement en tendant le bras, qu'il tomba du lit à genoux

- matte ! Naruto !

Mais Naruto avait déjà fichu le camps, il se sentait responsable de la tristesse qu'arborer son regard. Il avait une fois de plus éloigné les gens qui l'aimaient de lui. Laissant cette muraille autour de son cœur grandir encore. Il baissa le regard au sol, apercevant ses blessures, étrangement ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait mal. Il resta à terre toute la nuit. Ses cauchemars revenant le hanter comme d'habitude si ce n'est qu'il sembler encore plus sombre.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto prit la fuite, il courut, courut encore et encore. Si bien qu'il se retrouva devant la tour de l'Hokage.

Tsunade l'attendait, elle avait vu dans sa boule de cristal toute la scène. Se qui ne tarda, Naruto entra brutalement dans son bureau, en beuglant

- BA-CHAN !

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer comme ça ! Le foudroya telle du regard

Naruto trop habituer à ses yeux, fit de rien, s'approcha et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau

- Vous saviez ?! Sasuke il s'est fait violer par Kabuto, vous le saviez ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ! Beugla t-il de rage

Naruto semblait très affecté par cette révélation, ses pupille s'était rétrécit en une fente unique, ces cheveux devenait progressivement teinté de rouge

- calme toi, j'étais tenu par le secret médical, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler.

Les dents de Naruto grinçaient de rage

- je voudrais

- Je sais. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et en sortir un rouleau de parchemin. Et lui tendit

Naruto fut étonné, comment savait elle qu'il allait lui demander cela.

- Un petit village l'a déposé il y a deux jour, je l'avais mis de coté, avec Sasuke de retour je me doutais que tu subirais une autre crise. Que tu en aurais besoin. Elle croisa les doigt devant elle tandis que Naruto acquiescé

- Naruto, cette mission est de rang S comme la précédente, tu dois te rendre près du village d'Iwa no kuni dans le pays de la terre, un groupe d'assassin y sévie.

- Pourquoi leur pays ne règle pas le problème ?

- Pour des raisons politiques, le pays de la terre est actuellement encerclées et enclin au meurtre, un groupe d'assassin bien organisé contrôle plusieurs partie du pays, les paysans ont fait appelle à nous, ton but est de montrer que c'est un Anbu de Konoha qui à réduit un de ces groupe au silence

- Ok. J'y vais

Naruto partit le rouleau en main

- Attend Naruto !

- hum ? quoi ?

- leur puissance est assez élevé, beaucoup de ninja déserteur de leur pays y sont…

…. (Petit blanc)

- Naruto

- hum ?

- tu as carte blanche, aucun ne doit survivre. Tu as toujours ta tenu d'Anbu ?

- rah

- Naruto, prend ton temps

- dac, et pour mes élèves ?

- Ils ont réussit ton test ?

- Oui je leur ai donné rendez vous au pont

- comme l'équipe 7 ? Sourit Tsunade

- oui. Esquissa un sourire Naruto

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kakashi et Jiraya sont en train d'écrire un autre Icha Icha paradise. Elle serrait les poing puis son regard s'illumina, sa leur fera les pied de s'occuper d'eux, en attendant le rétablissement de Sasuke pour sa réintégration dans l'équipe

- Ok. Et il se volatilisa

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto à ton retour Sasuke aura recouvré du poil de la bête. Souri-t-elle

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke se réveilla au première lueur de l'aube, ses blessures le faisait souffrir, aussi il partit pour chez Tsunade, revêtit du seul habit dont il disposait et qui couvrait ses blessures…

- Ah Sasuke ! s'exclama Tsunade, viens !

Ils passèrent comme le jour précédent dans la petite pièce d'à coté, cette fois ci, il s'assit et enleva directement son haut. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, malgré son air froid et autoritaire, elle était douce et gentille, enfin selon Naruto. Il la vit approcher sa main couverte d'ongue de son torse, malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper au contact d'une autre peau. Des flash lui revenait en tête cette main qui passait de l'ongue sur lui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Kabuto. Il entendit Kabuto lui dire de se tourner sur le ventre comme d'habitude et obéi. Il n'avait pas le choix il était trop faible. Il sentit une caresse sur son dos, descendre vers ses reins. Sasuke releva ses fesses, laissant Kabuto en finir au plus vite avec cette torture. Tandis que lui, crispait ses mains sur les draps et ses larmes inondaient ses joues

Tsunade était d'abord surprise de la position qu'avait adopté le jeune Uchiwa mais rapidement elle fut horrifié en voyant les larmes du garçon tandis qu'il prononcé ces mots :

- fait se que tu as à faire rapidement.

Une voie étrangler par les sanglots qui résonner en éco contre les murs, puis le bruit d'une main qui s'abat sur une joue.

Sasuke la regarda perdu se tenant la joue

- Sasuke est ce que sa va ?

- oui

- tu es sur ? Il y a peine quelque seconde tu me prenais pour Kabuto. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non. Lui répondit-il sèchement en s'asseyant

- soit. Des questions ?

Sasuke releva ses iris noir vers elle

- Naruto, où est ce que je peux le trouver ?

- au point de rendez vous de l'équipe sept

- Merci

- pas de quoi, mais tu ne l'y trouveras pas là

Sasuke était intrigué, il y a deux seconde elle lui disait qu'il y serait et la elle disait le contraire

- Comment ça ?

- Naruto va voir ses élèves et leur annoncer que leur entrainement sera supervisé par Kakashi et Jiraya

-…

- Il part en mission aujourd'hui, pour une durée indéterminé.

- QUOI ?!

- Il est venu me le demander hier

Sasuke partit à la vitesse de l'éclaire, courant le plus vite possible, il devait voir Naruto, lui dire que se n'était pas de sa faute, car cette idiot devait se sentir responsable

- Attend ! SASUKE !! hurla Tsunade à un Sasuke sortant de la tour Hokage

Un sourire étira ses lèvres son plan se dérouler comme prévu. Bientôt les autres Genin ne tarderont pas à reconnaitre Sasuke courant dans la rue, ainsi il reprendra contact. Elle espérait surtout que cela aiderez Sasuke dans sa peur des contact avec autrui.

Sasuke courut dans l'allée principale, passant le plus vite possible devant la boutique de fleur dans laquelle Tenten venait de rentrer.

- Les filles vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de voir courir devant le magasin. Raconta Tenten

Ino l'observais septique derrière son comptoir tandis qu'Hinata et Sakura choisissait des fleurs avec Kurenai

- Qui ça ? fit blasée Ino

- Hébé, le beau, le grand, le splendide cadavérique Uchiwa Sasuke ! Se moqua telle

- QUOI ?? hurlèrent les quatre jeunes femmes

- MAMAN JE SORS !! hurla Ino en attrapant Sakura et Tenten qui attrapèrent Hinata qui implorait l'aide de Kurunai

- SASUKE-KUUUUUN !! Hurlèrent les furies une cinquantaines de mètres derrière lui.

Ceci rappela de mauvais souvenir à l'Uchiwa qui essaya de courir encore plus vite, malgré sa grande fatigue, il n'avait même pas un dixième de sa force d'entant.

A l'entente du son si mélodieux de la fleur de ses rêves, Lee passa la tête par la fenêtre d'un restaurant, apercevant sa fleur de cerisier courir après l'Uchiwa.

- Gai sensei ! C'est !

- J'ai vu ça !

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore ces crétins ? Soupira Neji

- Galère j'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de leur défis stupide. Soupira aussi Shikamaru

- Dis Kiba je peux prendre ta viande ? Piqua Choji dans son assiette

- Eh touche pas à ça c'est pour Akamaru ! Rétorqua le maitre chien, grimpant carrément sur la table pour lui faire recracher se qu'il avait dans la bouche

- Kiba tu devrais te calmer. Remarqua Shino

- Mais il se goinfre lui ! Se justifia t-il

- Choji tu ne devrais pas manger autant tu va avoir une indigestion ! Remarqua Asuma. Rend lui sa viande !

- Pathétique. Fit Shino

- Bon t'accouche Lee ! S'énerva Neji

- Yo ! C'est Sasuke-kun ! Il est à Konoha, je vais pouvoir me mesurer à lui ! Adoptant la pause du mec cool.

Son annonce eu l'effets d'une douche froide, tout le monde resta suspendu dans son activité. Kiba était sur la table et essayait de reprendre la viande d'Akamaru des mains de Choji, tandis qu'Asuma tiré sur Choji pour lui faire renoncer. Gai arborer la pause du mec pas cool et Shino et Neji eux étaient neutre, quand :

- QUOI ??

Les voilà donc eux aussi partit à la poursuite de Sasuke, qui lui courait en direction du pont de leur équipe.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le petit matin c'était levé, Naruto sortit de son lit. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, il rêvait sans cesse qu'il violer son ami. Allant dans la salle de bain il observa sa tête dans le miroir, rien n'avait changé à part le faite que c'est yeux était resté rouge et fendu depuis la veille. Il prit une douche froide, enfila son uniforme d'Anbu et son petit déjeuner aux ramen instantanées, quand une boule de poils assez volumineuse de la taille d'Akamaru version adulte fit son entrer dans la pièce.

Il se leva et ouvrit une armoire dans le salon et se dirigea vers le canapé auquel il prit place.

- Nous partons ?

- Oui, viens que je t'habille

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois mettre ça en mission. Souffla Kyu

Naruto souffla, il passait son temps à râler

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, personne n'a connaissance dans le village que j'ai récemment réussit à te faire sortir de mon corps, alors comme d'habitude tu ne parles pas, tu joues le gentil renard apprivoisé qui ne possède qu'une queue lorsque l'on croise quelqu'un, et cette tenu inutile comme tu le dis, sert de camouflage, au vrai renard. A ton avais entre un animal au pelage rouge sang se baladant en ville et celui harnacher comme un animal appartenant à un ninja, de qui crois tu qu'ils auront peur ? Soupira Naruto

- du véritable moi

- t'as tout compris, le seul qui t'es vu pour l'instant est Jiraya lors de la dernière mission et Tsunade, alors si l'on croise quelqu'un, tient toi tranquille

Le renard leva les yeux au ciel en plaquant sa patte gauche sur la tête

- qu'est ce qui a encore ?

- tu me dis de me tenir tranquille mais ce n'est pas moi qui est retiré le sceau, qui à un problème de compatibilité de chakra lorsque les émotions sont trop fortes, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si mon chakra reste dans ton corps alors que je suis en dehors, ce n'est pas moi non plus qui ai actuellement les yeux d'un renard

Naruto exprima une mine réprobatrice

- oui bon à part les yeux vu que j'ai les même, n'empêche que le reste est vrai !

Kyubi se tut tandis que Naruto enroulait des bandages blanc autour de ces pattes, puis un tissus qui couvrit son torse à la fois résistant et souple, et lui accrocha un bandeau autour du cou à l'effigie de Konoha en forme de triangle sur la poitrine, accrocha trois sacoches sur le dos de Kyubi tandis qu'il faisait de même avec lui.

- Allons-y !

Ils sortirent de l'appartement, rapidement Naruto arriva au pont trouvant ses élèves, Kyu lui resta en retrait sur un toit

- Sensei ! hurla Kin

- Bonjour ! Sourit Naruto

Ren le fixa dès son arriver, quel était ses yeux rouge ses cheveux parsemé à l'identique, une tenue d'Anbu sur le dos, Maoko elle aussi redoutait quelque chose si bien quelle se cramponna à sa jambe, juste à coté ils virent Kakashi et Jiraya attendre

- Sensei pourquoi porté vous une tenue d'Anbu ? Questionna Ren

- Je ne serais pas votre sensei. Déclarât-il

- quoi ?? Hurlèrent les trois

-Et votre test à la con on la fait pour rien ? S'énerva Kin

- Non, je pars en mission, je ne sais pas quand elle se terminera aussi Ba-chan vous à trouvé de nouveau sensei

Kakashi et Jiraya saluèrent avec un grand sourire et de la main leur nouveaux élèves. Elèves qui restèrent immobile, septique, face à ceux qu'ils avaient devant eux

- On ne veut pas de ces clowns ! On te veut toi Naruto ! Imposa Kin en montrant les deux ninjas épique du doigt

Jiraya allez sauter sur le Genin demi portion à ses yeux mais Kakashi le retenu avec un grand sourire

- Vous n'avez pas le choix

- On a toujours le choix, emmène nous avec toi ! suggéra Ren

- Cette mission est de rang S, je ne peux me permettre de vous emmenez

Derrière Naruto le reste de ses amis arrivèrent avec en tête Sasuke qui resta figé, un instant, un dixième de seconde avant il avait croisé le regard de Naruto, emplit de tristesse et de colère

- Quand t'es venue nous chercher dans notre village en ruine, tu as promis de plus nous laisser seul, de nous protéger et là tu t'en va ! Encore ! Tu n'en as rien à foutre de nous ! S'insurgea Kin en criant

Le silence se fit, soudainement balayé par le bruit d'une forte gifle, tandis que Kin s'étaler au sol. Toute l'assemblé en fut surpris, Naruto venait de le frapper.

- C'est justement parce que vous comptez pour moi que je vous laisse là ! Idiot ! Se mit en colère Naruto

Kin savait qu'il avait raison, il avait douté de son sensei, de son tuteur, de son père adoptif, il avait mérité cette gifle, néanmoins il eu les larmes aux yeux quand même

- moi…

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers la petite Maoko encore accroché à ses jambes

- Ma…oko ? Commença Naruto

Elle serra encore plus fort la jambes de Naruto, relevant ses yeux embué de larmes

- je veux venir avec toi, papa.

- HEIN ?? Fut la réponse de tous les autres à cette révélation.

Naruto la prit dans ces bras, croisant son regard de rubis, il se contenta de lui embrasser le front, savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait, que quelqu'un ne veuille pas le laisser tomber lui remplissait le cœur de bonheur.

Kyu sauta du toit pour atterrir près de Sasuke

- Il est temps de partir, dégage le gringalet, fit-il à l'intention de Sasuke qui trébucha sur ses fesse en se reculant face à l'imposant animal

- Oui, je vais rentrer bientôt allez, bisous mes amours. Sourit-il à l'intention de nos petits monstre puis il se mit en route sans se retourner vers Sasuke dont il savait qu'il l'observait

- Naruto, attend ! Hurla t-il attrapant sa manche

-…

- Pour hier soir, je…je

Sasuke se trouva soudainement bête, il avait rattrapé Naruto, il pouvait lui parler et pourtant, il n'y avait pas pensé. Pas à un seul moment il n'avait réfléchit à ce qu'il lui dirait

- la ferme Sasuke

Sasuke releva les yeux et croisa ceux démoniaque de Naruto, cette réponse, cette ignorance, ce ton froid, maintenant il se souvenait de ce qu'il voulait lui dire

- Non je ne me tairais pas ! Je fais se que je veux usuratonkashi, tu n'as pas à donner ton avis ! Fou moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !cria Sasuke

- Parfait. Répondit Naruto

Il se dégagea brutalement de sa prise, projetant Sasuke au sol, en lui jetant un regard de braise

- Ne te crois pas au centre du monde, je me fou royalement de toi, tu ne veux pas que je me préoccupe de toi, très bien, tu ne veux pas me parler, encore mieux, rassure toi tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos. Garde le silence et tes secrets pour toi puisque je ne suis pas ton ami. Puis il partit à la vitesse de l'éclaire avec Kyuubi

Le silence avait suivit le départ de Naruto puis fut coupé par la rage de Sasuke

- Dobe ! Crétin de renard ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !

-hm

- Hinata-sama ? Qui a t-il ? s'enquit Neji

Hinata rassura Neji d'un sourire

- Rien, c'est juste que Naruto-Kun est étrange ces temps ci

- étrange ? Sourcilla Sasuke

- Tsunade-sama l'éloigne souvent du village pour un certain temps

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas pourquoi. Leva les épaules Ino

- Parles pour toi grosse truie, Naruto est malade à se que ma dit Tsunade-sensei

- Ne fait pas ton intéressante grand front !

Décidément il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais

- Comment ça « malade » ? fit Tenten

- Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?!. S'étonna Shino

- Accouche l'insecte. Intima Sasuke d'un regard noir

Malheureusement, il ne se sentit pas intimidé, qui aurait peur d'un ninja squelettique même possédant le sharingan

- Naruto est enclin à des crise depuis un moment, Tsunade-sama la fait passé directement Anbu il y a un an Sasuke, éclaira Shikamaru, depuis il effectue souvent des misions de Rang S, je crois qu'il en ait à sa trente deuxième

- Pourquoi l'éloigne telle du village, Naruto-Kun y es pourtant attaché ? Ne comprenez pas Lee

- C'est Naruto qui lui a demandé. Répondit Neji

- Bref en gros vous ne savez rien. Fit exaspérer Sasuke

- Pourtant…crch…l'Akatsuki...crch…le recherche…crch…toujours…crch… ? Avala ses chips Choji

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est moi et Kakashi qui avons formé Naruto, il a du répondant ! fit fière Jiraya

- Justement y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! affirma Ren

Jiraya chopa le petit Genin blond par le col

- Qu'est ce que ta dit ?!

- dit donc le pervers lâche mon frère tout de suite ! Ou je t'éclate ! Serra les poing Kin la rage dans le regard

- ah ?

- Kakashi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Asuma

- les petits monstres il n'était pas trois ? Réfléchit-il

- AAAHHHHH !! Tsunade va me tuer ! Chercha Jiraya, où elle est la gamine ?!

- Maoko aime bien jouait à cache-cache. Exprima Ren. Est sa se croit sensei

- dite j'ai une question. Tout les regard se tournèrent vers Kiba. C'était quoi la bête qui parle et suis Naruto ?

- c'est vrai je ne l'avais jamais vu non plus ? Réfléchit Kurunai

Pouf

Tsunade apparut devant eux

- tout le monde dans mon bureau ! Il faut qu'on discute

L'assemblé la regarda, leur Hokage semblait contrariée et son esprit voguait sur la multitude de ces pensées

- ba-chan ? Et pour Maoko ? Questionna Kin

- plus tard le morveux et appel moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'éclate ! dit elle en le saisissant par le col

Kin acquiesça du regard, tandis que Sasuke soupirait, espérant quelle ne ferait aucunement allusion à son absence de Konoha ainsi qu'à sa mise plus que certaine sous tutelle de tout le groupe de sa promotion.

Jiraya chopa Kin, tandis que Kakashi s'occuper de Ren

Une fois tous casé dans le petit bureau, dont Sasuke c'est mit près de la fenêtre, s'éloignant le plus possible de tout contact avec une autre peau, garçon ou fille confondu. Tsunade pris un air grave

- Il est temps que tout le monde sache concernant les élèves de Naruto.

Avec cette seule phrase elle obtient leur attention. Seul elle, Naruto et ses trois genins la connaissait, les deux petit soupiraient, long, très longue, allez être la mâtiné.

**A suivre….**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Titre : **_**L'illustre Triade de Konoha**_

Au départ cette fic à était créer sur mon coup de déprime sous les précieux conseil d'une amie, pour extérioriser tout ca comme elle dit. Je rassure tout le monde je ne me suis pas fait violer ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Ma déprime est du à l'indifférence de mon père, il passe son temps à m'engueuler pour un rien, et la je sature.

Bref vous allez vous dire c'est ridicule de déprimer pour ça mais moi je sature, et la moindre de ces remarque me transperce le cœur chaque jour.

chaque chapitre fera à peu près la même longueur que celui-ci.

Toruna : qui c'est qui aime bien ?

Beta ma-chan : évites d'écrire des fanfic si passionnante j'ai mis un temps fou à la corriger tant elle était géniale et que je devais la relire pour voir les fautes

Torune : merci !

Naruto : moi aussi! Je passe pour un dur à cuir !

Sasuke : pourquoi c'est moi qui soufre ? èé

Toruna : parce que Naruto a assé souffert ! --'

Sasuke : parce que moi non ? éè

Toruna : si, mais tu as le profile psychologique du mec perturbé, en plus ce n'est pas Naruto qui à était voir Orochimaru !

Sasuke : si je t'attrape, t'es morte !

Toruna : KYAAAA !! xx !

Bon bas si ça vous à plut faite moi signe, si sa ne vous a pas plut dite le aussi, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Le vocabulaire employé est il à votre porté ? trop élevé ? pas assez ?

Je demande juste parce que mes proche n'arrêtent pas de me dire : d'où tu sors des mots pareilles ? ce n'est pas du vocabulaire d'une fille de 19 ans, bref du coup j'essaye de simplifier, même si moi je préfère quand les phrases ont un sens caché… !

Note : si vous répondez par : trop cool ! j'adore ! la suite

Bien comme réponse vous aurez : merci, sympas

Si c'est l'inverse : désolé

Si vous me poser des question naturellement j'y répondrais

REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVE !! ' merci


	2. L'Illustre Triade de Konoha

**Réponse aux reviews : **merci à ceux qui m'ont choisit en favorite auteur et story !

**Hime-sama :** ravi qu'elle te plaise, j'aime aussi assez ce que j'ai fait des personnages, enfin tout le monde à du le remarquer dans mes fics (à part grossesse spéciale) que Naruto était intelligent et Sasuke était souvent idiot. Tout simplement car j'en ai assez de toutes les fics ou Naruto reste un éternel idiot et Sasuke le tyrannique froid et intelligent. Je rappelle quand même que Naruto est habité d'un démon ! Alors qu'il soit méchant parfois n'est pas étrange ! Contente que tu sois de mon avis. Merci du compliment, j'avoue que le titre du chap. 1 m'émoie à chaque fois que je le vois. Est-ce que les persos vont voyager dans les différents pays ? hum…réponse dans le chapitre bisous

**Machis :** question parution fréquente c'est raté pour le moment. --', effectivement c'est dur de faire une histoire original dont l'idée n'est pas déjà était utilisée, détailler plus la review ? c'est comme tu le sens ! que tu en laisse une en ne disant pas que « géniale à quand la suite ? » et déjà bien suffisant. N'hésite pas à me critiquer s'il le faut.

**Demon-dray :** ravi que ça te plaise, dit moi précisément ce que tu ne trouves pas claire dans les apparitions de Kyuubi. Cela va-t-il dans ce chapitre ?

**Elodiedalton :** oui c'est dure de corriger mais la beta sature en se moment faut dire qu'elle aime mes fics alors elle les lits et ne voit plus les fautes ! , Rien que la réponse au review je ne lui donne pas à corriger, dsl pour les fautes ! --. J'essaie d'hotter au fan l'idée que Kyuubi est un éternel renard méchant et agressif. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être l'inverse ? Les fanfictions sont faite pour être différente du manga, si on suit trop le manga se n'en ai plus vraiment, enfin c'est mon idée biz

**Sscomplexe :** je comprends très bien que tu ne te prononce pas maintenant c'est tout à fait logique ! , Alors j'attends ton jugement après ce chapitre.

**Doudou352 :** si je suis sur que Naruto et Sasuke seront ensemble ? Je veux mon n'veux. Pourquoi Jiraya n'est pas celui qui connait l'histoire des enfants de Naruto ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. La maladie de Naruto et ni l'une ni l'autre, en faite sa maladie s'appelle Kyuubi.

**LeSodiumNa :** dsl pour les fautes… je ne trouve pas ça si improbable que Kyuubi soit en dehors de Naruto sous forme de renard, ça fait un moment que ce chapitre et le 3 est écrit et hier j'ai regardé shippuden 71 et Kyuubi apparait hors du corps. J'avais pas complètement tord ! Concernant Tsunade et le chef du conseil, cela en a étonné plus d'un mais tout le monde sait que Tsunade les détestes et qu'ils prennent souvent des décisions sans la consulter. Concernant la rapidité sur pied de Sasuke ce n'est pas le cas…le pauvre se laisse dépérir. Hâte d'entendre ton opinion sur ce chapitre.

**Marions :** merci beaucoup, ce chapitre sera un peu plus explicatif, moi-même je le trouve un peu lourd à des moments mais je ne voulais pas faire trainer ces explications concernant les enfants de Naruto. Le chapitre trois qui est déjà écrit sera concentré sur l'action essentiellement Sasuke et Naruto. Moi aussi je préfère le narusasu !

**Cerise-sama :** rassure toi je déteste les fics qui termine mal, les miennes finiront toujours bien ! Merci à toi.

**Miss-hayden :** j'espère que tu kifferas tout autant !!

**Hitto-sama :** ou là là, je suis morte depuis longtemps, avec mes fautes d'orthographe j'accepte ta proposition si elle tient toujours. J'aimerais vraiment savoir se que tu en penses !

**Tenshia :** merci, j'essaie de garder le suspense à chaque fois quoi que dans celui-là je ne pense pas qu'il y an ai à la fin, dit moi si tu aimes autant ou non ce chapitre !

**Ilovedramas :** j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions, si ce n'est pas le cas demande moi !

**Nanou-chan :** perdu, les enfants de Naruto ne sont pas de Kyuubi ! Oui j'en ai assez que Sasuke soit toujours le méchant ! D'ailleurs dans les prochaines fics qui paraitrons « **L'Académie du Feu** », « **amour de passage** » et « **Les malheurs de Sasuke** » ce sera également le cas aussi ou notre Sasuke sera tout doux ! (Ces fic paraitrons lorsque les jumeaux faux jumeaux et mon ange et un diable seront terminé )

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : L'illustre triade de Konoha**

_- Il est temps que tout le monde sache concernant les élèves de Naruto._

_Avec cette seule phrase elle obtient leur attention. Seul elle, Naruto et ses trois genins la connaissaient, les deux petits soupiraient, longue, très longue, allez être la matinée._

Tsunade resta quelques instants muette les mains croisées devant sa bouche. Comment aller t'elle leur expliquer ça, de façon à ce que cela soit clair et concis. Elle observa les deux garçons sur sa gauche et Sasuke sur sa droite, cela n'allez pas être simple.

- Euh, Tsunade-sensei ? Tenta Sakura

Elle expira tout l'air de ses poumons, inspira et pris finalement la parole.

- A l'époque de la fondation du village caché de la feuille par Madara Uchiwa et le leader du clan Senju appelé communément Shodaime le premier Hokage. Ceux-ci rassemblèrent de puissant clan pour former le village comme les Hyuuga. Mais pas seulement. Un clan assez particulier se joignit à sa conception, un clan maudit comme les Uchiwa.

La curiosité de Sasuke venait de s'intensifier en entendant le discours de la Godaime. Ainsi un autre clan avait connut une sinistre histoire que le sien.

- Je ne connais pas cette partie de l'histoire du village. Constata Jiraya

- Pour la simple et bonne raison quelle est la plus funeste réaction du village, seul les personnes nommées aux titres d'Hokage ont eu accès à ces archives. Mais vu l'état actuel des événements mieux vaut que vous soyez au courant afin de mieux pouvoir les protéger ou plutôt vous protéger.

- nous protéger ? De qui, ces enfants ? demanda Shikamaru

- Oui. Leurs affinités sont de loin des plus meurtrières et des plus rechercher. Leur clan avait pour surnom « Kafusura ». Jadis trois familles bien définis avaient chacune leur spécialité.

- qui n'est autre que Katon, Fuuton, Suiton et Raiton, je me trompe ? Sourit Shikamaru

- mais ça fait quatre Shikamaru ! constata Ino

- Une des familles possédait deux capacités Fuuton et Suiton combinées. Ces familles s'allièrent entre elles, la maitrise de chacune de leur capacité respective qui était déjà extraordinaire s'en retrouva encore accru, donnant naissance à trois puissants ninja, de là vient se surnom, la première descendance de cette union donna naissance à un ninja plus puissant que les Uchiwa pour sa maitrise du Katon.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Était septique Sasuke

- On l'appela Akira le brasier, son père descendait de la famille possédant le Katon et sa mère du Fuuton, imaginé une des techniques de Katon agrémenté du vent, il pouvait déclencher des brasiers en un instant selon les archives.

- Rien d'extraordinaire, il a simplement changé sa nature du chakra en vent. Expliqua Kakashi

- C'est la que tu te trompes, il est né avec les deux capacités

- c'est impossible….commença Shikamaru….le feu est la faiblesse du vent ! Son chakra serait sans cesse en opposition dans son corps !

- Et pourtant si.

- quel…quel…capacité à…le…le deuxième enfant ? fit intrigué Hinata

- Souchirou le foudroyant, ses deux capacités était l'eau et la foudre et enfin la dernière était Ayane le glacier, le vent et l'eau. Les ninjas du village par jalousie et par peur de ces alliances se seraient débarrassés de cette gène, assassina, empoisonnement et bien d'autre ; afin de réduire à néant ce clan dans le village mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour certain, Akira, Souchirou et Ayane avait était envoyer chez une de leur tante très loin du village vers leur douze ans avant cette terrible tragédie. Ils furent élevés dans l'anonymat le plus total, prenant le nom de leur tante.

- Et quel est le rapport avec ses enfants. Fit Kurenai

- Chacun des enfants né se maria avec quelqu'un de même capacité, augmentant toujours plus leur force, l'histoire de leurs aïeuls fut transmit à chaque génération naissante. Tout commença il y a environ trois mois lorsque j'ai envoyé Naruto pour une mission au sud du pays du thé.

- Quel genre de mission ? demanda Sasuke

- Une famille m'expliqua que leurs enfants étaient en danger du faite de leur capacité, dans cette lettre il rendait compte de l'histoire que je viens de vous conter et espérait qu'en tant que petite fille du premier Hokage qui avait puni ce génocide je réagirais comme lui, après vérifications dans les archives je fus sidérée d'en apprendre l'exactitude. Immédiatement j'envoyé Naruto, il apprit par la suite que le village n'était composé que de cette famille, tantes, cousins, grands parents…une centaine de personnes en tout avait prospéré dans l'anonymat depuis se qui était arrivé à leurs ancêtres.

- Malheureusement le village était déjà en pleine bataille lors de son arrivé, des ninjas de tous les pays ennemi c'était allié pour le détruire et récupéré les enfants prodiges à peine âgés de 7 ans. Nous ne savons pas comment ils ont réussit à vaincre cette puissante famille mais ils y sont parvenus. Un homme au sol à reconnue Naruto à son bandeau et s'était accroché à sa jambe en lui faisant jurer que quoi qu'il arrive il prendrait soin d'eux avant de mourir, devant ce génocide orchestré Naruto tua chacun des ninjas. Au milieu des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, trois enfants se tenaient la main terrorisés. Naruto se serait approchait d'eux….

- Puis je lui ai demandé s'il allait nous tuer. Intervint Ren

Les regards se tournèrent à présent vers les deux enfants et Kin prit la suite

- Et tout ce qu'il nous a répondu était « A partir de maintenant je serais là » avec un grand sourire arborant des canines proéminente, suite à cela il nous a emmené loin du village près d'une rivière après y avoir récupéré tout les documents importants. Continua Kin

- Il était couvert de sang. Il se baigna dans la rivière, le sang se dégorgea dans celle-ci puis nous nous endormîmes. Se ne fut que le lendemain matin que nous aperçûmes sa véritable apparence, blond comme les blés aux yeux couleur ciel, il était totalement différent et semblait complètement idiot et gaffeur. Fini Ren

- Depuis le temps que je le dit. Murmura l'Uchiwa

- Comment en est-il venu à vous adoptez ? demanda Neji.

- C'est ba-chan qui nous à collé avec lui. Répondit Kin en la pointant du doigt

La dite Ba-chan claqua ses mains sur son bureau en beuglant

- Répète un peu morveux ?!

- Hokage-sama, calmez vous…tenta Kakashi avec un sourire tout en passant sa main derrière sa tête comme lorsqu'elle s'énervait en présence de Naruto

Tsunade repris son calme et se rasseyait mollement dans son fauteuil

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Maoko, leur sœur, passait son temps à rester cramponnée à Naruto. La petite est extrêmement maligne et rapide si bien que j'avais du dépêcher des anbus pour la surveiller lorsque Naruto partait en mission mais même avec cela elle arrivait souvent à déjouer leur attention et se sauver ; heureusement elle était rattrapée à temps. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle faisait et si elle en avait conscience ou pas mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer. J'ai fini par demander à Naruto s'il voulait devenir leur père adoptif, il m'a répondu qu'il voulait bien à une seule condition.

- laquelle ? Questionna Sakura

- qu'il puisse les élever comme il l'entend. Répondit Tsunade

- Comme il l'entend ? répéta Ino

Ren devança la Godaime et pris la parole

- Interdiction de vivre chez lui, de révéler nos véritable nom sans l'autorisation de la Godaime, de sortir du village et d'avouer à quiconque qu'il était désormais notre père. Termina t-il

- Il est gonflé ! S'insurgea Sakura

- Bien au contraire, ce fut très intelligent de sa part. Répliqua Tsunade. Ces trois là furent logés deux appartements plus bas dans le même bâtiment que Naruto, il leur apprit la cuisine et tout le nécessaire. Ils sont rapidement devenue indépendant comme l'était Naruto à leur âge, ils ne subirent pas non plus la haine des villageois s'ils avaient appris qu'il était leur père même adoptif. Et entrèrent à l'académie de Konoha.

- Mais pourquoi les a-t-il laissés seul comme lui outre l'indépendance ? fit Kiba

Kin se tourna vers la fenêtre et lui répondit

- Papa, Naruto ou encore sensei peut importe le nom que nous lui donnons, il nous aime toujours autant, si l'un d'entre nous fait un cauchemar ou a peur, on se réfugiait tous dans son lit, jamais il ne nous en a fait sortir, il nous serre fort et nous nous endormons en oubliant tout nos soucis. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne vivons pas avec lui qu'il ne s'occupe pas de nous, il nous a aidait à surmonté la mort de nos parents mais n'a jamais essayait de prendre leur place, tous les samedi et dimanche nous mangeons avec lui…

- Berk, des ramens comme je vous plein. Fit Sasuke d'un ton méprisant

- Qu'est ce que t'as le gringalet ? S'énerva Kin.

Ren attrapa son frère qui allait se jeter sur Sasuke, son frère aurait facilement pu lui casser un bras

- Calme-toi ! Imposa t-il resserrant sa poigne sur ses bras

- Non ! Je l'interdis de parler comme ça de papa, il fait tout pour qu'on soit une famille…

La voix de Kin tremblait, Sasuke lui ne comprenait se revirement de situation, ce garçon s'y énergique et à la fois énervant se mettait soudainement à pleuré. Il avait tellement envie de le voir s'énerver. Peut-être ne le supportait t-il pas car il lui rappelait son imbécile de coéquipier.

- ….Maoko…elle l'a très mal vécu la mort de maman alors elle s'y est beaucoup attaché et papa à bien vue qu'elle était fragile…il l'a toujours consolé…il se transforme toujours en fille quand Maoko réclame une maman quand elle est triste…alors il n'a pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça ! Pleura Kin dans les bras de son frère.

- Quel fillette, un pleurnichard, voilà se que t'es devenu, cet imbécile déteins sur vous ! Se n'est qu'une bête ! cria Sasuke

Les paroles de Sasuke résonnèrent dans la pièce quand Tsunade le plaqua contre le mur avec son corps et une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait laisser Sasuke prononcer de telle paroles devant le reste de la promotion et encore moins devant les enfants même si chacun avait déjà put s'apercevoir du changement de comportement et des yeux de Naruto, personne n'en connaissait réellement la raison à part son équipe et les adultes. Donc la priorité à l'instant même était de le faire taire. Si elle avait visé juste Sasuke ne supporterais pas se contact.

- Tais-toi Sasuke c'est un ordre ! Intima t-elle

Sasuke fut pris dans un tourbillon de sensations de plus en plus désagréables, des voix résonné dans sa tête…Orochimaru, Kabuto….un corps contre le sien, des mains qui bouge, un souffle contre son visage, les battements du cœur d'un autre, l'odeur de médicament qui s'en dégageait, tous ceci lui monta à la tête, son effroi était au maximum, son corps était prit de spasme. Tsunade le vit tournait de l'œil et bientôt le dernier des Uchiwa s'évanouissait. La Godaime le rattrapa et le transporta dans la pièce d'à coté. A son retour elle aperçu beaucoup de question naitre sur le visage des occupants de la pièce. Décidément comment Sasuke pouvait-il avoir tant de haine pour Naruto après tout ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui.

- Que se passe t-il avec Sasuke-kun Tsunade-sama ? S'enquirent Ino et Sakura

- Rien de bien important, il est simplement épuisé, pour en revenir aux enfants vous connaissez maintenant toute l'histoire, leur capacité ne sait pas encore éveillé, qui sais se que cela sera, le talent de ces famille c'est tellement concentré lorsqu'elles n'en formèrent plus qu'une et donnèrent naissance à ses trois là. Tous se que je peux dire, c'est que ceux qui voulait leur peau ne vont très certainement pas abandonner si vite, s'il advenait à se que leur capacité s'éveille je vous conseil de déguerpir. Croisa les mains Tsunade

- Pourquoi cela ? interrogea Tenten

- Pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, peut-être seront-ils insignifiant ou bien extrêmement dangereux, vous voyez de quoi je parle team Kakashi ?

Kakashi et Sakura acquiescèrent en silence en se remémorant les diverse fois où Naruto avait perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi tandis que Sai ouvrit la bouche

- Oui ! dit-il avec un grand sourire

- WAAAAH !! Sursauta Sakura en s'agrippant à Kakashi dont lui aussi ressentit une sueur froide au moment où il parla. Depuis quand t'es là toi ? dit-elle en le pointant du doigt

- Je suis rentré en même temps que vous dans la salle, je revenais de mission, Tsunade-sama vous vouliez parler de Na…mmmmmm

Sakura et Kakashi venait de lui plaquer leur main sur sa bouche le faisant taire.

- Qu'est ce que tu complote Sakura ? Fut suspicieuse Ino

- Moi ? Mais rien voyons ahah…ahahahah

- tu es louche, vraiment louche…

Tsunade s'éclaircissait la voix en voyant venir une de leur habituelle querelle.

- Bien sujet suivant, chacun d'entre vous à remarqué que Sasuke était de nouveau parmi nous, je ne répondrais à aucune question du pourquoi de sa réintégration. Bien qu'extrêmement affaiblie, je compte sur chacun d'entre vous, que vous l'appréciez ou non, je veux qu'un œil soit gardé sur lui à tout moment, Sasuke doit être entouré un maximum pour certaine raison. Des équipes de deux me semble adéquate. Que chacun se mette avec qui bon lui semble, cela m'importe peu. Je veux que Sasuke retrouve toutes ses capacités, pour cela il doit réapprendre ce que signifie vivre en société. La suite nous verrons plus tard……..Une dernière chose, évitez pour l'instant tout contact physique. Des questions ?

- Je refuse de servir de nounou pour l'Uchiwa ! Objecta Neji

- Hum ! S'éclairci la voix d'Hinata

Neji se retourna

- Hinata-sama ?

Hinata rassemble tout son courage et se lança

- C'est….c'est….un ordre Neji Hyuuga ! Réussit-elle à dire toute rouge

-Hein ?! Mais ?!

- Tu dois m'obéir Neji !

Neji soupira et s'avoua vaincu, en tant que membre de la branche secondaire il devait obéir à ceux de la branche principale. Et puis ce n'était pas véritablement un ordre, plutôt une demande aurait-il dit.

Tsunade se leva et regarda le village au travers de la vitre

- Pourquoi doit-on éviter de le toucher ? Tenta Kiba

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, contentez vous de suivre mes ordres.

- Et pour Naruto, qu'a-t-il ? Questionna Sakura

- Cela ne vous concerne en aucun cas, d'autres objections ?

- l'objection viendrait plutôt de Sasuke. avoua Choji

Tsunade tourna légèrement la tête

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- La seul personne que Sasuke a laissé s'approcher de lui est Naruto tout le monde le sait, il est le seul à connaitre son passé et présent, à deviner ses pensées, même si Sasuke ne cesse de clamer qu'il n'ait pas son ami et qu'il n'ait qu'un abruti fini, Naruto n'a jamais abandonné mais… S'interrompit Choji

- Mais ?

- Mais Naruto semblait vraiment fou de rage tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas celle quand Sakura le traite d'idiot à tout bout de champ, non, Naruto semblait vraiment avoir abandonné …Termina t-il

- C'est fort probable…

- Tsunade-sensei ! murmura Sakura qui ne voulait y croire

- Quoi qu'il en soit mieux vaut pour tout le monde que Sasuke reste loin de lui, je pense que Naruto à besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et la présence de Sasuke pourrait lui faire prendre la mauvaise décision. C'est pour cela que je le demande à vous tous, Sasuke va rester se reposer quelque jour à l'hôpital de Konoha, ensuite chacun d'entre vous s'occupera de lui. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Hokage-sama ! répondirent-ils en cœur

Sur ses paroles le groupe quitta son bureau.

Ne restèrent plus que Kin et Ren.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Et pour Maoko ? demandèrent-ils

Tsunade arqua un sourcil, ces mioches lui rappelait à chaque fois Naruto plus jeunes de part leur expression faciale mais aussi leur langage et gestuelle.

- Elle est entre de bonne mains, ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant….FICHEZ MOI LE CAMP !

Les deux garçons quittèrent l'entre du dragon comme ils l'avaient surnommé. Elle soupira une fois de plus et se rendit dans la pièce adjacente. Sasuke y était toujours évanouit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital. A son entrée bon nombre de personnes suspendirent leur mouvement afin de l'observer sans aucune gène.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Leur lança telle un regard de braise

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous avait repris leur activité respective. Tsunade monta à l'étage et y trouva Shizune

- Tu peux m'indiquer une chambre libre.

Elle s'exécuta et Tsunade la suivit. Arrivé elle déposa Sasuke dans la chambre et intima à Shizune de sortir. Celle-si en fut grandement étonnée et intriguée mais s'exécuta. Tsunade tira les rideaux de façon à se que si quelqu'un rentrait par inadvertance ou volontairement, il ne verrait pas l'Uchiwa et elle aurait encore le temps de lui dire de foutre le camp ainsi que ceux de la fenêtre.

Elle le déshabilla, ne laissant que son boxer et déposa son ensemble pantalon et tee-shirt à manche longue noir ainsi que ses chaussures dans l'armoire. Tsunade gagna la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit et chercha son assistante des yeux. Shizune se trouvait actuellement au bout du couloir.

- Shizune ! Appela t-elle

La susnommé se retourna à son nom, vis l'Hokage et se dépêcha d'accourir auprès d'elle

- Oui Tsunade-sama

- apporte-moi un chariot de soin et va me chercher Yamato

- Oui

Tsunade referma la porte, retourna vers le lit et vérifia que le jeune Uchiwa était toujours inconscient

Toc toc toc

- Tsunade- sama ?

L'Hokage alla ouvrir la porte et fit rentrer le chariot que Shizune poussait

- Tu peux sortir, Yamato je veux que tu gardes cette chambre personne n'entre ni ne sort sauf moi.

Après que Yamato lui est répondu par l'affirmative et sortit, elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain et se désinfecta les mains à son retour, elle rouvrit les rideaux de séparation ; avec Yamato gardant la porte elle ne craignait plus une intrusion soudaine. Tsunade effectua un kage Bunshi. Son clone l'aida pour les soins en redressant Sasuke en position assise. Après une désinfection complète, une bonne couche d'onguent et de compresse elle banda son dos et torse. Les jambes, bras, front et épaules n'y manquèrent pas non plus même s'y leur blessures semblait minime à coté du buste.

Une fois les soins terminés elle le rallongea, le couvrit du drap en prenant soin de mettre les bras au dessus. Tsunade sortit ensuite une perfusion d'un complément nutritionnel qu'elle mit au bras gauche, elle lui fit aussi l'injection d'un somnifère. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose, connaissant l'Uchiwa, il ne tiendrait pas en place, lui qui déteste tellement l'hôpital ne voudrait jamais restait ainsi cloué au lit de son plein grés. Alors elle sortit des sangles du chariot et l'attacha, poignets, chevilles et ceinture. Outre le maintenir au lit, les sangles avait un autre but. Elles empêcheraient Sasuke de bouger et de rouvrir ses blessures.

Ceci terminé, la blonde rangea tout le matériel et soupira. Elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde fatiguée mais l'état de Sasuke lui semblait plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Il n'avait cessé de trembler chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Le traumatisme devait être bien encré en lui, le déloger ne serait pas une mince affaire s'il tremblait même inconscient qu'est-ce que cela donnerait-il quand il serait éveillé ? S'évanouirait-il comme tout à l'heure ? Mais ce n'était pas tout, l'Uchiwa était à Konoha depuis trois jour et son état ne semblait guère s'être amélioré, il n'avait même pas repris des couleurs en retrouvant une alimentation équilibré, elle était plus que certaine qu'il se laissait vivre et ne manger pas. Elle rouvrit les rideaux de la fenêtre et observa l'horizon.

Naruto devait très certainement avoir déjà atteint le pays de la terre avec Maoko. Cette fille passait son temps à le suivre, si bien que ne supportant pas qu'il parte elle l'avait encore suivit mais cette fois-ci elle l'avait vu et c'est elle qui l'autorisa à partir. Au moins elle était en sécurité avec lui ou peut-être pas…Naruto pourrait s'avérer être la menace lors de sa mission. Elle pria mentalement que tout se passe bien et appela Yamato qui entra et referma derrière lui.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent à la vue de l'Uchiwa, il avait tellement maigri et semblait squelettique, il devait peser à peine une quarantaine de kilos.

- Yamato, tu vas surveiller Sasuke, tu ne quittes pas cette chambre sans mon accord, tu ne le quittes pas non plus des yeux. Sasuke à besoin de repos et personne ne doit venir le déranger. Je préférerais aussi que se que tu viens de voir ne sorte pas de cette pièce utilise un de tes clone pour surveiller l'entrée. Dès qu'il se réveil envoie moi un de tes clones, quelque soit ses plaintes ne le détache pas, il rouvrirait ses blessures.

Tsunade quitta la pièce, tandis que Yamato prenait place sur une chaise près du lit observant Sasuke du coin de l'œil pendant qu'un de ses clones gardait l'extérieur. Pour l'instant il dormait à point fermé mais il n'était que midi donc il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la puissance d'Ino et Sakura, si elles avaient décidé de voir Sasuke il fallait être vigilant, la journée n'était pas fini.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto partie comme un fou de Konoha, son ami, non à vrai dire son ex-ami l'avis mis hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il être si aveugle, borné et idiot ! Monsieur ne voulait pas être son ami, parfait il ne le serait plus ! Il l'ignorerait comme quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, comme quelqu'un dont on ne se souci pas de ce qu'il peut lui arriver, ça serait dure au début mais il le ferait, il lui ouvrirait les yeux. Il se stoppa un petit kilomètre plus loin quelqu'un les suivaient.

- Tu la sentis Kyu ?

- Oui, que fait-on ?

- On se planque.

Naruto et Kyuubi se mirent chacun d'un coté du chemin, dissimulé parmi les arbres, ils guettèrent la personne qui les suivait. Elle semblait disposait d'une vitesse assez élevée.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! ATTENDS- MOI !!

- « Ma-maoko ?! » pensa Naruto

- « Comment peut-elle allez si vite, elle est encore à l'académie » pensa Kyuubi

- « comment le saurai-je ! Mais si elle a put nous suivre c'est que ba-chan l'a laissé faire et puis ils ne sont presque plus à l'académie »

- « il ont eu leur bandeau tes marmots ? »

- « pas exactement, ba-chan voulait que je les entraine en complément »

- « ok, la voilà »

Maoko courait en direction de l'horizon et s'arrêta soudain. Naruto et Kyubi venait de sortir de leur cachette.

- Papa ! Sauta-t-elle sur lui un grand sourire aux lèvres

Naruto referma ses bras autour d'elle

- Je suis là. Murmura t-il

- le plus important est de savoir se que, elle, fait là. Eclaira Kyuubi

- Wah, tu parles ! S'extasia Maoko. Elle déporta vite son attention de son père pour le porter sur le renard et lui caressa la tête. Gentil chien !

Voilà qu'elle le prenait pour un chien, Naruto et ses idées farfelues de l'harnacher comme tel. Un chien, un vulgaire chien, grrrr. Lui le grand Kyuubi était comparé à un chien ! Décidément il n'en revenait pas.

- GRRR, où es ce que tu vois un chien, morveuse ? Montra les crocs le renard

- Kyaa, il va me manger ! Se cacha t-elle derrière Naruto

Celui-ci soupira.

- Kyu, sois-gentil avec elle, elle ne te connait pas ! Tentait-il de minimiser l'affaire

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Elle ne s'est pas reconnaitre un renard ? Grogna t-il

Maoko sortit de derrière Naruto et s'accroupis devant Kyu, il la regarda méfiant, elle fronçait les sourcils et semblait réfléchir.

- méchant chien ! déclara t-elle

- Quoi ?! Kyuubi sauta sur l'enfant

- Kyuubi ! Tonna Naruto

- Si elle continue de m'appeler chien, je te jure que je la transforme en patté pour chien !

Kyuubi grogna une dernière fois et se recula permettant à Maoko de se redresser.

- Maoko.

- Oui, papa ?!

- dit moi, l'Hokage. Demanda t-il doucement en s'accroupissant devant-elle

- Ba-chan ?

- oui, elle ne t'a pas empêché de partir ?

Maoko mis son index sur son menton, leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit

- non ! fit-elle joyeuse

Naruto soupira qu'est ce que l'Hokage pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête

- Ah si !

- quoi tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Elle agita la tête de haut en bas

- oui, lorsqu'elle est apparue dans un pouf, elle m'a vue près des portes

- Et…

- Elle a fait sa à Maoko !

Maoko reproduisit le clin d'œil que l'Hokage lui avait fait au moment de son apparition lorsque personne ne la voyait à cause de la légère fumée.

- C'est pas vrai, je crois bien qu'elle l'a laissé partir exprès.

- Pourquoi ça, cette mission est dangereuse ! S'insurgea Kyuubi de la folie de cette femme

- Peut être pour que je ne dérape pas trop au point de ne plus différencier l'ami de l'ennemi ou un truc du genre.

- Dit tout de suite que c'est de ma faute. Rouspéta le renard

Naruto se releva et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui bon sa va, n'empêche, tu peux me dire en quoi cette gamine t'empêcherait de déraper comme tu dis.

Naruto observa l'enfant, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux rouges et son air enfantin.

- Jamais je ne pourrais la toucher. Je pense aussi qu'elle fait une pierre deux coups, Maoko n'aurait eu de cesse de tenter de venir me retrouver et connaissant ba-chan sa l'aurait vite ennuyé comme les missions précédentes.

- en clair elle s'en est débarrassée. Conclu le renard

Suivant ses paroles, tout deux l'observèrent. Maoko leur sourit et Naruto ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que « trop mignonne », ce qui fit soupirer le renard

- Bon et bien en route ! déclara Naruto dont la colère s'était amenuiser grâce à la présence de la jeune fille.

- Dit papa je peux faire du dada !

Naruto se stoppa et se retourna

- c'est pas vrai on n'est pas arrivé. Etait ennuyé le renard

- dada ?

Maoko désigna le renard du doigt

- Quoi ? Moi ? dit donc la mioche je suis pas un dada !

Naruto observa Kyuubi se mettre une fois de plus en rogne…la journée allait être longue

- Maoko, Kyuubi

- Retire se que t'as dit la mioche ! Grogna t-il

- Vilain chien ! Pas beau dada ! cria la petite

- LA FERME !! hurla Naruto

Les deux se stoppèrent un instant et regardèrent le blond

- Répète un peu sale mioche !

- Je suis pas une mioche ! J'ai sept ans !

Devant son intervention sans effets Naruto alla s'asseoir contre un arbre, se calmer, il devait se calmer….ses ongles commençaient légèrement à pousser et par la teinte roue qu'avait pris le paysage devant lui, il su que ses yeux avait changé de couleur. Leur dispute lui rappelait celles avec Sasuke. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Sasuke.

- AH oui ? Et bien tu es une gamine pas fichu de reconnaitre un animal !

- même pas vrai !

- si c'est vrai !

- même pas vrai d'abord ! T'es qu'un vilain renard ! Tonna Maoko

Le renard qui s'apprêtait à répliquer se trouva soudain sans voix, la sale gamine avait enfin fini par dire vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. Naruto les observa, apparemment ils avaient terminé. Il se leva et les rejoignit.

- Maoko tu montes sur Kyu, on s'en va.

- Ouais !

- Il en est hors de question !

Naruto le regarda lui et sa fille. Kyuubi ne dit rien face à son changement minimale d'apparence contrairement à Maoko qui fut surprise par ses yeux.

- Sa te pose un problème ? demanda froidement Naruto au renard. Si tu n'es pas content, je peux toujours te renfermer à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Le renard déglutis difficilement puis attrapa la gamine dans sa gueule et d'un mouvement de tête la fit basculer sur son dos.

- Ouais !

- La ferme microbe.

- Vous avez fini, on peut y aller ? demanda le blond

- OUI !! Cria de joie Maoko

- Accroche-toi la morveuse.

- Hein ?...KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !!

Naruto et Kyuubi venaient de partir à vive allure surprenant Maoko. Après un bout de chemin Naruto stoppa le groupe pour faire une pause. Maoko descendit de l'aimable renard tendit que son père ramenait déjà du bois pour le feu et un lièvre. Elle s'assit bien à l'opposer du renard et observa les alentours, le paysage était considérablement différent et ne ressemblait plus aux forêts de Konoha.

- dis papa, on est où ?

Naruto termina d'allumer le feu et prépara le lièvre pour le midi

- Nous sommes à la frontière du pays de la terre.

- déjà ! fit-elle étonnée

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre et à ce propos, une fois arrivée dans le premier village tu resteras dans l'auberge le temps que je règle certaine chose.

- non ! Je veux venir avec toi !

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! cria Naruto plus qu'il ne le voulut

Maoko se recula effrayé, elle avait du mal à reconnaitre son père, si gentil et doux, il était à l'instant même tout l'opposé. Il lui faisait peur.

- oui. Dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible

Se murmure n'échappa pas à Naruto, ses sens étaient actuellement surdéveloppés. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, ils reprirent la route, réduisant leur vitesse pour ne pas être repérés. De plus ils avaient un membre supplémentaire qu'ils devaient protéger. Ils mirent plus de temps que prévu mais ils arrivèrent dans l'un des premiers villages vers cinq heures de l'après midi. Naruto prit une chambre à l'auberge et confia Maoko à la vielle dame en charge de l'auberge avant que lui et Kyuubi ne parte explorer les environs.

Le village leur semblait trop calme à leur gout, les gens s'écartaient le plus possible sur leur passage. Cette peur aurait pu être due à l'apparence de Naruto ainsi que de Kyuubi mais il semblait en être autrement. Chaque personne qu'il avait tenté d'interroger c'était enfuie ou lui répondait qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il entra dans un bar et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit d'ou venait le problème. A l'intérieur pas moins de quinze ninjas dont le bandeau était rayé venaient de tourner les yeux vers lui et son renard.

- Dit moi Matsuko, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'un étranger résidé dans le village, fit l'un d'eux en attrapant par le col le barman. Apparemment le chef du petit groupe.

- Je vous jure que je n'étais pas au courant monsieur Kanzaki! Pitié ne me faite pas de mal.

- Vous entendez les gars ? Il me supplie, recommence pour voir, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Fit-il au barman tandis que ses compagnons riaient

Naruto traversa la pièce et vint se mettre au bar, juste à la gauche du chef. Sa présence fit cesser les ricanements des hommes.

- Je voudrais un verre de lait s'il vous plaît. Demanda t-il

Le chef se tourna vers lui

- Di-donc, minus, qui t'a autorisé à venir t'asseoir la.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation, maintenant lâchez le barman qu'il puisse me servir.

- Mais c'est qu'il me donne des ordres le débile. Ricana t-il en balançant le dénommé Matsuko contre l'étagère où était posé diverses bouteilles d'alcool qui se brisèrent

- Répètes un peu ça ?! Ordonna t-il en plaquant sa main sur le bar à l'attention de Naruto

D'un geste vif Naruto dégaina un kunai qu'il lui planta dans la main. Le dénommé Kanzaki se mi à hurler, puis retira le kunai de sa main gauche

- Sale Morveux, je vais te faire la peau ! dit-il en se levant suivit de Naruto

Les autres Ninja déserteur les entourèrent lui et son démon et dégainèrent leurs armes. Naruto les observa et explosa d'un rire démoniaque.

- qu'est ce qui te fait rire crétin ?

- ta sale tronche et mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki. Souri t-il dévoilant des canines.

- Espèce d'idiot ! C'est pas parce que tu fais partie de l'anbu de ton village que tu peux nous battre !

Kyuubi observé la scène, si futile allez être ce combat, pas la peine que lui s'en mêle, son réceptacle aurait tôt fait de les faires taire, nul besoin de son chakra même s'il l'avait laissé filtré plus par rage c'est temps-ci que par nécessité. Mais il devait avouer qu'un petit combat lui plaisait bien.

- Idiot, idiot, idiot….répété sans cesse Naruto tel une litanie le regard baissé

- qu'est ce que t'as le morveux, tu fais ta prière ?

_« Flash back esprit de Naruto,_

_- Alors l'idiot, t'as pas eu trop peur ? Prononcé une voix sur un chemin_

_-…_

_- Tu n'as pas eu trop peur, poule mouillé ? Sourit un brun_

_- sa…_

_- Arrête de faire le gamin Naruto ! Cria t-il_

_- sa…su…_

_- t'es qu'un boulet !_

_Fin du flash back »_

- sa…sa…

- hein j'ai pas entendu ? répète le mioche. Se foutait le ninja

- SASUKE !! Explosa de rage Naruto

Naruto fonça sur le ninja, l'attrapa si vite que l'autre n'eu pas le temps de réagir, le plaqua au sol, dégaina un kunai et le pointa vers sa gorge.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME SASUKE !! hurla Naruto en enfonçant le Kunai dans sa gorge

Le chef mourut d'en d'atroce souffrance. Naruto se releva lentement suivi des yeux des autres ninjas. Il se tourna vers le barman terrorisé par se qu'il venait de faire. Il souri malsainement dévoilant ses canines, arborant fièrement les yeux du renard et des moustaches prononcées sur ses joue et lui dit.

- désolé, j'ai souillé votre plancher.

Le barman bégaya comme quoi se n'était pas grave et qu'il nettoierait. Les ninjas restant prirent peur et s'enfuirent ne faisant même plus attention au renard.

- Kyuubi. Se retourna Naruto

Celui-ci se lécha les babines

- la chasse est ouverte. Déclara le blond

Kyuubi se retourna dans un élan gracieux et sortit en trombe, suivit de Naruto. Leur ennemi courait n'importe comment, n'importe où fuyant l'enfer selon eux. Les villageois s'écartaient sur leur passage. Les uns après les autres ils se firent déchiqueter par les crocs du renard ou le kunai du blond par derrière dans la nuque.

La gérante de l'auberge intriguée par le remue ménage passa la tête au dehors de la maison par une fenêtre, la vision d'effroi qu'elle y vu du jeune garçon qui lui avait confié cette enfant la paralysa

- dit ba-chan, qu'est ce qui se passe, laisse-moi voir ! Pleurnichait Maoko

La vieille dame se ressaisis fermant rapidement la fenêtre, attrapa Maoko dans ses bras et courut se cacher dans la cave.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ba-chan. Demanda la petite fille dans ses bras

- rien ma chérie, tu vas m'aider à remonter des aliments de la cave d'accord ? Essayait-elle de distraire l'enfant

- oui !

Au moment où elle ferma la porte de la cave elle entendit un hurlement déchirant mais grâce au ciel la jeune fille n'avait pas fait attention et fouillait dans les paniers en osier à la recherche d'oignons et autres.

Dans la rue les villageois présents n'avaient osé esquisser un mouvement, paralysés contre les façades, ils étaient témoin du carnage de Naruto et du renard dans la rue principale. Kyuubi ôtait ses crocs dégoulinant de sang de la gorge d'un ninja qui rendit l'âme.

- C'est le dernier ? demanda t-il à son réceptacle

Naruto ôta son kunai de la nuque d'un mort et se releva en les comptants

- avec celui du bar sa fait quatorze.

- le dernier c'est enfuie. Supposa Kyuubi

Naruto observa les villageois autour de lui puis lança son Kunai. Le Kunai entra en plein dans la poitrine d'une petite fille.

- KYAAA, ma fille ! Il a tué ma fille. Hurla la mère près d'elle

Naruto s'approcha de la mère un doigt sur la bouche, la malheureuse se tut effrayée. Un bruit de fin de métamorphose se fit entendre et la petite fille disparut laissant place au dernier ninja. La mère fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas sa fille.

Le blond s'approcha du ninja empalé contre la maison, il tentait en vain de retirer le kunai de sa poitrine

- Co….eurk…argh…tu…su ?

- tu transpires la peur.

- tous…arh…ah….les villa…ah….geois…..eurk….aussi. Craché t-il du sang

- c'est vrai mais la peur qu'il ressentait était différente de la tienne, eux avait peur que je les tue…toi tu avais peur que je te trouve. Sourit Naruto

- Tu vas…argh…le payer…..il….il vont te tuer….souffrait le ninja

Naruto posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme et retira le Kunai de l'autre, un gros flux de sang coula signe d'une artère perforé, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bientôt te rejoindre.

Le ninja aperçu une dernière fois le sourire du blond avant que le kunai de celui-ci ne s'enfonce dans sa gorge. Un cri de souffrance retenti puis le ninja rendit l'âme empalé contre le mur.

Les villageois gardèrent le silence en voyant le jeune garçon se diriger vers son renard. Il ouvrit une des sacoches sur le dos de Kyuubi et en sortit un rouleau

- Qui est responsable de se village ? demanda le blond

- c'est moi. Retentit une voix

Naruto se dirigea vers le vieil homme qui venait de parler, les gens retenaient leur souffle sur son passage. Arrivé devant lui, Naruto s'accroupis à sa hauteur, tendit le bras et le rouleau se déroula quelque peu.

- J'ai besoin d'une signature là. Demanda t-il juste

Le vieillard prêta attention au document et s'aperçu après lecture qu'il ne s'agissait autre que de la demande qu'il avait faite auprès du village de Konoha.

- Na….Naruto….Uzumaki c'est vous ?

- ouaip. Répondit le blond dont les traces du chakra du renard s'estompait de son corps pour finir par disparaitre.

- Vous êtes le ninja qui est venue pour nous libérer comme le disait la Godaime dans sa réponse ?

- ouais.

- merci, merci ! Fut apaiser le vieil homme.

Naruto se redressa et sortit un autre rouleau une fois près de Kyuubi, il l'ouvrit et le déroula au sol, puis rassembla tous les cadavres dessus, une suite de signe de main et les cadavres se retrouvèrent stocké dedans. Hormis le sang dans la rue et sur lui personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il y avait eu un combat, sans corps.

Il replaça les deux rouleaux dans la sacoche et la femme de toute à l'heure s'approcha de lui

- ma…ma….fille…où est elle ?

- hn ? Il s'accorda un moment de réflexion et indiqua un tonneau prés d'une maison. La mère s'y précipita et trouva sa fille à l'intérieur.

- Maman !

- Anae ! Ma chérie, je suis si contente que tu n'es rien

- c'est le monsieur ! indiqua la petite brune, il m'a mi dedans et a dit de pas bouger. S'enthousiasma-t-elle

- merci, merci Naruto

- merci Naruto et moi je compte pour du beurre ? marmonna le renard

- Mais non Kyuubi. Sourit Naruto en lui caressant la tête

- Argh j'ai horreur quand tu fais sa. Soupira le renard

Une porte coulissa laissant entre apercevoir une vieille dame puis une petite fille aux cheveux bleus sortir en courant

- Papa !

- Maoko ! La réceptionna Naruto dans ses bras

- Pourquoi t'es couvert de sang ?

- un Ninja a essayé d'attaquer le village et papa leur a fait leur fête ! fit-il fière

- Ouais ! cria la jeune fille. Bientôt moi aussi je serai un ninja avec Ren et Kin ! On aura bientôt notre diplôme.

Les membres du village furent sidéré par cette scène, à peine quelque instant plutôt il était un tueur redoutable et voilà qu'il agissait comme un idiot. Imprévisible ce ninja. Comme l'avait signalé la Godaime du village caché de la feuille.

- Tu n'as que sept ans Maoko, se n'est pas parce que la Godaime veut que je vous donne un entraînement en plus qu'il faut vouloir aller trop vite. La réprimanda gentiment Naruto

- Oui papa. Bouda faussement la jeune fille

Après un grand coup de ménage dans les rues et le bar, nos deux ninjas et un démon renard finirent par aller se coucher. Le lendemain, il partait pour le prochain village.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le lendemain matin dans Konoha, un gentil patient cassa les pieds de tout l'hôpital et surtout ceux de Yamato.

- DETACHEZ MOI ! JE VEUX SORTIR !

- calme-toi Sasuke ! J'ai déjà envoyé un clone quérir l'Hokage

- JE M'EN FICHE ! DETACHEZ MOI ! Continuait d'hurler le brun

Alors que Sasuke allait continuer de crier une fois encore, la porte de sa chambre s'envola presque avec la force de l'Hokage vêtu de sa chemise de nuit et de sa veste par-dessus ainsi que de ses chaussures, visiblement excédé d'avoir été réveillé si tôt. Elle re-claqua la porte derrière elle si bien qu'elle l'encastra presque.

- SASUKE LA FERME ! Hurla t-elle

Le dit ninja ne se sentit pas le moins du monde effrayé et se remis à hurler.

- ASSEZ ! YAMATO FAIT LE TAIRE ! Ordonna Tsunade en se bouchant les oreilles

- Oui Hokage-sama !

Yamato effectua une série de signe et une fine couche de bois s'enroula autour de la bouche de Sasuke.

- Par la barbe du troisième Hokage ! Ça fait un bien fou ! Enleva-t-elle ses mains de ses oreilles

- mmmmm…..mmmmmm….mmmmm

Les occupants de la pièce observèrent le troisième s'acharner en vain à essayer de bouger et de parler.

- Tu peux sortir Yamato.

Le susnommé observa son Hokage puis se résolu à sortir les laissant seul

Tsunade observa à mesure de ses pas la peur dans les yeux de Sasuke à l'idée qu'elle le touche. Et redoubla d'effort pour se libérer

- Tu auras beau t'agiter dans tous les sens, tu es trop faible pour briser ses liens. Non mais tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Tsunade passablement énervé en effectuant un clone.

- mmmm…mmmmmm

Sasuke perdait au fur et à mesure la raison, voilà qu'il y avait maintenant une deuxième femme légèrement vêtu qu'il le touchait de plus il se rendit compte qu'il n'était vêtu que de son boxer, quel désagréable sensation. Tsunade enleva ses liens tandis que son clone le redressait et le maintenait en place.

- cinq heure du matin, CINQ HEURE ! Bien sur tu t'es sentit obligé de réveiller tout l'hôpital ! Mais en fin tu ne respectes rien ! Continuait elle en colère arrachant plus les bandages que ne les enlevant.

- mmmm…mmmmm….

- Cesse de t'agiter maintenant que tu m'as gentiment fait venir ici, nous allons effectuer les soins.

Elle observa les marques sur son corps, dans le dos elles étaient presque atténuées mais celles de devant s'étaient infectées malgré ses soins. Elle sortit le nécessaire du chariot de la veille

- Vois-tu Sasuke, tes blessures se sont infectées, tu vas rester ici durant une semaine. Commença t-elle par désinfecté les plaies.

- mmmm….mmmmmm….mmmmmm

- Si tu me promets de ne pas crier je vais t'enlever ça mais au moindre hurlement je t'injecte ceci. Dit-elle en lui montrant la seringue dans ses mains. Et crois moi tu dormiras pendant un bout de temps. Sourit-elle

Sasuke se calma et la Godaime coupa le bois qui entourait sa bouche.

- sage décision. Déclara-t-elle en continuant les soins

- comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Questionna Sasuke

- il semblerait que tu te sois évanoui.

- évanouis ? Fut septique le brun

Sasuke était trop fière pour s'évanouir simplement parce qu'il était affaiblie, non il y avait autre chose, une autre raison.

- J'ai décidé qu'à ta sortie de l'hôpital ta promotion s'occuperait de toi. Fini par avouer Tsunade

- QUOI ?!

- attention Sasuke si tu hausses le ton tu sais se qu'il va se passer

- je n'ai pas besoin d'eux ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Enragea le brun

- froid, solitaire, méprisant, mesquin, haineux, sans pitié, fier…commença la blonde

- hn ? Arqua un sourcil le descendant des Uchiwa

- arrogant. Termina telle

-…

- des mots qui te décrivent bien et pourtant si lointain et si vague

-…

- je ne sais pas se que Naruto te trouve, à vrai dire je n'arrive pas à te voir tel qu'il te voie, si je le pouvais peut être comprendrais-je son acharnement et sa persévérance envers toi. Peut-être aussi le comprendrais-je lui et serai en mesure de le soigner. Finit-elle de nouer le bandage autour du torse d'un air triste

- soigner ?

- toujours est-il qu'en l'absence de Naruto tu seras sous surveillance constante de tes anciens coéquipiers. Détourna le sujet la quinquagénaire

- coéquipier, tss. Détourna le regard Sasuke

- hn ?

- ne me faite pas rire, jamais il ne l'on était et seront mes coéquipiers, ce ne sont que des boulets, vous êtes tous des boulets. Fit méprisant Sasuke

- si cela est ton point de vue, soit, toujours est-il que tu effectueras des taches qu'ils t'imposeront

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN QUI OBEIS BIEN GENTIMENT !

- SOIT PLUS RESPECTUEUX ENVERS MOI SASUKE !

Sasuke grinça des dents mais se calma

- prends cela comme des travaux d'intérêt général et n'oublie pas je veux un rapport de tes trois années d'absence.

Sasuke continua de détourner le regard, elle faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait et ca ne lui plaisait pas ce ne fut que lorsqu'un spasme plus prononcé que les autres lui traversa le corps qu'il se rendit compte que l'Hokage était entrain de le re-sangler sur lit.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE CES TRUCS ! cria Sasuke

Tsunade qui finissait de le sangler attrapa la seringue et lui injecta dans le bras de force

- ce fut une fois de trop Sasuke, je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Sasuke vit sa vision se troubler petit à petit avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil artificiel.

- Yamato !

Yamato entra à l'appel du chef du village

- il va dormir un bout de temps, surveille le, moi je vais me recoucher dit elle en quittant la pièce

Yamato passa la tête par la porte rapidement

- Qu'entendez-vous par un bout de temps ?

- environ une semaine. Répondit-elle avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir

- une semaine. Murmura t-il avant de rentrer complètement dans la chambre

Cette semaine passa rapidement pour Sasuke comme pour Naruto. L'un ayant passé son temps à dormir de force tandis que l'autre avait éradiqué plusieurs village de leur ennemi tout en prenant soin à se que Maoko ne voit pas sa véritable apparence.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dimanche 11 heure, Iwa, village caché du pays de la terre.

Van, chef de l'important groupe d'assassin sévissant actuellement dans le pays de la terre attendait patiemment le rapport de ses seconds. Il avait pris possession de la ville et contrôlait la majorité du pays avec une facilitée déconcertante. Ayant pris avantage des divergences politique qui divisaient le pays, il offrit ses services à chaque camp pour ainsi combattre l'autre. Bien entendue ses hommes embauchés par les deux camps se retournèrent contre ceux-ci permettant de prendre le contrôle et de maintenir un moyen de pression par la détention de leur fille unique respective.

Quelle inconscience de leur par de ne pas s'être renseigné sur son identité mais grâce à cela il prenait le contrôle du pays et ainsi de ses actions commerciale avec le pays du feu.

- Van-sama ?

Le dénommé Van se retourna de son observation au travers de la fenêtre afin d'identifier la personne qui l'interpella. Brun, cheveux mi-long tressé aux yeux vert à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, vêtu comme un serviteur, un charmant jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui aurait put faire mourir d'amour n'importe quel femme par ça grâce, ses traits fins et sa beauté. Ce n'était autre que Kyosuke son serviteur et ami, un jeune homme qu'il avait recueillit suite à l'un des villages qu'il avait attaqué. La seule personne autorisé à l'approcher.

- Kyosuke.

- Le rapport nous est parvenu d'une unité en observation elle nous signale qu'il s'agit d'un groupe de trois individus

- Trois ?

- oui, un renard, une enfant et d'un anbu de Konoha

- Konoha ? Fut intrigué le jeune homme

- oui, voici une photo prise par le groupe de surveillance. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas de quoi est capable cette anbu, impossible de prendre des photos lors de ses combats, l'équipe de surveillance n'arrive pas à le voir, elle voit seulement les autres équipes…

Van observa la photographie attentivement, cette tête il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

- MINATO ?! Cria t-il

-…mourir. Finit Kyosuke après avoir était surpris. Vous le connaissez Van-sama ?

- Minato, Minato Namikaze, cet homme est à moi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le tuer ! Ah ah ahahah ahahahahahahahah.

- Van-sama

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit froidement celui-ci

- Nous n'arrivons jamais à déterminer laquelle de nos équipes ils attaquent, sa vitesse et trop élevée et…

- Continuez d'essayer ! Tout le monde à ses points faibles ! Une équipe a su prendre cette photo alors une autre saura probablement les repéré ! Exécution ! ordonna Van en reportant son attention sur la ville

- Oui, Van-sama.

Kyosuke sortit de la pièce laissant son maitre seul.

- se fumier, je vais enfin le buter ! ahahahahah ! OH ! KYOSUKE REVIENS-ICI !!

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Kyosuke essoufflé

- Oui Van-sama

- envoie un de nos message spéciale à son village, dit leur que je vais me faire un plaisir d'éliminer ses trois intrus et qu'en suite je viendrais leur reprendre personnellement se qu'ils nous ont dérobé il y a une centaine d'année.

- oui maitre. Puis il sorti

- Konoha ce pays de traitre. L'ennemi de toujours du pays de la terre et de sa famille sourit diaboliquement Van

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

De retour dans Konoha l'ambiance était susceptible à celle il y a une semaine.

- Mais enfin ! Yamato sensei laissez nous voir Sasuke-kun ! supplia Sakura

- Vous avez une autorisation de la Godaime ? demanda le clone

- oui elle nous a demandé en tant que medicnin de venir nous occuper de Sasuke-kun ! Renchérit Ino

- Fort bien mais je ne vous laisserez pas pour autant entrer.

- Hein ?

- Ino, Sakura, vous auriez du mieux vous renseigné, La Godaime m'a interdit de laisser entrer quiconque à part elle dans la chambre de Sasuke-kun.

- DETACHEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LA VIEILLE ! DETACHEZ MOI !

- Mais enfin vous voyez bien que Sasuke hurle ! En temps que medicnin nous ne pouvons tolérer ça ! Intervint Ino

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vous laisserez pas passer !

- très bien, prête Ino ?

- Oui ! fit-elle craquer ses doigts

- tu vas goûter à la force de maitre Tsunade ! dirent-elles ensemble

- Sakura, Ino ! Cessez cela immédiatement ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital ! Intervint la Godaime en arrivant pleine de rage vêtu de son tablier, une louche à la main.

- Tsunade- sama ? S'étonnèrent les deux jeunes filles en voyant son accoutrement

- Vous bafouez tous les principes des medicnin ! C'est un hô-pi-tal ! Jura t-elle en arrivant à leurs niveaux

- DETACHEZ MOI ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! LA VIEILLE DETACHE MOI !

Elle ouvrit la porte avec une telle force quelle s'écrasa au sol permettant la vision à tous d'un Yamato aux aguets sur une chaise et d'un Sasuke enragé se débattant et hurlant dans son lit complètement attaché.

- Toi je vais venir m'occupez de ton cas ! Alors ferme ta grande gueule avant que je ne m'énerve et que ton séjour ne se prolonge suite à un regrettable accident ! Non mais tu as une idée de leur qu'il est ? MIDI ! Je préparais le déjeuner ! Brandit-elle sa louche vers Sasuke qui venait d'arrêter de crier

- aaah ! SASUKE-KUN !! Hurlèrent les furies

- Yamato dehors ! Sakura et Ino vos rameutez toute votre bande ainsi que vos sensei dans mon bureau, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. ordonna Tsunade en rentrant dans la chambre

Celui-ci sortit rapidement et la cinquième Hokage releva la porte en la claquant au nez des deux filles

- Alors tu voulais tant me voir que ça, sa-su-ke ? dit-elle en avança vers lui tapotant sa louche dans son autre main une lueur démoniaque sur le visage

Sasuke compta les seconde avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler en la voyant arriver vers lui, au diable la fierté des Uchiwa il en avait besoin, besoin d'évacuer cette peur, se moment arriva lorsqu'elle tira le drap qui le recouvrait, laissant son corps à nu (il a toujours son boxer), son corps visible. Sa peur visible

- RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!

Il avait craqué, il l'avait fait.

Dans le couloir les deux Kunoichi s'inquiétèrent, un cri d'effroi à vous glacer le sang venait de retentir de la chambre

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Yamato sensei !laissez nous entrer ! Implora Sakura

- Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter et vous feriez mieux de faire se que l'Hokage vous à demandé

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent l'hôpital. Un peu après…

- Et bien Sasuke, se fut pas si terrible que cela ? Si ? demanda t-elle en s'approchant de lui

L'intéresser était assis sur son lit complètement habillé tremblant de la tête au pied

- Ne me touchez pas ! dit-il en se reculant contre le pied de lit

- allons bon, si tu savais le nombre de fois ou je t'ai touché dans ton sommeil. Fit naïvement Tsunade en faisant tourner sa louche dans sa main

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent d'effroi

- to….tou…touchez. Répéta t-il en serrant ses bras autour de son corps terrorisé

- hn ? Ne compris pas tout de suite Tsunade

- Vous….avez…a….ab….abu….abusez….de…moi. Était en plein cauchemar Sasuke en se tenant la tête perdu une fois de plus

- Que ? Idiot ! Lui décrocha t-elle son poing dans la figure, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai fait que te soigner ! Enragea-t-elle

Sasuke se redressa contre le mur complètement perdu toujours dans son monde

- vous mentez….tout le monde ment toujours….vous…vous…MENTEZ ! hurla Sasuke en se recroquevillant

Tsunade traversa la pièce et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt

- Ne te crois pas au centre du monde Sasuke ! Ragea t-elle. Ne vois tu pas que tes blessures son totalement guéris hormis celle psychologique apparemment ! Le secoua telle

_« __Flash back esprit de Sasuke,_

_- Ne te crois pas au centre du monde Sasuke ! Cracha Naruto_

_Fin du flash back »_

_Ne te crois pas au centre du monde….te crois pas au centre du monde…au centre du monde….du monde…._ Cette phrase se répété inlassablement dans sa tête telle une torture mentale qu'il en explosa

- NARUTOOOOO !! Hurla t-il en agrippant ses cheveux de ses deux mains

Le cri poussé alerta Yamato qui entra, en voyant le spectacle devant ses yeux il en fut paralysé

Tsunade lâcha subitement Sasuke en voyant ses yeux devenir rouge sang en larme

- le sharingan. Murmura telle. Non, qu'est ce que c'est ? Fut horrifié Tsunade

- LAISSEZ-MOI ! NARUTOOO ! MENTEUR ! NARUTOOOOO !! Continué d'hurler Sasuke

- Tsunade-sama ? Intervint Yamato

- Yamato ? Elle l'observa puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Yamato ! Le flacon et la seringue derrière toi ! Lance les moi !

- Oui !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Yamato lui lança et l'Hokage prépara une seringue, elle se jeta littéralement sur Sasuke pour l'immobiliser et lui injecta le contenue dans la carotide gauche

- NE ME TOUCHER PAS ! LACHEZ MOI ! M…enteur. Se calma Sasuke

- Tsunade-sama ? Qu'est ce que c'était à l'instant ?

Tsunade se releva de Sasuke qui semblait s'être calmé et restait au sol

- peut-être le sharingan, heureusement que nous disposons de puissant calment.

- Qu'est ce qui a provoqué ça ?

- Sa peur. Avoua simplement Tsunade. Peur dont il va avoir du mal à se débarrasser. Bien je vais le ramener à son appartement.

- dois-je le surveiller ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque. Conclut Tsunade en emmenant amorphe Sasuke

- Bien

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto s'arrêta subitement en pleine course

- Naruto ? S'enquit Kyuubi qui s'arrêta plus loin en freinant

- c'est étrange

-nh ? fit le renard

- c'est comme si je venais d'entendre crier Sasuke dans ma tête et un immense frisson ma traversé le corps.

- le gringalet ? demanda Maoko

- Il est à Konoha et cette vieille peau s'occupe de lui, que veux tu qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Kyuubi

- tu as surement raison. Se résolu Naruto en observant le ciel. De toutes façon notre mission et bientôt terminée, nous avons éliminé onze des villages comportant des ninjas ennemi, il ne nous en reste plus que quatre, tu crois qu'elle a reçu mon message comme d'habitude ?

- t'es entrain de m'offenser Naruto ! Ragea le Renard

- En route ! fit Maoko toute contente

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Tsunade marchait en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Elle venait de déposer Sasuke entièrement dans les vapes avec un petit mot en prime dans son appartement. La pupille qu'il avait arborée lors de sa crise de panic lui était inconnue. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec Naruto, cela ne servirait à rien de le demander à l'intéressé, étant donné son caractère il se contenterait de la regarder avec des yeux froid et lointain, fidèle au Uchiwa. Peut-être n'en avait-il point conscience lui-même, alors il ne valait mieux pas le lui révéler pour le moment. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant la porte de son bureau qu'elle ouvrit.

Un véritable troupeau de bavardage, agrémenté d'une fumée épaisse au plafond, d'une nuée de ninja en tout genre résidait dedans ainsi que les deux autres garnements. Que faisait-il là eux ? Après avoir claqué la porte avec force la petite troupe s'aperçu de sa présence et Asuma s'empressa d'éteindre sa cigarette. Elle gagna son siège après avoir ouvert un peu la fenêtre, Shizune à sa droite et la petite foule se regroupa devant elle.

- Bien si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour vous parler de Sasuke. A partir de demain vous le prendrez en charge, pour cela j'ai établit son emploi du temps des taches qu'il devra faire sous votre surveillance jusqu'au retour de Naruto, à partir de cela vous créerez vos binômes. Chaque sensei y participe aussi, vous êtes maintenue à Konoha pour la protection des deux enfants. Le voici. Dit-elle en tirant le panneau du plafond

« _Lundi : 8h-12h : restaurant (Choji), 14h-18h : boutique de fleur (Ino)_

_Mardi : 8h-12h : Stagiaire médicnin (Sakura), 14h-18h : Magasin d'armement (Tenten)_

_Mercredi : 8h-12h / 14h-18h : tour de l'Hokage (Tsunade, Shizune)_

_Jeudi : 8h-12h : Clinique vétérinaire (Kiba), 14h-18h : Serviteur chez les Hyuuga (Neji)_

_Vendredi : 8h-12h : Elevage d'insecte (Shino), 14h-18h : boutique d'onguent (Hinata)_

_Samedi / dimanche : repos (Asuma, Yamato)_ »

- Les personnes non désignées sur ce tableau sont prié de choisir leur partenaire dans celui-ci.

- Tenten ! Déclara Gai

- misère fit-celle-ci

- galère, je viens avec toi Choji

- Vu que je dispose de moi aussi de beaucoup de chien je vais prendre Kiba ! Sourit Kakashi

- J'essaie de lâcher la bride à Hinata alors je vais prendre Shino. Choisi Kurunai

- Sakura-chan ! S'extasia Lee

Sai quand à lui observa les trois restant, il avait le choix entre la belle jeune fille Ino, car ont ne disait pas à quelqu'un qu'il était moche, Neji au regard tueur s'il le choisissait et apparemment s'il choisissait sa cousine.

- Ino. Sourit faussement Sai

- Hinata, Neji, vu que vous êtes de la même famille je vous propose de faire équipe. Termina Tsunade

- Tsunade-sama euh…je….euh…

- Hinata ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas être avec Neji ?

- Ah…non ce n'est pas ça….Pourquoi jusqu'au….retour de Naruto-kun ? Questionna Hinata

- Car Naruto s'occupera lui aussi de Sasuke qu'il le veuille ou non et…

Tsunade marqua une pause, il lui semblait qu'il devait se passer quelque chose en rapport avec Naruto mais quoi ? Pas moyen quelle s'en souvienne

- Shizune, quel jour somme-nous ?

- Dimanche 8 mai Hokage-sama

- 8 mai…répéta Tsunade….AH ! Quelle heure est t-il ? Paniqua l'Hokage

Shizune regarda l'horloge

- treize heure vingt-neuf minutes et cinquante six seconde.

- Tout le monde s'écarte sur les cotés ! cria Tsunade en ouvrant grand la fenêtre

Ont peu dire qu'ils la pensèrent folle l'espace d'un instant mais ils s'exécutèrent

- Deux…un….zéro…

Quelque chose entra subitement par la fenêtre, sautant par-dessus le bureau atterrissant sur le parquet, y plantant ses griffes pour ralentir son arrivé jusqu'à la porte où il s'arrêta les pattes arrière contre celle-ci

Un renard dont la taille avoisinait la moitié de celle d'Akamaru. Il décrocha ses énormes griffes du parquet, enlevant par la même occasion des morceaux de bois pour revenir sur ses pattes.

- treize heure trente, Raikyu au rapport.

- Hein ?? S'étonnèrent les visiteurs de la pièce

- di-donc la vieille c'est qui ces clown ? Commença t-il en sortant une sphère d'une de ses sacoches.

Le renard se fit criblé de regards scrutateurs et détailleurs par l'ensemble des Ninja. De taille anormale pour un renard, il porté des bandages blanc à chaque patte, une tunique comme-celle de l'autre animale qu'ils avaient vu en compagnie de Naruto à son départ, trois sacoches y étaient attachées. Il port un bandeau de Konoha comme Kakashi sur le même œil, son œil visible arboré une cicatrice proéminente verticale. Ses griffes et ses crocs faramineux semblaient pouvoir déchiqueter n'importe quoi vu la marque laissée au sol. Il avait l'air enragé et meurtrié.

- Des amis de Naruto. Répondit Tsunade

- Alors sa va, je vous boufferais pas. Montra-t-il ses crocs

Akamaru se mit à aboyer devant son maitre

- Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut la peluche ? GRRRRRRR !! Grogna t-il avec rage

Akamaru fut effrayé et se cacha derrière son maitre, mais qui vu sa taille ne cacher pas grand-chose. L'animal semblait enragé et suivais ses propres décisions. Décisions qu'il semblait prendre si cela avait un lien avec Naruto.

- Eh Kakashi tu as vu ? Tu as un jumeau. Explosa de rire Gai

- Ouais. Sourit celui-ci

Raikyu bondis sur Kakashi qui ne le vit pas venir et le plaqua au sol sur le dos, sa patte droite avait sortit ses griffes et les pointer sur sa gorge. Les ninjas près de lui firent un pas en arrière

« Si rapide, je n'ai rien vu ! Qui diable est ce ? » Pensa Kakashi

- Ne me compare pas à toi escargot. Se bandeau ne cache pas un sharingan mais une blessure du passé. Dit il en le soulevant de son autre patte dévoilant un œil blanc uniformément entouré d'une chair qui semblait jadis avoir brûlé avant de le rabattre

- Raikyu et ton rapport ! S'impatienta Tsunade, je vais le signaler à Naruto fait gaffe à toi !

- Naruto ? Firent les autres

Le renard se recula et revint au centre de la pièce

- Mes excuse si j'ai manqué de respect à la vieille de Naruto. Se moqua t-il

- Fait ton rapport ! Et crois moi tu vas entendre parler de Naruto à son retour.

Ils semblèrent à tous que l'animal eu un frisson le long de la colonne lorsqu'elle fit allusion au réprimande de celui-ci

- Bien. dit-il en déposant la boule au centre. Si ces gens voudraient bien se mettre avec la vieille se serait parfait.

- Tsunade-sama quel est le lien entre Naruto et se Raikyu ? Questionna Asuma

- Plus tard. Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit-elle à l'attention de la sphère

- Ne vous inquiétez pas la vieille, Raikyu va vous éclairer de votre stupidité. Se moqua le renard. Ceci est une sphère messagère trouvée sur un ennemi que Naruto a utilisé pour vous envoyer un message, à l'origine elles viennent du pays des neiges, là où la team Kakashi les y a déjà vu, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton centrale et magie. Fit-il en appuyant dessus.

Un immense écran sous forme d'hologramme apparu devant eux, on y voyait Naruto avec le bas de sa tunique d'anbu, torse nu une serviette en travers de son torse, tout sourire, assis sur un rocher, derrière on y apercevait un petit lac avec Maoko et Kyuubi ainsi qu'une forêt qui les entourait.

(Tout ce qui suit en italique fera office de vidéo que les autres ninjas voit, en aucun cas Naruto ne peut leur répondre et ne les voient)

_-Salut ba-chan, le rapport comme d'habitude on est dimanche 8 mai il est…._

_Naruto se retourna vers le renard_

_- Kyuubi ? Il est quelle heure ?_

_- _Kyuubi ? Se tournèrent-ils tous vers la quinquagénaire qui ne leur répondit pas

_- douze heure trente_

_- ouais, je disais donc…euh…douze heure trente, Maoko est avec moi et se porte bien pour l'instant. Il se gratte la tête_

- douze heure trente ? répéta Sakura. Sa voudrait dire qu'il la enregistré il y a une heure.

- Où est-il en mission ? Intervint Ino

- Iwa no kuni. Répondit Tsunade qui venait de croiser ses mains devant elle

- Impossible ! Cet animal a mis une heure pour venir jusqu'ici !

- di-donc les deux poules si vous n'arrêtez pas de piailler je me fais un joli cure-dents avec vos côtes, alors la ferme et regardez.

_- en faite…ça risque de mal tourner avec elle durant la mission…je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai…avant, après…. Il ramasse un objet au sol_

_- j'aimerai disposé d'une autre tenue d'Anbu…on a été attaqué par surprise se matin et bien le trou qui et là c'est Maoko qui la fait avec son indexe…elle à eu peur dans mes bras et ma tenue a commencé à geler puis le morceau s'est brisé…je sais c'est un petit trou il n'y a pas de quoi s'affolé mais le problème c'est que Maoko dégage un aura froide autour de son corps…actuellement il n'arrive que jusque moins cinq degré environ._

_Naruto se recule laissant le chant libre aux ninjas sur les deux autres_

_- Maoko ! Apporte à papa ce qu'il y a autour de toi_

_La jeune fille sort de l'eau vêtue du marcel de Naruto toute mouillé et s'assoit sur ses genoux_

_- voilà ba-chan, Maoko transforme progressivement l'eau en glace, Kyuubi était entrain de chauffé l'eau du lac afin qu'elle y dépense sont énergie, le problème et que Maoko transforme plus vite la glace qu'elle ne s'épuise…pour le moment ce n'est pas encore très grave mais son chakra va finir de se réveiller durant la mission c'est certain…_

- wah Maoko ! Elle arrive à faire ca ! S'extasièrent communément ses deux frères

- GRRRRRR

- pardon

_- j'aimerais que Kakashi-sensei aille chercher une garde robe pour elle au pays des neiges…une matière qui résisterais aux températures les plus froides qu'il disposerait… une tenue pour moi aussi…_

_- je veux des robes comme la princesse des neiges, bleu avec des fleurs de Sakura…_

_- il lui en faudrait d'hiver et d'été, ainsi que des paires de patin à glace…à mon avis prévoyez pour le village pour ça et les vêtements…_

_- je sais que c'est chère alors piochez sur ma bourse…Raikyu partira avec Kakashi-sensei, ils en auront pour une heure allé mais le retour il devra se débrouiller seul_

_- Maoko met toi debout…voilà, ses mensurations je les ai prise à la poitrine, les reins et le bassin,…._

_On voit Kyuubi en arrière plan arrivé près de Naruto_

_- Maintenant pour ce qui est de la mission, sa se passe bien, onze des villages ont été lavée de leur ninja, il n'oppose pas une très grande résistance voir force, ou peut-être est ce moi, je me dirige maintenant vers Iwa et ses alentours. Là-bas les ninjas sont d'une autre catégorie. _

_Naruto attrape sont sac et farfouille dedans puis en sort trois rouleaux_

_- Je vous envoie ses rouleaux de stockage…ils sont plein, si tu pouvais m'en envoyer cinq de plus. J'ai découvert pas mal de chose concernant Maoko, Ren et Kin, je n'en parlerais pas là, qui sait si Raikyu se faisait prendre. Fit–il amusé au dénommé renard qui devait tenir la boule pour filmer_

_Il sort un autre rouleau de son sac_

_- celui-ci contient un petit cadeau pour toi ba-chan je suis sure qu'il va te plaire…euh ouvre le sur une grande surface plane. Souriez Naruto_

_- je serai bientôt là, Raikyu, toi ne manges personne et sois poli avec la vieille, n'entailles pas le parquet, ba-chan la refait il y a un mois, sinon…montré son poing Naruto_

- Tu parle j'ai plus qu'à le faire refaire. Souffla Tsunade

_- j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que Ren et Kin ne t'embêtes pas et…_

_- Naruto derrière toi ! cria Kyuubi_

_Naruto se leva en quatrième vitesse laissant tomber sa serviette et dégaina un Kunai qui arriva pile dans la gorge du ninja en train de courir sur l'eau, celui-ci mourut et tomba dans l'eau_

_- Kyu, va le chercher. Ordonna Naruto de dos à la caméra_

_Il se repositionna devant avec Maoko sur son genoux gauche, on pouvait nettement voir un tatouage dans le bas de son abdomen signe de Kyuubi scellé mais aussi un placé sur son cœur qui ressembler au sharingan._

_- a plus ba-chan. »_

- Voilà, c'est fini. Annonça le renard en apportant la boule à Tsunade. Désolé pour le parquet

Tsunade soupira. Trois rouleaux de stockage plein, ce qui signifiait cent cinquante ninjas éliminés à raison de cinquante ninjas par rouleau. Sous ses sourires charmeur et innocent elle voyait très bien que Naruto ne s'était pas encore calmé. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à part consulter ses livres. Le problème est que ses dits livres ne contenaient aucune information sur l'état de Naruto. Histoire sans précédent donc, car il était le seul à avoir eu Kyuubi scellé en lui. Si seulement Sasuke n'était pas redevenue si faible, il aurait très certainement pu l'aider. Tout ceci l'énervait ! Elle se retrouvait encore impuissante malgré son expérience comme dans le passé. Dan. Il lui rappelait tellement Dan.

- Tsunade-sama. La sortie de ses pensées Neji

- mm ?

- Naruto est le porteur du Kyuubi n'est ce pas ?

Les yeux de Tsunade s'arrondir ainsi que ceux des adultes mais en particulier l'équipe de Naruto

- oui. Répondit-elle

- tout ce chakra à glacé le sang lorsque tout espoir semblait perdu dans ses combats, n'était autre que Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queues, n'est ce pas Sakura ? Serra ses bras autour d'elle Ino effrayé

- oui

- pourquoi me l'as tu caché ?! s'écria t-elle. Je suis ton amie ? Non ?

Sakura baissa le regard au sol

- Naruto….Naruto…commença t'elle

Les larmes venait d'elle-même, elle ressentait une t'elle trahison en elle

- Naruto quoi ?! s'enerva Ino

- Sa suffit ! Intervint Tsunade en se levant claquant ses mains avec forces sur son bureau qu'il s'ébranla

Nos ninja s'éloignèrent de l'Hokage en gagnant le coté de la porte

- non Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade se tourna vers son élève étonné qu'elle insiste

Sakura serra ses mains contre sa poitrine

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit car j'étais jalouse. Naruto ne m'a jamais avoué son secret, pourtant je suis son amie ! Il aurait du me le dire ! Mais le seul qui la toujours su, le seul à qui Naruto la dit était la personne qu'il détestait le plus et réciproquement ! Ses larmes coulèrent à flot et elle s'écroula au sol. LE SEUL A QUI IL L'A DIT ETAIT SASUKE !! cria-t-elle

- Sakura. Murmura Ino attristé

- Il ne me fait pas confiance, je les appris le jour où nous avons tenté de récupérer Sasuke, le jour où il s'est transformé en Kyuubi, en renard ! Il n'était plus humain, c'était une bête ! Le jour où il ne m'a pas reconnue…le jour où il a tenté de me tuer…ses derniers mots n'était qu'un murmure.

- j'en étais sur. Intervint avec dédains Neji. C'est pour ça qu'il ma battu lors de l'examen chuunin, il a fait appelle au démon, sans lui il n'est rien !

- tu te trompes Neji. Prit la parole Kakashi en venant relevé Sakura. Il est vrai que notre équipe était la plus instable mais elle est aussi plus puissante qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le sera jamais et se grâce à Naruto, ses membres étaient chacun de leur coté. Sasuke à l'époque où je suis devenu leur sensei ne pensait déjà qu'à tuer son frère et Sakura ne voyait que Sasuke. Naruto à toujours était seul lui, ni famille, ni amis, chaque adulte avait connaissance que Kyuubi était en lui et pour cela durant toute son enfance il ne fut traité que de monstre et mis à l'écart par les gens du village qui ne voyait en lui que le responsable de la mort du quatrième. Naruto passait son temps à faire le pitre pour attiré l'attention sur lui, Iruka est devenue comme une mère et un père pour lui qui n'avait rien.

- c'est normal Iruka-sensei et gentil avec tout le monde intervint Shikamaru

- tu te trompes shika. Fit Asuma. Les parents d'Iruka sont mort par Kyuubi mais il a surmonté sa haine envers Naruto car il savait que se nourrisson n'avait rien demandé à personne.

- De toute façon Naruto se sert en permanence de son chakra, sans lui il est tellement nul. Fit écœuré Kiba

Comment en était-on arrivée là ? Comment ? Pourquoi les amis de Naruto éprouvait-il une telle haine envers lui maintenant ? Il ne leur avait jamais rien fait, étaient-ils eux aussi sous l'influence de leur parents ? Les voir rejeter Naruto maintenant écœuré Tsunade, lui qui avait enfin réussit à se faire une place dans le village, se retrouvait au point de départ sans personne hormis les différents sensei des équipes présentes. Qu'allait faire Naruto en l'apprenant ? Fuirait-il ? Se laisserait-il mourir ? Enlèverait –il le sceau de la cage de Kyuubi pour tous les punir ? Toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête étaient entrain de la rendre folle.

- J'en ais assez entendue comme ça ! S'énerva Tsunade.

- Calmez-vous sensei. Intima gentiment Shizune

- Non ! Rien à foutre de se que les vieux du conseil diront ! Ça peu plus durée ! Elle les observa du regard, un regard froid et méchant

- Naruto n'est pas un perdant Neji, il n'est pas idiot Kiba et il n'est pas égoïste Sakura, ni un nul Shikamaru, ni un monstre Ino, vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Et je vais vous le dire moi pourquoi !

- Tu ne devrais pas Tsunade

Tout le monde se tourna vers la fenêtre, Jiraya venait de s'y installer comme si de rien n'était

- Je m'en fiche Jiraya, il le traite de minable à longueur de temps ! Alors que Naruto est le meilleur Ninja de tout le village, aucun, je dis bien aucun ! D'entre nous ne saurez le battre !

Jiraya se leva calmement et la gifla avec force qu'elle en tomba sur son siège

- Ressaisis-toi ! Il a besoin de toi Tsunade, tu ne dois pas t'écrouler devant lui, il a besoin d'être entouré, sinon, tu sais se qu'il va se passer ! Tu ne le verras plus et il partira sans cesse en mission. Jiraya leva son maillot et lui montra la cicatrice. Sinon ça, ça va se reproduire !

Tsunade finit par mettre sa tête dans ses mains cachant ses larmes

- Quand à vous. Continua-il. Sachez que Naruto est l'un des membres les plus prestigieux du village.

Suivant ses paroles plusieurs regards interrogateurs naquirent

- Il n'a jamais voulut être considéré comme cela, préférant la pauvreté à des gens riche et facilité comme les Hyuuga. Le dur labeur aux techniques héréditaires. Pleuré en silence plutôt que de voir les gens s'apitoyer sur sont sort. Finalement il est devenue comme ses parents désiré qu'il soit, toujours d'un optimisme débordant, d'une chaleur humaine à faire pâlir le soleil, d'une imprévisibilité à tout épreuve, il ne renoncera jamais car il est Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze le quatrième Hokage ! Termina Jiraya sous des regards surpris

Tsunade releva le regard en séchant ses larmes et cogna sur la tête Jiraya

- Abruti, tu me dis de pas le dire et tu le fais toi-même

- Eh bien en temps que parrain c'est mon rôle….ahahahah…ahahahah

- Sa ne change rien. Fit Shino. Il le savait tout ça, il savait se qu'il était alors il ne pouvait que réussirent

- FOUTAISES ! hurla Tsunade. Naruto n'a appris sa véritable identité que lorsque vous vous êtes battu contre l'Akatsuki !

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles puis elle finit par les renvoyer en leur disant d'être à l'heure demain. Ne restait plus dans son bureau que Ren, Kin et Jiraya, Raikyu était partit avec Kakashi pour le pays des neiges.

Tsunade s'écroula de nouveaux mais cette fois ci elle se fit consoler par les deux petits

- Faut pas pleurer mamie, nous on s'en fiche que papa soit comme ça et puis il l'a toujours été ? demanda Kin

Tsunade fit signe que oui

- Alors sa ne change rien, c'est toujours le même. Conclu Ren

- Oui mais maintenant les amis que c'était fait Naruto vont surement le détester. Avoua Tsunade

- C'est qu'ils n'ont jamais été ses amis. Renchérit Jiraya

- Oui mais avec Sasuke qui est ici, qu'est ce que je vais faire, Naruto s'est déjà disputé avec, c'est pour ça que j'ai du l'envoyer en mission, le chakra de Kyuubi filtre de plus en plus et j'ai peur pour lui, il va finir par mourir Jiraya ! Fit-elle désespérée

- Ne t'en fait pas va, je suis sur que ça pourrait-être un bon point pour Sasuke, il le savait déjà lui, et pourtant il ne s'en était pas éloigné. Et puis Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait créé une technique au cas où le chakra de Kyuubi deviendrait incontrôlable pour lui.

- qu'est ce que c'est ?

- je ne sais pas, tout ce qu'il m'a dit est « c'est un secret ».

Un hululement les interrompit. Une chouette venait de se poser directement sur le bord de la fenêtre

- Que fait cette chouette là ? fit suspicieux Jiraya. Tous les oiseaux doivent arriver à la volière.

- laisse donc, de toute façon elle ne porte pas de rouleau

Les enfants fixèrent l'animal lorsqu'ils virent une sphère briller à sa patte

- Ba-chan, y a une sphère là à sa patte ! firent les enfants

- Où ça ? Se précipita Tsunade. Peut-être un autre message de Naruto.

Elle détacha l'objet et appuya sur le bouton et le lança devant elle. Malheureusement se ne fut pas Naruto mais un autre jeune homme du même age.

_« Mon nom est Kyosuke, mon maitre chef des Assassin d'Iwa no kuni vous fait dire qu'il va prendre plaisir à tuer ces personnes_

_Le dit Kyosuke tendit une photo vers l'objectif_

- C'est Naruto, Maoko et Kyuubi sont renard. ! vit Jiraya

_- Il vous fait dire qu'il viendra récupérer de grès ou de force les enfants de la triade après avoir récupérer la jeune fille._

_- je suis désolé. »_

- Mamie qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Kin

- Vous rester ici et vous continuez vos vie normalement, Jiraya veillera sur vous. Où est-il celui-là ?

Elle le trouva dans un coin en train de dérouler un des rouleaux de son bureau

- Ne déroule pas ceux là ! Lui prit des mains la femme

- Pourquoi ?

- ce sont des rouleaux de stockage ils sont plain de cadavres ! Idiot.

- Oh et celui là ? fit Jiraya en l'ouvrant et l'activant

- C'est le cadeau que m'a fait Naruto ! N'ouvre pas !

Un pouf retentit et une multitude de plante apparurent devant le bureau de la Godaime

- Rien d'intéressant. Fit le vieux pervers déçu

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des bouquins cochons ? Ces plantes sont magnifique et toutes en pot

- mamie y a un mot. Trouva Ren. « Voilà pour toi ba-chan, j'ai dégotée tout les plantes rares ne poussant qu'au pays de la terre, je ne pense pas que ta serre médicinale les arborait. Je reviens vite ». Lu Ren

- merci Naruto. Merci Murmura Tsunade dont la joie renaissait dans son cœur

A suivre …

**Dans le procaina chapitre : **

titre : _**l'ouverture des neufs.**_

Bisous à tous, j'attend votre jugement


	3. l'ouverture des neuf

Désolé du retard…mais bon je crois que vous en fichez un peu…bref je me suis aperçu que je n'avais pas publié le chap 3 alors que le chap 4 est pret à être posté…-_-'. Des fois je me demande où j'ai la tête ? bien que dire…dans ce chapitre ont commence à suivre l'évolution de sasuke puisque naruto reviens à Konoha ^^ dans le quatre elle se met plus en place…enfin vous verrez…et dire que ce chapitre aurait du être posté il y a longtemps…savoir qu'il est stocké sur mon ordi depuis trois mois est pas sur fanfiction…sa me rend dingue _.

Ps : pour ceux qui suivent les jumeaux faux jumeaux le chapitre sera posté normalement le 16 novembre.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : l'Ouverture des neuf**

Notre groupe d'amis était partit manger au restaurant, leur table demeurait silencieuse, ils avaient du mal à digérer les nombreuses nouvelles apprises. Il se sentait trahit. Naruto n'était qu'en réalité un monstre. Le démon devait l'utiliser à longueur de temps. Maintenant qu'il y pensait Naruto ne disait jamais rien sur sa vie, tous ce qu'il répétait était qu'il voulait devenir Hokage mais est-ce lui ou bien le démon qui désirait atteindre les hautes sphères du pouvoir de Konoha ? Ils n'avaient plus confiance en lui. Même Hinata qui l'aimait tout ce temps se sentait bafoué. Etait-ce du au faite que Naruto avait le démon renard en lui qu'elle avait une peur constante de l'approché ou simplement qu'elle l'aimait.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte que l'Hokage n'a quand même pas cessez de céder à tous ses caprice depuis tout ce temps. Exposa Ino avalant ensuite une gorgée de saké.

- si sa se trouve ils sont complice. Proposa Choji en mangeant

- Dites pas n'importe quoi l'Hokage ne ferait pas une tel chose ! S'insurgea Lee

Il se fit accablé de regard blasé

- quoi ?!

- Puisque tu en as l'air si sur, dis nous pourquoi ? fit froidement Neji

Lee ne sut quoi dire et se rassit

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont tous de mèches ? demanda Kiba

Les autres le regardèrent plein de question dans le regard et l'encouragèrent à continuer dans sa lancé

- Je veux dire vous ne trouvez pas ça louche que Naruto est toujours été entourée de grand Ninja ? D'abord le troisième puis Kakashi, le sannin Jiraya qui n'est autre que son parrain, l'Hokage à qui il parle trop familièrement et puis il y a Sasuke aussi.

- Ouais. Fit Tenten. Sans compter son étrange aptitude à toujours guérir plus vite que la normale et lors des combats c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas être touchée

- En faite. Commença Shikamaru. Rien ne nous dit que nous ayons ne serait que parlez une seul fois à Naruto

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna la rosée en finissant son plat

- Peut-être que Naruto n'a jamais pensé ou parlé librement. Je veux dire que celui à qui nous parlons et que nous connaissons n'a peut-être jamais était Naruto mais toujours Kyuubi.

Suivant ses paroles Hinata se leva, elle fut suivit du regard

- Neji…je…je vais rentrer. Dit-elle en sortant

- qu'elle mouche la piquée ? demanda Kiba en se servant un verre

- Faut la comprendre fit Ino. Elle a toujours été raide dingue de lui alors apprendre ça. Ça a du lui faire un choc. Dit-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Je vois. Fit Sai

Il fit soulever un sourcil aux autres membres de la tablé

- parlé sur le dos d'un amis se fait naturellement et montre qu'il n'en est en réalité pas un. Sourit-il

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Sakura passa sa main sur ses yeux blasé

- lui aussi il est louche. Dit Neji

- Bon et pour Sasuke-kun, on fait quoi ? demanda Ino

- On fait ce que l'Hokage a dit. Proposa Lee

- Ouais de toutes façon, Sasuke peut pas blairer Naruto alors autant le mettre de notre coté. Fit judicieusement Shikamaru.

- Ouais, les génies contre le monstre. Conclut Ino en terminant sa bouteille

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke se réveilla dans la soirée dans son appartement. Il se souvenait vaguement que l'Hokage l'avait amené là après sa crise et sous l'effet d'un calment. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau où il trouva un petit mot de la dite Hokage.

_« Sasuke, dès que tu sera réveiller passe me voir j'ai un paquet pour toi, j'ai à te parler aussi. Tsunade »_

Court et bref. Au moins pour une fois elle ne perdait pas son temps en babillage inutile. C'est donc ennuyé d'avoir appris plutôt dans la matinée qu'il allait être soumis à des travaux d'intérêts généraux sous la surveillance de ses soit disant coéquipier qu'il se rendit à son bureau une fois de plus. Il finirait par connaitre mieux le chemin menant à la tour plutôt que celui de son appart.

Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas

- Ah Sasuke le vit-elle au milieu des plantes qu'elle ressençait

D'habitude son bureau était un bordel monstre de pile de document mais voilà qu'il était devenu un jardin remplit d'arbuste et de fleur plus odorante les unes que les autres. Il s'accrocha d'une plante qui arborait des épines et parvint jusqu'au bureau.

- vous vouliez me voir ?

- oui, tiens.

Elle lui tendit le même emploie du temps qu'aux autres plutôt dans la journée, il le lut avec attention avant de déclarer qu'il n'était pas d'accord, auquel elle lui répondit qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'il devait obéir et c'est tout.

- Et en quoi consistent ces taches du restaurant de demain ? Était septique Sasuke

- ça tu verras le moment venue, tiens, se paquet et pour toi. Dit-elle en le déposant sur son bureau

- qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Je ne sais pas, Naruto la déposé là à ton arrivé dans le village

Septique le jeune Uchiwa ouvrit le carton et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y trouva des caleçons, pantacourt, débardeur et scandale. Une garde robe au grand complet. Bien sur se crétin avait bien choisit, tout était bleu marine et blanc, il avait même fait mettre le symbole Uchiwa dessus. Apparemment c'était le même genre de vêtement que lorsqu'il était Genin sauf que les couleurs étaient inversés, pantacourt bleu marine et débardeur blanc. Il huma l'air, une agréable odeur de camélia avec un soupçon de bestialité s'en dégageaient…Cette idiot avait pensé à tout.

- Bien, j'ai quelque chose plus sérieux à te dire maintenant.

Sasuke comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était intrigué, écouta d'une oreille attentive

- Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que Naruto est Kyuubi.

Tsunade observa l'Uchiwa en guettant ses réactions à ses paroles. Jusque là rien.

- Qu'il est le fils du quatrième

Toujours aucune réactions. Ca Sasuke l'avait appris lors de son combat avec son frère, qu'est ce que sa pouvait lui faire, peu importe la renommé des parents d'un ninja, cela n'en fait pas un de lui exceptionnel automatiquement. La preuve ils avaient tous les deux du se battre contre ça, lui pour dépasser son frère et Naruto pour avoir la reconnaissance du village qui lui avait caché cette information.

- Récemment le reste de votre groupe à appris tout cela, à vrai dire ce matin. C'est de ma faute j'ai craqué et j'ai tout balancé. Lui avoua telle

Qu'est ce qu'il s'en fichait lui, sa lui faisait une belle jambe tient.

- Ils ont très mal réagit et je suppose qu'ils vont tourner le dos à Naruto, tu connais Naruto pour savoir qu'il n'est pas le démon mais eux semble le croire aussi je suppose qu'ils vont te rentrer dans le groupe des « pas-l'ami-du-démon » alors je voulais que tu le saches et…

- Tsunade-sama entra brusquement Shizune. Le conseil veut vous voir

- quoi maintenant ?

- Oui

- je reviens Sasuke. dit-elle en quittant la pièce avec son disciple

Sasuke se sentit bien con dans l'instant au milieu de ces fleurs et pas à l'aise. Il devait pourtant s'y habituer vu que le lendemain après-midi il devrait travailler à la boutique de fleur. Son attention se porta sur les deux petites sphères qui brillaient au soleil il en choisit une et l'enclencha soudainement en la tripotant qu'elle lui échappa des doigts de surprise.

Devant lui le même film qui était passé devant Tsunade, celui de Naruto. Il prononça des « tss » et « mphf » tout du long en entendant Naruto parlait à l'Hokage mais ce fut à la fin que se devenu intéressant. Lorsque le film s'était terminé il s'était arrêté sur l'image où Naruto était assis avec Maoko sur son genou gauche et son animale apparemment nommé Kyuubi, ironique selon lui, il devait vraiment chercher à se faire haïr pour agir de la sorte. Mais se n'était pas ça qui avait attiré son attention mais plutôt le tatouage en forme de mangekyou sharingan sur sa poitrine. Qu'elle besoin avait il eu de graver la capacité des Uchiwa sur son torse ?

Sasuke ré-appuya sur tous les boutons et la sphère s'éteignit puis il prit la seconde mais à se moment là l'Hokage le surpris et il reposa les sphères.

- tu peux partir, n'oublie pas ton emploie du temps et le carton.

Dire qu'il avait attendue tout se temps pour qu'elle lui dise cela, elle était vraiment gonflé parfois. Il quitta la pièce puis le bâtiment. Il se laissait guider par les ruelles jusqu'à son appartement lorsqu'il vit au loin la fameuse bande. Il tenta de bifurquer dans une ruelle malheureusement Sakura l'avait déjà repéré. Ce n'était pas possible, cette fille devait avoir un radar à la place du cerveau. Rapidement ils le rejoignirent et l'entourèrent.

- Salut Sasuke-kun ! fit joyeuse Ino

- t'as l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois. constata Choji

La faute à qui s'il était enfermée depuis une semaine attaché sur un lit à l'hôpital, complètement sous somnifères avec des perfs de complément nutritionnel. On ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir à petit feu ? Non l'Uchiwa est trop important, l'Uchiwa est le dernier descendant des dits Uchiwa. Dernier porteur du sharingan, alors la descendance que pourrait avoir Sasuke était très recherchée. Manque de bol pour eux, d'une il était gay et deux il s'était tellement de fois fait violer qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser quiconque l'approcher.

- nh. Fit-il

- au faite t'était au courant pour Naruto et Kyuubi ? demanda Kiba

Décidément il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour essayer de le faire entrer dans leur club comme l'avait prédit la vieille.

- nh.

- Qu'est ce que tu tiens ? demanda intéressé Lee

- des affaires ? Ce n'est pas Naruto qui te les as donné j'espère. Fit Neji

- non.

Pourquoi avait-il mentit ? Pourquoi l'avoir couvert alors qu'il le déteste tant. Peut-être que s'il avait dit oui, ils les lui auraient pris et avec sa force de mouche actuelle il n'aurait rien pu faire et il aurait perdu cette douce odeur.

Devant tant de conversation et de bonne volonté de la part de l'Uchiwa, le groupe lui dit à demain et parti. Sasuke rentra finalement dans son appartement et rangea ses affaires, maniaque comme il l'était rien ne devait trainer. Après avoir pris une douche il essaya un ensemble. Alors le crétin avait quand même du gout question fringue ?! Qui l'aurait cru.

Il se déshabilla et se coucha, l'air de la pièce était lourd si bien qu'il s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain matin, à peine fut –il réveillé qu'il sortit sans déjeuner, quel importance ? Aucune, il flâna ici et là avant de se rendre vers huit heure au restaurant. Là-bas l'attendait Choji et ses parents qui le firent entrer et lui expliquèrent brièvement la situation.

En gros il mettait se tablier de serveur, prenait les commandes, amener les plats et débarrasser les tables. En clair, une multitude de chance que quelqu'un le touche par inadvertance. Elle avait donc tout prévu celle là ?

Le restaurant ne tarda pas à avoir ses premier client, non clientes, étrangement il n'y avait que des filles, il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit madame Akimichi le surveiller du coin de l'œil en pouffant. Alors c'était elle. Elle avait du faire une grande pub « Sasuke Uchiwa sera votre serveur tous les lundi matin ! » ou un truc du genre.

Un monde dingue toute la matinée si bien que les clientes était mise à la portes une fois qu'elles avaient terminé pour réduire la queue qui s'amoncelait dehors au fil de minutes. Deux heures qu'il travaillait là et il en avait déjà sa claque. « Uchiwa-kun » parsi « Sasuke-kun » par là. Pour qui se prenaient-elles pour l'appeler si familièrement ? Heureusement pour sa vie il n'avait pas perdu sa manière d'esquiver facilement ou alors il était en train de la regagner en quatrième vitesse. Après tout quand on est un Uchiwa on fait tout mieux que les autres et avec classe.

- Uchiwa-kun ! Uchiwa-kun !

Sasuke se dirigea, ra la claque, vers la cliente suivante.

- c'est pourquoi ? fit-il froid et méprisant.

- wah. S'extasia t-elle vous avez vu les filles il m'a parlé !

Sasuke releva alors les yeux et s'aperçu avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de groupie, elle était sept à gagatiser sur lui. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il était pourtant froid, méprisant, sadique et entêté, alors pourquoi gagatisait-elle toutes sur lui ? Des masos ? S'il leur souriait comme le mec qui lui ressemble. Comment s'appelait-il son remplaçant ? Sa commençait comme lui pourtant….sa…sa…Sai….ouais son sourire foutait les jetons. Peut-être devrait-il essayer ? Il s'apprêta à sourire lorsqu'il se reprit. Sa ne marcherait pas non plus et se serait voir pire. Naruto lui avait dit un jour « t'es vachement mieux quand tu souris que quand tu fais la tronche » alors on suit les conseils du vénérable crétin qui sourit tout le temps et on fait l'inverse c'est-à-dire la tronche.

Complètement dans ses réflexion il ne vit pas la main d'une des jeunes filles se posait sur son avant bras. Un immense frisson lui parcourut le corps, qui osait-elle le toucher ? La chaleur que dégageait cette main le rendait fou, il fallait qu'il l'enlève. Il se recula précipitamment laissant les jeunes filles perdues et se rendit dans les cuisines. A peine eut-il franchit les portes qu'il se laissa glisser contre un mur. Rapidement madame Akimichi vint le voir et amorça un geste vers lui. Prit de panique il hurla

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!

Suite à cela le silence se fit en salle toutes les filles écoutaient attentive pourquoi le beau gosse de Konoha avait hurlé. Choji qui surveillait Sasuke avec Shikamaru en mangeant en salle se rendirent en cuisine et se rendirent compte que la mère de Choji avait essayé de le toucher.

- Sasuke sa va ? S'enquit Shikamaru

-nh.

- bon on arrête la pour ce matin, de toutes manières il est midi passé rentre chez toi et à Lundi prochain. Sourit Choji

Sasuke ôta son tablier et sortit par la porte de service. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il entendit les cris de protestation des groupies. Madame Akimichi devait leur dirent qu'il était partit. Il rentra chez lui et se jeta complètement sur son lit et s'endormit épuisée. Il se réveilla vers quatorze heure, il était en retard vu qu'il aurait du être à la boutique de fleur. Calmement il se dirigea vers le magasin, en retard pour en retard, autant prendre son temps. Si bien qu'il arriva vingt minutes après.

Travailler au magasin de fleur était mieux qu'au restaurant. Il avait toujours un tablier mais il ne servait pas tout le temps, entre les clients il coupait des branches, faisait des compositions avec Ino. C'était un boulot de fille mais il aimait ça, faires des compositions le détendait. Selon Ino il y était doué contrairement à Sai qui selon elle faisait plus des compositions de feuilles que de fleur, comme quoi les heures passée avec sa mère à s'occuper du jardin pendant que votre père n'a dieu que pour votre frère finissait par servir. Chacune de ses compositions contenait une fleur de camélia, si bien qu'Ino s'en rendit compte et à la fin de la journée lui fit grâce d'un bouqué. Etait ce une marque d'affection ou simplement pour lui faire plaisir ?

Toujours est-il que travailler avec Ino était assez agréable. Vu quelle était raide dingue de lui, la moindre fille qui s'approchait de Sasuke était automatiquement servit par elle. Pratique dans le fond d'avoir des gens amoureux de vous. Sai servait plus de décor qu'autre chose, il l'avait rarement entendu parler et ses sourirent vous donnez froid dans le dos.

Il rentra donc complètement exténuer de la journée un bouquet de fleur à la main. Il coupa la plupart des fleurs et les mit entres des feuilles pour les faire sécher. Quand elle serait sèche il pourrait les mettre dans un sac en toile dans son armoire pour y répandre leur odeur. Ceci fait il prit une douche bien chaudes et au lit, trop fatigué pour manger.

Le mardi lui paru interminable. Toute la matinée il l'avait passé à soigné des patient en compagnies de Sakura à l'hôpital jusque là tout va bien mais lorsqu'il était obligé de l'aider à tenir un patient, ce qui signifié touché une autre peau. Il avait pris sur lui de ne pas hurler, se disant qu'il avait de la chance car se n'était que des vieillards inoffensif qui ne lui sauteraient pas dessus. Malgré cela il avait faillit s'évanouir plusieurs fois. A il était beau le fier descendant des Uchiwa. Lee servait de support à plateau de soin. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas trop content que sa Sakura-chan viennent le voir si souvent.

Mais au moins il y avait eu de l'animation en voyant Lee écarté les médecins de Sakura qui écarté chaque infirmière de lui. Elle avait du avoir vent de se qui s'était passé au restaurant la veille car lorsqu'elle voulait le trainer quelque part elle l'agrippait toujours par sa blouse. OUI UNE BLOUSE. Quelle allure il avait avec ça, un vrai clown, le pire des pires avec elle fut certainement le moment où elle lui à dit à travers la portes du vestiaire des hommes qu'il devait être en caleçon dessous. N'importe qui aurait explosé de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite.

L'après midi avait était plus tranquille, apparemment c'était le père de Tenten qui tenait le magasin d'armement, pas étonnant quand on sait qu'elle n'utilise que ça. Bien mais ennuyant à mourir, non pas qu'il n'aimait s'occuper de polir ou d'affûter des armes, non ça il aimait toujours le faire lui-même mais de là à faire cela toute l'après midi devenait barbant surtout quand on a Gai à coté de vous qui ne cesse de lancé des défis minable.

La plus longue journée qui remporta le grand prix fut le mercredi, tout une journée à trier des archives, ranger de vieux bouquin que l'Hokage n'était pas fichu de ranger après s'en être servie, faire des allait et venue avec Shizune jusqu'à l'entrée du village pour récolter le cahier des entrées et sorties suivit du passionnant endroit de l'assignement des missions pour finir l'après-midi à la rédaction de son rapport dans le bureau du tout puissant et vénérable Hokage.

Jeudi. Journée maudite. Deux choses qu'il détestait dans la même journée, les animaux et les Hyuuga. La poisse, il se rendit maussade à la clinique vétérinaire où étrangement Kakashi n'était pas en retard. Il sut rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il allait devoir laver tout ses chiens. Et oui pour son grand malheur la clinique possédait un « brille toutou » voilà le nom complètement débile qui avait été assigné au salon de toilettage.

- tu n'as pas l'air en formes Sasuke. constata Kakashi assis sur une chaise

Sasuke plongea une nouvelle fois ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse et frotta vigoureusement l'animal

- à qui la faute, je suis fatigué et je suis sur que vous avez fait exprès de leur dire de se salir ! fit mécontent Sasuke

- peut-être mais moi je parlais du faite que tu ne donnes pas l'impression de manger.

- ce n'est pas de ma faute si tous les plats préparés que contient mon frigo sont dégoutant.

- mange au restaurant

- pas d'argent

- à Ichiraku je suis sur qu'il te ferait une fleur si tu disais que tu venais de la part de Naruto

- je déteste les ramens et arrêtez de me parler de lui je ne veux plus en entendre parler

Kakashi soupira, Sasuke n'était pas prêt de revenir dans son équipe, faible et amaigrit comme il l'était. Il espérait franchement que Naruto allait le remettre d'aplomb mais vu la tournure qu'avait pris les choses cela semblait être du passé.

Sasuke termina le molosse restant complètement épuisée et rentra chez lui.

- QUOI ?! Fut le cri qu'il poussa une fois arriver chez les Hyuuga en début d'après midi

- tu m'as très bien compris Uchiwa tu mets ça et tu te mets au travail ! fit hautain Neji

- Il est hors de question que je fasse la bonne et encore moins chez les pires ennemi de ma famille

- quel famille ? Sourit Neji. La ferme et enfile ça

Sasuke se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Il valait mieux obéir à Neji sinon c'était le contact d'une autre peau assuré vu qu'il utilisait le combat rapprocher. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit. Sous l'œil victorieux de Neji. Il avait honte, si sa pauvre mère voyait cela. Le dernier de son clan vêtu d'un costume de soubrette, des bas y compris.

- Eh bien Sasuke, je crois que tu devrais te reconvertir. Fit Neji. Tien un sceau et une éponge. Et frotte, je veux que sa brille.

- une minute Neji, où est le balai ? fit septique Sasuke

Neji se dirigea vers lui et le mit de force à quatre pattes en prenant soin de ne toucher que sa tête

- à quatre pattes pas besoin de balai, une éponge est suffisante et comme tu travails pour nous cette après midi tu m'appelleras maitre, c'est bien compris sa-su-ke ?

Sasuke agita la tête positivement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Neji le lâche rapidement

- Je n'ai rien entendue

- oui

- tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Fit Neji en lui écrasant la face au sol et s'asseyant sur lui

- oui….maitre…murmura Sasuke

- qu'est ce que tu murmures ? Je n'entends rien

- oui maitre répéta clairement le sharingan

- c'n'était pas si dure. Cracha Neji en se relevant. Maintenant frotte et active toi, tout le temps que tu viens de perdre à rien foutre je te garantie que tu vas le rattraper. Dit-il méprisant en allant s'asseoir plus loin

Sasuke pleurait, oui, toutes les larmes de son corps mais intérieurement, ciel si ses parents voyaient ça, le pire de tout et qu'il ressemblait vraiment à une fille là dedans. Il mit plus d'une heure à astiquer le parquet sous l'œil scrutateur de Neji. Soit il avait un penchant pervers envers les garçons habillés en fille et soumis soit il prenait juste un malin plaisir à l'humilier.

- Bien maintenant les poussières de la grande salle. Lui donna t-il un plumeau

Sasuke ne mettait pas du cœur à son œuvre mais maniaque comme il était, il faisait les choses bien, d'autant plus que cet idiot l'aurait certainement fait recommencer. Il ne l'entendit pas pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à se qu'il nettoie les photographie des aïeuls Hyuuga en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

- une jeune fille ne montre pas ses sous-vêtements Sasuke-chan.

L'enflure, osait l'appelait avec un « chan » maintenant. Sasuke teint le bas de sa robe tendit qu'il finissait de passer le plumeau. A qui la faute s'il portait des jarretelles ?! Une fois terminé Neji vint jusqu'à lui

- Alors ce n'était pas si terrible hein Sasuke-chan ?

- sale pervers. Lâcha froidement Sasuke

Une gifle retentit, un bruit de chute et Sasuke se redressa légèrement en se tenant la joue droite. Cette scène lui rappelait énormément celle avec Naruto, si bien qu'il se recula effrayé

Neji vint à sa rencontre et s'accroupis devant lui

- je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler maitre, et serre moi ses jambes bordel.

Automatiquement Sasuke serra ses jambes attendant d'autres mots acerbes voir sanction corporelle

Neji jeta un œil à l'horloge. Dix neuf heure trente

- c'est bon barre toi. Tu ferais une piètre femme.

Sasuke courut se changer et lorsqu'il sortit de la petite salle habillé il jeta un regard froid à Neji en le traitant de pédale pervers. Mot qui fut de trop car il se fit rapidement plaqué au sol avec force

- sache Sasuke, que tout se qui me fait envie en te voyant dans ton petit habit de soubrette. S'approchant de son visage.

Le sharingan n'esquissa plus un mouvement paralysé par la peur d'être une fois de plus violer, car il avait remarqué que la maison était étrangement déserte. Surtout qu'il était censé être surveillé par des binômes. Les seules réflexes qu'eu Sasuke coincé sur le ventre sous Neji fut de fermer les yeux et de serrer les fesses le plus fortement possible. Il sentit le souffle du Hyuuga près de son oreille et se dit que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt.

- c'est de vomir. Il te manquerait tout se qui fait une femme pour pouvoir me traiter de pervers. Mais j'avoue que j'ai pris plaisir à t'humilier. Finit par le lâcher Neji

Sasuke se redressa en quatrième vitesse et s'enfuit loin de cette maison. Ce fut le premier moment depuis que Naruto était partit en mission qu'il pria pour qu'il revienne vite car son emploi du temps changerait. Et puis pourquoi ne pas raconter au blond tout ce que ce pervers lui avait fait, après tout Naruto était très fort et ne portait pas le moins du monde Neji dans son cœur, peut-être irait-il lui botter l'arrière train. Mauvaise pensé qu'il venait d'avoir là, il se prenait pour une fille ou quoi pour attendre que son compagnon vienne le protéger ? En même temps habillé comme il l'était il y a un instant c'était à si méprendre. Mais la question n'était pas là ! Naruto ne ferait plus ça pour lui de toute façon, il l'avait insulté, bien qu'il n'a rien d'étonnant à cela, sauf que Naruto n'avait jamais réagit de cette façon.

Que devait-il faire ? Trainer avec le gang anti-Kyuubi ou bien redevenir le t-es-pas-mon-ami-mais-y-a-qu'à-toi-que-je-parle ? pour le moment il valait mieux trainer avec les compagnons actuel, ce n'est pas comme s'il choisissait un camp vu qu'il ne leur décrocher que des « nh », « pff », « mm »… à vrai dire il n'avait jamais parlé à personne d'autre véritablement hormis Naruto, même avec Sakura, la conversation oscillé toujours entre le « nh » et le « ouais, non ». En même temps la jeune fille faisait la conversation à elle toute seule. Alors pourquoi se fatiguer ? Fatigué par toute ses pensé il rentra chez lui et se coucha.

Mais ce cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Après avoir essuyé des essaims de guêpes, cafard, chenille et autres le lendemain matin avec Shino il se retrouva de nouveaux avec les Hyuuga certes au magasin d'onguent appartenant au Hyuuga sous la tutelle principale d'Hinata mais qui pour son plus grand malheurs avait pour binôme Neji. Rien que les petits sourire qu'il lui lançait du coin de l'œil rappelait au sharingan l'après midi d'hier. Malgré cela la journée fut vite fini et il repartie en prime avec un onguent, cadeau non mérité selon Neji de la part d'Hinata.

Le même cirque recommença la semaine d'après ainsi que son humiliation avec Neji.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le groupe de Naruto avait repris la route à l'arrivée de Raikyu, qui lui fourni de nouveau rouleau, une tunique et une robe ainsi qu'une couverture du pays des neiges pour Maoko. Une fois les quatre villages atteint à proximité ils attaquèrent trois d'entre eux la semaine qui suivit, se ne fut pas s'en mal et on peut dire que Naruto eu une vrai raison de se défouler car les ninjas étaient fort. Mais se fut la semaine suivante que la tache fut beaucoup plus ardue, attaquait Iwa no kuni était comme attaqué le château d'un seigneur féodale. Le premier jour qui était lundi avait servit de repérage, les trois suivant Kyuubi et Naruto avait assassiné presque la totalité les ninjas ennemi en prenant soin de laisser Maoko dans une auberge d'une vieille dame.

Vendredi était pour Naruto le jour décisif, sa rage avait atteint un bon niveau car trois jour durant il était resté imprégnait des trait du démon renard. Ils rentrèrent dans un bâtiment et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage tuant les ninjas au passage. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Naruto hormis peut-être cette homme devant les portes qui l'aurait conduit jusqu'au chef, cette homme doux de visage et de corps. Ce garçon avait tendu ses bras en croix interdisant de ce faite le passage au blond.

- Recule-toi, si tu ne veux pas mourir. Intima Naruto en dégainant son kunai

- Pourquoi ne me tue pas s'en pitié comme les autres ?! S'offusqua se dernier

- Je ne tue pas s'en pitié, c'est eux qui n'avait pas de pitié pour les gens qu'il maltraité. Maintenant pousse toi avant que je ne m'énerve. Ragea Naruto

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me tuer et me laisser mourir. Murmura l'homme désespéré

Sasuke, cet homme parlait comme Sasuke. Pourquoi les personnes qui ne réussissaient pas à surmonter leur problème voulait à se point mourir ? Lui ne voulait pas, il s'était battu contre cette fatalité et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Kyosuke.

- Kyosuke, toi pourquoi restes tu ici alors que tu pourrais fuir vu que je les ai tous tué

- Il me retrouverait

- qui ? Ton chef

- oui, Takumi est effroyable ses yeux sont partout il te voit où que tu sois. S'effondra Kyosuke

Le jeune vit Naruto se rapprocher de lui d'un calme limpide. Une fois près de lui l'effroi s'empara de son corps contre son grès. Comment pouvait-on inspirer une telle rage dans le regard alors que le corps semblait confiant et doux. Il ne réussit pas à garder le contact visuel avec le blond qu'il en détourna les yeux.

- veux-tu venir avec moi ? proposa Naruto en tendant sa main

Kyosuke releva la tête et l'observa

- avec toi ?

- Oui à Konoha tu seras en sécurité. Sourit-il

Naruto ne se rendit pas compte que son sourire intimait plus la peur au jeune homme que la confiance. Les crocs qu'arborait son sourire était très dissuadant d'accepter cette proposition mais qui avait-il de pire ? Mourir de désobéissance à son maitre ou de la main de cette inconnue au regard remplit de rage ? Les deux solutions le conduiraient à la mort quel qu'elle soit. Alors il tendit la main vers cet homme et la serra dans la sienne. Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance avec lui ? L'avenir lui dira si à fait le bon choix.

- je…je…d'accord…mais…et pour lui….

- Takumi, je m'en charge. Fit haineux le blond

Kyosuke s'écarta et Naruto passa devant lui pour rentrée dans la salle

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes il crut d'abord rêver puis faire en cauchemar, était ce Maoko ? Cette salle était couverte de glace. Le soleil qui s'y reflétait par la vitre était éblouissant mais il n'y avait pas que ça, le sol était extrêmement glissant. Il observa les environ. Droit devant lui se trouvait un homme aux cheveux long et blanc de dos, de chaque coté se trouvait apparemment les filles de seigneur féodale.

- Je t'attendais Minato Namikaze. Oh tu observes sans doute ces jeunes femmes ? Ravissante créatures n'est ce pas. Tu arrives au bond moment je viens de compléter mon tableau de chasse. Finit-il par se retourner dévoilant une petite fille aux yeux rouge et des cheveux bleus dans ses bras

- Maoko !

- Papa !

- Charmante enfant, vois tu cette vieille dame n'a pas rechigné à me la donner…

-

-…une fois morte. Sourit l'homme

- qui est tu ? Serra les poings Naruto

- Moi ? Takumi, Takumi Hawayarah. Fils de Gendo Hawayarah qui n'est autre que le frère des pères respectif de ses demoiselles qui l'ont fait tuer. Et c'est toi qui la tué Minato !

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, Minato c'est mon père. Courut Naruto en direction de l'homme

- Très mauvaise décision que tu as eu là. Sourit Takumi en levant simplement le bras

Naruto s'était élancé en direction de l'homme et le regretta amèrement lorsqu'une colonne de glace sortit du sol. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, le sol était extrêmement glissant si bien qu'il se la prit de plein fouet. Loin d'être sonné, il se redressa et constata sa bêtise, il n'avait aucune adhérence sur ce sol, si seulement Kyuubi était là, ses griffes arrières lui aurait permis d'avoir une quelconque chance face à ce type. Mais non il avait fallut qu'il l'envoi délivrer les frères Hawayarah véritable chef de ce village. Pendant que lui s'occuperait du chef des assassins qui se révéla être le troisième. Infos que le village avait gentiment omis de lui dire soit dit en passant.

Naruto réfléchissait caché derrière la colonne de glace. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire. Une attaque de front comme celle-ci ne servirait à rien. Le sol était très glissant avec aucune adhérence. Il lui fallait du temps supplémentaire pour trouver une parade à toute cette glace et permettre à Kyuubi de revenir.

- Pourquoi t'en es tu pris à ce village, si les frères de ton père y sont les chefs ? demanda vaguement Naruto

- Voie tu, ils ont lâchement empoisonné mon père dont ils juraient qu'il était fou et comme j'étais de son sang on ordonna apparemment à ton père de me tuer aussi malheureusement il eu pitié de moi et refusa de me tuer. Chose que tu dois amèrement regretter vu que je détiens maintenant cette ravissante enfant. Humait-il ses cheveux

- Maoko n'a rien à voir là dedans ! hurla Naruto en passant la tête pour les voir

Le chef tendit son bras vers l'avant et un pic de glace s'élança dans la direction de Naruto. Il se retira juste à temps.

- au contraire elle a tout à voir. Connais-tu son histoire ? demanda l'homme

- qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Réfléchissait Naruto à une solution

- connais tu son nom de famille ? demanda amusée l'homme

Fichtre, il n'en savait rien, les multitudes d'alliance qu'il y avait eu dans sa famille avait tut leur nom pour la protéger elle et ces frères.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? fit faussement désolé Takumi. Alors je vais éclairer ton ignorance. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Maoko….Hawayarah. Finit l'homme

Impossible. Comment Maoko pouvait-elle avoir un lien avec lui ?

- Je ne croirais pas aux ignominies que tu prêche ! Se montra Naruto en lançant un kunai

Takumi décala juste sa tête vers la gauche, esquiva le kunai qui se planta dans la vitre la brisant.

- Que m'apporterais donc de prêcher la mauvaise parole selon toi ? Riait l'homme

A ce moment-là Kyuubi entra dans la salle avec les deux frères et Kyosuke.

- Takumi ! Cesse tes actes insensés ! Intima l'un des deux hommes

- Tu n'a pas à me donner d'ordre Ikari ! Ni toi Shoji ! fit-il au deuxième qui était demeuré silencieux.

- Tait toi ! Insolent ! Comment ose tu parlais ainsi à des membres de ta famille ! Intervint Shoji

Pendant qu'il se disputait sur qui ne devait pas dire quoi, Kyuubi remarqua la colonne de glace où son Jinchuriki s'était caché

- « Naruto, sa va ? »

- « ouais »

- « tu saignes »

Naruto baissa les yeux, effectivement, il y avait du sang au sol. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur son corps il en trouva la source. Finalement il ne l'avait pas totalement esquivé se pic de glace. Une éraflure était présente sur son épaule.

- « c'est rien c'est déjà refermé, je vais avoir besoin de toi, le sol est trop glissant pour me déplacé »

- « ok, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

-« j'aimerais que tu fonce et me prenne en passant et s'occuper de cet abruti »

- « tu comptes faire quoi ? »

- « le poussée par la fenêtre, comme ça les deux filles sont libre et dévier le champ de bataille vers l'extérieure de la ville »

- « et pour Maoko tu y as pensé, elle va tomber aussi »

- « sa m'étonnerais qu'il la lâche ».

Continuant leur dispute les trois hommes furent surpris de voir débouler entre eux Naruto sur son animale. Tous les deux se jetèrent une nouvelle fois sur Takumi

- je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne servait à rien ! hurla celui-ci en lançant un autre pic de glace

Le pic atterris en plein dans le cœur du blond qui poussa un crie douleur en tombant au sol

- Papa ! hurla Maoko la tristesse à son comble.

- Quel idiot.

- c'est toi l'idiot ! cria Naruto en arrivant derrière lui

- Impossible ! Murmura t-il en voyant celui au sol disparaitre et l'autre apparaître

- l'ignorance des compétences de tes ennemis va clore ce combat ! Lança t-il ses kunai

Il les esquiva tous en reculant près de la vitre

- Comme si tes vulgaire kunai pouvaient avoir la moindre chance contre moi.

- au contraire. Se positionna Naruto avec Kyuubi devant lui. Ils ont parfaitement remplit leur rôle. Sourit-il

A ce moment là une main attrapa Takumi à la cheville droite, il se retourna. Ce Naruto avait fait d'autres clones et l'un d'eux s'était accroché à la paroi et le tira en arrière.

Naruto le vit tomber de la tour avec Maoko dans ses bras, puis se réceptionné convenablement au sol

- Kyuubi on y va. Sauta t-il à son tour

Arrivé en bas il surprit Takumi s'élancer vers lui

- Tu vas me le payer minus. S'énerva t-il

Naruto esquiva et pris la fuite

- Sa ne sert à rien de fuir ! Tu n'es pas assez rapide ! ah ahahahah ! le poursuivit Takumi

Naruto s'arrêta une fois arrivée au milieu des bois

- qui a dit que je fuyais ? S'élança contre lui le blond et Kyuubi

Takumi balança Maoko contre un arbre et la pauvre en fut partiellement assommée

- Tu n'a aucune chance ! Vint à sa rencontre Takumi en créant un clone de glace. Les génies comme moi auront toujours le dessus sur des abrutis comme toi !

Naruto ne vit pas le pic de glace s'élever derrière lui et l'emprisonner par derrière. Et flûte, il se retrouvait les bras attachés contre le pic de glace de cet homme. L'enflure était vraiment rapide. Il l'avait sous-estimé, maintenant il allait en subir les conséquences. Un poing s'abattit rapidement dans son estomac le faisant cracher du sang, une multitude le suivi. Kyuubi ne pouvait pas venir à son aide, lui qui était au prise avec le clone jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son Jinchuriki. S'il rendait l'âme alors lui aussi.

Maoko voyait son père encaisser les coups s'en rien dire mais lorsqu'elle vit son père craché du sang, elle courut de toutes ses forces contre lui et se mit à frapper Takumi à la jambe droite de ses poing.

- lâche mon père ! Sale brute ! Lâche-le !

- Maoko ! Va-t'en de là ! hurla Naruto en voyant la jeune fille

- dégage de là microbe ! La fit valser de son poing Takumi

Maoko roula un moment avant de finir sa chute en glissant contre le sol poussiéreux. Elle se releva difficilement, sa petite tunique et son pantalon rouge presque intégralement déchiré.

- encore debout ? Fut étonné l'ennemi

Il délaissa Naruto pour s'élancer vers elle. Voyant que son ennemi le délaissait pour s'occuper de sa fille adoptive Naruto tenta en vain de se libérer

- KYUUBI ! MAOKO ! PROTEGE MAOKO ! Hurla t-il

Kyuubi aux prises avec l'ennemi jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la jeune fille et s'élança vers elle

- Où tu crois allait le cabot ! Tonna le clone en se saisissant de la patte arrière gauche du renard.

Il le tira fortement en arrière l'envoyant s'écraser contre un arbre

Naruto continuer vainement d'essayer de se libérer mais l'étau de glace semblait se resserrer autour de lui

- Maoko ! Cria t-il

Kyuubi tenta une nouvelle fois de se diriger vers la jeune fille en entendant hurler le blond mais le cône le ressaisis et le renvoya valser une fois de plus.

- finalement je vais te tuer. Décida Takumi après se seront tes frères. Ignoble alliance de bâtard pour accroitre votre force encore plus. Courait –il vers la jeune fille

- COURT MAOKO ! COURT ! lui cria désespérément Naruto

La jeune fille était paralysée par la peur et ses blessures étaient trop importantes pour lui permettre de bouger. Elle le vit se rapprocher de plus en plus la rage imprimé sur le regard

Un pic de glace s'éleva au dessus d'elle et elle hurla à la mort.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux en entendant le cri de terreur de Maoko mais il les rouvrit subitement en entendant Takumi pousser un juron.

Autour d'eux, tout était gelé, arbres et animaux, Takumi et son clone avait était encercler dans une autre couche de glace les empêchant de bouger. Kyuubi avait juste les pattes bloqué au sol par la glace. L'air était glacial.

- Maoko ? Tenta Naruto qui ne voyait pas la jeune fille

Un corps apparut de derrière l'ennemi. Une jeune fille entièrement nue avec des cheveux blanc argenté et des yeux rubis effroyable.

Naruto eut du mal à reconnaitre sa fille elle sembler si froide et son sourire n'avait rien d'accueillant, un sourire malsain ornait ses lèvres.

- Maoko ? murmura le blond

La jeune fille perdit son sourire mauvais et l'observa. Puis accourut vers lui

- Papa ! J'ai eu si peur ! Se jeta-t-elle contre lui.

- je m'en doute, mais sa va aller hein, tu vas pouvoir t'en débarrasser ? Sourit Naruto

Mais la jeune fille le regarda perdu.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire et…je….j'ai si froid. S'accroupis Maoko en masquant les parties de son corps.

- Nous voilà bien avancé. Maugréa Kyuubi qui tentait de briser la glace avec sa gueule autour de ses pattes. Pourquoi n'as tu pas fais appel à la totalité de mon chakra. Rouspéta le renard

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai due le sceller de nouveau ton chakra ! Sinon il y a longtemps que je serais mort à cause de celui-ci ! Et pour faire appel à lui je devais dissiper ton invocation ! Et figure toi que mes mains son attaché ! Contra Naruto

- c'est une trop grande faille ! Continua Kyuubi

- c'est le prit pour rester en vie ! Finit Naruto

Le renard l'observa puis détourna le regard en bafouillant des excuse sur on ne sait quoi

- Charmante réunions de famille, mais il me semble que vous avait omis un détail

Les regards se tournèrent vers Takumi qui avait réussit à se libérer et attaquait de nouveau

- Maoko fait fondre la glace autour de moi ! ordonna Naruto

- je ne sais pas comment faire

- Maoko dépêche toi ! Relança Naruto

- JE NE SAIS PAS ! hurla celle-ci en attrapant sa tête de ses mains

Suivit de ses paroles le cône de glace explosa en mille morceaux. Takumi se stoppa un moment pour observer la jeune fille. La peur contrôler son chakra et l'intensité de ses attaques

Kyuubi avala sa salive lentement, ce n'était pas passé loin pour que se soit lui qui explose.

Naruto reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle tremblait de peur, terrorisée parce qu'elle venait de faire

- c'est pas grave Maoko. Sourit-il. Calme-toi et attrape le kunai dans mon étui sur ma jambe

La jeune fille se dépêcha et sortie un kunai

- Et maintenant ? demanda telle, le kunai tremblant entre ses doigts

- Brise vite la glace autour de moi

Elle se mit vite à l'ouvrage plantant le kunai, entaillant la glace

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire ?

Takumi composa une série de signe et une brume glaciale se dirigea vers eux gelant tout sur son passage.

Kyuubi intervint à temps une fois libérer grâce à ses crocs. Il mit à jour ses neuf queues et en les agitant repoussa la brume. Une fois dissipé Naruto vit que les queues du renard avaient gelé partiellement.

- ca ne sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable ! clama Takumi en revenant à la charge

- Maoko dépêche toi !

- oui.

Elle entailla de plus en plus vite et la glace était quasiment rompue

- tu y es presque ! Encore un effort et je serai AAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

- désolé, je suis désolé papa ! Le kunai…il…il a glissé.

Naruto regarda son flanc droit, le kunai en brisant la dernière parcelle de glace avait glissé et était venue se logé entre les cotes.

- c'n'est pas grave argh…gémit-il il de douleur…mais c'est à moi de m'excuser. Annonça t-il une fois libre

- hein ? Ne compris pas la jeune fille

- désolé. Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et la balança sur Takumi

- Tu la sacrifie quel père indigne tu fais ! S'amusait-il en voyant Maoko fonçait sur lui

- non c'est toi qui es indigne de ton pouvoir !

Maoko arriva sur Takumi rapidement, elle se recroquevilla en boule en hurlant terrorisée

Takumi la pris par le bras pour la faire dévier mais à peine eu t'il touché Maoko qu'il se retrouva prisonnié de la glace de la jeune fille.

- Impossible. Jura t-il

Naruto se rapprocha d'eux doucement et une fois à se hauteur. Retira le kunai de son flan et lui répondit

- Je t'ai dit dès le début que tu avais sous-estimé ton adversaire, la petite fille que tu vois là à hériter son chakra d'Ayane le glacier et apparemment sa glace est bien supérieure à la tienne.

- Ayane ? Que veut tu que sa me fasse cette femme appartient au passé et bientôt elle et ses deux frère aussi. Ahahah

- Je t'interdis…le fixa Naruto en autant le kunai de ses côtes…de proférer des menace contre eux !

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- ça. Dit-il en plantant le kunai dans son cœur

Un gémissement de douleur s'en suivit et Takumi rendit l'âme. La glace se brisa en mile morceau libérant Maoko qui était prisonnière aussi, laissant le corps de l'homme tomber au sol. Ce n'était pas une victoire brillante dont il avait l'habitude à coté des autres elle semblait même minable voir top simpliste mais le principale était qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. Peut de temps après les deux chefs du village de Iwa no kuni qui c'était fait la guerre arrivèrent près d'eux avec leur fille respective et Kyosuke menotté parmi une petite troupe d'Anbu.

Naruto se dirigea vers Kyuubi et ressortit une énième fois le rouleau sur lequel il demanda une signature des deux chefs

- Vous êtes sacrément fort. Finit Shoji en signant à son tour après son frère

- C'est grâce à Maoko si j'ai pu le tuer

- c'est ça bien sur, tu aurais pus dissiper l'invocation, au moins on se serait amusé ensemble. Soupira le renard

- Je ne peux pas prendre se risque avec Maoko.

Les deux hommes firent naviguer leur regard jusqu'à elle, une beauté des plus ravissante dans la fleur de l'âge. Cette peau blafarde, des yeux rubis et des cheveux d'argent ne pouvait tromper personne. Cette fille était une héritière de leur clan. Ils se prosternèrent soudainement au sol

- Princesse Hawayarah ! Pardonnez nous d'avoir posé les yeux sur votre corps ! plaquaient-ils leur front contre le sol

Maoko réalisa soudain qu'elle était encore nu et courut se cachait derrière son père

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Soupira Kyuubi en venant se poser lui aussi près du blond

Naruto sortit de son sac la robe courte à volant du pays des neiges, elle était bleu avec de jolie fleur de Sakura rose sur la ceinture. Maoko l'enfila et se sentit beaucoup mieux de ne plus être nu.

- Relevez-vous. Ordonna Naruto

Les deux hommes se relevèrent

- c'est quoi cette histoire de princesse ? demanda Kyuubi

- Il y a longtemps…commença Ikari….Iwa no kuni comptait une alliance de trois famille, deux hommes et une femme. Chacun d'eux eurent des jumeaux résultats une branche secondaire se créa comme pour certaine famille

- les Hyuuga. Murmura Naruto

- Oui…continua Shoji….les Hawayarah détenteurs de la glace immortelle, les Takashiro possesseur du brasier et les Yoshiara des foudres divines. Gendo, Ikari et moi ne sommes pas frères réellement mon nom est Shoji Yoshiara des foudres divines, lui c'est Ikari Takashiro. Nous sommes la branche secondaire. Un jour deux hommes sont venue et on proposé à la branches principale de s'allier à eux pour créer un village. Ils sont partit sans nous le dire. Et depuis nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle.

- Votre pouvoir et censé être extrêmement puissant, pourquoi ne pas les avoir vaincue ? Fut intrigué Kyuubi

- c'est minable certes mais ils détenaient nos filles et nous n'avons pas eu de multiples alliance comme la branche principale aussi nos pouvoir sont de loin très inférieur à ce de cette jeune fille même à se stade où elle vient juste de les révéler. expliqua Shoji

- Mais l'apparence de cette jeune fille et la même que Gendo et son fils, sa ne fait aucun doute que c'est une Hawayarah ! Affirma Ikari. Où est le reste de sa famille ?

- Assassiner. Répondit juste Naruto

A ses paroles Maoko se resserra contre lui

- la famille du feu et de la foudre se sont éteintes ? N'y croyait pas Shoji et Ikari

- Non, Maoko à deux frères, des véritables frères. Mais si vous dite que les cheveux blanc et les yeux rouges sont typique des Hawayarah alors leur nom de famille et celui-ci vu que leur père était identique à Takumi. Bien que je pense que chacun d'entre eux devrait porter le nom qu'il souhaite.

Les personnes extérieures à notre trio étaient obnubilées par Naruto, ses paroles leur semblaient profondes et emplie de douceur et de protection. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire ce Naruto Uzumaki les protégerait tous les trois. Quand à eux ils devaient cesser ces guerres stupides entre les deux derniers membres du clan de la branche secondaire.

- Dit papa. J'ai tellement froid. S'accrocha encore plus Maoko à sa jambe

- On rentre Maoko, j'ai terminé la mission, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton lit et tes frères. Je vous laisse le corps de Takumi vu que c'est un membre de votre clan. Tchao.

Naruto se retourna et prit la main de Maoko une fois son sac sur le dos.

- Na…Naruto ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser là ! Vous aviez dit que vous m'emmèneriez ! supplia Kyosuke…vous mentiez n'est ce pas ? Fut déçu le brun

Naruto s'arrêta et observa le jeune homme

- Je ne mens jamais. Je le prends avec moi. Appuya du regard Naruto vers les deux chefs

- Mais c'est un prisonnier ! S'offusqua un Anbu

- Dans ce cas il sera enfermé à la prison de Konoha. Tout les corps de mes ennemi m'appartiennent, c'est écrit dans le rouleau que vous avez signez.

- dans ce cas prenez-le. Déclara forfait Shoji

- parfait. Naruto repris sa route

Kyosuke les suivit en courant pour les rattraper des fers au poigner. Se n'est qu'à la lisière de la forêt qu'il se décida à parler. Lorsqu'il vit le blond préparer le repas à son retour de la chasse.

- Je croyais que vous ne mentiez jamais. Souffla le brun

Naruto le regarda puis se leva et brisa ses liens

- Jamais à mes amis. Sourit Naruto

Le brun ne comprenait pas encore le blond. Il semblait avoir dressé une barrière autour de lui, attendant un certain temps avant d'accorder sa confiance. Même s'il lui semblait qu'elle était en grande partie aveugle.

- Dite c'est comment Konoha ?

- très grand, Ba-chan est l'Hokage c'est un peu une mère pour moi… ajustait le feu Naruto

- Vous avez le droit de l'appeler comme ça ?! S'étonna Kyosuke

- Oui, mais n'essaye même pas sinon je te promets un allez simple pour Iwa no Kuni d'un coup de poing. Ria Naruto

- Vous semblez heureux de parler de votre village, vous devez beaucoup l'aimer et être apprécier. Constata Kyosuke

Un petit silence gênant s'installa suivant ses paroles. Perturbé par le craquement du feu.

Kyuubi installé près du feu veiller à son Jinchuriki, ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir mal à nouveau, il devait se reposer sinon qui s'est se qui arriverais.

- Tu dois savoir minus que Naruto est un Jinchuriki, mon Jinchuriki. Commença le renard

- et lui il est Kyuubi le renard à neuf queues, mon renard, mon démon

- en d'autre terme. Continua Kyuubi. Je veille de près sur lui, à vrai dire je fais intégralement partie de son corps, aussi avise toi une seule fois de tenter quelque chose contre lui et je t'assure que tes os me servirons de cure-dents. Sourit mal sainement le renard

Kyosuke avala difficilement sa salive, c'est qu'il était vachement intimidant.

- Et…et….vous êtes bien acceptez ? Tenta t-il

Kyuubi allait lui répondre du tac au tac que sa question était complètement idiote mais Naruto le devança

- à vrai dire je ne l'es jamais était. Même les personnes qui m'aime sincèrement et qui connaisse mon secret ont peur de moi, je le sens il la transpire par tous les pores de leur peau. Un simple accès de colère, des paroles contraignante, un entrainement trop intensif…tout est sujet au réveil du démon. Son chakra combiné au mien dans son intégralité se réveille. Sa nature meurtrière, assoiffé de sang et destructrice et difficilement contrôlable et me tue un peu plus à chaque libération.

- Vous allez mourir ?! S'étonna Kyosuke

- chut ! Maoko dort ! Lui indiqua t-il du doigt l'autre coté du feu

- Pardon

- Je vais mourir mais plus aussi vite. J'ai créé une technique me permettant de ne pas détruire mon corps à la libération de son chakra

- Comme tout à l'heure ?!

Naruto se mit à rire

- Non cela n'était qu'une fuite de chakra, la libération est le moment où mon corps se transforme en la forme gigantesque de Kyuubi, absorbant ma conscience.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous en débarrasser ! Suggéra t-il

- eh dis donc toi tu veux me servir de casse croute ? grogna Kyu

- Débarrasser un Jinchuriki de son démon signifie sa mort inévitable, et puis…il se lève….Kyuubi et avec moi depuis ma naissance alors je me sentirais vide mais s'il exister une solution

- ca y est, il va encore me prendre par les sentiments. Soupira le renard

Naruto se jeta sur Kyuubi et le chahuta gentiment

- Mais au fond Kyuubi est une vraie mère poule, un peu rustre et froid mais adorable quand même. Sourit-il

Naruto hotta la viande du feu tandis que Kyuubi allait réveiller Maoko. Une bonne léchouille pleine de bave sur le visage et…

- ah beurk ! vilain chien ! Se redressa Maoko

- sale gosse ! Grogna pour la forme le dit chien

Après un repas léger ils se remirent en direction de Konoha. Naruto prit Maoko sur son dos et Kyosuke monta lui sur le renard qui soit dit en passant n'était pas d'accord.

Après seulement quelques heures de marches il se stoppa. Son corps était complètement engourdit par le froid. Sa tenue d'Anbu gelée, s'effriter peu à peu à chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il fit descendre Maoko de son dos et tenta d'ôter le haut de sa tunique elle se brisa en mille morceau. Les pouvoirs de Maoko étaient d'une puissance effroyable et la jeune fille était aussi fragile que du cristal. Elle le regardé les yeux emplit de honte et de culpabilité. Alors il la remit sur son dos, elle ne devait pas se sentir triste, pas comme lui, il devait prendre soin d'elle car, elle, elle avait des frères qui l'aimait. Son chakra ne devait pas la ronger aussi puissant soit-il.

L'aube se levait et Konoha était maintenant en vue, Naruto se stoppa de nouveau, l'air était devenue glaciale autour d'eux mais ce n'était en aucun cas l'œuvre de sa fille, elle dormait paisiblement contre la peau de son dos, bercé par le chakra bouillonnant. L'air était emplit de vengeance et de cruauté. Il se retourna et c'est en voyant l'immensité du paysage derrière eux qu'il sut qu'il était trop tard. Tout était gelé, resplendissant d'une lueur cristalline au levé du soleil. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit au cœur du soleil levant. Ces cheveux neige flottant au vent accompagnés de yeux de sang.

- Takumi. Murmura Naruto

Kyuubi se stoppa à son murmure et vit Takumi devant Naruto, pourquoi était-il en vie ? Certes son combat avec lui n'avait rien n'eu d'épique comparé à ceux de l'Akatsuki et les combats du passé avec Sasuke mais il lui avait planté son kunai dans le cœur alors la mort aurait du l'emporté. Kyosuke, lui souffla le mot « maitre » à la vue de celui-ci emprunt à une peur sans nom.

- Tu m'as pris des choses qui m'appartiennent. Naruto. Mais je dois te remercier de m'avoir conduit à ses frères. Sourit-il en coin

Il était trop tard. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers Konoha afin d'y mettre Maoko et Kyosuke en sécurité, de là il demanderait de l'aide au village. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le chakra du renard prendre possession de son corps, le village était trop près et malgré l'autre sceau qu'il avait disposé cela ne l'empêchait pas de se transformé. Le problème était qu'il était fatigué, durant un mois il avait laissé le chakra de Kyuubi filtré, en utilisant une grande partit même si celui-ci était inépuisable, le sien non. Plus il utiliser le chakra du démon plus sa disposition de chakra à lui était énorme mais l'inconvénient est qu'à l'instant même elle demeuré vide. Complètement vidé avant d'utiliser celle du renard. Alors s'il se transformé pour vaincre Takumi une bonne fois pour toute, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister au chakra du Renard il risquait de se faire engloutir par celui-ci. Et de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière.

- Kyu ? Appela t-il de dos

Le susnommé balaya du regard son ennemi puis Naruto, attendant sa réponse

- Oui ?

Naruto orienta son regard vers lui du coin de l'œil lentement, et se mit à courir avec sa fille

- COUR !!!! hurla Naruto en dépassant le renard pour se diriger vers Konoha

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le soleil se levé paisiblement sur l'étendue du pays du feu, les sentinelles fidèle à leur poste surveillaient attentivement l'horizon, guettant la moindre attaque…le moindre ennemi. Tout était calme dans Konoha, les rue ne s'agitaient pas encore, préférant restaient au lit pour profitait un maximum du reste de fraicheur de la nuit. Tsunade savourait sont lit, déjà réveillée depuis un moment mais préférant fainéanter plutôt que de rejoindre Shizune et ses montagne de document à signé ! Naruto devrait bientôt rentrer de mission, espérant qu'il se serait calmer de la précédente crise tout en redoutant la prochaine qui ne tarderait pas en apprenant que tout ses soit disant amis l'avait en horreur depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il était le porteur de Kyuubi. Il y avait aussi le problème concernant Maoko, apparemment la jeune fille avait le chakra qui la démangeait puis il y avait Sasuke et son problème de contact. Dure pour lui de faire des missions et d'accoster l'ennemi si l'on redouter d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dans l'ensemble elle était satisfaite de son idée, le jeune homme avait bien progressé et suite au contact malencontreux, qui avait était orchestré, il tolérait de plus en plus le contact d'une autre peau. Et ce qui était pour lui un travail à subir était devenue un jeu avec les autres compagnons, bien sur il n'avait pas échappé à la rancœur de Neji face à sa famille, qui plus ai le jeune homme serait pervers et sadique de nature selon les dires que lui avait référé Sasuke pendant pas moins d'une heure dans son bureau et cela avait recommencé la semaine suivante.

C'est donc en se prélassant dans son lit qu'elle entendit soudain l'alarme du village. Ils étaient attaqués. Elle sauta de son lit et enfila sa veste verte et ses chaussures et courut jusqu'à la porte principale de Konoha. Sur son passage la population sortait déjà de leur maison afin de gagner les refuges dans la montagne. Lors de son arrivée à la porte principale encore ouverte, elle constata que tous les junins et sensei restait sur place était présent.

- Kakashi, quel est la situation ?!

- Naruto est poursuivit par un ennemi

- Naruto ! Il est déjà de retour ! Était-elle contente

- L'ennemi à gelée tout la vallée derrière lui et le poursuit par des attaques de glace, pour le moment il reste lui au sommet de la colline

- Est-il en difficulté ? Et Maoko ? Et-elle avec lui ?

- Ils sont quatre

- QUATRE ?! s'écria t-elle en se retournant vers Kakashi

- Naruto, Maoko, Kyuubi et un jeune garçon du même age que Naruto. Ils sont en difficulté, Naruto est entrain de jouer la carte de la sureté

- Sureté ?! S'étonna Shikamaru. Lâcheté plutôt

Tsunade ragea, cette espèce de vantard et sa bande jugeait encore Naruto. Eh Sasuke, où était-il-lui ? Elle balaya l'entrée du regard, Sasuke était la lui aussi appuyé contre un mur il observé soucieux l'horizon. Comment allait-il se comporter avec Naruto ? Se n'était pas le moment elle devait se concentrer sur Naruto pour l'instant.

- Kakashi ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama

- Naruto a t-il son émetteur au cou ?

Kakashi remis ses jumelle devant ses yeux

- Oui

- Bien, Vous trois là ! fit elle à des ninjas près d'elle. Cherchez sa fréquence ! Et vite !

- Oui !

- A quoi bon se préoccuper de lui ? De toute manière il a Kyuubi ?! Il s'en sortira comme d'habitude…exposa Ino blasé

- Ouais, laissons cette imbécile se débrouiller. Rajouta Neji

- Si Naruto est ici, sa veux dire qu'il avait déjà tué cette homme, s'il est encore vie, c'est qu'il doit être puissant et nous devons nous en méfier ! Contra attaqua t-elle

- Hokage-sama ?! Appella un Ninja

- QUOI ?! Se retourna Tsunade en rogne

- Le canal….c….c'est le seize. Avala t-il difficilement

- Kakashi !file moi ton émetteur ! Ordonna telle

Une fois fait elle l'attacha à son coup et le régla et pris de ses mains la paire de jumelle.

- Naruto ? Naruto tu m'entends ? Suivait-elle ses mouvements de loin

Elle le vit se prendre une barrière de glace surgissant du sol le projetant vers Kyuubi qui esquiva. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rattrapa avec habileté pour continuer sa route à vive allure

- Naruto ? ! Réitéra telle

_- Oui, je t'entends ba-chan ! Terminer._

- Bien, je vais te guider jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts vers toi.

_- Négatif, civil à protéger, envoie de renforts dangereux. Terminer._

- Il a raison, pourquoi aller l'aider de toutes façon il nous apporte que des ennuies ! Si l'homme nous attaque, alors je me battrais, pas autrement !souffla Shikamaru

Elle le regarda sévèrement et se tourna vers Sakura qui était demeuré silencieuse près d'Ino et Choji

- C'est aussi se que tu penses Sakura ?!

La susnommée baissa le regard en restant muette

Jiraya apparut soudain près de Kakashi et le reste des sensei avec sous le bras les frères de Maoko

- Jiraya ! Bordel où t'étais passé ?! Hein ?!

- désolé Tsunade je surveillais les mômes

Kin plissa les yeux

- ah Maoko ! Papa ! Cria t-il en les reconnaissant

- Comment peux-tu les voir à cette distance ?! Le secoua Tsunade

_- ba-chan ?_

- Naruto ? Je t'écoute !

_- Il faudrait que tu me guide, Merde, j'ai du mal à esquiver les pic de glace. Terminer_

- Oui, à gauche !, saute ! Baisse-toi !!! Naruto ! Naruto ! Oh tu m'entends ! Baka ! Relève-toi ! Naruto ! s'écria t'elle dans la radio

Les Ninja restaient silencieux observant leur Hokage rager en mirant dans les jumelles

_- Maoko, Maoko, ça va ? bien, aide papa, tu veux bien ? Parfait_

- Naruto, Que prépares-tu ?

_- Maoko va m'aider à atteindre le village, se mec à gelé tout le sol ! Terminer_

- Hokage-sama ! Intervint Kurunai. Regardez !

Tsunade retira ses jumelles et vit avec effroi que le sol aux abords du village était gelé.

Là, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à avancé tout en maintenant son allure et esquivant les attaque de Takumi. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Maoko pour arriver à Konoha.

- Maoko ?

- Oui

- pardon.

- nh ??

Il attrapa son bras et réitéra le même geste que la dernière fois. Maoko se retrouva projetée en direction d'un pic de glace

- uh…uh…waaaaaaahhhh !!!!!

Un bruit sourd se produisit, le pic de glace s'était stoppé dans sa lancé par un autre. Maoko se tenait droite. Ses cheveux d'argent flotté au vent.

- Merci père. Murmura t-elle de dos

- père ? répéta Naruto

Pourquoi Maoko l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Son ton était froid et effrayant. Ses pensées se stoppèrent au moment ou Maoko s'élança vers l'ennemi. Rebroussant chemin en glissant sur la glace comme si ses pied était pourvu de patin.

- Maoko !

Hurla le blond

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

C'est mauvais ! Il l'a réveillé !! cria presque Kin

- Réveillé quoi ?! S'énerva Tsunade

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être clair et précis tout de suite ? Non bien sur dans se genre de situation tout le monde trouve normale de faire durer les choses mais bordel y a des vies en jeu !

- La double personnalité de notre sœur. Commença Ren

- Hein ?! Fut l'interrogation de tous

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez

- Lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans Maoko à réveillé son chakra et père à constaté que Maoko entrée en transe, elle était sauvage et meurtrière mais nous nous sommes vite aperçu que ce n'était pas elle, juste avant que père ne scelle son chakra, il lui demandait son nom. Elle a répondu « Moaka, père »

- Une double personnalité, voilà qui est intéressant. Se frotta le menton Jiraya

- INTERRESSANT ?!! hurla Tsunade en le secouant. TU TE FOU DE MOI, CETTE FILLE EST UNE MEURTRIERE !!! T'AS RIEN ECOUTE !!!

- Il faut vite la stopper ou elle va évincer Maoko de son propre corps. Avoua Ren en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds

- Naruto ? Naruto ? T'as entendu ? Stoppe là !! cria Tsunade dans son communicateur

_- Compris ! Terminer_

Tsunade reporta ses jumelle à ses yeux et suivit la course de Naruto vers sa fille adoptive, il la rattrapa sans mal, vu la taille de ses enjambés, et lui asséna un coup derrière la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il rattrapa vite fait la jeune fille avant de risquer de se faire empaler et rejoignit Kyuubi aux abords de la porte

Tsunade courut vers Naruto quel examina dans toutes les coutures. Apparemment il n'avait rien.

- Bon sang c'est quoi se bordel ?

Naruto fit descendre Maoko de son dos tandis que la jeune fille reprenait ses esprits. Bientôt elle fut entourée chaleureusement par ses frères qui s'extasièrent sur ses cheveux blancs. Au moment où Kyuubi entra dans Konoha lui aussi, l'accueil s'avéra plus froid. L'ensemble des amis de Naruto le regardait avec une drôle de tête, à vrai dire cela ressemblait au regard qu'il avait reçut durant son enfance.

- Naruto ? Réitéra Tsunade

- Ce mec s'appelle Takumi Hawayarah, c'est l'oncle des trois mômes là. Il a la même capacité que Maoko et donc pour s'affirmer ou un tuc du genre il veut les tuer et moi aussi parce que mon père à tué le sien. Je lui avais planté un kunai dans le cœur et il s'était écroulé raide mort au sol.

- Comment comptes-tu le battre ?

- Il me faudrait Shikamaru pour le bloquer ses mouvement, Neji pour bloquer son chakra, Sakura pour briser la glace et

- Je t'arrête tout de suite blondinet, on refuse de t'aider, démerde toi tout seul

Naruto regarda celui qui venait de parlait avec tant de répugnances dans la voix, ce n'était autre que Shikamaru, mais en les observant tous, ses soit disant amis il aperçu qu'il avait tous le même regard.

Kyuubi était près de Sasuke avec Kyosuke qu'il venait mettre à l'abri, il se rassura pour Naruto, une personne ne le portais pas en horreur de ce groupe, oui Sasuke, ne semblait pas pencher vers le je te hais ni pour autant vers le je suis ton amis. Mais c'était déjà ça.

- C'est bon ba-chan, je vais y aller tout seul. Crissa des dents Naruto

- Mais tu peux prendre avec toi Kakashi et les autres

- Pas la peine. Serra les poings Naruto

- C'est ça casse toi le monstre ! Rajouta Neji

Sans fut trop pour Naruto qui à la vitesse de l'éclaire le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui en le soulevant de plusieurs centimètre par la gorge. Peut-être n'était ce pas une bonne idée de l'avoir insulté quand Neji put voir les yeux bleus lagon se fendre. Sasuke lui riait bien intérieurement Neji avait les chocottes et c'était bien fait pour lui !

- Le monstre va s'en charger. Fit haineux Naruto

Il lâcha brusquement Neji et sortit en trombe du village

Sasuke se sentit plus léger en voyant la peur parcourir le corps de se fils de chien qui avait osé l'humilier !

- Naruto revient ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? S'élança Tsunade

Jiraya la rattrapa brusquement

- Sa ne sert à rien d'y aller tu risque juste de te faire tuer ! Lui expliqua t-il

- Non ! Lâche-moi ou je te démolis ! hurla-t-elle

Kyuubi vint près d'elle

- Vous devriez vous calmer, Naruto est en rogne de tout façon, il pourrait vous tuer sans le vouloir et puis vous aurez vraiment de quoi avoir peur

- Je ne veux pas ! Pas encore, je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un qui met chère !

Un mot résonna dans la vallée, « dissipation »

- de toute façon. Commença Kyuubi dont le corps disparaissait. Il est trop tard. Disparut-il

- NOON ! Naruto ne fait pas ça ! Ne te sert pas de lui ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu va mourir si tu continue !

- calme-toi Tsunade !!! La retenait Jiraya

- Naruto ! DANN ! DANN !!!! Se mit-elle à hurler !

Tsunade tomba à genoux en pleurant. La plupart des ninjas furent témoin de la profonde tristesse du chef du village. Mais pour Jiraya c'était autre chose, Tsunade voyait en Naruto son frère Dan, mort lors d'une attaque il y a longtemps lorsque celui-ci était enfant, Naruto lui ressemblait beaucoup si l'on mettait à part ses cheveux blond. Quand à Tsunade elle s'était attachée au ninja le plus bruyant de Konoha comme une mère, une mère qui n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire le deuil de son petit frère.

Une brusque rafale de vent explosa soulevant un nuage de poussière gigantesque. La poussière n'était pas encore retombé que tous pouvait déjà l'apercevoir. Colossal, au pelage roux, neuf queues battant l'air. Naruto avait lâché Kyuubi.

Une fois la poussière retombée ils aperçurent Naruto, encastré sur le front de Kyuubi tel Gaara lors de l'examen Chunin. S'en suivit un combat acharné pour Takumi qui donna tout ce qu'il avait contre le renard qui ne faisait que jouait avec sa nouvelle proie. La vie de Takumi s'acheva des griffes du renard qui l'éventra s'en vergogne. Pour de bon cette fois.

Le renard se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers Konoha, ses neufs que battant l'air derrière lui, narguant les ninjas présent sur leur sort. Une fois arrivée il se coucha tel un sphinx.

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pourvoir faire de vous ? Sourit-il. Un pâté en croute de trahison ou bien une bouillie de haine ? Se léchât-il les canines

- NARUTO !!! ARRETE LE !! Tenta Tsunade

Mais le garçon demeura endormi, le torse à nu où se tenait fier le tatouage du mangekyou sharingan sur sa poitrine.

- Du calme la vieille ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous bouffer ah ah ahahahahah !!! Bou !! ahahahahah !! Vous verriez vos têtes !! Ahahahah

Au bou prononcé par le renard les ninjas c'était reculé, accolé au mur, même s'il se défendait il n'avait aucune chance !!

Tsunade sentit sa manche gauche se tirer vers le bas, tout en analysant la situation elle jeta un œil. Maoko se tenait à coté d'elle et lui souriez, la petite ne semblez pas intimidée par l'immense gueule qui se tenait devant la porte.

- Kyu-Kyu, il est gentil, c'est un bon renard !! Expliqua t-elle. faut pas lui faire du mal !

- dis donc la mioche mon nom c'est Kyuubi, tu veux que je te croque ?! Gentil ? laisse moi rire ! Ahahahah !!! Tu sais qui a tué le cher père de Naruto ?! C'est moi ! Boum et capout le Yondaime ! Ahahahah j'y suis peut-être passé mais lui aussi ! Puissant tu parles !!! Ninja de pacotille oui ! Ahahah !!!

- Oui mais Papa il a besoin de toi et puis tu lui feras jamais de mal parce que Naruto c'est ton ami !!! Argumenta la jeune fille

Kyuubi ne répondit pas au soit disant ami.

- village de traite, j'aurais beau mourir de faim je ne vous croquerez pas quand même, vous êtes le pire poison dans ce monde. Rejetez un enfant et le maltraiter sous prétexte qu'il m'habitait en lui, vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il allait vous sautez dessus et devenir cannibale ?! Vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres. A part peut-être l'Uchiwa, j'aime bien sa nature de pensée.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Sasuke, qui toujours collé au mur fit de rien et ignora la réplique du renard.

- c'est parce que Naruto tient à vous que je ne vous tue pas sinon sa serait déjà fait mais qui c'est cela va peut-être changer maintenant ?

- retourne dans ta cellule et rend nous Naruto ! supplia Tsunade

- Retourner, rendre ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, je ne peux pas le faire de moi-même. Sa dépendra de Naruto. S'il est encore là. Ahahahahah

Le renard ouvrit la gueule et plongea sa patte droite dedans, il en ressorti un énorme rouleau plein de bave, il le déroula entièrement au sol aux extrémités se tenaient deux énorme cercle qui en leur centre en avait un plus petit.

Kyuubi se mordit la patte et fit couler sur le parchemin du sang noir mélangé à du chakra rouge. Le papier l'absorba puis neuf cercles de signe apparurent. Il fit aussi une entaille sur l'abdomen du blond et y recueillit du sang qu'il versa de même. Chaque cercle se retrouva coupé par une croix.

- qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'accroupis Jiraya au bord du parchemin. Une invocation ?

- Une technique de Naruto. Répondit le renard

- quelle est elle ? demanda Kakashi intriguait que son élève est put cacher une technique qui devait surement être impressionnante.

- L'Ouverture des Neufs.

- Cela consiste en quoi ? Continua Jiraya. Que va-t-il en sortir ?

- votre déchéance. Sourit Kyuubi

Il porta sa patte vers la tête de Naruto, et d'une griffe la secoua doucement

- Oh, le môme ?! Tu m'entends ?! Naruto ?! Allait te laisse pas absorber, un petit mot, juste un ! demanda Kyuubi

Naruto ouvrit légèrement les yeux et murmura « ouverture ». Kyuubi disparut instantanément dans un nuage de fumée puis du parchemin explosa huit petits nuages de fumée. Les ninjas sombraient dans un cauchemar voilà qu'il y avait huit renard !!! De la taille du renard qu'il arborait lors de la mission, heureusement pour eux ! Mais huit renards quand même. Les habitants de Konoha restèrent muets devant ce spectacle.

Une fois le gros nuage dissipé, on y vit Naruto allongé au sol sur le dos, le tatouage avait changé de forme, les branche de mangekyou sharringan était ouverte sur son torse.

- Attention ! Formation de protection du Jinchuriki ! Annonça l'un des renards

Tous se mirent en cercle, regard vers l'extérieur près à bondir pour défendre leur porteur

- Bougez pas que je vous compte ! fit le même renard…..un, deux….huit….huit ?! Qui n'est pas là ?!! Paniqua le renard

- chez pas ! Répondirent d'une même voix les sept autres

Le premier renard sortit une feuille de la tunique qu'il avait sur le dos (la même que Kyuubi, ils l'ont tous)

- alors…Kyuka, Kyuto, Raikyu?

- ouais ! Répondirent les trois

- Kyudo, Siukyu, Kyufo ?

- ouais !!!

- Sakyu c'est moi, voyons…Likyu et Kyuubi ?

- Likyu présente !

La dénommé Sakyu, regarda plusieurs fois sa feuille d'appel apparemment, avant d'hurler

- C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !!! LE CHEF ?! QUELQU'UN L'A VU ?!!

- Il n'est pas sortit. fit Likyu en montrant un seul cercle présent sur le parchemin

- hé les frangins, Naruto il lui reste une queue ! annonça Kyudo en retournant légèrement le blond où l'on vit une queue de chakra perdurer

- Okay ! Pas de panique, remettez le sur le dos ! Siukyu de l'eau ! ordonna Sakyu

- Ouais, la renarde se rendit près de la tête du garçon et tordit ses queues pour en faire sortir de l'eau qui coula sur le visage de celui-ci. Tandis que Sakyu mordait la main du jeune homme et la posé sur son sceau, au niveau de son ventre.

- Aller, Naruto réveille toi ! Allez !

- Tu vois dans qu'elle état il est ?! Il est tout rouge !

- si on veut espérer qu'il récupère il doit le faire sortir ! Naruto !!

Après plusieurs minutes Naruto finit par se réveiller et appela Kyuubi par habitude plus qu'autre chose avant de re sombrer. Le dernier renard sortit du sceau.

Tsunade s'avança près des neuf renards tandis que quatre d'entre eux se concertaient sur la situation

- Vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda t-elle

- Moi je m'appelle Siukyu, et le dégénéré à ma gauche s'est Kyuto mon frangin.

- dégénéré ?! Moi ?! Sa faisait un bail que je n'avais pas entendue ça ! Hein Siu ! Souffla t-il

Siu se transforma en une renarde de glace tandis que celui de droite se tordait de rire

- Crétin t'as rien d'autre à faire et toi arrête de rire ! Lui envoya-t-elle de l'eau

Le dénommé Kyudo reçu la malheureuse eau et de petit buisson lui poussèrent sur le corps

- c'est malin ! Je fais comment maintenant ?! Hein ?! S'énerva t-il

- t'inquiète, je suis là, et hop une petite décharge d'électricité et voilà

Raikyu électrocuta légèrement sa sœur Siukyu qui commença à fumé. Kyudo se tordit de rire en voyant de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles

- tu va arrêter de rire comme un âne ! S'énerva Kyuka en embrasant les malheureux buissons

Ils étaient pour le moins unique, ne disposant pas, apparemment d'une réelle objectivité, une bande de renardeaux en somme

- LA FERME !! hurla Kyuubi

Les quatre petits délinquants se mirent automatiquement en rang. Neji et les autres soupirèrent, quelle idiotie se crétin de blond avait encore inventé ? Les quatre dernier rejoignirent le reste de la bande et se fut Kyuubi qui prit la parole.

- Bon je suppose que tu me reconnais la vieille ? fit Kyuubi en agitant ses neuf queues.

-oui, qui sont les autres ?

- la technique de Naruto, extraction d'urgence du chakra, cette technique divise mon chakra en huit capacités spéciales que je possède, moi j'en possède un peu de chaque sorte. Leur nom ne sont pas géniaux, c'est tout ce que Naruto à trouvé mais sa lui faisait plaisir alors on les à gardé, pour les reconnaitre facile tu comptes le nombre de queue, pour certain Naruto leur à teint une crête sur la tête. Allez les chiffes molles dites votre nom, qu'on en finisse.

- Kyuka, la renarde de feu ! J'ai une queue ! Et une crête rouge

- Kyuto ! Renard du vent, deux queues ! Crête blanche

- Raikyu, renard de foudre, trois queues ! Crête jaune, mais on se connait déjà…fit-il à l'intention de Kakashi

- Kyudo, renard de terre, quatre queues ! Crête marron

- Siukyu ! Renarde de l'eau ! J'ai cinq queues ! Crête bleu

- Sakyu ! Sagesse oblige, j'ai six queues

- Kyufo ! Alias la brute, j'ai sept queues.

- Likyu ! Source de connaissance, je possède huit queues

-ouais bon moi tout le monde me connait. Fit Kyuubi.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! L'ensemble des ninjas était comme qui dirait sur le cu, s'en compter la gérance de Naruto avec Kyuubi, voilà que maintenant il fallait que cet idiot en fasse sortir neuf ! Chacun à leur tour ils s'observèrent, puis la bande du je ne suis pas l'ami du démon renard pris Sasuke avec eux, contre son grès mais il ne le dira pas et partirent sous les soupires de Tsunade.

**A suivre …**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Titre : **La vengeance n'a pas de limite


	4. la vengeance n'a pas de limite

**Chapitre 4 : La vengeance n'a pas de limite**

Naruto fut emmené par Kyuubi jusqu'à son appartement contre la volonté de Tsunade qui elle préférait qu'il intègre l'hôpital mais devant neuf renard que pouvait elle bien faire ? Arrivé à l'appartement avec les trois gamins dont Kyuubi n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser et Kyosuke qui naturellement n'avait nulle part où aller avait donc suivit la petite troupe ; ils mirent Naruto dans son lit toujours inconscient.

- bon on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Kyosuke

Kyuubi les regarda tous les douze. Cela faisait énormément de monde dans l'appartement qui lui semblait encore plus petit que d'habitude. Première chose, réussir à se débarrasser de tous le monde, comment faisait le nabot déjà ?

- bougeaient pas je reviens.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine

- bon c'était dans quel placard déjà ? Celui de gauche ? Non là c'est les Kunai…hum celui du bas ? Non c'est les poisons….dans le frigo ? Non quand même pas. Soupira le renard

- qu'est ce que tu cherches ? fit une voix

Kyuubi releva les yeux, au dessus du frigo se tenait une statuette de grenouille qui prenait peut à peut vie.

- je cherche la bourse de Naruto

- seulement si tu réponds à ma question.

- encore ? Soupira le renard

- simple mesure de précaution. Croassa la grenouille

- ouais, allez grouille

- en cas d'urgence, Kyuubi allias le renard à neuf queues… commença la grenouille

- abrège !

- …peut accéder à la bourse de maître Naruto s'il peut prouver qu'il est réellement Kyuubi no Yoko. Termina la grenouille

- gnagnagna et gnagnagna, tu vas la poser ta question !

La grenouille fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et continua

- de quoi est recouvert le sol devant les grilles du démon Renard ?

- d'eau. Soupira Kyuubi

- Bonne réponse ! fit joyeuse la grenouille en lui envoyant la bourse

- stupide batracien !

- stupide Renard ! Lança la grenouille avant de se retransformer en pierre.

Kyuubi repartit dans le salon avec la bourse dans la gueule et en chef il domina l'assemblé

- bon écoutez moi les morveux, vous allez aller faire les courses pendant que je reste ici

- moi aussi ? Fis Kyosuke

- quoi t'es sourd ?

- non ! S'empressa de dire le brun intimidé. Tu as dit morveux mais je n'en suis pas un et …

- écoutes morveux, j'ai plu d'un millénaire derrière moi, alors comparé à moi tu seras toujours un morveux. C'est clair ?!

- oui chef ! S'empressa de dire Kyosuke

Kyosuke pris la bourse et tous partirent. Mais dans la petite pièce qui semblait déjà plus grande rester la petite Maoko.

- qu'est ce que t'as ?

- dis Kyu-Kyu, j'ai froid au pied

- qu'est ce que tu veux que sa me fasse ? Une seconde recule toi. Tonna Kyuubi

Maoko se recula et Kyuubi confirma son appréhension. Il y avait de la glace sous ses pieds. Une fine couche de glace c'était formée.

- Bon, tu restes calme et pas de bêtise ok ?

- JE NE FAIS PAS DE BETISE ! cria Maoko

Un pic de glace frôla Kyuubi pour s'encastrer dans le mur. Kyuubi observa l'enfant qui maintenant était recouverte d'une fine couche de glace.

- pardon Kyu-Kyu, je ne voulais pas. Se mit à pleurer Maoko

- c'n'est pas grave, va dans la salle de bain et fait couler un bain bouillant avec un peut de chance tu augmenteras la température de ton corps.

- ca va marcher ?

- en tout cas il le faut jusqu'à ce que Naruto se réveille. Jeta un œil Kyuubi en direction de la chambre de Naruto.

Maoko partit rapidement dans la salle de bain, lui partit vérifier que tout été en ordre avec son Jinchuriki. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose cela signifierait sa déchéance à lui aussi. En entrant dans la chambre il vit une ombre disparaître à la fenêtre ce qui le fit sourire. Il monta à demi sur le lit et posa sa truffe humide sur le front de Naruto. Il était brulant de fièvre. Il se coucha près de lui attendant le retour des troubles fête tandis qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas voir l'ombre qui avait re pointait le bout de son nez à la fenêtre.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Kyosuke se baladait avec Ren et Kin accompagnés de tous leurs amis à quatre pattes. Les deux petits prenaient plaisir à lui montrer les bâtiments les plus importants de Konoha. La visite était étrange enfin c'était surtout un ressentiment d'étrangeté. Etre épié par les habitants du village quel quand soit la ruelle, devenir le sujet des messes basses était vraiment désagréable. Il commençait à comprendre l'allusion qu'avait faite le blond et la réaction des jeunes ninjas plutôt près des portes.

- euh quelqu'un sait se que Kyuubi veut qu'on achète ? Finit par demander Kyosuke

- une bonne tranche de viande répondit en cœur les renards

- une tranche seulement? S'étonna Kyosuke

Raikyu se stoppa et regarda le brun, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était naturellement idiot ou s'il le faisait exprès.

- dit le nabot ?

- moi ? demanda Kyosuke

- ouais toi. Fit Raikyu. A ton avis combien de kilos de viande mange un animale de mon gabarie ?

- je ne sais pas….hum….deux kilos peut-être.

- bien et maintenant tu le multiplie par neuf

- 18 KILOS !!!! S'épouvanta Kyosuke en hurlant

- la ferme ! Tonna Raikyu en voyant tout les regards s'élever sur eux

- paaaaardon.

Le reste de la bande venait de pousser l'intéressé dans une ruelle.

- que les choses soit clair, peu de gens aime Naruto alors n'empire pas les choses, pour le moment tu la fermes si tu l'ouvres encore une seul fois je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas être mort avec ton maître. C'est compris ? expliqua Raikyu

Kyosuke conformément aux instructions ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'hocher la tête

- c'n'est pas la peine de lui parler comme sa. Fit Ren en remontant ses lunettes

- ouais. Renchéri Kin

- tu veux te battre contre nous le morveux ? demanda Raikyu

Kin vit tous les renards se placés derrière l'intéressé, finalement il le sentait moins bien ce coup ci

- allez on continue. Parti Ren

L'ambiance qui était quelque peu explosive se calma rapidement par la remise en chemin de tout le groupe

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Trois jours passèrent de façon interminable pour Kyuubi, il avait hâte que son Jinchuriki se réveil pour remettre de l'ordre dans se chantier. Et oui aussi cruel et démoniaque puisse t-il être, Kyuubi n'avait pas réussi à s'imposer cette fois. Il regardait avec consternation depuis l'entrée de la chambre de Naruto où il monté la garde, le chantier qui régnait dans le salon.

Installés un peu partout les huit autre partit de lui dormait à point fermé. Sur le canapé, le dossier du fauteuil, sur et dessous la table basse, mais il fallait aussi rajoutait le squatteur officiel que Naruto avait ramené qui dormait dans un futon sous la bonne garde de Raikyu entre le canapé et la table basse. Et il y avait aussi les non officiel c'est-à-dire les trois bambins qui avaient remonté de deux étages leurs futons, bref un foutoir monstre à diriger. Sans compter la personne qui venait sans cesse épier Naruto à la fenêtre, aussi discret que lui s'il se promenait en ville.

Dans la nuit un murmure le réveilla. Naruto était entrain de se réveiller doucement.

- Kyu…souffla t-il en sentant la tête du renard au creux de sa main

- ouais

- comment…ça…commença Naruto en ouvrant doucement les yeux

-se présente ? Eh bien comme quelqu'un qui vient d'effectuer une technique à double tranchant

- ta…compassion pour…moi et….touchante…. sourit le blond

- ne te fait pas de fausses idées ! Se recula le renard

- bien…sûre. Fit Naruto en se redressant légèrement. Depuis combien…de temps je suis… inconscient

- trois jours

- et c'est déjà le bazar ? constata Naruto

- tu connais les petits… soupira Kyuubi

- oui mais il me semble que ta présence et majoritaire dans l'appartement.

- à qui la faute ?

- à moi. Soupira Naruto en se rallongeant.

- …

- vous n'avez pas fait le bordel en ville ? Questionna le blond

- ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu. Soupira le renard en repensant au premier jour

- et lui il est revenu aujourd'hui aussi ?

- oui, pas très discret. Demain tu seras sur pied ?

- oui, je parie que la vieille m'attend ?

- ouais, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait te parler

- ok

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla sans bruit et s'habilla de sa tunique de juunin et partit en direction de la tour du village, confiant la joyeuse bande à Kyuubi.

Il n'était que sept heure du matin mais connaissant l'Hokage elle devait dormir sur son bureau et se fut le cas lorsqu'il entra.

- LAVIEILLE !!! Cria t-il joyeusement

Tsunade se réveilla en sursaut et comme par habitude envoya un bon coup de poing bien sentit à celui qui osait la déranger. Son poing se fit rapidement arrêter et après avoir baillé elle remarqua la présence de Naruto. Aussitôt elle sauta de son bureau attrapa le blond, le déshabilla et le fit s'asseoir sur son bureau.

- Tsunade. Appela Naruto

Mais comme lorsqu'il revenait de mission elle ne lui répondit pas avant d'avoir examiné un tas de fonction vitale.

- bien tout semble aller correctement conclut-elle tandis que Naruto se rhabillait

- tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien. Signala l'Uzumaki

- Pour rien ? Je te signale que tu es le seul à être un Jinchuriki dans le village, et se n'est pas moi qui me suis totalement effondrée après ta technique bizarre, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ? Croisa t-elle les bras

- tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que mes jours sont comptés à cause de Kyuubi lorsque je le laisse filtrer alors pour remédier à ça, j'ai créé une technique capable d'extraire tout le chakra de Kyuubi d'un coup, bien sur il en reste une partie en moi sinon il serait libre, mais pas assez pour me tuer.

- euh c'est un peu flou. Se racla la gorge Tsunade

- lorsque je me transforme en Kyuubi mon corps en prend un coup et lorsqu'il rentre dans sa cage c'est pareille, plus la transformation ou re transformation est lente plus elle me détruit, aussi cette technique me permet de sauter les étapes et d'arriver directement au stade de Kyuubi et l'inverse laissant ensuite mon corps guérir du peu de séquelle.

- mais ?

- nh ?

- oui, je suis sûre qu'il y a un mais !

- mais je risque de rester coincé. Mon esprit s'affaiblie énormément, en faite c'est moi qui me retrouve dans la cage de Kyuubi et en ressortir et très difficile comme pour Kyuubi.

Un petit blanc suivit les paroles de Naruto, il savait que c'était tout aussi dur pour elle de l'accepter, mourir du poison qu'est le chakra de Kyuubi, ou mourir enfermé dans l'esprit de celui-ci ?

- merci. Fit Tsunade en changeant de sujet

- de quoi ? S'étonna Naruto

- des plantes

- oh !

- bon tu resteras au village un moment pour te reposer.

- ba-chan, tu sais très bien que je suis remis. Et pour Sasuke cela a été ?

- un cauchemar.

- comment-ça ?

- eh bien monsieur est guérit de ses blessures mais ne daigne pas manger, il se laisse mourir et sa m'énerve ! Tapa-t-elle son poing sur le bureau qui s'ébranla

- se n'est pas mon problème. Répondit Naruto en observant le village par la fenêtre

Tsunade tourna sur elle-même dans son siège

- mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Durant ton absence j'ai obligé Sasuke à faire des petits travaux, pour disons minimiser sa faculté à tomber dans les pommes par un simple contact

- et ? Arqua un sourcil Naruto en l'observant du coin de l'œil

- eh bien je les confiais à toutes les promos mais avec Neji ça ne c'est pas très bien passé

- tu sais pourtant que les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.

- je sais mais maintenant que tu es là...

- HORS DE QUESTION !!S'emporta Naruto

- mais enfin c'est ton ami !

- justement non, il l'a dit lui-même

- Mais Naruto ! supplia l'Hokage

- rien à faire je m'occupe de mes trois enfants et c'est déjà suffisant sans compter que maintenant il y a Kyosuke aussi. Claqua t-il la porte du bureau de l'Hokage

Dans les escaliers il croisa Sasuke qui l'ignora complètement. Bordel pourquoi devrait-il prendre soin d'une personne qui ne l'aime pas ?!

De retour chez lui il prépara le petit déjeuner pour les squatteurs.

- sa ne va pas ? demanda Kyuubi en le rejoignant dans la cuisine après avoir effectué le parcours du combattant entre tous les corps plongés dans le sommeil

- sa va très bien ! Ragea t-il en envoyant un kunai dans le mur à l'endroit habituel pour évacuer sa colère

- on ne dirait pas.

Naruto observa le renard, évidemment il ne pouvait pas le tromper lui.

- c'est que cela va être encore plus difficile maintenant que toute la promo me hait et les problèmes de Maoko, peut-être que je devrais quitter le village ? Annonça t-il

- dit pas de bêtise, se serait leur donner raison. Le raisonna le démon

- ouais je sais mais sa m'énerve tellement !

- qu'est ce qui t'énerve papa ? demanda Maoko en frottant ses yeux

- rien ma chérie va chercher les autres

- ouiii !

Durant le petit déjeuner Naruto les informa qu'il les emmènerait à l'académie aujourd'hui, une première. Pour les trois petits.

Ils arrivèrent à l'académie disons…en force. Enfin façon de parler, Naruto tenait la main de sa fille adoptive qui à côté de lui marchaient ses deux garçons. Jusque là rien d'anormale sauf quand retrait se trouver Kyuubi et Kyosuke en kimono. A ce moment là cela commençait déjà à être bizarre aux yeux des villageois qui radotaient sur le nouveau venu mais aussi sur le fait que le monstre tenait la main de la petite fille. Mais il faut ajouter les huit petit Kyuubi qui se cachaient par ci par là, parfois pas très discret aux yeux de ninjas expérimentés.

Ils arrivèrent à l'académie sous les yeux indignés des autres mères.

- comment ose t-il tenir la main de cette enfant, ce monstre à…fit une mère à une autre

- vous êtes sur ! Ce n'est pas surprenant quand….répondit l'autre

Naruto avait l'habitude de ça, il passa en les ignorants totalement mais ce ne fut pas le cas des enfants qui ravies au début que leur père adoptif se comporte comme les autres pères commençais à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- ah Naruto ! s'exclama Iruka

- ah Iruka sensei, ça tombe bien il faut que je vous parle. S'avança Naruto…allez jouer les enfants, Kyosuke viens.

Kyosuke suivit Naruto et Iruka dans le bâtiment.

Les enfants restèrent debout sous des yeux scrutateurs dans leur coin, ils finirent par se tenir tous les trois la main pour se donner du courage.

- sa va aller la môme t'as pas à t'en faire. Exprima Kyuubi à coté d'elle

- c'est juste que je… regarde sa main libre Maoko

Kyuubi jeta un œil et vit qu'elle brillait d'une lueur cristalline

- ne te laisses pas envahir par tes sentiments. Conseilla Kyuubi

Maoko allez répondre quand elle sentit une main chaude caresser sa tête et vit son père quitter la cour avec le brun et le renard. Sa y est ils étaient seuls.

- les enfants ! C'est l'heure ! Tonna Iruka à l'entrée de la porte

Ouf ils étaient sauvés ! Ils allaient rentrer dans leur classe et retrouver leurs amis. Mais une surprise d'un autre gout les attendit. Leur sois disant amis avaient laissé un rang rien que pour eux, la chance !

Iruka resta sans voix en voyant ce qui auparavant c'était produit pour Naruto se reproduire maintenant

- euh, bien les enfants asseyez vous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons…..

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke avait commencé sa journée de fort mauvaise humeur. Un ninja avait eu la bonté de venir le réveiller à huit heure du matin un samedi ! Mais bien sûre les ordres du Hokage son tout puissant alors on n'a pas le droit de pester et de rager. Bref c'est soit disant ordres étaient de ramener ses jolie petite fesse illico avec le rapport écrit de son absence. Alors après avoir si gentiment était réveillé par un ninja qui ne cessait de taper à sa fenêtre alors qu'il essayait en vin de l'ignorer. Bas oui on se demande à quoi servent les portes ? Il était ensuite allé prendre une douche, manque de bol le ballon avait sauté et une eau glacé se déversa sur lui ensuite vin le fabuleux petit déjeuner immonde de ce avec quoi on avait remplit ses placard. Et quand il s'habilla se fut le pompon, il se prit les pieds dans son pantalon si bien qu'il se cassa la figure par terre non sans s'être cogné au lit et la commode.

Bref s'était de très mauvaise humeur qu'il gravissait les marche de la tour de l'Hokage. Il entendit vaguement une porte claquer mais ne vit pas qui en descendit trop occupé à rêvasser. Après avoir subit une nouvelle fois les foudres de la toute puissante quinquagénaire à la poitrine proéminente pour une affaire de nourriture, il quitta le bureau en espérant regagner son lit bien chaud.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Shikamaru et sa bande qui l'agrippèrent au passage pour jouer au jeu du celui qui dévisagera le mieux le magnifique petit blond qui revenait vers la tour. Des cheveux légèrement long formant de petit boucle taquines, des yeux d'un bleu glacial qui le firent frissonner comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et que le blond se mettait en colère. Un corps élancé qui laissait deviner un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix et une superbe structure. Qui n'avait sûrement jamais était touché par une femme et…qu'est ce qu'il imaginait là ? Le soleil de Konoha devait lui taper sur le système. Non il n'était pas entrain de se demander à quoi son coéquipier pouvait ressembler sans cette maudite tunique de juunin mais plutôt qui était se brun lunatique qui le collait.

- Sasuke ? Appela Shikamaru

Ou il l'avait péché celui-là ? Chez les petites sœurs des pauvres ? Et pourquoi il vivait chez lui d'abord ? Non mais c'est vrai ! N'y avait-il pas assez d'auberge à Konoha ? Non fallait qu'il aille chez Na….chez son ennemi !

- Sasuke tu baves ! Ria Kiba

- quoi ?

- je ne sais pas à qui tu pensais mais elle devait être belle. Plaisanta Kiba

Ouais, c'est ça, transformer le « elle » en « lui », enlever les seins, ajouter un service trois pièces, choisissez le plus emmerdeur et détesté et bingo vous obtenez….au non sa n'allait vraiment plus il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui et vite.

- eh, Sasuke où tu va ? Appela Ino en le voyant partir

Rentrer il devait vite rentrer, ce n'est pas vrai, voilà qu'il flashait sur son ennemi, bon sa faisait longtemps qu'il avait des vu sur lui, enfin Naruto était plutôt boudinait étant gamin, trois ans d'absence et hop monsieur est devenu un tombeur ! Et puis depuis combien de temps savait-il faire des technique pareille ? Et se maudit renard qui ne cessait de l'épier dès qu'il s'approchait de chez lui. Non il ne le surveillait pas pour voir si tout allait bien, il voulait juste savoir quand il rendrait l'âme pour être le premier à le savoir.

- Sasuke ? L'Hokage t'appel ! cria Ino

Le plus important était de se débarrasser de cette vermine qui dormait chez lui, ce brun à l'allure frêle devait cacher quelque chose.

- UCHIWAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla la voie mélodieuse de l'Hokage par la fenêtre de son bureau. DANS MON BUREAU !!!

Allons bon il ne pouvait pas rester dans son coin à préparer la mort certaine de quelqu'un, non fallait qu'on l'emmerde encore ! Décidément cette journée ne peut pas être pire !

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Après avoir discuté avec Iruka de certaine chose concernant Kyosuke, Naruto et lui était partit rendre visite à la quinquagénaire une fois de plus.

- Ba-chan !

- Naruto ! Quand vas-tu apprendre la politesse vaurien ! Pesta Tsunade

- eh, je te présente Kyosuke, il va vivre chez moi.

- j'en connais un qui va pas être d'accord…murmura Tsunade

- qu'est-ce que tu dis la vielle ? Tendit l'oreille Naruto

- rien, continue

- ok, Kyosuke ne sais pas vraiment se qu'il veut faire à Konoha, je lui ai proposé d'entrée à l'académie, Iruka-sensei est d'accord pour le prendre dans sa classe, il me faudrait ton autorisation. Expliqua Naruto

Tsunade observa le dit Kyosuke, de lui, il voulait faire un ninja ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout Naruto était doué pour apprendre toute sorte de technique aux autres. Mais sa elle avait déjà prévu de le faire avec Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper de Sasuke mais de lui oui. Décidément pourquoi était-elle devenue Hokage ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour obliger Naruto à s'occuper de Sasuke mais comment ?

- alors la vieille tu me le donnes ce papier ? demanda Naruto

- Non ! Sauf si…

- sauf si quoi ? demanda Naruto suspicieux

- sauf si tu t'occupes de Sasuke. Sourit l'Hokage qui venait de trouver une solution à son problème.

- JAMAIS !! Je suis désolé Kyosuke, on va aller voir si Ichiraku ne recrute pas du personnel. Tourna t-il les talons

- RESTE ICI, UZUMAKI NARUTO !!

Naruto se stoppa tandis que Kyosuke sursautait. Quand elle l'appelait par son nom complet c'était toujours mauvais signe.

- tu ne me laisse pas le choix Naruto ! s'exclama t'elle en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son bureau et commença à rédiger.

- Qu'est ce que…s'approcha Naruto…Arrête ca ! Sauta t-il sur elle

Tsunade l'envoya valser contre le mur puis continua sa rédaction. Au moment où Naruto se releva, le bruit du tampon tout puissant de l'Hokage résonna dans la pièce. C'était trop tard le mal était fait.

- tiens ! Lui tendit-elle le rouleau.

- je n'en veux pas !

- tu n'as pas le choix Naruto

Kyosuke qui n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche depuis son entrer dans le bureau se lança finalement, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- qu'avez-vous écrit ?

Tsunade lui tendit le parchemin mais Naruto s'en empara et finit de lire.

- je le savais ! s'écria Naruto. Tu te serres de ton titre de Hokage pour mit obliger ! C'est minable !

- cela s'appelle tirer avantage de sa situation. Sourit Tsunade

Naruto pesta, la chienne elle avait osait !

- une mission alpha, merde, Tsunade ! s'exclama Naruto mécontent

- eh oui, une alpha, tu n'en as jamais eu n'est ce pas ?

- qu'est ce une alpha ? demanda le brun

Naruto observa le rouleau puis lui répondit

- une alpha est une mission absolue assignée à un ninja par son Hokage, elle prime sur toutes les autres, et qu'importe la déchéance de l'Hokage dans le temps, le ninja qui y est assigné est obligé de suivre ses instructions à jamais, à moins que l'Hokage ne le lui en donne l'ordre contraire.

- c'est exact. Fit Tsunade. Mais elle donne aussi carte blanche à toutes les manières qui pourrait servir à la réalisation de cette mission. Donc, tu vas prendre grand soin de ton ami Sasuke, il va encore durant une semaine faire ces travaux ensuite je veux que tu l'amènes tous les jours à l'académie et que tu l'entraînes. Je résilierais cette mission lorsque Sasuke sera redevenue le tueur froid qu'il était.

- autant dire que je ne serais jamais libéré de cette mission ! Ragea Naruto

- ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas laisser mon meilleure ninja cloué à Konoha, je t'en libérerais sois en sûre.

Le silence s'installa rapidement. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Kakashi ? Lui avait déjà formé une fois Sasuke

- et parce que je t'aime bien, je vais aussi te rédiger la lettre d'admission de Kyosuke à l'académie, maintenant nous allons apprendre la nouvelle à l'intéressé. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit à hurler.

- UCHIWAAAAAAAAA ! DANS MON BUREAU !!!

L'enfer à venir était palpable du bout des doigts.

**&o&o&o&o&o&**

Les trois petits bambins s'installèrent au rang si gentiment laissé pour eux. Exclu.

Iruka commença son cours dans une ambiance lourde. Il avait déjà était confronté à ce genre de situation avec Naruto mais c'était différent, les autres rejetaient Naruto car il était un cancre. Alors qu'eux rejettent Kin, Ren et Maoko pour leur pouvoir. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient frère et sœur de sang. Alors pour eux voir la sœur avec une aura si glaciale et cette apparence étrange ne leur garantissait rien de bon.

Après avoir donné les consignes sur l'entraînement du jour qui consisterait à lancer des kunai sur les cibles en paille dans l'arrière cour de l'école, les enfants sortirent. Laissant derrière eux les trois enfants comme s'ils portaient la peste.

- J'en ai marre ! s'exclama Kin en se levant brusquement faisant sursauter sa sœur

- calme-toi. Intima le plus sage, Ren

- mais Ren ! Se n'est que le premier jour depuis que Maoko est revenue et ils nous mettent déjà de côté ? Tu crois peut être que sa va changer ?

- les enfants vous venez ? Apparut à la porte Iruka

- ouais, soupira Kin

Dans la cour se fut la même chose quand classe, une cible avait était laissée rien que pour eux. Tandis que Kin s'entraînait, Ren observait sa technique. Se ne fut pas le cas de Maoko, qui ne cessait de fixer avec tristesse sa meilleure amie qui ne daignait pas la regarder.

Elle en vain à haïr l'héritage de son père adoré, se froid glaciale qui c'était emparé de son être et avait éloigné d'elle ses amies. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme les autres une simple apprenti ninja ?

Ren à côté d'elle sentit un grand froid le parcourir, il se tourna alors vers sa sœur et la vit plongée dans ses pensées, sûrement douloureuse, vu le souffle froid qui sortait de sa bouche

- Maoko ? Sa va ? S'enquit son frère ainée

- quoi ? releva la tête sa sœur

- Maoko ! Tu-tu pleures ?! Posa t-il sa main sur sa joue

- non je…

- tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- oui, je vais aller aux toilettes ! dit précipitamment Maoko en se levant pour ensuite disparaître derrière le bâtiment.

Ren observa sa sœur ne sachant quoi faire.

- Eh Ren ! Regarde je l'ai mit dans le mil ! fit joyeux Kin

- ah mon tour ! fit celui-ci

Kin donna le jeu de kunai à son frère tout en remarquant l'absence de sa sœur

- Où est Maoko ?

- aux toilettes. Répondit Ren en lançant un kunai.

Quelque instant plus tard Maoko ressortit du bâtiment où elle s'était réfugiée pour pleurer quand des mains l'attrapèrent et la poussèrent au sol.

- sale monstre ! fit un camarade de classe

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda perdu Maoko

- y a qu'on n'aime pas les monstres ! répondit un autre. Regarde-moi sa couleur de cheveux. Dit-il en tirant dessus.

- aie ! Arrêtez vous me faites mal ! Aie !

- La ferme ! Eh t'as vu ses yeux, comme ceux des démons ! Rouge sang ! dit un autre en tenant son visage.

- lâchez-moi ! Je vais le dire à papa !

- alors t'es une petite rapporteuse ? Constata le troisième en shootant dans les cailloux de la cours

Maoko reçu plusieurs rafale de pierres qui la blessèrent et salir la précieuse robe que son père lui avait offerte.

- arrêtez vous allez l'abimer ! Se frotta Maoko au sol

- oh vous entendez ça les gars ? Elle a peur de se salir, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment nous allons te faire se plaisir.

Le garçon qui tenait les cheveux sortit un kunai de son étui

- non ! Arrêtez ! Tira sur ses cheveux Maoko

- tiens la, bordel !

- non lâchez moi ! Se débâta Maoko

Un bruit sec se fit entendre et plusieurs mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant elle. Mais le cauchemar ne s'arrêtait pas, d'autres bruit de coupe suivirent

- arrêter, arrêter, ARRETEZ ! hurla Maoko

Ses pouvoirs se déclenchèrent, déversant le mal qu'elle ressentait, une aura glaciale

- c'est quoi se bordel ?! dirent les trois garçons

- vous allez payer ! Ah…ah…ah ah ah ah

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Ses deux frères qui commençaient à trouver le retour de leur sœur fort long, se décidèrent à aller la chercher lorsqu'ils entendirent le rire malfaisant se répercuter en échos.

- Tu as entendue ?! fit Kin

- oui, Moaka ! Se mit-il à courir

Ils contournèrent le bâtiment est tombèrent nez à nez avec un champ de glace. Au centre leur sœur dont la personnalité était altérée venait de geler un des trois garçons. Il était prisonnier dans un rocher de glace

- Maoko qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! S'épouvanta Iruka qui venait d'arriver à la recherche de ses six élèves manquant

- je ne leur pardonnerais jamais d'avoir blessé mon autre moi !

En effet en y regardant de plus près Maoko ne ressemblait plus à rien, la petite était sale et ses cheveux était coupé de toutes les tailles

- Maoko, allons calme toi. S'approcha gentiment Iruka

- ne vous approchez pas ! Le reteins Ren

- pourquoi ?

- se n'est pas Maoko !! S'exclama t-il

- Quoi mais

- ils ont raison Iruka-sensei. Fit la petite en léchant le sang sur ses doigts comme si le gout en était plus que délectable. Bien maintenant le deuxième.

Le garçon terrorisé par la jeune fille se mit à courir pour échapper à son agresseur tandis que le troisième se jeter Kunai en main dans le dos de la petite dont l'attention était portée sur sa proie.

- connard ! jura Kin en se dirigeant vers lui. Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Un grondement déchira le ciel qui c'était assombri instantanément.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Iruka

- je ne sais pas ! fit Ren

- Sensei ?! Y fait tout noir, on a peur ! Intervint une petite fille

Iruka se retourna pour voir au grand complet le reste de la classe

- ne bougez pas les enfants restez là ! Leur ordonna t-il

Alors que Kin continuait sa course vers son adversaire il fut stoppé par une violente douleur qui lui traversa le corps. En observant ses mains il se rendit compte qu'il était parcouru de petites décharges d'électricité. Qui avait osé lui jeté une attaque alors qu'il allait sauver sa sœur ? Entre temps le garçon avait fuie dans une autre direction lorsque Moaka eut gelé sa proie en pleine course provoquant un sentiment d'effroi chez les petits.

- Reste là ! Intima Kin en reprenant sa course lorsque le jutsu disparut

- Parce que tu crois que je vais m'arrêter gentiment ?! fit celui-ci en partant se cacher derrière Iruka

- tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Viens te battre !

- Non ! Vous êtes des monstres !je ne veux pas en devenir un ! Ta sœur c'est la pire de vous trois !

- Ne parle plus jamais de ma sœur ! Merdeux ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer, je ne m'arrêtais pas même si je dois toucher Iruka-sensei ! S'élança Kin

- Arrête ! Tenta Ren qui fut rapidement immobilisé par la glace de sa sœur. Moaka ? Pourquoi ?

- parce que lui a envie. Répondit la jeune fille

Kin n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelque mètre d'Iruka qui avait effectué une technique de protection. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Selon se que lui avait dit Naruto, leur pouvoir serait immense.

Kin était maintenant parcourut d'électricité, il la sentait voguer en lui comme un flux d'énergie infinie. Ce qui l'enhardissait encore plus, en une seconde il arriva devant Iruka et décocha son poing tels un chidorie.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- QUOI ??!!!!!! Hurla l'Uchiwa dont la voix se répercuta en éco dans tout le bâtiment

- je t'avais prévenue Tsunade. Fit consterné Naruto

- tu as bien entendu Uchiwa Sasuke, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'améliorations de ton état de santé et que tu refuses toujours tout contact, à se jour Naruto devient ton tuteur, c'est claire ? Se pencha Tsunade sur son bureau

- Je refuse que ce crétin me serve de nounou ! Ragea Sasuke

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est réciproque ! fit Naruto près de la fenêtre en lui jetant un regard glaciale.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il ne savait plus où il en était, est-ce une bonne chose ou pas ? S'il allait avec lui il serait plus proche de Naruto…euh…enfin de se Kyosuke. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien se qu'il faisait la celui-là mais d'un autre coté cela voudrait dire qu'il serait sans cesse surveillé, adieu la grasse matte avec cette pile blonde d'autant plus que la vieille avait décidé de l'envoyer à l'académie. Elle croyait quoi ? Qu'il n'allait pas s'apercevoir qu'elle avait glissé le mot académie entre Naruto et tuteur ?

- pas la peine de réfléchir comme ça, Sasuke. Fit la voie mélodieuse de l'Hokage. La décision est prise avec ou sans ton consentement.

- Tsunade ? l'interrompit Naruto qui regardait par la fenêtre

- quoi ?

- depuis quand neige t-il en été ?

Tsunade observa à son tour alors que Naruto eu le déclic

- c'n'est pas vrai ! Elle a recommencé ! fit-il en sautant par la fenêtre

- Naruto que se passe t-il la poursuivit L'Hokage suivit de Sasuke et Kyosuke

Il ne put lui répondre étant donnée qu'il avait déjà disparut de son champs de vision.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&

- CREVE !!! Cria Kin aveuglé par la rage à l'encontre de son professeur

- ah……..argh….

Kin qui avait fermé les yeux sentit le contact d'un liquide chaud sur son visage, puis une chaleur si rassurante lorsque des bras l'encerclèrent

- K….Kin…c'est fini.

Kin ouvrit les yeux et vit son bras dans le ventre de son père. Le sang coulait à flot tandis que son père lui sourie que tout allait bien.

- Papa ? Je…je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas…JE NE VOULAIS PAS !!! Se mit à pleurer son fils adoptif.

- papa sa va ? S'enquit Moaka en s'approchant de lui.

- oui ma chérie

- Hokage-sama ?

Tsunade se retourna et vit la plupart des ninjas de Konoha en alerte tout autour de l'académie mais il y avait aussi le clan de Shikamaru avec l'air du je savais que cela arriverais. Tandis que Sakura semblait mitigée en voyant son coéquipier dans cet état. Le sang ruisselait au sol formant dors et déjà une belle flaque bordeaux.

- dois-je l'arrêter ? fit Yamato

Ces mots résonnèrent dans le silence qui c'était formé. Une arrivée inattendue survint alors, les neuf renards surgirent de nulle part pour protéger leur Jinchuriki qui était dans un état critique

- Naruto ? demanda Kyuubi

- je vais avoir besoin de ta cellule. Sourit Naruto en caressant la tête de Kin

Sa vue se troublait rapidement, tout devenez flou ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

- Moaka ?

- oui père ?

- regarde il neige.

La petite leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Naruto lui assénait un coup derrière la nuque. Elle s'effondra au sol stoppant par la même occasion l'averse de neige et délivra des glaces les deux garçons.

Tsunade s'approcha prudemment de Naruto pour constater les dégâts.

- Naruto sa va ? demanda t'elle

- j'ai déjà connue ça, cela fait juste un peu plus mal. Se força à sourire Naruto

Sasuke qui voyait à quoi Naruto faisait allusion, contourna celui-ci pour se figer. Là, dans son dos, ressortait la main du petit garçon parcourus d'électricité.

- Le chidorie ! s'exclama Sasuke

- Tiens, tu es venu voir comment j'allais ? S'amusa Naruto

- tu veux rire je voulais voir venir à bout du plus crétin des ninjas ! rétorqua Sasuke

- c'était donc ça ! On parlera plus tard, maintenant toi et Kyosuke prenais les enfants et rentrée à la maison ! ordonna Naruto

- je te prends avec alors ? fit mesquin Sasuke

- très drôle ! répondit Naruto

Naruto tira dans le sens opposé, commençant à sortir tout doucement le bras de son fils toujours parcouru d'électricité ce qui rendit la douleur encore plus prenante. Tsunade d'un jutsu endormi le petit garçon dont l'électricité permanente cessa. Naruto termina de retirer le bras avant de s'écrouler à genoux au sol.

- Naruto tu vas tenir le coup ? S'accroupissait Tsunade

- j'y suis bien obligé,

- tu es sûre ? Le sceau de ton père et à moitié détruit.

- c'est rien tant qu'il reste un petit bout, Kyuubi restera en moi. Dissipation !

Les huit petits renards disparurent, provoquant une remonté d'énergie dans son corps lui permettant de se relever. La plus part des ninjas firent un pas en arrière en voyant plusieurs queues de chakra se mouvoir derrière lui ainsi que ses yeux rouges sang, ses dents et ses ongles. Une chose fit par contre sourire Naruto, Sasuke, lui, n'avais pas émis le moindre mouvement, pas intimidé le moins du monde.

- dépêches Sasuke. dit Naruto en passant son bras autour du coup de Tsunade

- de quoi ? Arqua un sourcil Sasuke

- de ramener les enfants à la maison.

Il l'entendit pester contre une vieille folles et un sois disant parchemin alpha tandis qu'ils partaient chacun portant un enfant et Ren marchant doucement tout en regardant s'éloigner son deuxième père qui risquait bientôt de ne plus l'être.

Les ninjas se dispersèrent profilant déjà les prochaines rumeurs, haïssant un peu plus le Jinchuriki sous les regards consternés d'Asuma, Yamato, Kakashi, Kurunai, Gai et Iruka.

Sur le chemin qui menait à l'hôpital, Naruto perdait de plus en plus conscience, sa marche était titubeuse et son regard flou.

-….Tsu….Jir…l'est….où ?

- à ta gauche. Fit celui-ci

- ah….bon….

- tiens bon Naruto, nous sommes arrivé nous allons te mettre dans le caisson

- …Ouais…

Tsunade rentra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea au sous-sol, Jiraya ouvrit l'accès au laboratoire de Tsunade et éclaira la pièce tandis que Naruto et Tsunade entraient, il partit ensuite ouvrir le caisson vitrée qui ressembler à un banal grand rectangle en verre.

Tsunade déposa Naruto au centre où trônaient quatre chaînes. Ses pieds et poignets furent liés et le caisson refermé. Chacun pris place à une extrémité et commença ses séries de signes. Le sceau du Yondaime apparut sur chaque paroi du caisson.

- fermeture ! ordonna Naruto

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke portait Kin tandis que Kyosuke s'occupait de Maoko, tout deux ainsi que Ren déambulaient dans les rues jusqu'à l'appartement de son ancien coéquipier. Une fois dans l'appartement ils déposèrent les enfants dans le lit de Naruto. Ren partit avec Kyosuke à la cuisine pour préparer le repas du midi. L'école aura était courte pour les enfants. Sasuke lui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cet appartement. Pourtant au départ il se félicitait de ne pas avoir eu la soudaine impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds au contact du garçon. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'un enfant endormi ? Toujours est-il que maintenant son assurance lui faisait défaut.

L'odeur envahissante de l'appartement lui faisait tourner la tête. Ennivrante, douce et agréable, le parfum de camélia était partout. Tout ceci lui rappelait tellement de souvenir. Ce canapé par exemple c'était la première fois où Naruto lui avait donné quelque chose. Une serviette, rien d'extraordinaire, ils étaient mouillés et tout deux c'était précipité dans l'habitation la plus proche des deux. Et pourtant il avait bien ri ce jour là.

Il y avait aussi la salle de bain où il avait fait tout un esclandre lorsque Naruto le soignée. Eh oui rattrapé votre coéquipier et c'est vous qui êtes blessé. Où encore la cuisine, bref un si petit appartement remplit de tellement de souvenir

- euh, Uchiwa-kun ? C'est ça ? Tu manges avec nous ? Lui sourit Kyosuke

Sasuke ne répondit pas il l'observait. Décidément qu'est ce que ce gus faisait avec Naruto ? Qui était-il bordel ?! Un ami ou un amant ? Non en faite il ne préféré pas savoir !

- non

- pourquoi ?

- j'n'ai pas faim. Répondit Sasuke en partant

Kyosuke ne se rendez pas compte que l'honorable, froid et méprisant Uchiwa avait daigné lui répondre par des mots qui d'habitude étaient toujours et le plus souvent réservés à Naruto. Enfin quand on lui posait des questions, rares étaient les fois où il ne vous répondait pas par des « mphf, nh, pff » se qui constituait une grande variance dans la langue communément appeler LU : Langage Uchiwa. Malheureusement se langage peut clair avait été percé, et oui Naruto avait décodé tous les soupires de l'Uchiwa y compris l'intonation qui était émise. Voilà pourquoi ils se querellaient si souvent et pourquoi Tsunade l'avait placé sous sa tutelle mais pas seulement pour ça. D'une manière ou du autre Sasuke finissait toujours par capituler face à Naruto. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Le week-end passa indéfiniment pour Sasuke qui se demandait comment allait ce petit blond même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Aller t-il mourir ? Serait-il blessé irrémédiablement ? Ces questions le hanté même s'il savait que Naruto finirait par récupérer entièrement. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il doutait. Naruto était généralement sur pied rapidement, c'était l'affaire d'une nuit voir d'une journée mais là l'état semblait beaucoup plus critique.

Le Lundi matin Sasuke se rendit au restaurant Akimichi, il avait plus d'assurance. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Tsunade lui avait imposé ses travaux, le contact ne le dérange plus tellement mais surtout il avait repris la maitrise du regard qui tue.

Pour les enfants de Naruto se fut autre chose, ils furent gentiment conviés à rester cloîtrés dans l'appartement de celui-ci par Tsunade. Les enfants avaient voulu rendre visite à leur père mais Tsunade leur refusa. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser voir Naruto dans un tel état. Elle-même ne savait pas lorsqu'elle le voyait s'il s'agissait de Naruto ou de Kyuubi. A vrai dire il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être l'un ou l'autre, plutôt un animal sauvage prêt à dévorer tout ce qu'il trouverait sous sa main. Cette vision était assez choquante pour elle, alors elle pouvait très bien imaginer ce que cela serait pour eux.

En milieu de semaine se fut Sasuke qui désira voir Naruto. Tsunade hésita puis céda à sa requête. Sasuke entra alors dans le laboratoire. Tsunade éclaira la pièce et il put enfin voir son coéquipier. Ce n'était pas lui, ni Kyuubi c'était sûre et certain.

Dans un caisson de verre complètement fermé et remplit de liquide aqueux se tenait un autre Kyuubi, il ne bougeait pas attaché au sol. Son pelage était rougeoyant et beaucoup de sang ne cesser de se déverser de la plaie à l'abdomen. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à se que le renard se jette contre la paroi faisant sursauter Sasuke. Les yeux du renard étaient aussi sombres que les siens. Avec le sharingan il vit ce que les autres ne pouvaient. Ce n'était pas Naruto et encore moins Kyuubi, non c'était l'essence du chakra du renard à l'état pur. Celui qui d'habitude était dominé par Kyuubi.

Sasuke s'approcha malgré la dangerosité de la bête qui se mit à grogner

- comment respire t-il ?

- c'est un liquide riche en oxygène, il pénètre dans ses cellules grâce au chakra, il lui apporte tout le nécessaire à la vie

- Il ne peut pas respirer ?

- non, les poumons ont quasiment était détruit, ainsi que l'estomac, les intestins, le foie, le pancréas, un rein. Sa colonne vertébrale et plusieurs côtes.

- il va rester paralysé alors ?

- non, Kyuubi peut totalement guérir Naruto d'habitude.

- Comment ça d'habitude ?

- et bien le sceau à était en grande partie détruite ainsi que Kyuubi

- on ne peut pas tuer Kyuubi ! Son chakra est illimité ! Exposa Sasuke

- je le sais bien, mais lui aussi à subit d'important dommage d'autant plus qu'il doit soigner Naruto. Naruto a passé une sorte de pacte avec Kyuubi, d'où le signe du sharingan sur sa poitrine, les termes du sceau du Yondaime ont changé, en plus de ce soigner, ils doivent régénérer le sceau dans sa globalité. Je pense que le chakra à pris forme pour protéger ces deux là. Il est très hostile apparemment.

- Naruto est conscient de tout ça ?

- je ne sais pas. Je penche à croire que oui et parfois non. Naruto est actuellement enfermé dans les cellules de Kyuubi l'endroit le plus sur pour lui. Kyuubi garde la grille en laissant filtrer le chakra à l'intérieur pour régénéré Naruto.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Ca c'est déjà produit plusieurs fois. C'est Naruto qui me la raconté. Mais jamais il ne m'a parlé sous cette forme. De plus d'habitude j'ai affaire à Kyuubi, Naruto n'avais jamais était touché aussi violemment.

- vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à cette matérialisation de chakra ?

- non.

- je vais essayer de le voir.

- se n'est pas bien Sasuke, tu ne maîtrise plus tes capacités de ninja.

- mon sharingan ne faillera jamais, ninja ou pas !

Sasuke s'approcha de la vitre et colla son front contre. L'essence de chakra s'approcha et fit de même. L'espace d'un instant les yeux redevint saphir et se fut le contact. Sasuke se retrouva projeté dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il avait déjà parcourut ces inlassables tunnels inondés, il les connaisse bien. Hors ce qu'il trouva fut tout autre, tout n'était que ruine, il trouva finalement la grille défoncé auquel il accourut

- Naruto ? NARUTO !

- pas la peine de hurler ! fit une voix

Sasuke se retourna et vit Kyuubi comme l'avait dit Tsunade. Celui-ci était bien amoché aussi, il partageait les mêmes souffrances que son Jinchuriki et Sasuke pouvait clairement distinguait ses côtes à nues

- où est Naruto ?

- à l'intérieur

- je ne le voie pas !

En effet seul les barreaux étaient visibles, le reste était plongé dans une profonde obscurité

- eh gamin ? Y a de la visite ! dit Kyuubi en faisant glisser son ongle le long des barreaux.

Ceux-là raisonnèrent comme une mélodie d'appel. Un bras ensanglanté sortit entre les barreaux pour toucher le pelage du renard. Comme une reconnaissance de la personne.

- Kyuubi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- y a Sasuke.

- Sasuke ? Où ça ?

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à ce que la main de Naruto frôle son visage.

- Sasuke ? VA-T'EN !!!

- quoi mais ?!

- tire-toi ou il va te piéger !

Sasuke sentit comme des liane s'enrouler autour de ses jambes

- Kyuubi ?

- non ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas de contrôle sur sa.

Sasuke tenta tant bien que mal de se dépêtré sans succès. Son corps s'enfonçait de plus en plus comme dans un sable mouvant de Suna.

- Naruto ! Il me bouffe ! Paniqua t-il

Naruto attrapa subitement la gorge de Sasuke et serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Afin de l'étouffer.

- arrête…je…respirer…

- c'est le seul moyen tu dois perdre conscience et regagner ton corps !

Quelque instants après à la grande surprise de Tsunade Sasuke fut projeté loin du caisson avec des marque de strangulation autour du coup.

- Sasuke ? Alors ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as vu Naruto ?

- juste son bras, puis il m'a étouffé pour que je regagne mon corps cette chose était entrain de m'avaler, enfin mon esprit. Répondit Sasuke en passant sa main autour de son cou

- Viens. Fit Tsunade

Ils se dirigèrent vers un chariot où Tsunade lui mit une bande autour du cou pour masquer les traces.

- alors comment est-ce à l'intérieur ?

- tout est détruit, la prison de Kyuubi est défoncée même si elle est restée close. Et lui avait les côtes à nu. Ce chakra est pire que Kyuubi.

- que veux-tu dire ?

- On dirait qu'il cherche à absorber des corps pour se nourrir et régénérer Kyuubi et Naruto.

Les paroles de Sasuke furent suivies par le silence de Tsunade qui affichait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il venait de lui dire que Naruto était en piteuse état et elle, elle sourie. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre, elle devait sûrement avoir une autre de ses idées loufoques. Sasuke rentra dans son appartement pour aller directement se coucher. Il ne mangea pas. À vrai dire il ne mangeait que quand il avait faim et ces dernier temps il rejetait cette faim. Son organisme avait alors fait face à cette carence en pompant dans ses réserves l'affaiblissant un peu plus chaque jour. Pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas ? Même lui ne le savait pas, il n'avait pas envie ? Pas le temps ? Ce n'était pas bon ? Il n'avait pas d'argent ? En effet Tsunade avait gelé ses comptes où résidait la fortune des Uchiwa. Ou peut-être tous simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas faire la cuisine ?

Le reste de la semaine passa tout aussi agréablement que les précédentes. Neji se montrait toujours aussi pervers et haineux. Bref le dimanche soir arriva bien vite au bonheur de Sasuke qui se disait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Mais non il se retrouver à vingt-trois heures passé dans le restaurant Akimichi avec la bande du « je-suis-pas-l'ami-du-démon ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Ah oui c'était encore la faute de cette vieille folle ! Elle l'avait fait quérir de soi-disant de toute urgence à dix-neuf heures du soir alors qu'il allait savourer une bonne douche. Après l'avoir ennuyer avec ses histoires comme quoi dès lundi il commencerait à retourner à l'académie, dont il se foutait pas mal car il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y aller. Il c'était encore une fois fait happer par cette fichu bande qui commençait à lui courir sur le haricot à insulter son petit blond.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait au milieu de tous ces poivrots complètement souls. Il semblait portant que l'ambiance avait changés, certains étaient resté sobres, Hinata ne semblait toujours pas vouloir y croire, Sakura semblait complètement rongée par les remords de s'être détournée de son coéquipier et d'avoir surtout était mise à l'écart par son sensei concernant les soins de Naruto dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Quand à Sai est bien c'est Sai, aller savoir se qu'il pense ? Ils semblaient pourtant ne pas vouloir accepter cette situation, il avait marmonné à Sasuke à un moment de la soirée comme quoi c'était grâce à Naruto s'il avait était intégré dans l'équipe Kakashi. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rester avec Naruto alors ? Allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce tordu.

Sasuke réussi finalement à s'éclipser vers une heure du matin. Exténué.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Naruto ?! JIRAYA !! DEBOUT BORDEL !! NARUTO EST LA !! hurla Tsunade en secouant Jiraya

Le pauvre Jiraya se réveilla de la bave coulant de sa bouche, ses rêves ne devaient pas être très nets.

- Tsunade ? Frotta t-il ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il est six heures du mat' !! grogna Jiraya

- Naruto est dans le caisson ! Aide moi à le sortir de là !

- Bien sûre qu'il ait dans le caisson c'est nous qui l'y avons mit ! Se retourna Jiraya dans le lit de camp du Laboratoire.

- Jiraya ! Le vrai Naruto !

- ERO-SENIN !! Faites moi sortir de là ! criait Naruto au travers de la paroi

- Naruto ?..........MERDE LE GAMIN EST LA TSUNADE !!!

- crétin. Fit-celle-ci.

A deux ils rompure la technique qui maintenait Naruto prisonnier du caisson de survie. L'Uzumaki sortit une fois qu'ils eurent détaché les chaînes qui le maintenaient.

- Naruto ? Tu saignes toujours ! remarqua Tsunade en venant avec des bandes

- ouais, mais c'est rien, il n'y aura bientôt plus rien. AIE !!

- ne bouges pas !....tu vas pouvoir aller dans le service de soin.

- Non, je dois m'occuper AIE des enfants et de Kyosuke. AIE

- tu as oublié le jeune Uchiwa, il va demain à l'académie. Informa Jiraya

- Raison de plus pour que j'y aille. Se releva Naruto une fois le bandage fini.

- tu resteras là ! ordonna Tsunade, j'ai consigné les enfants à ton appartement.

- une autre raison qui fait que je ne peux pas aller dans le service de soin ! Commença à sortir Naruto

- Naruto !

- Je vais bien ba-chan, ne t'inquiètes pas, je passerais souvent pour que tu changes mes pansements. Sortit Naruto un sourire aux lèvres

- Ne force pas trop les plaies sont très fragiles ! Conseilla Tsunade alors que la porte se fermait

- Il est grand Tsunade.

- je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui, tu as vus à quel vitesse il a récupéré ?! Une semaine ! Et monsieur est sur pied !

- on sait tous qu'il se régénère très vite grâce au chakra du démon renard. Soupira Jiraya en observant le caisson plaint de sang.

- oui mais se chakra était étrange. Dit-elle à son tour en observant le sang

- oui, c'est certains. Je vais mener mon enquête.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto se rendit rapidement à son appartement où les enfants dormaient encore. Il prit soin de jeter ses vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang avant d'en prendre des propres dans son armoire. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et rangea l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Vers sept heures il se rendit dans sa chambre où reposaient les trois bambins dans son lit deux places.

- Maoko, Kin, Ren, les enfants c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école. Murmura t-il à l'heure oreilles.

- Papa ? C'est toi ? Se réveilla difficilement Maoko.

- oui, allez debout. Partit dans la cuisine Naruto

Ren fut le premier à rejoindre la table du petit déjeuner. Calme et silencieux comme à son habitude. Plus timidement Kin et Maoko pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

- dit papa ?! Je ne peux pas aller à l'école comme ça ! s'exclama Maoko

- Moi non plus ! fit Kin

Le regard de Naruto jongla entre les deux. Pour Kin se n'était pas tellement grave il n'était plus Brun mais blond avec des yeux bleu mais quand à Maoko là il fallait faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux c'était certains.

- Viens Maoko, Kin dépêches toi de déjeuner avec Ren. Emmena t-il Maoko dans la salle de bain

- Papa ! Et Kyosuke ? s'exclama Kin

- je l'avais oublié lui ! Se tapa le front Naruto. Où est-il ?

-il dort dans le futon derrière le canapé. Répondit Ren

- ok

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain il réveilla l'unique autre adulte de la pièce.

- dit papa, tu vas faire quoi à mes cheveux ? Gigotait Maoko sur le tabouret devant la glace.

- eh bien je vais couper tes cheveux comme Hinata qu'en penses-tu ?

- avec les mèches qui pendent devant, elles seront plus longues ?

- oui, je ne te promets rien. Commença à couper Naruto

- se sera mieux que là ! remarqua Maoko

- oui.

Après dix bonnes minutes Naruto avait bientôt terminé la coupe de Maoko avec pas mal de succès. Faut dire qu'avec toute les fois où il s'était coupé lui-même les cheveux il avait pris le coup de main. Kin fit son entrée dans la pièce tout timide

- dit papa ?

- hum ?

- on peut les teindre ? Désigna Kin ses cheveux

- Pourquoi ? Moi je te trouve très bien comme ça.

- mais je ne ressemble à rien ! En plus ils sont devenus incoiffable !

- eh bien comme ça tu me ressembles ! Passa sa main Naruto dans les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire

- ah oui ! Se rassura Kin

- oui !

- et moi, je peux aussi les avoir blond ?! fit jalouse Maoko

- ah non ! Les tiens sont très bien comme ça !

- mais ce n'est pas juste Kin et Ren te ressemblent et pas moi ! Bouda la petite en regardant ses cheveux blancs.

Naruto l'attrapa contre lui et commença à la chatouiller.

- oui mais tu es ma petite fripouille ! Et les filles sont toujours différentes des garçons !

- vrai de vrai ?!

- oui, REN VIENT PRENDRE TA DOUCHE ! Appela Naruto

Au même moment Ren poussa la porte

- Ren ? Sa ne va pas ? S'enquit Naruto en s'approchant de lui

- si. Esquiva Ren

- très bien, alors tout le monde tout nu, est frotter moi tout les recoins !

- oui !! firent Maoko et Kin

L'absence de réponse de la part de Ren inquiétait Naruto, il faudrait qu'il lui parle plus tard. Pour le moment il devait voir où en était Kyosuke.

- Kyosuke ?

- oui ?

- tu as fini de déjeuner ?

- oui.

- Bon viens je vais te passer des affaires à moi

- pourquoi ?

- tu ne pas y aller en kimono voyons. Tiens met ça !

Naruto lui remis entre les mains un ensemble : un pantacourt beige avec un teeshirt à manche longue Kaki.

- dépêchez vous les enfants ! Il est presque huit heures ! Maoko ton petit déjeuner !

- j'arrive ! Accourut la petite fille toute nue.

- Maoko va dans ma chambre t'habiller tu vas prendre froid !

- oui papa !

La petite fit demi-tour vers la chambre où elle s'habilla avant de revenir vers la cuisine.

Ils se rendirent ensuite vers l'académie, Maoko et Kin tenait chacun la main de Naruto tandis que restait en retrait Ren avec Kyosuke.

- Dit Papa tu va rester avec nous ? demanda Maoko

- Non, vous n'allez pas vous entrainer aujourd'hui donc ce n'est pas nécessaire, et puis j'ai plusieurs choses à faire.

- mais les autres ?! S'épouvanta Kin

- tant que vous êtes en classe avec Iruka-sensei vous ne risquez rien et au soir vous serez avec Kyosuke cela devrait allez. Ren est-ce que sa va ? demanda Naruto derrière lui

Ren releva la tête vers lui puis détourna le regard sans répondre. Naruto laissa tomber pour le moment, peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de discuter devant tout le monde.

- Ren ! Papa t'as posé une question ! Soupira Maoko

- Maoko, laisse-le.

- mais papa.

- laisse ton frère, regarde on est arrivé. Iruka-sensei ?! Appela Naruto

- Naruto ? Naruto ! se précipita Iruka. Tu n'a rien ? Sa va ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ? Tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital, Tsunade-sama…

- Iruka-sensei !

- quoi ?!

- je ne suis plus un bébé, si je suis là c'est que je vais bien.

- je te connais Naruto ! Si Kyuubi n'est pas en train de rodé autour de toi c'est qu'il y a un problème ! fit de grand geste avec son majeur Iruka

Naruto ne répondit pas, Iruka le savais, il le connaissait trop bien. Bien sûre qu'il n'allait pas bien, il souffrait le martyre mais il devait être là pour ses enfants. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher d'eux avant de peur qu'il ne subisse le même sort que lui mais maintenant tout avait changé. La quasi totalité de la population de Konoha connaissait les pouvoirs des enfants. Ils avaient déjà commencé à subir le contre coup alors même s'il devait souffrir, il serait la pour eux car c'était en ce moment qu'ils avaient le plus besoin de lui.

- T'es encore malade papa ? demanda Maoko en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

- non, bien sûre que non, sinon je ne serais pas là avec vous. Sourit Naruto

Quel sourire faux et trompeur exprimait Naruto aux yeux d'Iruka, pourquoi encore aujourd'hui se cachait-il derrière ceci pour minimiser sa souffrance ? N'avait-il confiance en personne pour oser avouer sa douleur ?

- Iruka-sensei ! Sourit Naruto avec un regard réprobateur.

- O…oui ?!

- Sasuke n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- tu connais Sasuke, il prend son temps pour les choses qui l'ennuie. Soupira Iruka

- Bien je vous laisse, Kyosuke fait attention à eux. Kin, Maoko pas de bêtise avec votre chakra !

- Ouiiiiiiiii !! firent les deux petits.

- Ren bon….Naruto se stoppa Ren l'avait ignoré, il venait juste de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Naruto quitta la cour de l'académie qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il décida de se rendre chez l'Hokage, la douleur devenait trop forte. Il gravit les étages est arriva devant le bureau de celle-ci. Shizune l'intercepta alors qu'il allait entrée et lui indiqua du doigt les personnes qui faisait la queue. Il partit donc s'asseoir au coté de Kakashi et Jiraya qui lui rêvait en bavant.

Etait-ils la indépendamment ou bien venaient-ils encore une fois harceler Tsunade pour qu'elle prête des fonds pour la publication du prochain livre « Otomen ». Allez savoir qu'elle était le sujet se coup si. Toujours pervers à les voir.

- oh ! Yo ! fit Kakashi

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei.

- tu viens pourquoi ?

- j'ai besoin de parlez de la mission que la vieille m'a confié.

- ooh. Tu vas encore partir ?

- non. A domicile celle-là. C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie.

- pourquoi ?

- pour rien.

Kakashi compris qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur la question.

- quoi de neuf ? fit Naruto

- pas grand-chose, j'ai du m'occuper de Sasuke par moment, enfin c'était plus de la garderie qu'autre chose. Il a tellement changé, lui qui était si froid et distant agrémenter de cette force et cette tacticité à tout épreuve n'est plus l'ombre que de lui-même.

- je trouve qu'il a l'air d'aller bien, un peu trop maigre à mon gout c'est tout.

- tu te voiles la face Naruto.

- peut-être c'est juste que…

Kakashi n'entendit soudainement plus Naruto se qui l'alerta.

- Naruto ? Eh, Naruto ?

- zzz…….zzzzz…..zzzzzzzzzzz…..

Ce ronflement le rassura, lui en tout cas n'avait pas changé de ce point de vue là.

Une bonne heure passa avant que Naruto ne se réveille encore assis à coté de Kakashi

- réveillé ?

- mm, j'ai du m'assoupir quelques minutes

- une heure

- de ?

- une heure que tu dors.

- et vous n'êtes toujours pas passé !! cria Naruto

- non.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau et y rentra sous l'œil amusé de Jiraya

- Ba-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

- vous voyez ! Lui la je n'en peu plus !! fit une vieille

- ca fait une heure que vous me dites ça ! Pesta Tsunade dans son fauteuil

- faites quelque chose !

- qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? S'endormait Tsunade

- c'est quoi le problème ? Se risqua Naruto

- Le problème ? Vous osez demander quel est le problème ?! Se rapprocha la vieille

- euh oui.

- mais c'est vous le problème porteur du renard ! J'en ai marre de tous ces cris ! Pointa-t-elle sa canne sur son abdomen. Ces hurlements ! Ce bruit ! Vos cauchemars ! Je n'en peux plus ! Tapa-t-elle à chaque reproche.

- vous n'avez qu'à déménager !

- ah oui ? Alors tu as un appartement pour moi ? Impétueux.

- si vous me laissez le votre je vous donne celui de mes enfants deux étages plus bas, mes cauchemars ne devraient plus vous déranger ! fit haineux Naruto

- hum soit ! Je le veux se soir ! Et ne me regardes pas avec ses yeux ! Démon ! Partit-elle. Fils de Satan, je l'avais dit ! Cet enfant n'apportera que le malheur sur notre village ! Se stoppa t'elle à la porte devant Kakashi et Jiraya. Elle se retourna et pointa Tsunade avec sa canne. Tué aurait-il du être par les Hokage !pff. Poussez-vous grands dadés !

Kakashi se recula stupéfait de tous les propos de cette petite vieille.

Une fois la porte fermé derrière Jiraya et Kakashi, Naruto s'asseyait sur un fauteuil épuisé.

- je t'avais dit de rester à l'hôpital ! Rouspéta Tsunade en allant chercher un anti-douleur.

- Ne recommence pas ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! Rouspéta Naruto

- Naruto ne laisse pas Kyuubi prendre le dessus ! Le raisonna Jiraya

- La ferme ! Tu crois quoi ? Se leva Naruto

Jiraya le vit enlever son tee-shirt dévoilant les bandages de Tsunade couvert de sang. Il les arracha en colère.

- tu crois que c'est facile alors que le sceau de mon père n'est plus qu'à moitié ! Désigna t-il

- calme-toi ! Intima Jiraya

- désolé. C'est juste que tout ça m'énerve. Ragea Naruto alors que Tsunade lui refaisait son bandage.

- pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

-je voulais que tu soulages ma douleur et te parler de la mission.

- oh.

- mais pour le moment pourrais-tu demander à Yamato s'il est libre ?

- pourquoi ?

- eh bien avec cette vieille folle….

- je vois, tu vas en profitait pour agrandir l'appartement ?

-oui

- SHIZUNE !!!!!

- oui Tsunade-sama ?

- va chercher Yamato

- oui sensei !

- Rentres chez toi, je dirais à Yamato de te rejoindre là-bas

- ok. Partit Naruto

- Naruto repose toi.

-ouais

Naruto sortit de chez l'Hokage est se dirigea vers l'appartement du nouvel enfant dont il devait s'occuper. Connaissant celui-là il doutait qu'il se soit rendu gentiment à l'académie. Donc contrairement à se que Tsunade avait suggéré il allait allez chez le brun.

Après plusieurs coup à la porte et n'ayant eu aucune réponse il sortit son trousseau de clé et entra. Notre beau brun dormait paisiblement dans son lit bien au chaud. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence même s'il avait l'air d'un ange Sasuke pouvait être si désagréable avec lui. Comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien !

Il se dirigea vers la baie et ouvrit les rideaux en grand, laissant la lumière vive éclairer la pièce

- qui est là ? Ronchonna Sasuke sous sa couette

- c'est moi.

Sasuke reconnue cette voie entre mille pour l'avoir si souvent entendue

- Naruto ! Surgit t-il de sous les couettes. Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?! Et comment t'es entré d'abord !! Se recula dans son lit Sasuke

- je te signale que j'ai les clés depuis longtemps, disons avant que tu ne deviennes un traître ! Et qu'aujourd'hui tu devais aller à l'académie.

- rien à faire ! Je n'irais pas ! Sors de chez moi !

- puisque tu le prends comme ça. S'approcha Naruto

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sort de mon lit ! Dégage ! Paniqua Sasuke

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par le bras et le força à sortir du lit et l'emmena dans la salle de bain

- lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! Lui asséna un coup coude Sasuke

La douleur fut pesante dans son estomac et la blessure en souffrit un peu plus mais il n'en dit rien.

- lâche-moi !

- monte sur cette balance ! ordonna Naruto qui venait de le lâcher

- Non !

- ne m'oblige pas à le faire moi-même Sasuke !

Contraint Sasuke grimpa sur la balance, qui indiqua à Naruto pour son plus grand malheur son poids.

- Quarante cinq kilos ? S'épouvante Naruto

- et alors !

- et alors tu es trop maigre ! Quand on était petit tu faisais quarante cinq kilos et tu avais douze ans !

- c'est censé me faire quelque chose ?! Croisa les bras Sasuke

- dépêche-toi de t'habiller !

- Non ! Je n'irai pas !

Naruto en eu rapidement marre, il avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper de son ennemi buté et capricieux ! Le pyjama blanc de Sasuke vola à travers la pièce et il fut rapidement habillé de force. Naruto n'avait pas quitté des yeux la moindre de ses réactions. Même si Sasuke était chiant ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il souhaiter lui faire revivre son viol. Pour Sasuke se fut autre chose, il ne ressentit pas cela comme un viol, comme la dernière fois que Naruto l'avait touché, au début ses gestes étaient dures et puis il avait fini par ce laisser faire. Sentir que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour vous faisait du bien. Et en même temps se regard féroce qu'arborer au même moment Naruto le faisait frissonner.

- A partir de maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi que ça te plaise ou non ! fit le blond en relevant Sasuke

Il lui colla un sac entre les mains et le poussa vers la sortie.

- et maintenant à l'académie et plus vite que ca !

Sasuke partit en direction de l'académie non s'en ronchonner et tourna à l'angle de la rue il attendit quelque instant que Naruto reparte en direction de chez lui et retourna au chaud dans son lit sans se faire voir.

A suivre…

**Titre du chapitre 5 :** Les conséquences de la mauvaise volonté de Sasuke

Voilà désolé du retard, pour ce chapitre est celui des jumeaux mais je ne sais pas si vous c'était comme chez moi, Bref ce week-end big tempête de neige, résultat plus d'internet, coupure de courant, blabla….

J'espère qu'il vous à plut ^^


	5. Les conséquences

_**Chapitre 5 : Les conséquences de la mauvaise volonté de Sasuke**_

Naruto regagna son appartement sans trop de difficultés, le médicament que lui avait donné Tsunade l'avait grandement soulagé. Mais ses pas tiraient sur la blessure, le faisant quand même souffrir. Il rentra dans son appartement et trouva Yamato assis sur son canapé.

- Yo, Naruto-kun !

- Salut Yamato-san. Le rejoignit Naruto

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

- hum, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à agrandir l'appartement, je veux abattre ce mur et y faire trois chambres, garder la salle de bain qui se trouve de l'autre coté mais je veux agrandir le salon, il faut que je puisse mettre une table pour environ cinq personnes, celle de la cuisine et trop petite.

- Okay, ça sera vite finit. Se leva Yamato pour se diriger à sa gauche.

Il traversa la pièce et détruisit le mur à droite de l'entrée. Un peu de poussière se rependit mais ce n'était pas grave, un coup de balai et c'était réglé. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que de l'autre coté il y aurait….

- AAAAAAARGH !!!!!! DEMON !!! VOYEUR !!! cria la vieille d'à coté.

- Euh Naruto ? L'appartement d'à coté n'était pas inoccupé ?

- C'est rien, c'est la vieille qui me fait chier pour changer d'appartement, elle va récupérer celui des petits plus bas.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? ! VOUS POURRIEZ PREVENIR !! hurla la vieille entre ses cartons.

- LA FERME !! cria Naruto. OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS LA FAIS BOUCLER !

La vieille se ratatina et ne bougea plus.

- Vous comptez resta là longtemps ? lui demanda Naruto.

- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

- ….hum….dehors….proposa Naruto comme si c'était évident.

- Par ce froid ! Vous n'y pensez pas !

Ils virent la petite vieille subjuguée, passée à coté d'eux pour ensuite s'installer sur son canapé. Avec Yamato ils déplacèrent les cartons de celle-ci dans l'appartement du blond et commencèrent les travaux. Au grand d'âme de cette femme qui ne pouvait déjà pas le supporter, elle se retrouva avec plusieurs clone de celui-ci.

Les travaux avançaient au ralentit. La petite vieille ne cessait de les importuner toutes les cinq minutes.

- Ca sens le fauve ici et j'ai soif ! Déclara - t'elle de nouveau.

Naruto exaspéré avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son chakra stable en plus de tous les clones, il invoqua Siukyu et Kyuubi pour combler les désirs de cette vieille folle. Avant de ce remettre au travail.

Les deux renards vinrent se poster sur la table de salon face à celle-ci. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent en voyant l'aspect des renards sans chair à certain endroit.

- Alors comme ça mon odeur vous dérange ? La fixa Kyuubi.

- ….tétanisée, elle ne bougea plus.

- Il me semble aussi avoir entendu que vous aviez soif, non ? Siu vas-y.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux, je peux ?! Trépignait de joie la renarde. Hein chef, je peux vraiment ?!!

- Ouais. Fit exaspéré Kyuubi de la voir si gamine.

- Trop cool !! Arrosage express service gratuit ! Déclara la renarde en lui envoyant un jet d'eau en pleine figure.

- Que…

- Des réclamations peut-être ? demanda Kyuubi en dévoilant ses canines.

- ….non….

- Parfait.

- Dis chef ? Je peux recommencer ? Hein, hein, dit oui ?!

- Non ! L'appartement va devenir une piscine après ! Lui interdit Kyuubi sévèrement.

Après cela ils n'entendirent plus la vieille de la journée, il faut dire que l'aspect chien galeux et malade de Kyuubi devait vraiment l'effrayer.

En fin de journée vers cinq heures, l'appartement était terminé, Naruto remercia Yamato avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille, Naruto voulut le payer mais celui-ci déclara que Tsunade l'avait fait venir sur ses heures de travail alors il lui demanderait à elle.

Après qu'il soit partit, Naruto s'attela à déménager toutes les affaires des enfants pour les remplacer par ceux de la vieille. Vers six heures le déménagement était fini, chaque cartons de chaque enfant étaient disposés dans leur chambre respective le salon était beaucoup plus grand maintenant cela serait plus agréable. Il finit de faire le ménage et s'attela à la cuisine. Il n'était pas un chef mais il se débrouillait bien, pas la peine de vous dire qu'elle était sa spécialité, mais il faisait quand même souvent autre chose pour la croissance des petits.

- Papa ! C'est nous !

Naruto arriva dans l'entrée, c'était bon il n'y avait apparemment pas eu de bagarre, ils avaient l'air entiers.

- Mais vous êtes trempés ! S'épouvanta Naruto.

Il s'est mit brusquement à pleuvoir sur le retour et on avait pas de parapluie. Expliqua Kyosuke.

- Bon déshabillez vous là, et direction la salle de bain. Kyosuke à gauche, et vous à droite.

- A droite ? S'étonnèrent les enfants.

Naruto leur répondit d'un sourire en les emmenant.

- Wah ! La maison est plus grande ! S'esclaffa Maoko.

- Reviens ici ! La salle de bain c'est là ! Tu es trempée ! Tu iras voir après ! A la douche !

Naruto les fit rentrer par la première porte à droite pour qu'ils se baignent.

- On va vivre avec toi ? demanda Kin.

- Oui, aller donnez-moi vos sous-vêtements.

Naruto les récupéra et déposa des pyjamas sur un meuble avant de sortir.

Puis il se dirigea vers l'autre salle de bain.

- Kyo, j'entre. Fit Naruto.

- Vas-y c'est bon.

- Où as-tu mis ton caleçon ?

- Dans le panier.

Naruto prépara le linge et le mit à laver, il sortit après lui avoir déposé des affaires à lui

Il se dirigea ensuite dans le salon et mit la table, elle est était à ras de terre, pourquoi diable s'embêter avec des chaises ? Et puis il aimait assez ce style là.

- PAPA, MAOKO A ENCORE FAIT DES GLACONS DANS L'EAU !!! Rouspéta Kin depuis la salle de bain.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE J'Y FASSE ? lui répondit Naruto en touillant les légumes.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se fit de nouveaux interpeler.

- Papa ?

- Maoko ? Se retourna t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Maintenant, va chercher tes frères et Kyosuke.

La petite partit tandis que Naruto apportait les plats à table. Maoko prit automatiquement la place près de son père, Kin se mit en face d'elle, Ren au bout entre eux deux et Kyosuke en face de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? fit Kin.

- Le plat préféré de Ren, tu es content ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Je m'en fiche. Se leva celui-ci.

- ASSIS ! cria Naruto.

Ren pris peur et se rassis automatiquement.

- Ren est pas gentil ! S'esclaffa Maoko.

- La ferme.

Ils commencèrent à se tirer la langue.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini votre cirque ?! Tapa sur la table Naruto. Qui m'a fichu des gamins pareils ! Soupira t-il.

- En parlant de gamin, Iruka-sensei m'a dit de te dire que Uchiwa-kun n'était pas venu. Intervint Kyo.

- Ce n'est pas vrai il manquait plus que lui ! Se leva Naruto en amenant les plats dans la cuisine.

- Eh ! On mange plus ?! fit Kin qui tenait ses baguettes.

- Je vais chercher Sasuke, vous m'attendez là et personne ne bouge de cette table, c'est clair ?! Kyuubi ?

- T'inquiètes, je surveille. Sortit celui-ci de derrière le canapé.

- Pas la loque ! Soupira Kin en pensant à l'Uchiwa.

- Wah !!! Kyu-Kyu qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! T'es malade ? demanda Maoko.

Naruto se retourna et observa Kyuubi, qu'allait t-il lui répondre ?

- Je fête halloween en avance.

- Ooh. Je pourrais avoir le même que toi ?!

- Non, t'as qu'à t'en trouver un autre. Répondit Kyuubi.

Naruto enfila ses chaussures, sa veste et claqua la porte. Il sauta de toits en toits pour rejoindre l'appartement du brun le plus vite possible, la pluie était forte, il devait sûrement il y a avoir une tempête qui se préparait. Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit avec ses clés.

- SA'SKE ! Appela Naruto en allumant la lumière

- Naruto ? Se redressa dans son lit le brun.

- Debout !

- T'es malade ? Je dormais là !

- Ah oui ? Tu ne dois pas être trop fatigué ? C'était bien l'académie ?

- Très bien !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? ! Je sais très bien que tu n'y as pas été ! Tira sur les couvertures Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Sort de chez moi !

- Non, c'est chez moi.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai racheté ton appartement.

- Tu ne peux pas !

- Si, maintenant tu t'habilles et tu viens avec moi !

- Jamais, en plus il y a une tempête !

Naruto exaspéré, ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et lui enfila de force ses habits.

- Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

- Si tu l'avais fait de ton plein gré ça n'arriverait pas. Où est ton manteau ?

- J'n'en ai pas !

- Tant pis pour toi !

Naruto attrapa son pyjama et le fourra dans son sac, il le prit par la main et le tira à sa suite.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? !

- Chez moi.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, lâche-moi les basques !

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi aaaaah !!!!

Naruto regarda derrière et ne vit plus Sasuke, il se pencha et le vit coucher en bas du toit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

- Excuse-moi d'avoir glissé avec ce déluge !!

Naruto descendit et attrapa Sasuke par le bras pour le relever.

- Lâche-moi ! Se dégagea Sasuke violemment.

Il projeta son bras sur Naruto, celui-ci le reçut de plein fouet, la force n'y était pas énorme mais assez pour relancer la douleur de façon bien prenante.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! L'attrapa violemment Naruto.

Ils finirent le reste du chemin, chacun tirant de son coté, Naruto vers l'appartement et Sasuke vers chez lui. Il franchi le seuil en premier, puis tira Sasuke à l'intérieur. Il s'écrasa au sol trempé. Naruto enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et releva Sasuke. Le brun s'aperçut alors des quatre paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. Naruto l'attrapa comme une princesse et se dirigea vers la gauche.

- Je peux marcher tout seul ! Pose-moi !

- Non tu vas mettre de la boue par tout ! Disparu t'il dans l'angle.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain il le posa.

- Déshabille-toi.

- Non.

- Tu préfères que je le fasse moi-même ?

- Tourne-toi.

- Quoi ? Fut surpris Naruto.

- Tourne-toi.

- Sasuke, je t'ai vu des milliers de fois à poil alors grouille ou je le fais moi-même.

Sasuke se tourna et commença à se déshabiller timidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto et s'aperçut que celui ne le regardait pas, trop occupé à se déshabiller lui-même, l'eau de la baignoire était encore remplie d'eau chaude de Kyosuke. Il se savonna vite se rinça et s'y plongea. Tandis que Naruto avait opté pour la douche. Il avait honte, oui Sasuke, avait honte, tout en étant dans son bain, il observait Naruto de dos, du sang coulait abondamment le long de ses jambes. À cause de lui, la blessure s'était sûrement réouverte. Son corps était beau et fort. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela, son sang bouillait fortement en lui ?

- Sasuke. Naruto tourna sa tête...

Sasuke se retourna précipitamment peur d'être pris sur le fait.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Que voulez lui dire Naruto ? Il ne le savait pas mais n'osa pas se retourner en entendant la porte de douche. Il l'entendit se sécher. Lui préféra se plonger dans l'eau jusqu'au nez. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- Sasuke ?

- Mmh ? Releva le regard.

- Tu compte rester longtemps ? demanda Naruto après avoir enfilé son caleçon.

- Non, je vais bientôt sortir. Murmura Sasuke en observant la blessure.

Naruto ouvrit l'armoire et commença à rebander son abdomen.

- Ça…fait….mal ?

- A ton avis.

- …

- La blessure, tu la garde pour toi.

-Oui.

Naruto enfila son pyjama orange et sortit, comprenant que Sasuke ne voulait pas sortir tant qu'il serait là. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Il comprenait sa situation et ce que le regard des autres sur son corps était devenu pour lui.

- Papa, on a faim !

- Oui ! J'arrive, laisse moi le temps de réchauffer les plats.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Naruto disposa les plats chauds sur la table.

- SASUKE !! A TABLE !!

Tandis que Naruto servait les différents enfants, les petites conversations par-ci par-là prirent fin à son grand étonnement.

- Je vous trouve bien silencieux. Fit Naruto en donnant son assiette à Kin.

- P'pa, il y a la loque qui prend racine. Répondit Kin.

- Hein ? Naruto tourna sa tête et vit Sasuke dans son pyjama blanc, raide comme un poteau près du couloir. Sasuke ? Ça va pas ?

- …S….Si….

- Bah, viens t'asseoir. Naruto indiquant la place entre lui et Kyosuke.

Sasuke avança doucement puis rejoignit sa place.

- Ohé ? Sasuke ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Rien.

- Ok, des légumes et des boulettes de porc.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien !

- Et moi j'ai décidé que tu mangerais. Lui mit-il dans son assiette.

- Pourquoi il est là lui ?! Râla Kin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Naruto.

- Mais il est nul !

- Et alors ? Tu ne l'es pas toi ?

- Non, je suis bientôt un grand, en plus lui il va retourner à l'académie !

- Mange et va faire tes devoirs !

- Papa, il a un nouveau bébé ! Ria Maoko.

- Bébé ? Où tu vois un bébé ? S'étonna Kyosuke.

- Bah lui ! Désigna-t-elle du doigt.

- Moi ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke.

- Oui ! Parce que papa a été te donner ton bain, parce qu'il te fait à manger, et qu'il va t'emmener à l'académie ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Haussa le ton Sasuke.

- Ohé, j'aimerais bien manger en paix moi ! Tapa sur la table Naruto.

Les trois arrêtèrent de se chamailler. Un peu plus tard, tous quittèrent la table.

- Toi tu reste là. Ordonna Naruto qui ne s'était pas levé

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu ne bougeras pas tant que tu n'auras pas fini ton assiette

- J'ai plus faim !

- Tu n'y as pas touché ! Kyuubi surveille le. Dit Naruto en ramenant des plats dans la cuisine.

Contraint Sasuke se força à manger mais il s'aperçut vite que ça n'était pas si mauvais que ça, c'était même très bon. Naruto fut surpris de voir l'assiette vide à son retour.

- C'était si bon que ça ? Sourit Naruto.

Le brun fut subjugué par ce sourire franc mais il détourna vite le regard en se rendant compte de son insistance.

- Te crois pas si génial que ça, idiot.

- Bâtard, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!

-Je t'ai rien demandé !

- Rrrh, va te coucher !

- Et où ça ? Croisa les bras Sasuke en le défiant du regard.

- Première porte à droite !

Sasuke se leva et disparut dans le couloir en claquant la porte.

- Eh bien, comme si on en avait pas assez de trois. Soupira Kyuubi. Eh, pourquoi tu souris ?

- Rien d'important, ça m'amuse de voir Sasuke tout timide puis glacial, il arrive peut-être à faire marcher les autres mais ca ne marche pas avec moi. Répondit Naruto.

- Attend, t'es en train de me dire que t'aimes son attitude froide et timide ?!

- Oui, c'est sa nature, il est lui-même dans ces moments-là.

- T'es bizarre !

- J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je lui dirais que c'est mon lit !! Ah ahahahah.

Kyuubi observa Naruto dans son délire qui se rendait dans les chambres des différents enfants pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Décidément c'était cela qui avait manqué à Naruto durant toutes ces années. La simple présence de Sasuke le faisait revivre. Naruto se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, impatient de voir la tête de Sasuke.

- Eh, Naruto ! Appela Kyuubi.

- Qu'est-ce qui as?

-Je me gèle les côtes moi ! Rouspéta Kyuubi.

- Oh pardon j'avais oublié ! Il fit disparaître le renard... Ça va t'es au chaud là ?

- « Ouais »

Naruto reprit la direction de sa chambre et entra sans faire de bruit. Sasuke était déjà allongé sur le lit contre le mur. Dormant comme un bébé, malgré la pluie battante au dehors. Il semblait se complaire dans les draps, en soupirant de bien-être. Le blond se dirigea vers son armoire et y pris une sorte de corset, il lui était bien utile depuis tout ce temps. Tsunade lui avait donné un jour ou il s'était fortement blessé. Il était soi-disant censé tenir les bandages pendant la nuit à l'hôpital. Et lui qui avait déjà guéri à ce moment là ; il s'était bien foutu d'elle mais il s'apercevait qu'aujourd'hui il allait lui être utile. Il l'attacha soigneusement et rabaissa son haut et enleva le bas pour ensuite se glisser sous les couettes.

- Mh….qui c'est ? murmura Sasuke en sentant le lit bouger

- C'est moi.

- Mmh…ouvrit doucement les yeux Sasuke….na….NARUTO ! cria de surprise celui-ci.

Naruto plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Parle moins fort ! Tu veux réveiller toute la maison ou quoi ?!

- Que….que….qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Le pointa du doigt Sasuke en bégayant de surprise.

- Bah quoi ? C'est mon lit …..Ah ah….ahahahahahaha !!!!

-Pourquoi tu ris idiot ?!

- Tu verrais ta tête !! Trop mimi !!Ahahah !!

- Idiot ! Le frappa Sasuke avec son oreiller.

- Et en plus il rougit ! Ahahah !!

- Et c'est moi qui dois me taire ?! Soupira Sasuke.

- La ferme si on peut plus rire… se coucha Naruto.

- Une minute tu ne vas pas dormir là !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que…parce que…

- Tu as peur que je ne résiste pas à ton adorable corps ? Naruto se penchant au-dessus de lui...

Il attrapa une mèche et la fit tourner dans ses doigts en observant le visage cramoisi de Sasuke.

- Alors ? Attendit Naruto.

- Crétin. Murmura Sasuke…je vais dormir sur le canapé et ne me touche plus ! Le poussa t-il

Il enjamba Naruto et sortit du lit mais Naruto le rattrapa par le bras.

- Le canapé est occupé.

- Ah oui ?! Et par qui ?

- Par Kyuubi. Mentit Naruto.

Sasuke se retrouva bien con, planté devant lui de dos.

- Aller vient, je ne vais pas te bouffer.

- ….

- T'as pas à avoir peur de moi Sasuke, j'ai dormi des millions de fois avec toi en mission ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'ai sauté dessus. Expliqua Naruto.

Oui, malheureusement pensa Sasuke. Celui-ci hésita, si bien qu'il resta sans rien dire ni bouger. Il aimait bien dormir avec lui, il était si chaud, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu chaud comme ça mais d'un autre coté il allait certainement le toucher par mégarde, Naruto bougeait tellement. Quand il était plus jeune il le prenait même pour un nounours en murmurant des « Sakura-chan », que ferait-il si cela arrivait ? Allait-il avoir une autre crise de panique ? S'évanouirait-il de nouveaux ? NON. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive sinon ce n'est pas à l'académie qu'il irait mais aux super travaux pratiques de Tsunade avec la bande du je-ne-suis-pas-l'ami-du-démon. Que faire ?

Naruto après quelques minutes, le tira en arrière et le poussa contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Tu n'arrivais pas à te décider alors j'ai décidé. Indiqua le blond.

Sasuke resta immobile à l'observer.

- Quoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Rien ! Se tourna précipitamment Sasuke vers le mur en rabattant les couettes sur lui.

En fait, la réponse était claire. Même si son ancien coéquipier murmurait des « Sakura-chan », il voulait sentir son corps enserré dans ses bras.

Naruto soupira est se tourna de son coté. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il ferma les yeux, il était si bien, être dans son lit en entendant la pluie battante au dehors était si agréable qu'il s'endormit rapidement comme à son habitude. Au cours de la nuit, ce fut Sasuke qui se réveilla en sursaut, un grondement venait de raisonner bruyamment éclairant par la même occasion la chambre. La tempête se transforma en orage. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Que devait-il faire, réveiller son coéquipier et lui demander un câlin réconfortant ? Non, il se moquerait sûrement et dirait qu'il n'est plus un gamin. Il observa le corps endormi de Naruto. Il pourrait sûrement se rapprocher de lui, juste un peu pour se rassurer, savoir qu'il n'était pas seul comme en prison ou chez Orochimaru. Il allait se rapprocher quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se rallongea automatiquement en fermant les yeux.

Des petits bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, se dirigeant vers le lit puis une petite voix.

- Papa ?

Sasuke ouvrit un œil, c'était la petite Maoko.

- Papa ? Réitéra Maoko en le secouant.

- Mmh…

- Papaaaaa !

Naruto ouvrit les yeux tout en se redressant légèrement.

- Mao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Il y a de l'orage.

Naruto se recula plus vers Sasuke et fit monter la jeune fille, qui se colla contre lui. Naruto l'enserra de ses bras.

- Ça va là ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui.

Sasuke était dégouté, il aurait dû lui demander mais en même temps il savait que la petite avait peur de l'orage alors il l'aurait privilégié elle. Pour lui, il n'était surement pas au courant.

- Maoko !

- Quoi ?

- Tes pieds, ils sont glacés ! Ne les colle pas sur moi. Soupira Naruto

- Mais c'est pour les réchauffer.

- Bon ok.

Sasuke au même moment éprouvait une grande jalousie, avant c'était lui qui faisait ça. C'était son truc à lui. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle aussi y avait droit. Il se mit en boule dans son coin et s'endormit entre deux sursauts causés par l'orage.

Au petit matin, Naruto fut le premier à se réveiller et pour cause il mourrait de chaud. Il était sur le dos et Maoko à sa droite s'agripper à lui désespérément. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche et qu'à sa gauche se serait Sasuke qui le serrait aussi. Le voilà réduit à l'état de peluche géante. C'était samedi alors il se retint de les réveiller. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se fut Sasuke qui ronchonna signe qu'il se réveillait. Décidément il n'avait pas changé.

- Mmm…..se resserra encore plus Sasuke.

- Se serait bien si tu me laissais respirer. Murmura Naruto.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux et vit sa position si bien qu'il se décala complètement en se tournant vers le mur.

Naruto l'observa un instant puis repoussa Maoko légèrement.

- Tu as eu peur cette nuit ? demanda doucement Naruto en se rapprochant de lui.

- De quoi veux-tu que j'ai peur ?

- Mmm….de l'orage ? Murmura t-il à son oreille.

- Ne me confonds pas avec toi.

- Sasuke ? Naruto posant ses mains sur les côtes de celui-ci.

Naruto sentit Sasuke sursauter sous sa main. Apparemment il était toujours sensible au contact d'un autre corps.

- Je sais que tu as peur de l'orage….depuis ce jour….murmura Naruto.

- Comment…le sais-tu ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'étonna Naruto.

Sasuke lui fit signe que non.

- Lors du drame….de ta famille….tu es venu chez moi….tu n'as pas quitté mon lit de toute une semaine…expliqua Naruto…Et puis du jour au lendemain tu t'es mis à comme qui dirait me haïr, j'étais devenu un idiot, tu m'ignorais royalement. Termina Naruto.

- ……Je…..m'en souviens pas…. avoua Sasuke.

- ……..Dommage…..

Sasuke se tourna légèrement et observa son « tuteur », il avait détourné le regard, essayant de cacher la vague de tristesse qui parcourait ses yeux.

- Pourquoi « dommage » ? demanda Sasuke.

- Mmmm….pa…..pa

- Maoko, tu es réveillée ? Sourit Naruto.

- Oui.

- Alors à la douche !

La petite princesse des glaces se leva et quitta la pièce en frottant ses yeux. Le blond en profita pour lui aussi se levait mais Sasuke attrapa son haut.

- Pourquoi ? Réitéra t-il.

Naruto observa Sasuke, si beau, si fragile et si froid comme la glace. Naruto ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de sourire, un sourire si doux et franc que Sasuke en perdit sa prise. Il avait déjà vu ce sourire, il y a longtemps mais quand ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

- Sas'ke, aujourd'hui, je vais vous entraîner, prépare toi. Dit Naruto avant de sortir.

Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour vérifier que ses petits monstres prenaient bien leur bain puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Kyosuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je prépare le petit déjeuner.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

- Si tu le dis…mmm….rajoute ça. Indiqua Naruto en sortant une boîte d'un placard et un petit pot.

- Du chocolat blanc en poudre et du miel d'Yukora ? S'étonna Kyo.

- Oui. Sourit Naruto

- Mais le miel d'Yukora n'est pas comestible ? Je veux dire l'Yukora est l'arbre qui se nourrit de chakra, il sert juste à détecter sous forme de feuille quel est notre nature de chakra ?

- C'est vrai, c'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas l'acheter en magasin.

- Il n'est pas comestible alors comment là tu eu ?

- Secret. Sourit Naruto en emmenant les pots sur la table. Les enfants à table ! Appela Naruto.

- Ohé, dobe, je suis plus un gosse. Indiqua Sasuke en s'asseyant en premier.

- Vraiment !? Le taquina Naruto en prenant place.

Kyosuke déposa le reste et observa qui pouvait bien manger ce genre de chose. Quand à Sasuke il resta muet en fixant un objet. Il y avait du chocolat blanc sur la table et en poudre !

- Ce n'est pas en le fixant qu'il atterrira dans ton bol. Fit Naruto.

- La ferme. Lui répondit Sasuke en prenant la boîte pour en verser dans son lait chaud.

- Tiens. Naruto déposant un pot près de lui.

Sasuke observa le pot en verre muni d'une petite étiquette où était écrit à la main « Miel d'Yukora » il l'ouvrit et versa trois cuillères dans son bol. Décidément son coéquipier l'étonnera toujours, depuis toutes ces années il n'avait pas oublié ce genre de détail insignifiant. Disons plutôt qu'il était aussi le seul à les connaitre.

- C'est toi qui mange ça ?! s'écria Kyo.

Sasuke le regarda surpris.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Moi aussi je peux en avoir ? Questionna Kin.

- Non ! Naruto lui retirant le pot des mains.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que ce n'est pas bon pour toi et arrêtez tous avec ça. Je veux que dans cinq minutes tout le monde soit près à partir ! Naruto se leva en ramena le pot dans la cuisine.

Cinq minutes plus tard tous furent sur le pied de guerre. Tous sauf un comme d'habitude.

- SAS'KE !!! RAMENE TES FESSES ICI !!

- NON !!

- Les enfants allez au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept avec Kyosuke, je règle un détail et je vous rejoins. Naruto enleva ses chaussures.

- Okay.

Les enfants partirent, Naruto gagna sa chambre.

- Sasuke ? Naruto s'assit sur le lit.

- Fous-moi la paix. Fit Sasuke sous les couettes.

- Théoriquement je l'aurais bien fait mais j'ai une mission alors…

- Tu t'en vas encore ?! Sortit brusquement des couettes Sasuke l'air déçu.

Naruto d'abord surpris se mit ensuite à sourire.

- La mission en question c'est toi. Fit amusé le blond.

Sasuke détourna le regard, il avait mal compris, il se sentait si bête !

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto.

- Waah ! Tomba t-il en arrière de surprise. Idiot, tu…se redressa le brun

Naruto le repoussa en arrière et le surplomba. Ses mains se posèrent sur le lit, de chaque côté de son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna l'Uchiwa

Naruto ne répondit pas, trop occupé à l'observer, il était positionné au-dessus de lui mais ne le touché pas. Sasuke était stressé, il pouvait le voir à la façon dont ses yeux cherchaient une échappatoire, à la façon dont il mordait sa lèvre par moment, son corps tremblait…de peur ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ses cheveux en bataille juraient tellement avec le teint de sa peau que cela le rendait d'une beauté presque irréelle.

- Naruto ?....................

- Dis-moi Sasuke….fit Naruto en rapprochant son visage du sien…. Tu…ne veux pas que je parte ? Questionna t-il en se rapprochant de son oreille.

- Je….. Commença-t-il.

Sasuke se sentait bizarre, ce n'était pas comme les fois ou il faisait des crises de panique, non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de chaud, comme si son chakra bouillait en lui.

Naruto se redressa et l'admira, Sasuke avait fermé les yeux.

- Sasu …murmura Naruto.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux l'observant sans bouger de ses yeux profondément noirs.

- Sasu…..réitéra Naruto en posant sa main délicatement sur son visage.

Quelque chose explosa en Sasuke au contact de Naruto, cette chaleur devenait insoutenable et le brûlait de l'intérieur.

- Naruto…je….

- Chuuuut….fit Naruto en voyant les yeux de Sasuke.

Le noir vira progressivement au rouge, le sharingan s'était enclenché seul. Car d'habitude lorsque Sasuke l'activait, ses yeux devenaient soudainement rouges.

- C'est le miel Sasuke.

- Non…je….sa brûle….commença à pleurer Sasuke.

Naruto se recula brusquement.

- Ohé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal à l'estomac ? S'enquit Naruto.

-…Je…..

- Bouge pas, je vais chercher un verre d'eau.

Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuke, il n'eut pas le temps de revenir dans la chambre qu'il le trouva dans la cuisine.

- Ça va mieux…fit Sasuke

- T'es sûr ? Naruto tendit sa main pour toucher son front mais Sasuke se recula.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est pas la peine de te comporter comme une mère poule.

- Oh, désolé de m'inquiéter ! fit ironique Naruto.

- Crétin.

- Débile.

- J'me casse ! fit Sasuke.

- Oh...Et on peut savoir où monsieur s'en va ?

- Je vais au terrain d'entraînement. Ça te va maman ? Sasuke enfila ses chaussures et parti.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il y a un instant Sasuke lui paressait si proche et maintenant si loin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse toujours comme ça ? Et c'était quoi d'abord cette sensation de brûlure ? Ça ne pouvait être de sa faute il n'avait rien fait pour. Et son sharingan qui s'enclenche seul, çà aussi c'était bizarre. Pourquoi faut-il que les garçons soit si compliqués ? Il y avait déjà Ren et maintenant Sasuke... Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira un jour ?

C'est dans le silence qu'ils gagnèrent le terrain d'entrainement. Naruto vit Kakashi avec les enfants, il avait donc pu se libérer ?

- Ah Naruto ! fit signe Kakashi.

- Tu as pu te libérer ?!

- En fait, j'étais libre vu que normalement j'aurais du surveiller Sasuke-chan ! Sourit Kakashi.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Rouspéta Sasuke.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait Sasu-chan ! fit Naruto en rentrant dans le jeu de Kakashi.

Sasuke pesta et partit se mettre sous un arbre.

- Dis, tonton Kakashi ? demanda Maoko.

- Mh ?

- Tonton Iruka il n'est pas avec toi ? Sourit la petite.

- C'est vrai ça, vous êtes toujours ensemble ! fit Kin.

- Mah, il va venir plus tard. Se frotta la tête Kakashi. Il fait des gâteaux, alors pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ?

- Hum, je voudrais que tu m'aides à les entraîner. Expliqua Naruto alors que les deux jeunes rejoignaient Ren et Kyosuke.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Kakashi optant un air sérieux... Une paire de clone et c'était bon.

- C'est Ren, il ne me parle plus depuis plusieurs jours, il ne me laisse même pas l'approcher. Je ne sais pas se qu'il a.

- Et tu t'es dit que je pourrais le découvrir ?

- Oui, il y a Sasuke aussi, il est bizarre en ce moment, ce matin il a mangé du miel d'Yukora et plus tard il s'est plaint que quelque chose le brûlait de l'intérieur…Oh et son sharingan s'est déclenché tout seul.

- Idiot. Forcément que son estomac lui brûlait si tu lui as donné ça.

- Ça n'a aucun rapport, Sasuke mangeait souvent cela avant, il en raffole. Ça ne lui a jamais rien fait, il y a autre chose c'est sûr.

- Tu m'épateras toujours, vous êtes soi-disant ennemis et tu le connais si bien, c'est dingue.

- Oui, parfois je m'effraie moi-même.

- Et l'autre c'est qui là ?

- Le brun ? C'est Kyosuke je l'ai récupéré en mission. Au début j'ai cru qu'il avait mon âge. Mais il est plus jeune, on dirait qu'il a quelque chose comme quatorze ans.

- Tu es sur, il fait 18-19 ans pour moi. Tu lui as demandé ?

- Oui, il m'a dit ça mais je suis sur qu'il cache quelque chose.

- Oooh.

- Bien. On se divise en deux groupes et on les fait travailler ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça va me rappeler des souvenirs. Fit Kakashi.

Naruto sourit en repensant à son test des clochettes la première fois.

- Kin, Maoko venez ici ! Appela Naruto.

Ni une ni deux les enfants rappliquèrent. Tandis que Ren et Sasuke restaient sous le même arbre à regarder leur tuteur. Tandis que Kyosuke un peu plus loin observait Kakashi.

- J'en ai déjà marre. Soupira Sasuke.

- je ne te le fait pas dire. Soupira à son tour Ren

- Ohé, c'est mon arbre dégage le morveux. Fit Sasuke en s'apercevant de la présence de Ren.

- Il n'y a pas écrit ton nom que je sache.

- Crétin.

- Débile.

Sasuke ne continua pas, cette dispute ressemblait à celle avec Naruto, sauf que ce n'était pas Naruto. Alors ce n'était pas aussi drôle.

- Pourquoi tu fuis papa ? demanda Ren.

- Et toi alors ?

Ren replia ses jambes et y appuya sa tête.

- C'est que….papa et comme….comme….en fait je n'arrive plus à le toucher…

- Toucher ?! S'épouvanta Sasuke. Qu'est….qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui au juste ?

Le blond le regarda en trois fois puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Jalousie de possession. Répondit-il.

- Hein ?

- Toi, tu es jaloux. Tu veux papa pour toi tout seul ! répondit Ren.

Sasuke resta muet, ce gamin avait tout au plus sept ans et il l'avait grillé si facilement ?! Il était décidément tombé plus bas que terre.

- La ferme, pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à le toucher ?

- J'n'en sais rien, j'ai la même chose avec Kin depuis peu.

- Rapport chakra. fit Sasuke

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon chakra ?

- Tu aimes ton frère ? Demanda Sasuke qui avait pris un air sérieux.

Ren ne dit rien puis détourna les yeux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise c'est juste mon frère.

- Oh alors d'où vient cette sensation de brûlure en toi ? Continua Sasuke.

- Tu ? Comment le sais-tu je ne l'ai dit à personne ?! Se tourna brusquement Ren.

- Alors c'est bien ça. Sourit Sasuke.

-…….Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?..... Se risqua Ren.

- Quand j'étais petit, maman disait toujours « un cœur de feu ne supporte pas le vent ». raconta le brun.

- C'n'est pas le contraire ? Le futon et l'amélioration du Katon.

- Au début je n'avais pas compris alors elle m'a expliqué que les Uchiwa de ma famille sont maudits.

- Ça tout le monde le sait. Fit le blond.

- Oui, mais pas pour les raisons qui sont dites. Nous sommes maudits du vent, plus le feu en nous est puissant plus le vent nous brûle.

- J'ai rien compris, tu ne peux pas être plus clair ?!

- C'est ça d'être un gamin. Sasuke ayant pris un air narquois.

Ren lui tira royalement la langue et Sasuke dans son extrême bonté consentit à lui expliquer.

- On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'affinité du vent. Si c'est de l'amitié alors il nous renforce mais si c'est de l'amour alors il nous brûle, plus le sentiment s'intensifie plus ton chakra boue littéralement à son contact, et devient insoutenable. Ton propre chakra finira par te tuer sauf à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- J'en sais rien…Quand j'ai demandé à mère elle m'a répondu « ça n'arrivera pas de toute façon ».

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Paniqua Ren.

Sasuke se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?!

- Tu gobes vraiment n'importe quoi ?! Ria Sasuke.

- Dis-moi la vérité ! Ren l'attrapa par son tee-shirt.

- La vérité ? Sasuke se calma. La vérité c'est que tu es comme moi, dans la merde.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai dans ton histoire ?! Réitéra Ren.

- Tout sauf la fin, tu ne va pas mourir mais tu auras juste beaucoup plus de mal avec la personne de cette affinité si tu l'aimes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « plus de mal » ?

- Savoir gérer les flammes qui te dévorent sans brûler ton partenaire. Imagine un combat en association avec lui. Au lieu de brûler l'ennemi se serait lui que tu brûlerais. Beaucoup de mal dans les attaques combinées. Un simple frôlement FYOU ! Plus que des cendres ! Fit-il. Ren sursauta.

- Tu mens ?! Se recula Ren.

- Moi ? Non. Sasuke sourit.

- Si tu mens ! T'es en train de dire que je pourrais tuer Kin ou papa ! cria Ren en reculant.

Il buta contre quelque chose et releva les yeux.

- Je ne sais de quoi vous parler mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses tuer Naruto avec ton niveau. Sourit Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei…murmura Ren.

- Allez les jeunes en piste…..Kyosuke c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Fit celui-ci.

- Tu viens avec moi aussi.

- Je préférerais m'entraîner avec Naruto-san.

- C'est dommage….mais se sera avec moi.

Naruto plus loin les observait tandis que Kin et Maoko lançait des kunais sur une cible. Sasuke riait, pourquoi, qu'avait-il dit à Ren ? Pourquoi Ren lui parlait-il et pas à lui ? Enfin, peut-être Kakashi en apprendrait-il plus ?

- Papa c'est trop facile ! On fait la même chose avec Iruka-sensei ! Ralla Kin.

- Oh….je vois. Continuez encore un peu, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Leur répondit Naruto avant de se volatiliser et de réapparaitre plus loin.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? demanda Naruto.

Tsunade se retourna surprise, elle ne l'avait pas sentit approcher. Pas étonnant de la part d'un membre de l'Anbu. Il était loin le petit garçon qui lui avait lancé un défi.

- Non, je venais observer ce Kyosuke. Elle mordit son pouce.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis certaine qu'il nous ment, le chakra qu'il dégage m'est familier, c'est étrange ! fit-elle sur la branche de l'arbre sur laquelle elle était cachée.

- Ami ou ennemi ? demanda Naruto

- Difficile à dire, je vais l'observer pendant l'entraînement et je te dirais quoi.

-Ok, tu peux jeter un œil à ça ? demanda Naruto en soulevant son tee-shirt.

Tsunade défit le bandage et observa les chairs.

- Si tu continues de tirer comme ça dessus, se sera encore plus long à guérir. Indiqua t-elle.

- Sauf que j'en ai marre de cette plaie. Soupira Naruto

- Décidément quand apprendra tu as faire des techniques comme les autres ninjas ? Soupira Tsunade.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres ninjas. Sourit Naruto avant de partir.

- L'ennui c'est que tu sembles souvent le désirer. Murmura Tsunade.

Tsunade resta là parmi les arbres à observer ce soi-disant Kyosuke qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- Allez les mômes ! fit Kakashi. Je veux que ça sente le roussi !

- Mon chakra n'est pas révélé. Fit blasé, Ren

- Et moi je ne sais plus l'utiliser. Fit de même Sasuke.

Kakashi soupira.

- Bien alors on va recommencer ! Fit-il joyeux en montrant deux clochettes.

- Oh non ! firent Ren et Sasuke.

- Eh si, les bases sont le meilleur des commencements pour des nuls comme vous.

- Ne me mettez pas dans la même catégorie que lui sensei ! Se pointèrent du doigt mutuellement Sasuke et Ren.

Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de se tourner le dos.

Cette situation ne plaisait pas à Sasuke, il se disputait avec Naruto à l'époque. Et il ne supportait pas ce blond qui semblait prendre place dans ses souvenirs. Il jeta un œil à Naruto pour le voir effectuer la même technique que lors de son retour avec Maoko. Les petits renards attaqués les enfants qui se faisaient une joie de se liguer contre. Bien sur la force y était extrêmement réduite de ceux-ci. Quand à Kyuubi il demeurait assis à soupirer, en se voyant réduit à l'état d'objet d'entraînement.

Naruto lui demeurait assis en tailleur sur le sol. Ses mains étaient croisées en un signe qu'il n'arrivait pas à distingué. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Son visage laissait penser à un grand calme intérieur. Entre Kyuubi et lui se dressait un clone qui observait les enfants avec précision.

Et dire qu'il se coltinait son vieux sensei. Pourquoi Naruto ne l'entrainait-il pas ? Il le trouvait trop faible pour ça ? En même temps une simple pichenette de lui et il serait sûrement assommé pour plusieurs jours. Mais il lui montrerai, il lui montrerai qu'on ne prend pas Sasuke Uchiwa à la légère. Oh oui, il le forcerait à vouloir l'entraîner.

Sur ses pensées, Sasuke suivit les indications de Kakashi et se mit au travail avec Ren malgré lui.

Kakashi se dirigea vers celui qui ne faisait rien et ne disait rien. A savoir Kyosuke.

- Yo !

- …Kyosuke leva les yeux, avant de retourner son attention vers Naruto.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi, je serai ton instructeur.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit ça. La politesse veut que l'on se présente en entier. Croisa les bras Kyo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah. Se gratta la tête l'argenté. Euh, et bien je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake.

Les oreilles de Kyosuke tiltèrent, il se mit à observer Kakashi totalement surpris, bouche bée.

- Je sais que j'ai une grande réputation mais bon… sourit Kakashi.

- Vous êtes Kakashi Ha…Hatake ?! Redemanda Kyosuke.

- Euh oui, ah…..ahah….bon allez viens t'entraîner, je suis très gentil. Lui tendit la main l'argenté accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Kyosuke hésita un instant puis saisit cette main.

Kakashi l'aida à se lever et commencèrent le fameux rituel des clochettes.

Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour attirer l'attention de Naruto mais rien n'y fit, le blond garda les paupières closes. Il se concentra et fit glisser du chakra dans ses pieds grimpant à un arbre, essayant d'atteindre le sommet espérant que son ami le remarque. Il avait la rage, il grimpait grimpait et pourtant Naruto ne le regardait pas.

- Attention Sasuke ! Entendit-il.

Attention ? À quoi donc ? Il grimpait juste, se faufilant au travers des branches. Il voulait juste retrouver cette sensation, celle de quelqu'un qui vous admire. Il était monté si haut que le soleil le baigna d'une lumière intense.

- SASUUUUUUKKEEE !!!

Et puis tout devint couleur nuit.

_« - Allons mon chaton, tu dors encore ? Si papa te vois, il ne sera pas content_

_- Ma…maman ?_

_- Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il mon chaton, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux rester à la maison ?_

_- Je veux rester dans mon lit, tu me chantes la berceuse ?_

_- Su-chan ? Tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda une petite voix derrière ma mère._

_Une petite tête blonde passa sa tête._

_- Nato ?_

_- T'es malade ? C'est pour ça qu'tu veux pas v'nir avec moi ? Questionna Naruto._

_- Oui, Naruto, je crois que Sasuke couve quelque chose, quand il réclame sa berceuse et paresse au lit c'est souvent le cas. Souri Mikoto. Je vais chercher la soupe._

_Ce petit garçon blond resta près de moi sagement, me regardant, des étoiles plein les yeux. Mikoto revint avec un bol, tandis que Sasuke se redressait._

_- Ze, peu le donner à Su-chan ?_

_-Bien sur, je te nomme son garde malade, tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui ?_

_- Non._

_- Bien, alors reste avec lui si tu veux, je dois préparer plein de choses pour le conseil des Uchiwa, à plus tard mon chaton._

_Voilà qu'elle était partit en me laissant avec ce petit être._

_- Fais aaahh. Me dit Naruto en me tendant une cuillère de soupe._

_Mes joues rougirent alors que j'ouvrais la bouche._

_- T'es mignon quand tu rougis Su-chan._

_- I…Idiot, c'est la soupe qui est chaude. Me retournais-je dans mon futon._

_- T'as plus faim ?_

_- Non, je veux dormir._

_Les pans du futon se soulevèrent et un corps chaud m'engloba._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Miko-san à dit que je veillais sur toi alors je ne veux pas que tu es froid._

_-…_

_- Sasuke._

_- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Tu m'appelle toujours Su-chan, Nato._

_- Moi ? Je n'ai pas parlé, dit, Su-chan, tu ne m'abandonneras jamais ? _

_- Si t'as dit…_

_- Sasuke !.... »_

- Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent tombant sur un visage inquiet accompagné d'une touffe blonde

- Nato ? Où est- maman ? demanda Sasuke.

Il m'a regardé fixement comme s'il avait vu un fantôme et dieu sait qu'il en avait peur.

- Ça va pas ? demanda Sasuke.

- Je….Ça doit faire une dizaine d'années que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. Répondit Naruto.

Sasuke observa les lieux, ce n'était pas sa chambre, alors rien n'était vrai ? Tout n'était que souvenir.

- Un rêve… soupira Sasuke…que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu as glissé car tu as essayé de m'impressionner, tu t'es cogné contre l'arbre, évanoui, et je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu ne touche le sol. Soupira Naruto. Vraiment tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! Naruto sortit de la chambre.

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si c'était toi qui m'entrainais ! Se précipita à sa suite Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les enfants, faisaient leurs devoirs en compagnie de Kyosuke qui affutait un kunai.

- Alors ça ! Arrondissait les yeux Maoko.

Naruto se retourna et plaqua ses mains sur les yeux de la petite.

- Voilà qu'il se balade à poil maintenant. Soupira Kin.

Les yeux de Sasuke descendirent rapidement, il releva le visage qui devint progressivement rouge.

- …….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! Sasuke courut dans la chambre.

- Idiot. Commenta Kin.

- Irrécupérable. Continua Kyo.

- Je me passerais de vos commentaires ! Rouspéta Naruto. Au lit ! Et vite !

- Mais il n'est pas tard ! Bouda Maoko.

- Il est vingt-trois heures passées ! Au lit ! Et je ne veux rien entendre !

Les enfants partirent en file indienne rentrant dans leur chambre respective lorsque celle-ci se présenter

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- Alors, tu as commencé par adopter ces trois-là, puis ce mec et ensuite l'Uchiwa. Répondit Kyuubi.

- Ça va, je le sais ! Naruto rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il distingua une masse sous les draps du lit qu'il devina être Sasuke et s'en approcha.

- Va-t-en ! Dit Sasuke sous les couettes en sentant le matelas bouger.

Naruto agrippa les couettes et les tira dévoilant le visage de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Sasuke détourna le regard.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, de quoi rêvais-tu ?

- De la fois où j'étais malade et que tu étais chez moi.

- Tu te souviens pourquoi tu en es venu à m'appeler Nato ?

- Non. Rougit Sasuke en voyant Naruto si proche de lui.

- C'était chez toi, j'avais cinq ans, Miko-san m'avait fait un gâteau, pour mon anniversaire, tu étais jaloux car Miko-san était gentille avec moi et me faisait des câlins. J'ai d'abord crû que tu étais jaloux de moi qui recevait les précieux câlins de ta maman, mais non, tu étais jaloux d'elle.

- Ridicule.

- Et puis quand Miko-san m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, tu m'a tiré en arrière et serré contre toi en criant « Naruto il est à moi ! » ta mère s'est mise à rire et moi j'ai senti mon cœur se réchauffer, en voyant que quelqu'un tenait à moi.

-….

- ensuite nous avons joué avec le gâteau. Tu en mangeais une grosse quantité tout en essayant de me parler que mon nom à finit par se transformer en Nato dans ta bouche. Et puis tu m'as dit que cela sonné bien avec un grand sourire et plein de crème sur les joues. Sourit Naruto.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Il faut croire qu'il y a des choses qui changent. Et d'autre non.

- Tu as une idée précise ?

- Oui, tu aimes toujours autant te balader tout nu ! Ahahahahah s'écroula de rire sur le coté Naruto.

- C'n'est pas vrai !

- Ahahahaha…..bien sur….ahahaha……que si….ahahahah

- Tais-toi !

- Non ;…..ahahahah…..c'est trop drôle ! Ahahahahah t'aurais vu ta tête !!!

-Tu vas te taire ?! Se redressa Sasuke en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Mmmmahmmmmahmmahahmmm

Naruto se débâtit pour se dégager des mains de Sasuke tout en continuant à rire. Jusqu'à l'énervement de Sasuke qui bloquant son corps en s'asseyant sur lui et en tenant ses mains. Naruto cessa de rire, ses pensées furent attirées par tout autre chose.

- espèce de….où tu crois regarder ? Le cogna Sasuke.

Le coup porté, était faible mais lorsque Naruto le regarda de nouveau, il vit un petit filet de sang s'échapper de sa bouche.

Sasuke était obnubilé par le filet de sang qu'il essuya avec sa main. Naruto ne bronchait pas, attendant, quoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

- Na….Na……je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Sasuke observa les traits de son ami, les cheveux en bataille étalé sur le sol, et ses yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément.

- Nato, se rapprocha Sasuke

Naruto observait Sasuke se rapprocher, son front touchait le sien, son nez le frôlait, son souffle le caressait. C'était étrange, comment en était-il arriver là ? Est-ce que Sasuke jouait comme lui par le passé ? Pourtant il n'en avait pas l'impression.

- Nato...

Ce son prononcé était grisant, facteur de tellement de souvenir.

- maintenant, que vas-tu faire…..

Toc toc toc.

- ….Su-chan ?

Toc toc toc.

Naruto vit les yeux de Sasuke briller de leur ancienne lumière à l'entente de son nom.

Toc toc toc.

L'absence de réaction de Sasuke était signe qu'il n'était pas prêt, Naruto se dégagea doucement et sortit de la chambre, afin de voir qui avait frappé.

Quelle surprise en ouvrant sa porte.

- Sa-Sakura ?

- Bonsoir Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Se méfia Naruto.

- Je voulais te demander d'amener Sasuke-kun demain pour une visite de contrôle ainsi que Kyosuke-kun.

- Il peut y aller seul.

- Je…..c'est moi qui fera la tienne…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai demandé à Tsunade-sama. Je…J'ai été ridicule, pardonne-moi Naruto. Laisse-moi revenir auprès de toi ! Sakura cria presque la fin de sa phrase.

- Chut ! Les enfants dorment.

- Pardon.

- Oublie-ça ! Naruto ferma sa porte.

- Attend. Sakura bloquant la porte avec son pied.

- Hum ?

- Je…Merci pour le livre de médecine, il était génial….

- De rien, c'était pour une amie.

- Ah,….d'accord…..Viens pour neuf heure…..a demain…. Elle partit.

- Ouais à demain. Naruto referma sa porte.

Il retraversa l'appartement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- P'tain j'ai cru qu'elle venait m'annoncer un mort avec sa tête pourquoi elle. . wooooh !!

Boum.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe. Se frotta la tête Naruto

- C'est qui cette fille ?

- Sasuke ? T'es malade?! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bouger tes royales fesses de moi ?

- Non, alors c'est qui ? Ton ex ?

- Mon ex ? Naruto fut surpris.

- Oui ton ex ! Je l'ai entendu, elle veut revenir avec toi !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- T'es….t'es à moi Nato !

- Tiens donc c'est nouveau ça, je croyais que tu me détestais ?

- La ferme ! Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! L'embrassa Sasuke chastement ce qui fit sourire Naruto du petit bisou qui ressemblait a ceux de son passé.

- C'n'est pas tout, mais tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, tu va chopper la crève si tu restes les fesses à l'air.

- Le nom de la fille.

- Ah, c'était Sakura, elle venait me dire qu'elle nous attendait à l'hôpital.

- Elle veut sortir avec toi ?

- Non, elle veut redevenir mon amie.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Tu m'as trompé !

- Tu t'es fait un film tout seul.

- C'est de ta faute !

- Oh tu me saoule ! Je vais dormir sur le canapé ! Sortit Naruto en claquant la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! S'allongea t-il dans le canapé.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? Soupira Kyuubi.

Naruto se redressa et examina son bijuu.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir récupéré.

- oui, même si cela aurait était plus rapide si tu l'avais laissé faire.

- On a déjà parlé de ça, c'est trop dangereux, matérialisé trop longtemps ton instinct de guérison pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, il tue tout ce qui s'approche de nous !

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a essayé de tuer ton petit copain.

- Sasuke n'est pas mon petit copain.

- Tiens donc, ce n'est plus, Su-chan ?

Naruto le regarda puis se rallongea.

- Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus Su-chan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, vu que tu étais à l'intérieur de moi.

- Ma question n'était pas dans ce sens là. Kyuubi grimpa sur le canapé.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Pourquoi ne ramènes-tu pas le Su-chan que tu as connu ?

- Parce qu'il est mort il y a bien longtemps.

- Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis, l'Uchiwa à peut-être subit un traumatisme, mais toi-même tu souhaites qu'il revienne au fond.

- Et même si c'était le cas, je ne peux pas le faire revenir si lui ne veut pas.

- Tu cherches des excuses.

Naruto tira la langue comme réponse et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, la petite troupe se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Objectif : visite de contrôle pour tout le monde.

Ils trouvèrent à l'entrée Sakura qui leur demanda de la suivre. Arrivés dans le cabinet d'examens, ce fut Tsunade qu'ils virent en train de les attendre.

- A Baa-chan! s'écria Kin.

Elle le chopa par le col et l'emmena dans la salle.

- On va commencer par le morveux, Naruto.

- Lâche-moi vieille folle ! Se débâtait Kin surpris.

Les autres riaient à gorge déployées tout en les suivant dans le cabinet.

Des chaises avaient été disposées pour eux contre le mur. Tsunade déposa Kin sur la table d'examens et tira le paravent pour un minimum de pudeur. Sakura débuta un examen complet, radiographie du squelette, contrôle des flux de chakra, niveau de voltage compte tenu dans son corps et autres. Tsunade préféra s'asseoir près des autres et discuta avec eux.

- Maoko, as-tu revue Moaka ces derniers temps ?

- Ma sœur, non, elle dort depuis un moment. Sourit la petite en balançant ses jambes.

- Ta sœur ? L' Hokage ne comprit pas.

Ren qui était resté cloîtrer dans son coin comme il avait l'habitude, lui expliqua qu'à l'origine Maoko avait une sœur jumelle mais le fœtus s'est confondu selon ce que lui avait dit son père.

- Ok, donc elle dort, tu sais pourquoi elle dort ?

- Oui, Moaka, dit que Maoko n'a pas besoin d'elle car Maoko est en sécurité avec papa Naruto.

- On peut lui parler ?

- Parler avec Moaka ? Je sais pas comment, parce que la elle fait dodo. Sourit la petite.

- Je vois.

Kin revint et ce fut le tour Maoko. Kin s'assit près de son frère, rouge comme une tomate.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ren.

-Elle-elle….m'a vue tout nue, elle a posé ses mains sur moi…… bégayait Kin.

Naruto les observa et s'amusa de ce qu'avait ressentit Kin, en pensant à lui plus jeune avec Sakura. Mais une ombre vint noircir le tableau. Ren, qui depuis un moment ne lui adresser même plus la parole semblait enragé de ce qu'avait ressentit son frère.

Maoko revint vite avec pour seul signe équivoque une température corporelle d'environ trente degré, sept degré de moins que la normale, mais quand on connaît sa nature, on s'estime heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas sous zéro.

Ren fut le suivant. Tsunade se leva est se mit à toucher Sasuke un peu partout sans trop de réaction

- Tu as l'air guéri. Avoua t-elle.

Elle posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et il y eu une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Sasuke la repoussa avec violence, parcourut d'un spasme incontrôlable, suivit d'une apparition du sharingan.

- Sasuke, calme me toi. Fit doucement Naruto.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Tout en reculant.

Ils virent défiler dans les yeux de Sasuke les différent niveaux du sharingan jusqu'à se qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

Naruto le rattrapa et le déposa sur le lit voisin.

- Encore son cinéma. Soupira Kin.

- Kin, quand je voudrais un commentaire je te sonnerais, jusque-là, tu la boucle. Lui dit Naruto.

Tsunade allait examiner Sasuke quand Sakura l'appela elle et Naruto

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda l'Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama, c'est impossible sa température ne cesse de monter !

- S'il fait de la fièvre c'est normal. Soupira l'Hokage.

- Une fièvre de plus de cent vingt degré ?!

- Combien ?! Exorbitant ses yeux.

- Et ça ne cesse de monter ! C'est impensable comment son corps peut résister à une telle température ?

- Ça ne signifie qu'une chose. Dit Naruto. Ren tu es le brasier ?

Ren regarda son père adoptif et détourna les yeux sans lui répondre. Naruto usé de cette inlassable habitude qu'il avait adopté ces derniers temps, le saisit par le bras est le força à le regarder.

Brusquement les événements s'engendrèrent s'en prévenir et surtout s'en comprendre.

Dès que Naruto eu saisi son bras, Ren s'était immolé, recouvert d'un brasier intense qui le brûla. Naruto le lâcha et les flammes qui semblaient incontrôlables se calmèrent. Ce qui était le plus étrange c'est qu'elles ne brûlaient rien autour pas même les draps du lit sur lequel il était assis.

- Ren ?! Tu….Naruto observa la brûlure sur la main de celui-ci.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Il faut pas me toucher, je ne veux tuer personne, il ne faut pas me toucher ! Il agrippa sa tête dans ses mains tout en se recroquevillant.

- Ren… tu es comme Su-chan ? Murmura Naruto attristé.

**A suivre….**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Titre : des secrets qui dérangent

Voilà, un autre chapitre bien long ^^ je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire, « ce n'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps qu'on attend » désolé ^^ je suis longue à paraître, je suis jamais sûre de ce que j'écris et je change continuellement, j'écris « comme ça vient » comme dit une de mes copines.

Mais bon le principal c'est que je ne vous oublie pas ^_-

J'espère que ca vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (si ça ne vous plait pas aussi -_-')

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :** je cherche une beta Naruto !!! J'ai ma-chan mais elle est en examen bientôt et ne pourra plus corriger les jumeaux et indispensable. Aussi je cherche quelqu'un intéresser à corriger (en bon français car moi je suis nulle) du NaruSasu essentiellement (cela concerne six nouvelles fics ^^ plus jumeaux et indispensable) est une première pour moi, une fic KakuHidan (qui tient tant à cœur à Akatsuki-girl ^^) Elles sont toutes commencées, plus ou moins. ^^.

Je vous annonce avec regret que cette fic est bientôt terminée T_T. Je l'aimais bien mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ^^, c'est l'histoire de deux ou trois chapitres ^^.

Quand aux jumeaux c'est l'affaire de cinq ou six chapitres aussi ^^ Et oui, je suis toute excitée de les écrire ^^. Ma mère dit que je suis barge pour aimer autant les mangas est d'avoir une imagination incompréhensible pour elle. Lol maman d'amour ze t'aime ^^

Zoubis à tous


	6. Le pacte des flammes éternelles

Merci à Uzuchi ^^

Neliana : oui, je sais, mes histoires sont souvent tiré par les cheveux, elles naissent de mon esprit tordu. Lol. Mais je les aime comme ca, car elles sont cent pour cent moi, s'en aucun plagiat.

Amachanx3 : merci ca me fait plaisir ^^, la longueur des chapitre fait toujours plaisir sauf à Uzuchi ^///^

Sorayuki : bien, je vais t'expliquais un truc me concernant, du top secret, non c'est rien en faite ^^, mais mes histoires sont écrites selon mes humeurs aussi certains chap peuvent arriver plus vite que d'autre mes je n'abandonne pas mes fic. ^^

Douodukiko : merci ^^

Mitsuki-chan : effectivement ca a bugé ^^, oui le mystère s'élucide bien qu'il se corse tout de même. Quand à jumeaux elle arrivera sous peu aussi ^^, merci pour ta review

Kitsune-tsuku : ravi que ca te plaise !!

J'aurais du publier plus vite se chapitre que la sortie des scans, j'ai eu l'idée des maudit avant Kishimoto !! snif c'est la vie ^^

**Chapitre 6 : Le pacte des flammes éternelles**

_- Ren ?! Tu….observa les brûlures sur sa main Naruto_

_- ne m'approche pas ! Il faut pas me toucher, je ne veux tuer personne, il ne faut pas me toucher ! Agrippait-il sa tête de ses mains en se recroquevillant_

_- Ren… tu es comme su-chan ? Murmura Naruto attristé_

- su-chan ? C'est qui ? demanda Tsunade

Naruto ne répondit pas préférant fixer son fils adoptif, emplit de tristesse pour lui. Quand au su-chan à l'autre bout de la pièce, il demeura silencieux. Le cœur si douloureux de souvenirs qui ressurgissait du trépas de son âme. Il pensait les avoir chassé, ses démons, il pensait être enfin tranquille est serin. Mais il faut croire que chacun doit un jour les affronter.

- Naruto qui est su-chan ? Réitéra Tsunade.

Un sommier grinça, Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une personne apparut de derrière le paravent

- c'est moi su-chan. Fit Sasuke

Sakura et Tsunade le fixèrent surpris.

-qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? N'en revenait pas Tsunade

- je suis comme ce garçon.

- non !pas ça ! Cria sans s'en Rendre compte Tsunade

- …. ?

- Naruto t'a appelé su-chan ! Alors là ! Se mit à rire Tsunade

- je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Soupira Sasuke

- ah bon ? Moi si. Riait-elle. Tu ne te rends pas compte vous étiez rivaux et voilà que Naruto t'a donné un petit nom tout craquant à messire feu le grand Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sasuke s'empourpra et partit se recoucher, en se maudissant d'avoir était si distrait pour avoir révélé le petit nom que Nato lui donné dans son enfance. C'était un secret qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Bien entendu c'était Nato qui l'avait révélé en premier mais s'il ne s'était pas identifié comme le « su-chan » personne n'aurait su de qui parlait Nato.

- serait-il possible que tout le monde retrouve son sérieux ? S'éclaircit la voix Sakura

- donc … pff… nous disions….ahaha…. que….

- Tsunade-sensei !! La réprimandait Sakura

- pardon, pardon ! Mais c'est trop drôle !! Ahahahah

Pendant que Tsunade se tordait de rire, Sakura s'acharnait sur elle, Ren était exaspéré et se mordait les lèvres, Naruto avait le regard empli d'inquiétude, Sasuke boudait en boule sous les couvertures du deuxième lit derrière le paravent, et quand à Maoko et Kin ils s'amusaient à titiller ce dernier.

- Tsunade…

Celle-ci s'arrêta net de rire. La voix de Naruto était différente à celle de d'habitude, elle avait pris le ton sérieux que Naruto avait lorsqu'il y a avait quelque chose de grave et qui semblait le toucher personnellement.

- mh ?

- je…

La quinquagénaire le fixait sans ciller et plus les seconde passaient, plus elle se posait des questions. Naruto restait immobile à fixer sa main. Puis son fils adoptif. Quelque chose le troublait intérieurement car elle distinguait à présent des gouttes de sueur glissée le long de son front.

- occupe-toi des enfants ! S'enfuit Naruto en claquant la porte.

- Naruto attends, Naru……to….s'arrêta Sakura en voyant qu'il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le couloir

- qui va venir en vacances chez mamie ?! Tendit les bras Tsunade d'un sourire crispé.

- jamais. Lui tourna le dos Ren

- dans tes rêves. Se cacha Maoko sous la couette de Sasuke

- plutôt mourir ! Imita l'écœurement Kin

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe dangereusement avant qu'elle n'explose de rage

- bande de petit morveux vous croyez avoir le choix ?!! Écrasa-t-elle son poing contre le mur.

- Tsunade-sama ! La réparation de ce mur date de la semaine dernière

- c'est pas grave ! Cela fera du boulot pour les réparateurs

- c'est sûr qu'il n'en manque pas… soupira Sakura

- tu as dit quelque chose ? La fixa la blonde

- rien du tout aha ahahahah…..

- parfait ! On y va les mouflets ! Attrapa-t-elle Ren par le bras

- je n'irais nulle part !s'embrasa ce dernier

- arrgh ! Espèce de petit…. Allait le frapper la blonde pour se venger

- Tsunade-sama je vais m'en occuper !

- très bien je vais à la tour ! Sortit-elle furibonde

- alalala… pourquoi la mettez vous toujours en colère, c'est moi qui subit les conséquences après… soupira Sakura en tirant sur la couverture.

Elle tomba sur le regard froid de Sasuke qui la destabilisa

- que…pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Sasuke-kun ?

- et toi ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ceux que tu rends triste Sakura.

Le ton était froid, le regard, tueur. Cette distance infranchissable était redevenue la même que lorsqu'il était petit. Une telle rage dans le regard.

- ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça. Resserra-t-elle ses mains contre sa poitrine

- pourquoi le serais-je ? Quitta la pièce Sasuke sans plus de formalité

- Sasu-san attends moi ! Lui courra après Maoko

- Maoko attend ! Maoko ! La suivit Kin

Kyosuke restait silencieux depuis le début se leva de sa chaise sans un regard pour elle.

- Ren ? Tu viens. C'est l'heure de déjeuner.

- oui.

Les deux partirent laissant Sakura seule avec les chimères assombries de son âme, pleines de tourments et de peine. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle qui s'était juré de ne plus pleurer, elle avait craqué. Tout cela n'était dû qu'à une seule chose, son imbécilité.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke traînait les pieds cherchant où Naruto avait pu s'enfuir. Il aurait aimé qu'il l'attende. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Naruto ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé. Etait-ce de l'ignorance volontaire ?

- sa-su-san ! Sauta sur lui Maoko

Sasuke se raidit en sentant la petite fille sur son dos. Un frisson glacé lui traversa le corps. Que devait-il faire pour ne plus avoir ce genre de sensation jour après jour ?

- Sasu-san tu es malade ? demanda la petite

- euh….no….non…ça devrait….aller…. transpira Sasuke

Il devait résister, résister ! Ne pas tomber dans les pommes, ne pas tomber dans les pommes ! Il continua d'avancer lentement, il transpirait beaucoup et tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui. Cela n'était plus la peur d'être touché, il n'avait pas cette sensation lorsque cela arrivait d'habitude. Il y avait autre chose de plus étrange. Comme une intrusion dans son corps.

- Sasu-sAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. Tomba Maoko

Elle se releva et vit le garçon allonger au sol inconscient

- Sasu-san ? cela ne va pas ? dit Sasu-san !

- MAMIE TSUNADE ! MAMIE TSUNADE ! Se mit à pleurer Maoko terrorisé par ce qu'il se passait.

Les passants de la rue principale se retournèrent aux pleurs qu'elle provoquait, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Kin qui les avait perdus de vue à la sortie de l'hôpital les rattrapa, alerté par les pleurs de Maoko.

- Maoko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe arriva en courant Kin

- Kin….snif….c'est Sasu-san….snif il est tombé et il ne bouge plus…snif…

Kin posa sa main sur son front et la retira vivement

- il est brûlant ! Il doit avoir de la fièvre ne bouge pas je vais chercher la vieille ! Partit en courant Kin

Sur le chemin, il croisa Kyosuke et Ren qui sortait de l'épicerie. Il leur indiqua ce qu'il se passait et où se trouvait Maoko et Sasuke. Puis il continua son chemin et arriva par la fenêtre de Tsunade. Surprenant celle-ci.

- bordel il y a des portes morveux ! Se leva comme une furie Tsunade

- c'est la loque elle ne va pas bien ! S'empressa de dire Kin en voyant son poing se diriger vers elle.

- la loque…..tu parles de Sasuke ? Arqua un sourcil Tsunade

- oui, il est tombé dans les pommes, il est brûlant !

- montre-moi où il est ! Shizune débrouille toi comme tu veux mais trouve moi Naruto ! Sauta par la fenêtre Tsunade.

Elle accourut auprès du brun recroquevillé sur lui-même et transpirant.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke, c'est Tsunade, que se passe-t-il où as-tu mal ?! Le tourna sur le dos Tsunade

Tsunade vit ses yeux légèrement révulsés, un souffle aussi rapide que le résultat d'une course longue et effrénée.

- Sasuke tu m'entends ?

Il fit signe que oui avant de perdre à demi conscience.

- Maoko que s'est-il passé ?

- rien j'ai sauté sur son dos et il a marché un peu, et puis il est tombé. Bouda la jeune fille

- qui a la clé de chez vous ?

- moi. Fit Kyosuke

Tsunade se retourna, il venait juste d'arriver avec Ren. Ce Kyosuke, ça aussi c'était un problème qu'il fallait qu'elle règle. Elle remarqua aussi que Ren veillait à rester loin de son jeune frère. Son esprit chercha une solution, une possibilité, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle vit Maoko poser sa main sur le front du malade, celui-ci se crispa brusquement dans un hâle de douleur. Cette réaction était normale chez Sasuke mais la douleur non.

La blonde avança sa main avec appréhension vers son front, après un moment d'hésitation elle la posa délicatement. Sasuke se crispa automatiquement mais aucun juron de douleur n'en sortit.

- Sasuke, regarde-moi, Sasuke ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et la regardait à demi-conscient.

- je vais te porter jusque chez Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, ce n'est que moi tu m'entends, que moi, ce n'est pas la peine de faire une crise d'angoisse, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse le brun ferma les yeux. Tsunade le prit délicatement et ils gagnèrent l'appartement rapidement.

- où est sa chambre ? demanda prestement Tsunade

- c'est celle de papa ! Indiqua du doigt Maoko

Tsunade l'y déposa et entreprit de le dénuder mais s'arrêta vite, il y a trop de petit curieux réunis à la porte.

- dehors ! Leur claqua-t-elle la porte au nez.

Elle revint près de Sasuke qui transpirait énormément.

- Sasuke tu m'entends ? Où as-tu mal ? Sasuke ? Tapa-t-elle sur sa joue

- intérieur…….brûle………argh……

- eh merde. Tsunade se mordit le pouce et effectua plusieurs signes afin de faire sortir Katsuyu

- tu m'as appelé Tsunade ?

- oui envoie une de tes limaces chercher Naruto, avec ton flaire de chakra cela devrait être plus facile que pour Shizune.

- et ensuite

- monte sur l'abdomen de Sasuke et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

- bien

Katsuyu s'exécuta et gagna elle-même l'abdomen.

Après plusieurs minutes Tsunade s'impatienta et finit par demande si elle avait trouvé quelque chose

- c'est difficile………..la chaleur de son corps est très élevée……

- une fièvre ?

- …..Mmm……pas une simple fièvre c'est quelque chose de….plus… de plus profond…….

- comment ça profond ?

- oui une chose y est ancrée…je…..je m'en rapproche ……..aaaaaaaaah……………

Tsunade vit la petite limace s'immoler et devenir cendre, elle en invoqua une autre afin de savoir.

- je ne sais pas….il y a….une barrière, lorsque je me rapprochais de ça son corps m'a rejeté

- une barrière ? Quel genre ? Un sceau ?

- mmm…ce n'est pas vraiment un sceau, il n'y a pas de symbole ancré, c'est autre chose que je ne connais pas.

- ah tu as trouvé Naruto ?

- oui il arrive

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto s'était enfui de l'hôpital à grande vitesse pour gagner le sommet des têtes d'Hokage. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il croyait qu'il y avait que les Uchiwa, alors pourquoi Ren le subissait-il, pourquoi arrivait-il à ressentir cette interaction. Cela ne devrait pas être possible, c'est une faculté unique, il ne doit pas pouvoir !

Il se sentit soudain mal comme si….comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre…il suffoquait atrocement, une douleur se répandant, comme une déchirure.

- kyu…..kyu…

Le Renard sortit se plaignant encore d'être dérangé dans sa sieste.

- qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore morveux ? C'est quelle entraînement cette fois ? T'essaie de me faire disparaître ? Ma cage est infestée de bestioles noires ! ….ohé…..Naruto ?

- je….respire….

- Naruto-kun ? Ça ne va pas ? Se précipita une jeune fille

- ah non, manquait plus qu'elle ! Soupira Kyuubi en voyant Hinata arriver en courant

Hinata releva Naruto en arrière

- Naruto que se passe t-il ?

- tu ne vois pas qu'il n'arrive pas à respirer ?! La gronda Kyuubi

- kyu………….

Hinata vit se propager sur le visage du blond, des marques noires semblables à celle de Sasuke

- une malédiction…paniqua Hinata

- ….ero……..

- ero ? C'est qui ero ? Tu sais qui c'est la morveuse ? fit Kyuubi

- Ero-senin ? proposa Hinata

- Ero-senin, Ero-senin, Ero-senin….ah ! le vieux pervers ! se volatilisa Kyuubi.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Jiraya-san, que faites-vous ?

- ka-Katsuyu ! Tsunade n'est pas là hein ? Paniqua-t-il en regardant de droite à gauche

- non, je cherche Naruto, l'avez-vous vu, je suivais son chakra mais il semble que vos vêtements en soient imprégné, de plus l'odeur de Kyuubi doit la brouiller.

- non pas vu…

- ERO-SENIN !!!!!!!!!

- ah ba quand on parle du loup, sourit Jiraya en voyant Kyuubi déraper sur quelques mètres. Tiens où est Naruto ?

- viens avec moi pervers défraichi

- pervers ? Dé !!!!! se fit brusquement tirer Jiraya

-où nous emmènes-tu Kyuubi-san ?

Kyuubi jeta un œil à Jiraya sur son dos et la vit

- argh ! La limace ! Beurk ! Ne bave pas partout ! Ne tire pas les poils le pervers ! Tu sais combien ça prend de temps pour en avoir un pareil ? grogna Kyuubi

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

-ne t'en fait pas Naruto-kun, je suis sûre que Kyuubi-san va bientôt revenir.

- arrrgh...

Une violente décharge se répandit dans son corps comme un choc électrique. Au même moment Kyuubi arriva avec le colis qu'il balança.

- bordel de bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Se précipita Jiraya

- nous ne savons pas. expliqua Hinata

- en tout cas si vous pouviez vous débarrasser de toutes ses bestioles noires rampantes ça me ferais des vacances

- bestioles ? Arqua un sourcil le sanin

- rampantes….eut un frisson la brune

- ouais depuis hier elles envahissent mon espace privé ! Elle m'espionne tout le temps, comme si elle allait me bouffer.

Jiraya réfléchit quelques minutes et sépara le chakra de Naruto de celui de Kyuubi

- eh ! Vous savez combien de temps ça prend pour trouver le bon dosage de chakra ! S'insurgea Kyu

Jiraya n'écouta pas et effectua une autre technique afin de bloquer le chakra du blond, peu après les halètements de Naruto s'estompèrent et les marques sur son visage disparurent.

- Jiraya-san, je dois emmener Naruto à Tsunade

- moi ? Se redressa le blond

- oui, Sasuke-kun fait une crise qui m'est inconnue, Tsunade nous attend chez Naruto.

- je vois c'était donc lui… se mit à rire sans joie Naruto en se levant… ça devait bien arriver un jour. Sauta-t-il en bas de la falaise

- Naruto attend ! s'écrièrent-il tous à sa poursuite

- tu nous expliques ? Questionna Jiraya

- trop long

Ils croisèrent Shizune en route

- Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama...

- je sais. La coupait Naruto en arrivant près de son appartement.

Après avoir franchi les quelques mètres restants, il entra comme une furie dans l'appartement

- sas'ke ?! Se précipita t-il vers lui. Tu ne dois pas, contrôle toi ! Lui implora Naruto

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? Questionna Tsunade alors que Naruto partait dans la cuisine.

- tous haussèrent les épaules signe qu'eux non plus n'en savaient pas plus

Naruto revint avec une grande casserole, du lait et un pot de miel

- tu crois que c'est le moment de faire la cuisine ? Le gronda Tsunade

- la ferme ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire…..enfin je crois……….

- comment ça tu crois ? Ton coéquipier souffre et toi t'apportes du lait ?

- dis mamie Sasu-san il va mourir ? Questionna Maoko

- non ma chérit on va faire en sorte que non si ton imbécile de père nous explique ce qu'il fait !

- dommage on en aurait été débarrassé ! Soupira Kin

- la ferme tous ! Il me faut….il me faut le rouleau….où est-il …..

- un rouleau ?

- un rouleau sacré des Uchiwa que sa mère m'a donné il y a longtemps…elle l'a mis dans une boîte mais où ?

Il s'assit en tailleur et pensa….pensa………pensa…

- ça y est je sais ! s'écria-t-il de joie en se levant

- imbécile ! Le frappa Tsunade, j'ai failli faire un arrêt, crétin !

- alors où est-il ? Questionna Hinata

- c'est simple, c'est chibi Naruto qui l'a !

- hein ????

- et il garde chibi Sasuke ! Il est derrière la porte ! Se rassit Naruto en se concentrant

- de quoi il parle bordel ? Se triturait l'esprit Tsunade

- de la porte de l'enfance, il y a longtemps, la mère de l'Uchiwa a remis un rouleau à son mari qui a pénétré l'esprit de Naruto, je l'ai vu arpenter les couloirs de son esprit, ils ont ouvert la porte nommée « enfance » et y ont déposé le rouleau. Cette porte à un gardien, appelé chibi Naruto, qui ne laisse passer que Naruto lui-même et derrière lui se tient chibi Sasuke, qui est le rouleau.

- t'essaierai pas de nous embrouiller ? Fut suspicieux Jiraya

- a votre avis ? Indiqua de la tête Kyuubi vers Naruto

Ils fixèrent le garçon dont un rouleau apparut entre ses mains. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et le déroula, à la surprise générale il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Naruto se mordit le doigt et le glissa sur le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure les écritures étaient révélées.

« Naruto, tu es le détenteur du souffle du vent, tu es le portail de Sasuke, la serrure dont il a besoin, depuis l'enfance ton amour pour Sasuke a été sans faille. Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être facile à vivre mais il a besoin de toi, tu lui es indispensable.

Tu es la lumière de ses ténèbres, le vent qui alimente le feu en lui, celui qui sait le raisonner et l'exaspérer, la seule personne de son âge auquel Sasuke est toujours fait attention. Mais tu es aussi le carburant nécessaire de sa malédiction…

J'espère de tout cœur que ce jour ne viendra jamais, mais si tu lis ces phrases c'est que le moment est venu. Le sceau que j'ai fixé doit probablement s'ouvrir à présent et cela sera d'autant plus dangereux pour toi. Porteur du Kyuubi.

Afin de te sauver et de sauver le village, j'ai réalisé en toi « le pacte des flammes éternelles », c'est un contrat que tu as scellé avec Sasuke la première fois où sa fièvre est apparue. Cela consiste en un échange équivalent des forces de chakra, des niveaux plus élevés s'ouvriront à toi et avec Sasuke, vous ne craindrez plus les contre affinités, le Suiton s'évaporera et le futon balayera le Raiton, le Doton deviendra poussière au vent et le Mukoton des cendres. C'est l'alliance ultime, un duo imbattable.

Mais comme chaque chose puissante en ce monde, les conséquences en sont d'autant plus grandes. Si par malheur tu ne saurais maîtriser Sasuke ce jour là, cela te sera fatale et Sasuke se consumerai après avoir réduit à néant le pays du feu. Tu dois sûrement être surpris, mais je te l'ai dit, c'est un échange équitable, si tu meurs, il meurt. A quoi bon avoir une clé si la serrure n'existe plus ? La colère doit sûrement t'avoir envahi maintenant, colère de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

Sache la contenir et la réfréner ou Sasuke s'en servira. Je connais les épreuves que Sasuke a subies, j'ai vu son avenir. Son âme est emplie de doute et de noirceur. Son être se consume de vengeance c'est le feu qui l'alimente. Mais s'il n'a pas encore perdu la raison c'est parce qu'il y a un endroit qui ne brûle rien que pour toi.

C'est un endroit de part sa force qui régule et maintient Sasuke dans un état de latence. Bien qu'il puisse te sembler déjà effroyablement fort sous son traumatisme. Perdre ce territoire reviendrait à libérer une force de même intensité que ton Biju.

Le trouver n'est pas difficile, il suffit de pénétrer son esprit. Ne cherche pas à utiliser les techniques du clan Yamanaka, cela ne servirait à rien, quand à la pupille d'Obito dont Kakashi Hatake dispose, elle ne pourra pas non plus le pénétrer, aucun Uchiwa ne le peut.

Comment je le sais ? Ce n'est pas essentiel, dis toi simplement que je suis la serrure de son père. Il y a de cela fort longtemps un Uchiwa a trouvé comment pénétrer un esprit maudit. Alors je vais t'aider à le faire aussi.

Pour atteindre Sasuke au plus profond de son esprit tu devras passer les épreuves. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…de sang »

- quoi ça se finit comme ca ? S'indigna Tsunade, où elle l'aide dans tout ça ?

- j'en sais rien ça s'arrête là ! S'énerva Naruto

- si on cherchait dans les archives de l'anbu ? proposa Hinata

- à quoi ça servirait hein ? Râla kyu

- euh…eh bien il y a peut-être un rouleau sur l'état de Sasuke. fit timidement Hinata

- c'est pas idiot. Réfléchit Jiraya

- dit papa, Sasu-san il transpire beaucoup ! fit Maoko sur le lit.

Naruto se leva et observa le brun. Il avait la bouche ouverte, sa respiration était saccadée, ses sourcils froncés par une douleur invisible, les vêtements qu'il portait étaient imprégnés de sueur, humides, ses mains se crispaient sur les draps, ses lèvres ne cessaient de murmurer un seul nom. Un nom qui figeait Naruto.

- p'pa, c'est qui ce « Nato » qu'il n'arrête pas de dire ? Questionna Kin

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en regardant son fils

- c'est moi, c'est comme ça que m'appelait Sasuke quand on était petits.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrir légèrement et sa main s'accrocha à la veste du blond.

- Nato….na….j'ai……mal……… gémit Sasuke

- je sais Sasuke, t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça. Passa sa main sur son front Naruto

- tu……me…….tuer….

- idiot bien sûr que non !

- qui….est……plus……..sensible……..esquissa un mince sourire Sasuke

- deux nous deux c'est toi ! affirma Naruto en repensant que Sasuke le traitait de chochotte lorsqu'il était petit

- mm……..le faible…….su-chan…..va mourir…….je t'aurai pas……..vu…….hoka….

- tais-toi idiot ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je croyais que tu voulais me battre ?

- battre ?.....pe……….pas………

- et pourquoi ça ?

- parce que je……….amoureux….

- et moi alors hein ? Tu crois que je ne le suis pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de notre promesse abruti de sas'ke ! S'empara-t-il de la main de Sasuke qui le tenait, de rage

Soudain il se figea, quelque chose lui était revenu, la promesse, c'était la réponse. Une brûlure vive à la main l'empêcha de cogiter plus longtemps.

Naruto vit les yeux du brun changer de couleur aussitôt et se mettre à hurler de douleur. Sa peau se teinta rapidement de noir le recouvrant peu à peu. Naruto le lâcha et l'effet se stoppa

- qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? L'attrapa par le col Shizune

- c'est la malédiction. Je n'ai plus le droit de le toucher, son corps me rejette. Soupira Naruto en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- et on fait quoi ? Arqua un sourcil Tsunade.

- pour l'instant on va le calmer, tira les couvertures Naruto.

Les autres l'observèrent relever le tee-shirt du brun déposant la casserole sur son abdomen à nu et y versant le lait avec tout le pot de miel.

- c'est une blague ? La casserole avec du lait va le calmer ? n'y croyait pas Shizune

- je n'ai jamais dit ça

- alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Naruto ? S'impatienta Tsunade

- je chauffe le lait.

-AH ?!

Tous virent quelque seconde plus tard le lait bouillir.

- ba-chan tu peux lui faire boire ça ? Lui tendit la casserole Naruto

- mais c'est brûlant !

- t'en fait pas ça ira. Shizune faite une incision sur son bras et prélevé du sang.

- qu'est-ce que tu as découvert Naruto-kun ?

- une vieille promesse Hinata, une vieille promesse ! Sourit-il en déroulant le parchemin de nouveau.

- ça y est, j'ai le sang Naruto-kun. Lui montrait un petit flacon Shizune

- très bien, le mien maintenant.

Naruto se mordit jusqu'au sang et fit couler le sien dans le tube. Il agita le tout et le versa sur la suite vierge du parchemin.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit kyu

- il y a longtemps Mikoto nous a fait faire la promesse du sang, elle a mélangé nos deux sang et récité une incantation afin de sceller Sasuke il me semble. Je viens de m'en souvenir, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille ce sont ses mots, « une histoire de sang » et si j'ai bon, le parchemin va se révéler.

« Tu as une bonne mémoire, Naruto. Pour passer les épreuves tu disposes de toute l'aide dont tu as besoin à souhait. Mais une seule chose compte, le guide doit retourner auprès de Sasuke. A l'intérieur de son esprit, tu trouveras le guide égaré, emmène le à destination.

Les épreuves sont variées, certaines seront de simples questions d'autres encore tu devras te battre pour les avoir. L'intensité des dégâts qui te seront infligés dépendra de l'influence du démon que tu combattras. Ne prends pas à la légère leur simplicité, ils sont dangereux et pourront facilement te tuer si tu ne prends pas garde.

Ton but est de trouver une ombre, pour cela tu n'auras qu'à suivre la lune d'argent mais prends garde, elle est moqueuse. Tu auras douze adversaires. Je ne peux pas te dire les épreuves que tu rencontreras, celle-ci ne sont définis que lorsque tes adversaires te rencontreront. N'oublie jamais, c'est Sasuke que tu affrontes, il est rusé, et ses démons le sont encore plus.

Tu auras besoin de beaucoup de monde peut-être, mais seul six pourront entrer simultanément en plus de toi. Méfis toi de Kyuubi, sa noirceur est plus grande que celle de Sasuke. Pour entrer dans son esprit il te faudra rassembler divers éléments.

Tout d'abord tu devras être dans un endroit où les morts guettent ses pas à chaque instant, Sasuke devra absorber une grande quantité du miel Yukora, prélevé par tes soins et datant de moins de trois jours. Le miel frais sera très dangereux pour lui et pourra réveiller le démon, une fois qu'il est ingéré tu dois vite pénétrer son esprit. C'est la chose à faire en dernier. Avant cela tu dois trouver le frère de haine. Qui vous permettra de passer la première barrière. Un conducteur est requit, son arme, tu en auras besoin. N'aie pas peur des Kyuubi, ils t'aideront plus que tu ne le crois.

Le parchemin étendu sur son corps sera le portail. Une fois que le frère de haine aura brisé la barrière de son esprit tu pourras pénétrer dans celui-ci, puis tes compagnons.

A la suite du parchemin tu trouvas le portail qui accède à l'esprit. Étale-le sur l'abdomen de Sasuke et enfonces-y l'arme. Le sang du frère de haine s'écoulant lentement sur la lame suivit du votre.

Je suis désolée de l'absence des noms concrets des éléments dont tu as besoin mais le risque qu'il soit découvert par d'autres est trop dangereux. Pour révéler le portail sur le parchemin tu auras besoin du chakra du plus puissant.

Ceci risque de te prendre beaucoup de temps pour tout rassembler, alors que tu n'en as pas, utilise le deuxième portail, Kyuubi devra rester immobile sur Sasuke, cela permettra d'activer le véritable pouvoir de Kyuubi. Ce pouvoir est appelé « gouffre », une dimension parallèle que Kyuubi gère où est stocké un chakra infini, mais cette dimension aspire le chakra aussi. Ce qui permettra de canaliser Sasuke, le temps que tu récupères tout. Cela pourrait être la solution. Mais je ne te la conseille pas, le surplus de chakra de Sasuke entrant dans celui de Kyuubi, risquerait de faire perdre la raison au Renard. Il se retournerait alors contre vous.

Bonne chance, Naruto. »

- c'est tout ?! Râla Tsunade. Mais il n'y a rien là dedans !

- comment peut-on y arriver ? Questionna Hinata

- Sa mère ne nous a pas facilité la tâche. Se frotta le menton Jiraya.

Naruto finit de dérouler le rouleau et y vit un emplacement vide entre les écritures et un sceau.

- c'est sûrement le chakra le plus puissant qu'il faut à cet endroit. Supposa Shizune

- ça ne fait aucun doute. Soupira Tsunade.

- cherchons correctement, il doit bien y avoir des choses que l'on peut trouver de suite….voyons…..son arme, Naruto-kun tu la connais ? Rougit Hinata

- l'arme de Sasuke ?.........je ne vois que son épée, Kusanagi.

- si c'est cela, elle est aux quartiers des anbu dans la réserve. Indiqua Jiraya

- Naruto-kun, il nous faut l'aide des autres. Avoua Hinata

- laisse tomber, ils ne peuvent plus me voir en peinture.

- oui mais ils font confiance à Sasuke…..expliqua Tsunade, on a qu'à leur dire que c'est pour le sauver lui.

- ils ne voudront pas m'aider.

- ils seront bien obliger, Naruto, nous avons besoin de l'intelligence de Shikamaru, du Byakugan offensif de Neji, des armes de Tenten, de la force de Lee…..et j'en passe ! On a besoin d'eux ! Tapa du poing Tsunade…..Shizune !

- oui !

- rassemble les sensei de ses équipes et leurs élèves

- mais Tsunade-sama, Kurenai et Asuma sont en nuit de noce, il n'y a que gai et Kakashi.

- merde ! Elle se mit à ronger son ongle avec nervosité.

Tandis qu'ils cherchaient une solution avec les divers éléments en gagnant le salon, Naruto ferma la porte et resta seul avec Sasuke.

- su-chan….murmura-t-il

- ………Nato……

- est-ce que ça va ?

- ……comme quelqu'un……qui brûle de l'intérieur….se mit-il à tousser en crachant du sang

Naruto prit place sur le lit, fixant la commode.

- su……tu as confiance en moi ?

Sasuke ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une larme couler sur la joue du blond

- Nato….cherche un moyen de te sauver toi……mieux vaut qu'un des deux survive….

- qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot ! Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne ferais pas la même erreur ! Serra les draps dans sa main le blond

Sasuke l'observait impuissant, alors que lui n'osait le faire. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et se fut à ce moment là qu'il vit le visage terrorisé de Naruto. Il ne supportait pas cette mine triste, il aimait le sourire idiot.

- Nato, être revenu près de toi…….est déjà merveilleux pour moi…….

- tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Le fixa Naruto

- bien sur que si…

- non, sinon, tu ne tiendrais pas de tels propos !

Naruto fixa le brun allongé. Il vit la main de Sasuke se tendre vers lui. Mais lui se recula

- arrête tu vas encore avoir une crise.

- s'il te plait…..approche…..

Naruto le jugea un instant puis finit par s'approcher, mais à sa grande surprise, Sasuke se saisit de son maillot et le fit basculer sur lui.

- je suis prêt à mourir pour toi……le regarda dans les yeux Sasuke

- tu ne diras plus ça lorsque ça arrivera. Démentit Naruto en déviant le regard

- Nato

- mm ?

- embrasse-moi

- quoi ?! Je ne peux pas faire ça, la malédiction

- laisse….la malédiction là où elle est….j'en ai envie Nato……..s'il te plait

Naruto s'avança et l'embrassa timidement, il avait tellement peur d'accélérer encore la malédiction et de provoquer une autre crise de douleur. A peine, se fut-il reculer que Sasuke l'agrippa de nouveau

- tu ne penses pas t'en sortir…..avec ce baiser de pucelle……

Sasuke se mit alors à l'embrasser, s'agrippant au coup du blond pour lui empêcher toute retraite. Sa langue mutine vint chercher celle du blond avec envie, approfondissant toujours plus.

Naruto appréciait énormément mais la noirceur avait recommencé à se propager sur son corps. Ce qui l'inquiétait

- sas'ke…..arrête ça se propage… dit-il entre deux baisers

- je m'en fiche….le ré embrassa Sasuke

- nh…..

Sasuke avait lui fermé mais Naruto ne pouvait pas, la noirceur avait gagné le visage du brun et il voyait bien qu'il se retenait d'hurler. Son visage transpirait et à chaque vague de douleur il mordait pendant le baiser.

Mais une plus forte que les autres le forcèrent à s'arrêter. Son corps se crispait et il hurlait en silence la tête dans l'oreiller. Mais être séparé ne réduisit pas la noirceur, elle resta au même endroit. La moitié du visage était normale, l'autre était noire avec un œil complètement rouge.

- sas'ke….ça va ?

- à….ton….avis ?

- je vais te sauver Sasuke, je te le jure ! Se leva Naruto

Il empoigna la poignée et l'ouvrit et entendit un seul mot.

- idiot.

Quelqu'un que l'on aime, agonisant, a tendance à vider son sac. Mais Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit ses mots, malgré qu'il les pense si fortement. Il avait juste dit quelque chose d'habituel mais ce mot, et il le savait, ne ferait que booster Naruto pour le sauver.

Alors Naruto lui sourit et referma la porte.

- Baa-chan, je vais m'en aller avec Kin. Annonça Naruto en rentrant dans sa salle de bain

- mais et Sasuke ? Lui cria du salon Tsunade

- pas d'inquiétude, il se battra, j'en suis sûr.

Il s'observa dans la glace et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Son visage avait changé en opposition à Sasuke, lui avait le côté gauche teinté d'azur et l'œil doré. La douleur avait été forte pendant le baiser lui aussi l'avait senti. Il se mit à fouiller dans une armoire et en ressortit un masque d'anbu. Il se regarda une dernière fois et le positionna. Gagnant le salon afin de récupérer le rouleau

- Naruto ? Fut surpris Jiraya, que se passe-t-il ?

- mieux vaut ne pas le savoir. Se saisissait-il du rouleau et gagnant la chambre de nouveau

- déjà de retour ? Tu viens m'achever….fit ironique Sasuke

- ta gueule…..lui enleva-t-il son tee-shirt

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ne comprenait pas le brun en le voyant déplier un rouleau sur lui, et positionner une sorte de sceau

- je vais te sauver je te l'ai dit non ?

Naruto se mit à effectuer plusieurs signes.

- ouverture des neufs !

Neuf renards apparurent, tous frétillant et joyeux.

- Naruto, c'est quoi ce délire ? Si tu m'extrais comme ça

- c'est pas le moment Kyuubi, tu vas grimper sur l'abdomen de Sasuke, tu restes sur le sceau et tu n'en bouges pas jusqu'à mon retour.

Le Renard fixa son réceptacle. Et grognon se résigna à prendre place sur Sasuke.

- tu as intérêt à venir faire le ménage dans ma cellule, y a plein de parasites noirs. Ronchonna le Renard

- ah…t'inquiète pas, je viendrais.

Au moment où Kyuubi s'assit, le sceau s'enclencha et se referma sur lui

- oh Naruto ! C'est normal ce truc ?

Les symboles du sceau emprisonnèrent Kyuubi et condensèrent son chakra. A l'intérieur de son esprit, Naruto vit les parasites désignés par le Renard, se faufiler un peu partout dans la cage.

Le gouffre se trouvait en faite être la cellule contenant le chakra de Kyuubi.

Le Renard entra en transe, ses yeux rouge sang se teintèrent de noir tandis que Sasuke sombrait dans l'inconscience.

- à bientôt su-chan. Sortit Naruto

- Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda inquiète Tsunade en voyant Raikyu sortir de la chambre avec Naruto

- ne t'inquiète pas, je vais chercher le miel. Je reviens dès que possible, Kin, on s'en va.

- et moi papa ?

- désolé Maoko, tu reste avec ton frère. Au fait Tsunade, personne ne touche à Kyuubi. Kin tu es prêt ?

- oui, je crois

- bien alors suis-moi. Sortit Naruto avec un sac à dos sur l'épaule en compagnie de Kin et du Renard

- Naruto si tu vas le chercher maintenant…. commença Tsunade

- oui, je mettrais une semaine à pied et en une journée je serai de retour avec le miel, tu as compris ba-chan, tu n'as qu'une semaine pour tout rassembler. Ferma la porte Naruto

- attends Naruto ! Appela Tsunade alors qu'il venait de fermer la porte

Elle la rouvrit mais il n'y avait plus personne derrière. Elle la ferma brusquement folle de rage

- calme-toi Tsu. Bailla Jiraya

- la ferme ! Shizune, rejoint Sakura à l'hôpital et aide la, Jiraya je veux que tu ailles chercher tous ces morveux, ramène les ici par la force s'il le faut, Hinata, fouille toute les terrains d'entrainement à la recherche de Gai, Kyosuke occupe toi de Kakashi, pour faciliter ta tâche, trouve d'abord Iruka, il ne devrait pas très loin de lui je pense

- qui est Iruka ? Questionna le brun intrigué

- une personne importante pour Kakashi tu le trouveras peut-être à l'académie des ninjas, Ren, Maoko….ouvrit-elle la porte de la chambre, elle y vit un spectacle à couper souffle avec tapis en bas du lit les sept autre Renard….restez ici avec les Renards pour veiller sur Sasuke

- que vas-tu faire Tsu ? demanda Jiraya

- je vais à l'anbu, chercher l'arme de Sasuke. Allez exécution

Ils se dispersèrent tous. Gagnant les obligations données par les ordres de l'Hokage.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Deux personnes s'élançaient dans la plaine. Courant à vive allure accompagné d'un Renard au couleur doré.

- Papa ! Papa ! Attends ! Je n'arrive pas à suivre ! Était essoufflé Kin

- je croyais que vous étiez des génies toi et tes frères et sœurs ? fit narquois Naruto

- bien sûr qu'on l'est !

- oh, pourtant à votre âge je n'étais pas essoufflé. Tu manques d'entraînement Kin, mais je ne serais pas tolérant, nous avons une semaine de course devant nous, alors accroche toi. Recommença à courir Naruto. Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'au bout de ce chemin, Ren ou Maoko ont des problèmes et que tu dois les sauver.

- Ren…il ne me parle plus….

Naruto arrêta de courir, Kin était perturbé et ne le suivait pas. Il le rejoignit et lui tapa gentiment sur la tête,

- Kin, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il a simplement peur, provoque le, je suis sûr qu'il réagira.

- mais à chaque fois que je lui parle il ne m'écoute pas et s'en va

- Kin sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ?

- c'est un garçon qui aime une fille

- ahahahaha….non pas seulement, vois-tu Kin, l'amour est une chose mystérieuse, elle peut nous faire perdre notre force ou bien au contraire nous pouvons devenir violent même avec la personne que l'on aime, lui faire du mal sans le vouloir. Comme Sasuke et moi

- mais la loque c'est un ami ?

- non, Sasuke est mon amour.

- mais c'est un garçon !

- et alors en quoi cela gène-t-il ? N'as-tu jamais pensé que Ren puisse le ressentir ?

- que ? Mais papa c'est mon frère !!

- tu apprendras Kin que parfois les liens du sang ne valent rien face à ceux de l'amour. Aller on y va

Ils reprirent leur course dans la forêt, Naruto inquiet pour Sasuke, il sentait la cage de Kyuubi se remplir de la malédiction. Quand à Kin, il était suspicieux et commençait à voir l'éventualité que Ren l'aime bien que cela soit étrange.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Sakura ? Tu es là ?

- Shizune-san, dans le labo d'analyse.

- comment ça se passe ?

- je suis en train d'analyser le sang de Ren Uzumaki, il reflète le même phénomène que Sasuke-kun

- oh, et celui de la petite Maoko ?

- impossible à analyser, son sang est gelé

- comment ?

- je n'en ai aucune idée, bien que le tube soit à température ambiant il est recouvert de glace, j'ai même essayé de le mettre dans l'eau bouillante rien à faire. Soupira Sakura

- et celui de Kin ?

- il semble normale à tout point de vue. Quand à Sasuke il y a ses tâches noires dans le sang, désigna-t-elle un microscope à Shizune

Celle-ci jeta un œil et fut étonnée

- ce pourrait-il que ce soit la malédiction ?

- quel malédiction ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sasuke ? L'agrippa-t-elle

- calme-toi, Sasuke porte une malédiction depuis la naissance, Naruto est en train de résoudre le problème, enfin on essaie.

- qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- rien, pour le moment Tsunade veut que tu analyses le sang de ce Kyosuke. Une fois fait tu rejoindras les autres.

- ok,

Sakura se mit rapidement à la tâche tandis que Shizune prenait divers rouleaux, en analysant mieux le sang de Sasuke. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait peut-être trouver un antidote qui ralentira même un peu, le problème.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Énervée, furieuse, et pressée une jeune femme avançait à pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'anbu.

- Hokage-sama ! Que faites vous ici ? s'exclama un anbu en la suivant

- je viens chercher une arme

- mais il faut l'accord du chef Soiketsu.

- je suis l'Hokage alors son accord, je m'en passerai ! Elle arriva devant une porte fermée à clé. Ouvrez la réserve !

- je n'ai pas la clé, seul le chef à la clé de l'entrepôt des armes des condamnés.

- oh, très bien

- je vous emmène

Tsunade fit semblant de le suivre, elle se retourna et défonça la porte.

- voila c'est ouvert. Entra-t-elle

- Hokage-sama !

- la ferme, tu me soules se saisit-elle d'une épée

- vous n'avez pas le droit, cette épée doit être scellée à vie à la réserve, sur ordre du conseil !

- encore ces vieux schnock ! Et bien elle ne le sera pas.

- je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir

- oh, vous préférez que le pays du feu soit rayé de la carte ?

- comment ?

- j'ai besoin de cette épée pour enrayer un grave problème, notre vie en dépend à tous !

Le ninja sembla choqué, restant immobile, les recrues, elle les détestait. Dommage que Kakashi ait quitté l'anbu, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu ce problème. Enfin, elle l'avait maintenant, c'était le principal. Elle gagna la tour Hokage afin de chercher dans les archives quelconques informations concernant les données du rouleau de Mikoto.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une belle journée qui n'aurait su être gâché, c'était certain, enfin c'était ce que pensait Iruka en se levant, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit arriver Kakashi. Là il savait que la journée serait différente du mot tranquille. Quand il était là, il perdait toute notion du temps et s'évertuait à lui faire oublier ce qu'il devait effectuer. Il ne peut pas dire que cela le gênait vraiment. C'était même agréable. Sortir avec la personne que vous aimez, vous baladez main dans la main, aller au restaurant, au cinéma, dormir l'un contre l'autre. Mais il y en avait une qu'Iruka redoutait autant qu'il l'aimait…

- ka…Kashi….stop….je….

- tu ne va pas jouir avant moi quand même ? L'embrassa ce dernier.

Oui, à l'instant même cette chose se produisait, dans la salle de bain, sous la douche, ce bellâtre à la crinière d'argent, s'évertuait à lui faire perdre la tête. L'aimant de tout son être de toute sa fougue. Kakashi est très actif et il avait parfois un peu de mal à le suivre. Mais cet amour débordant à son égard, il le chérissait plus que tout.

- Iruka….nh…..je peux ? murmura Kakashi à son oreille

- idiot, dépêche-toi. S'agrippa à son cou le brun.

- Iruka…..je t'aime….s'insinua en lui Kakashi

- Moi…….aaaaaah……..aussi….nh…nh…AAAAAH !

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Eh Oshi-san, y a un gamin qui cherche Umino-san dehors.

- ah, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais le voir.

Le ninja sortit de l'établissement et trouva le garçon assis sur la balançoire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- sais-tu que cette balançoire est appelée la balance du solitaire ?

- pourquoi ?

- parce que autrefois un garçon détesté de tous, y passait ses journées, envieux des autres, de l'amour, de l'amitié qu'ils avaient. Parce qu'il était différent il devait rester solitaire.

- c'est un idiot

- oui mais vois-tu, des événements ont fait qu'il a trouvé un garçon qui lui ressemble. Ensemble ils ont abordé la vie et surmonté les obstacles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde. Mais il ne s'est pas laissé avoir et le destin a fini par le lui Rendre.

- de qui parlez-vous ?

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

- très belle histoire, mais je m'en fiche, je cherche Iruka, c'est vous ? Se leva Kyosuke

- non, je suis Oshi-san, l'ami d'Iruka. Si vous le chercher il est sûrement chez lui, tenez voici l'adresse.

- merci. Se saisit du papier Kyosuke et partant sans plus de formalité.

- quel étrange garçon, je me demande ce qu'il peut vouloir à Iruka ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Papa ! Pourquoi ne pas monter sur le dos de Raikyu ? Nous irions plus vite. Fit essoufflé Kin

- impossible, avec la malédiction de Sasuke et Kyuubi qui est monopolisé pour la contrer, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque, le chakra de Kyuubi et le mien sont en ébullition, je ne préfère pas tirer une aussi grande quantité pour le voyage, aussi nous ne l'utiliserons qu'au retour.

- et pourquoi je dois venir moi ?!

- tu dois aider ton frère, il a besoin du miel de Yukora,

- je ne peux pas utiliser simplement celui que tu prélèveras pour la loque ?

- non le miel d'Yukora n'agit sur une personne que si c'est la personne aimée qui le prélève. Si ce n'est pas le cas cela reviendra à lui donner du miel basique.

- mais une semaine de course je ne sais pas si je tiendrais. Soupira-t-il

- idiot, nous allons dormir quand même. Se mit à rire le blond.

Kin prit la mouche, faussement. Il était content que son père secondaire, passe du temps avec lui. D'habitude il était toujours préoccupé par Maoko puis maintenant il y avait Ren. Même si ce voyage servait en partie pour Ren, il était content de pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Tsunade s'affala dans son fauteuil et soupira un grand coup. Il y avait une montagne de paperasse sur son bureau. A quoi bon s'en encombrer s'il n'arrivait pas à guérir Sasuke. Personne ne saurait qu'elle n'avait rien foutu. En même temps Shizune pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre en la rabrouant sur sa fainéantise. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson grandissant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Shizune.

- Tsunade-sama !

- non, je rêve. Se gifla la blonde

La brune s'approcha et déposa plusieurs feuilles sur le bureau de celle-ci.

- nous avons un problème

- je sais il y a une tonne de papier que je dois signer, prit-elle une pile l'air maussade.

- je ne parle pas de ça ! Mais de ça ! Poussa la pile Shizune afin de lui mettre sous le nez les deux feuilles

Tsunade prit les deux feuilles et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux la parcouraient, une veine apparut sur sa tempe et ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier.

- Bordel de merde ! Ragea-t-elle en quittant précipitamment son bureau

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Être aimé est un sentiment si apaisant qu'il peut nous faire oublier le temps d'une étreinte, les soucis que la vie peut mettre sur votre chemin. Une douce chaleur qui vous envahit, des lèvres douces parcourant votre peau sans jamais s'en lasser.

- Kakashi. Sourit le brun en déposant un nouveau baiser.

- ….mm……

Iruka déposa un autre baiser et se rhabilla, laissant son amant dormir. Il était tellement mignon et fragile à ce moment là. Il se réjouissait d'être le seul à voir une telle expression. Le ninja le plus redouté avait l'air d'un bébé bien heureux.

Il aimait faire l'amour avec ce ninja à l'allure d'un étalon rebelle. Mais en plein milieu de l'après midi….cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas classe aujourd'hui.

- je vous jure. Attrapa un pot de baume Iruka, descendant son pantalon pour l'appliquer sur le haut des fesses.

La légère douleur s'évanouissait presque instantanément, un miracle les baumes d'Hinata. Il eut juste le temps de remonter son pantalon qu'on sonna à la porte. Il s'y précipita pour empêcher l'arrivant de réveiller son amant.

- oui ? Ouvrit la porte Iruka

- vous êtes Iruka Umino ?

- euh, oui…vous êtes ?

- votre pire cauchemar. L'attrapa par surprise Kyosuke

- qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Lâchez-moi

- alors c'est vous…….je vous haïe, plus qu'autre chose ! Lui enfonça-t-il son poing dans l'estomac

Iruka ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ni comment ce gamin arrivait à le maitriser si facilement, lui un chunin. Même la force semblait être décuplée pour son âge.

- vous m'avez volez une chose irremplaçable !

- je ne comprends rien. Kakammmm

Kyosuke le bâillonna immédiatement

- je ne suis pas si idiot. Sortit un kunai le brun. Il le pointa sur sa gorge. Tu as beau avoir de l'expérience et être plus âgé, je te surpasse de loin en force et en rapidité.

Iruka vit derrière le jeune homme une ombre courir le long du mur. Et s'élever derrière. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon perde connaissance.

- Iruka, tu vas bien ? Se précipita Kakashi pour le délier et lui enlever le Bâillon.

- tu aurais pu venir plutôt ! Ce gamin n'est pas releva Iruka

Ils le regardèrent étendu au sol.

- tu l'as tué ? Questionna soudain Iruka inquiet.

Au même moment une furie frappa à la porte

Kakashi ouvrit avec un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- Kakashi ! Tu n'as rien ? Et Iruka ? S'enquit Tsunade.

- on contrôle la situation. Déclara Kakashi en lui montrant Kyosuke sans connaissance.

- dieu merci. Soupira de soulagement Tsunade

- que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce garçon a attaqué Iruka ?

- je ne sais pas mais ce garçon n'est pas ce qu'il prétend.

- comment ça ?

- Il a des similitudes avec Sasuke. C'est peut-être lui le frère de haine

- de quoi parlez-vous ? Ne suivait pas ses propos Iruka.

- c'est une longue histoire. Kakashi ramasse le, on va chez Naruto.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Cela faisait un moment qu'il se trouvait en présence du soi-disant avenir de Konoha comme le disait Tsunade. Mais il avait beau les regarder, il n'en avait pas l'air. Une bande de marmots, râlant, exaspérant et incapable de passer outre leurs préjugés.

- on ne vous suivra pas ! Réitéra Ino

- nous n'avons rien à faire chez ce monstre ! Argumenta Neji

Jiraya l'attrapa par le col et le fixa

- quoi ? Vous allez me cogner ? fit narquois Neji.

- non. Sourit Jiraya. Pour cela il faudrait que tu sois un homme.

- qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Neji se prit une gifle. Surpris.

- une lopette on la gifle. Comme une femme.

- espèce de….

- quoi ? Tu veux vraiment te battre contre un sannin ? Tu as beau être un anbu, tu ne reste pas moins inférieur à moi.

- vous êtes trop sûr de vous vieux débris.

- oh, vois-tu la seule personne à pouvoir me battre et qui à atteint mon niveau est Naruto.

- qui se vanterai d'avoir battu un vieillard tel que vous, à part lui.

Une nouvelle gifle tomba. Jiraya le laissa tomber au sol et se contenta d'invoquer plusieurs grenouilles.

- les mecs, attrapez moi ses fillettes. Sourit Jiraya.

La bande du je-suis-pas-l'ami-du-démon, esquiva les langues énormes et rugueuses, pleine de bave qui jaillissaient vers eux, mais en vain, ils finirent tous ligotés par celle-ci.

- aller en route.

Jiraya regagnait l'appartement du blond, avec de force, ce que lui avait demandé Tsunade. Arrivé à celui-ci. Il y trouva Gai tranquillement installé en train de boire un thé avec Hinata. Et Sakura faire les cent pas inquiète que personne ne lui dise rien. Shizune ne cessait de lui dire de se calmer. Mais rien à faire elle n'y arrivait pas surtout quel ne pouvait même pas rentrer dans la chambre pour voir son ami. Moaka était sortit de son sommeil dès quelle avait tenté d'entrer. Et avait gelé la porte.

Il y avait donc une ribambelle de renard dans le salon, dormant un peu partout et Ren dans un coin à l'écart.

- qui veut du thé ? annonça toute joyeuse Hinata avec sa théière une fois que tous furent entrés.

- traîtresse ! proclama Neji

La calme et gentille Hinata qui arborait toujours un sourire timide, changea en un éclair de comportement. Une gifle phénoménale s'abattit sur son cousin tandis qu'elle sortait un kunai et le plaça avec une extrême rapidité sous sa gorge.

- tâche de ne pas oublier qui je suis, Neji, je suis l'héritière de cette famille, ne provoque pas ma colère plus qu'elle ne l'est tu serais surpris.

- c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée où trônait Tsunade avec Iruka, Kakashi et Kyosuke dans les bras.

- c'est rien Hinata est en train de mâter un autre idiot que Naruto. Déclara Jiraya

- oh. Très bien. Déposa-t-elle une épée sur la table. Et prenant place au sol à celle-ci avec les autres.

- bien j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je suis là ? demanda Gai en finissant son thé

- Kakashi ligote Kyosuke et met le dans un coin. Les autres asseyez vous. Pourquoi la porte de la chambre est-elle gelée ?

- c'est Moaka. Expliqua Ren. Elle s'est réveillé quand ce bonbon à tenter de rentrer.

- c'est normal non ! se lamenta Sakura. Sasuke-kun est mon ami !

- papa a dit personne ne rentre dans la chambre donc Maoko et Ren surveillaient cette pièce, elle n'a fait que ce que papa voulait.

- la ferme tous ! déclara Tsunade. Ce n'est pas grave il n'y a pas besoin d'y aller. Naruto revient dans une semaine il rentrera lui.

- je crois qu'il est temps de nous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là, non ? Croisa les bras Shikamaru

- j'y viens. Déroula un parchemin vierge Tsunade. Commençons par le début du début. Nous avons appris que les Uchiwa étaient maudit pour une autre raison que celle qui circule, d'autre part Sasuke est atteint de cette malédiction. Ces jours sont comptés ainsi que ceux de Naruto et du village.

- comment ? Ne comprit pas Sakura désemparée

- la malédiction est en fait un surplus de chakra, un chakra noir qui envahit Sasuke lorsqu'il aura atteint son apogée cela le tuera et détruira tout le pays du feu. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Sasuke est lié à Naruto donc lui aussi est en train de mourir.

- bon débarra. Souffla Neji.

Hinata lui pinça la fesse avec force, une petite, petite vengeance.

- heureusement pour nous Mikoto a laissé des instructions enfouies au plus profond de Naruto sous forme d'un parchemin. Ce même parchemin sert de catalyseur avec Kyuubi pour ralentir le processus. Bien Mikoto dit qu'il nous faut l'épée de Sasuke, je pense que c'est Kusanagi. Indiqua-t-elle l'épée sur la table, ensuite il nous faut trouver un endroit où les morts guettent ses pas à chaque instant, puis son frère de haine. Nous avons besoin aussi de miel de Yukora datant de moins de trois jours. Termina-t-elle de tout inscrire sur le parchemin.

- nous avons l'épée donc, et Naruto se charge du miel de Yukora. Expliqua Hinata. C'est le reste qui pose problème.

- pour ce qui est du frère de haine j'ai ma petite idée. Indiqua des yeux Tsunade

- le môme ? S'étonna Jiraya.

- oui, mais nous attendrons qu'il se réveille. En attendant je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur l'endroit où les morts guettent ses pas.

- moi ça me gave. Déjà qu'on nous a forcé à venir ici, en plus on doit se farcir des recherches et nous devrions attendre qu'il se réveille ? Se leva Ino. Je vais le réveiller moi, tout en douceur. Commença-t-elle à gifler Kyosuke

- Yamanaka-san ! Se précipita Shizune

- laisse-la. Intervint Tsunade. Si ça la défoule. Sourit-elle.

- de tout manière qu'il se réveille ou pas, on s'en fiche de sauver Sasuke, ce n'est qu'un traître qui préfère être avec Naruto plutôt que nous. Soupira Kiba

- comment oses-tu l'appeler traître ? C'est vous qui avait renié Naruto en premier ! Juste parce que vous aviez appris l'existence du bijuu, votre attitude est inqualifiable ! S'énerva Hinata. C'est vous les traîtres, c'est vous qui n'êtes plus les mêmes, Naruto lui n'a jamais changé il a ce démon depuis la naissance ! Tapa du poing sur la table Hinata

- chapeau, jeune fille, c'est la première fois où je ne te vois pas bégayer. Déclara Jiraya

Les gifles d'Ino finirent par avoir l'effet escompté. Et Kyosuke émergea du sommeil les joues complètement rouges.

- enfin réveillé belle au bois dormant. Fit Tsunade. Bien alors nous allons pouvoir commencer, qui es-tu ?

- je n'ai rien à vous dire. Lui cracha à la figure Kyosuke.

- sale petit merdeux. L'attrapa-t-elle, je vais te donner à Ibiki vite fait moi !

- c'est censé m'intimider ?

- nous savons très bien que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends. Indiqua Jiraya. Il n'y a pas de Kyosuke. D'autre part Sakura a trouvé de grande similitude entre ton sang et celui de Sasuke. Ce qui laisse supposer que tu es un Uchiwa. Ou du moins un demi-Uchiwa.

- je suis un vrai Uchiwa !! Râla celui-ci.

Il se rendit compte soudain de sa bourde et se tut.

- bien nous progressons. Continu. L'encouragea Jiraya

- allez-vous faire foutre.

Tsunade prit Kusanagi dans son fourreau et lui colla un coup. Du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche

- j'en ai marre, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, il nous suffit d'aller dans les archives du clan Uchiwa pour trouver qui tu es. Ce sera plus long et fastidieux mais nous aurons la vérité.

- les archives mentent, ce n'est qu'un clan de menteur !

- et bien dis nous la vérité. Toi qui semble la connaître.

- Ma grand-mère Kahoko Kimitsu fut considérée comme une trainée par les Uchiwa. Mais un certain Sothéro Uchiwa tomba amoureux d'elle, et elle tomba enceinte. Mais Fugakku ne supporta pas cette déviance dans le clan et ma mère fut chassée l'empêchant de porter le fier nom des Uchiwa et Sothéro fut tué pour son péché. Kahoko accoucha de ma mère Aisaka Kimitsu, qui avait du sang Uchiwa. Puis elle trouva l'amour auprès de Kakashi Hatake ou devrais-je dire papa ?

- comment ?! S'insurgea Iruka

- je ne comprends pas. Tenta de s'expliquer Kakashi

- c'est vrai vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être plus, cela fait maintenant seize ans. Ou vous avez quitté maman, un ninja, une nuit froide, deux être solitaires et blessés dans leur cœur. Alors le tant de nuit vous avez aimé maman sauf qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Mais vous êtes partit le lendemain. Ma mère m'éleva en m'expliquant chaque jour qui était mon père et mon grand père. Alors à sa mort je lui aie juré de vous retrouver, moi Kaoru Kimitsu Hatake Uchiwa.

Ils virent la couleur des cheveux de celui-ci changé, devenant gris argent, ses yeux marrons devinrent nuit noir. Et comme pour prouver ses dires le troisième niveau du sharingan apparut

- espèce de….de….Iruka ne trouva pas ses mots et finit par gifler Kakashi avant de partir.

- Iruka !

- laisse-le Kakashi. Conseilla Jiraya.

- mais

- tu as plus important à rêgler, ton fils.

- rien ne prouve que ce soit vrai.

- vous doutez encore de la ressemblance sensei ? Soupira saï. Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder !

- oui, bon, il y a un petit air mais .

- bordel Kakashi ! Assume tes vagabondages pour une fois. Soupira gai. Tu étais jeune à l'époque, tu as changé aujourd'hui mais le fait est que lui est bien là ! Désigna-t-il du doigt Kaoru

- j'ai fait comparer ton sang et celui de Kyosuke, enfin Kaoru, tu es bien son père. Expliqua Tsunade.

- quand bien même il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui.

- Kakashi, c'est ton fils. S'insurgea Gai, tu dois t'occuper de lui.

- ça ne fait aucun doute. Ce garçon est sûrement le frère de haine. Songea Tsunade.

- mais pourquoi pas le frère de Sasuke ? Questionna Shikamaru

- non ce serait trop évident, la rage pour Itachi est légendaire. Cela ne peut pas être lui. Fit Shizune

- pourtant l'épée de Sasuke était évidente. Prit la parole Kiba.

- je pense que Tsunade à raison. Soutenait Jiraya. Si cela s'avère vrai il ne nous manque plus que cet endroit.

- c'est évident que c'est un cimetière. Bailla Kiba

- non, il doit y avoir un sens caché. Rejeta son idée Shikamaru. C'est comme une énigme ou bien une référence culturelle.

- je maintiens un cimetière.

Tous soupirèrent devant sa stupidité.

- bon, il nous reste une semaine pour trouver cet endroit. Je veux qu'un groupe se renseigne auprès des ancêtres du village, un à la bibliothèque municipale, un aux archives de la tour, un à l'anbu, saï fouille dans les archives de la racine, Sakura et Ino Shizune, vous venez fouiller avec moi les archives secrètes. Hinata j'aimerais que tu restes ici pour t'occuper des deux gamins. Kakashi toi tu t'occupes de ton fils et tu essais de t'arranger avec Iruka. Priez pour la survie du pays du feu. Dispersion ! Ordonna-t-elle

L'appartement de Naruto redevint quasiment aussi vide qu'il l'était au début. Chacun essayant d'oublier la mort imminente qui pesait sur leur tête pour ce concentrer sur les recherches. Mais dans la chambre de Naruto d'étranges phénomènes faisaient leurs apparitions au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent.

Loin de là le destin de Naruto s'apprêta à changer irrémédiablement.

**A suivre ….**

**Retrouvé bientôt le chapitre 7 : A la vie à la mort**


	7. A la vie à la mort

**Après une attente insupportable je présume, voici le chapitre 7 avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction dont suivra un épilogue.**

**Je rassure tout le monde, l'attente du 8 ne sera pas si longue puisqu'il est quasi terminé et partira en correction sous peu (actuellement 91 pages).**

**Merci à tous de suivre mes histoires et de les apprécier. Ma plus grande récompense est qu'elle vous à permis de vous évader dans mon monde. ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : A la vie à la mort**

Loin de là le destin de Naruto s'apprêtait à changer irrémédiablement.

Après six jours de course, où il n'avait eu aucun repos, Kin lui dormait paisiblement chaque nuit sur le dos de Raikyu. Ils trouvèrent une cascade dans la montagne.

« _ Enfin un point d'eau !_ S'extasia Naruto._ Kin réveille toi._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Va te rafraîchir, je surveille la zone._

_- De l'eau ! »_ Courra Kin en jetant tous ces vêtements à la volée pour faire une bombe dans l'eau.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour des environs, Naruto prit place sur un rocher, surveillant Kin. Raikyu prit place à ses côtés, d'abord silencieux, il le fixa de son unique œil.

« _ A quoi cela en ait-il ? _»

Naruto leva quelque peu son masque d'anbu, laissant le Renard contempler la gravité de la situation. La peau de son visage changeait de couleur et devenait jaune d'or, son œil gauche arborait une couleur bleu azur uniformément.

«_ Tu as mal ?_

_- C'est insupportable_, rabattit le blond son masque. _Je sens la douleur de Sasuke au plus profond de moi, elle remplit la cage de Kyuubi à une telle vitesse._

_- Mmm…peut-être y a-t-il autre chose que la malédiction là-dessous._

_- En plus de ça tu veux dire ?_

_- Oui._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais plus nous nous éloignons de Sasuke et plus ta douleur augmente. Tu devrais te détendre dans la cascade, j'emmènerai Kin faire un tour, je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit comme cela._

_- Merci._

_- Pas de quoi, eh le morveux ! C'est l'heure de sortir !_

_- Pourquoi ?!_

_- Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher_, se mit Raikyu à électriser de toute part.

_- Renard dégénéré ! Je suis complètement trempé !_ Sortit Kin de l'eau. _Tu as l'intention de me tuer ?_

_- Ne me tente pas. »_

Naruto se mit à rire devant leur petite scène. Cela lui changea les idées l'espace d'un instant. Un court instant.

« _ Allez grimpe, ordonna le renard une fois qu'il fut habillé._

_- Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

_- Chercher à manger, j'ai les crocs, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je me serve sur ta cuisse ?_

_- Cela va je te suis_ » Ronchonna le blond en prenant place sur le renard qui partit rapidement.

Une fois son fils loin de sa vue, Naruto se déshabilla et observa son corps dans le reflet de l'eau. La couleur dorée ne s'était pas contenter du visage, elle avait recouvert une partie du torse, de son épaule et de son bras gauche.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'eau froide celle-ci se mit à fumer autour de lui, son corps était brûlant et créait de la vapeur d'eau. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour refroidir son corps ardent de l'intérieur, provoquant un sentiment d'apaisement. Il adorait l'eau et pouvait y rester des heures contrairement à Sasuke qui trouvait toujours un prétexte pour ne pas se baigner lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

D'agréables pensées lui revenaient, des souvenirs et puis rapidement la dure réalité retentissait dans son esprit à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« _ C'est insupportable n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Naruto scruta les environs aux aguets.

« _Qui est-là ? Montrez-vous !_ »

Une personne encapuchonnée apparut sur un rocher au centre de l'eau.

« _Qui êtes vous ?_! Prépara Naruto un rasengan sous l'eau.

-_ Tu es bien un ninja du vent, je t'attendais Naruto hihihi._

_- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

_- Je t'ai déjà rencontré il y a très longtemps, tu es venue avec Mikoto et Sasuke à l'arbre du Yukora._

_- Déclinez votre identité _! Perdit Naruto patience.

-_ Tu en es certain ? Cela pourrait avoir d'énormes conséquences._

_- …_

_- Ton absence de réponse est digne de la fierté d'un Uchiha. Cela a dû commencer _» Se décapuchonna-t-elle.

Naruto aperçut le corps d'une vieille femme qui gardait les yeux fermés.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ?_

_- L'emprise de Sasuke._

_- Que sous-entendez vous ?_

_- Qu'il a commencé à prendre possession de ton corps. Tu arrives un peu tard Naruto, je t'attendais depuis bien longtemps._

_- Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!_

_- Je suis Kuchiki Uzumaki ton aïeule._

_- C'est…c'est impossible ! Tous les Uzumaki sont morts il y a des lustres !_

_- C'est en partie vraie, ta mère était la dernière chef de clan, mais Tsunade est aussi une Uzumaki._

_- Tsunade Ba-chan ?_

_- J'espérais ne jamais avoir à te rencontrer Naruto. Mais le destin est inévitable, j'étais triste de te voir arriver au Yukora avec Mikoto, toi le dernier Uzumaki._

_- Je ne suis pas le dernier puisque vous êtes en vie, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien ma grand-mère, une tante ou je ne sais qui ?_

_- Mon enfant, je ne puis te prouver la couleur rousse de mes cheveux. Hélas le temps les as grisonnés._

_- Alors montrez-moi vos yeux. _

_- Je ne puis, leur bleu pur m'a quitté il y a bien des dizaines d'années mais je peux te montrer ceci._ » Tendit-elle sa main fripée.

Une sphère rougeâtre s'y créa.

«_ Le rasengan est bleu._

_- C'est vrai, c'est la faute d'Aruki s'il a pris la couleur de son chakra._

_- Aruki ?_

_- Aruki Uchiha, mon amant._ »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent à cette vérité. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« _ Vous êtes une illusion, c'est un piège, l'esprit de Sasuke est en train de me manipuler, vous essayer de m'avoir en prétendant connaître les Uchiha. Cela ne marchera pas avec moi !_

_- Soit, c'était prévisible alors veux-tu écouter une vieille histoire ? Cela ne te coûtera rien._ »

Naruto resta sur ses gardes tandis que la vieille femme s'asseyait sur le rocher. Elle plongea son doigt dans l'eau. Le liquide se mit à bouillonner devant Naruto et une sphère s'éleva. Il y voyait une jeune femme rousse tenant un bébé et certainement son mari à ses côtés.

« _ Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai connu le plus grand bonheur d'une femme. J'ai épousé Mikado Uzumaki, un cousin éloigné, et j'ai eu la chance d'être mère. Mais son amour pour moi ne fut jamais comme le mien à son égard, il était empli de jalousie et de soupçons, moi qui lui fut toujours fidèle. »_

Naruto voyait des crises de l'homme à l'encontre de sa femme qui tentait de protéger l'enfant de son corps.

« _Pourquoi était-il soupçonneux ?_

_- Il y avait un garçon, je l'avais rencontré lors de mes plus jeunes années. Il venait en pèlerinage comme tous les Uchiha, au Yukora, notre arbre sacré. Il était fragile et timide mais doté d'une fierté sans pareille. Chaque année je le revoyais le temps de son expédition. C'était un ami d'enfance que je retrouvais avec joie. Mikado supportait de moins en moins cette joie que j'avais à l'égard d'Aruki, tout à son contraire lui était très doux et protecteur._

_- Etonnant pour un Uchiha. _»

La vieille dame émit un son d'amusement puis se reprit.

« _Mikado tenta de tuer Aruki lors d'un pèlerinage sous prétexte que notre enfant serait Uchiha et non Uzumaki. J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher, mais mikado me violenta et m'écarta. Aruki ne supporta pas cette vision. Il m'aimait et j'en avais conscience, mais jamais il n'avait eu un geste déplacé. Lors de leur affrontement Aruki tua sans le vouloir Mikado. J'aimais Mikado mais ce jour là aucune larme ne coula, j'ai simplement sentit mon corps se libérer d'une étreinte qui l'étouffait depuis des années._

_- …_

_- Aruki m'embrassa doucement, ce fut à ce moment là que tout bascula. La passion brûlante d'Aruki me consumait comme elle le détruisait depuis des années. La sage Uchiha nous répéta qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que j'étais devenue maudite comme tous les Uchiha. J'allais mourir de cette douleur insupportable comme Aruki, mais pour moi, le miel de Yukora n'avait aucun effet d'apaisement. Nous étions des bombes vivantes à retardement. La seule solution était de se sacrifier pour limiter les dégâts._

_-…_

_- Aruki empêcha cela le plus longtemps possible en m'accueillant au sein du clan Uchiha, il me protégea selon les dires du sage de cette époque._

_- Si tu mourais il mourait._

_- Je vois que Mikoto t'en à parler, mais l'inverse n'était pas encore présent à ce moment._

_- Oui._

_- Quand le temps fut venu, que la douleur fut plus insupportable que les autres jours, je savais qu'il était temps, que mon heure était venue. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, rester avec Aruki, même dans la mort. Mais cette douleur s'évanouit et lorsque j'ai regagné notre chambre, Aruki s'était donné la mort entouré de sa famille pour le veiller. Pour lui j'ai pleuré car lui m'avait véritablement aimé. Sa main caressa mon visage dans le souffle de vie qu'il lui restait, m'intimant de ne pas pleurer, que jamais il ne me quitterait. _

_-..._

_- Je l'ai harcelé de « pourquoi », et de « nous mourrons ensemble » en me saisissant de l'arme dont il s'était servi. Mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait me voir vivre et avant de rendre son dernier souffle il murmura « soit la gardienne du passé Kuchiki ». Aruki fut enterré et moi je sombrait dans la tristesse, mais cela n'eut pas le temps d'avoir raison de moi, à peine enterré que je fus emmené dans un temple par les Uchiha, attachée, j'ai subi la pire des tortures pour un non Uchiha. »_

Naruto qui ne semblait y croire au début, buvait ses paroles et voyait la torture qu'on avait infligée à cette femme.

« _On me greffa les yeux d'Aruki, selon sa volonté. Je ne le savais pas, et si je l'avais su, je n'en aurais pas voulu. Vivre avec un tel fardeau. J'aurais préféré mourir que de voir au travers de ses yeux pour le restant de mes jours. Mais ses souvenirs et son amour à mon égard m'envahissaient et je pouvais le sentir à l'intérieur de mon corps. Il était là, lui et moi ne formions plus qu'un. J'étais devenu le lien entre la vie et la mort._

_- Et ?_

_- Je suis devenue la gardienne du passé pour les générations futures. Cela fait maintenant plus de cent ans que j'attends ici au sanctuaire du Yukora._

_- Pourquoi me parler maintenant ? Cela ne sert à rien, je suis déjà au courant de tout cela, je dois enrayer la malédiction de Sasuke._

_- C'est vrai que par la suite les Uchiha et moi-même avons su trouver comment bloquer la malédiction et ainsi sauver l'Uchiha qui devait se donner la mort pour protéger ses semblables. Néanmoins tu n'es pas dans ce cas de figure, Sasuke n'est pas ton coéquipier, il a toujours été ton amant._

_- Nous n'avons jamais été à ce stade._

_- Peut-être mais vous subissez l'autre facette de la malédiction, elle est assez rare. Nous ne l'avons découvert que bien des générations plus tard._

_- Vous êtes sénile._

_- Crois-tu ? Je ne me trompe jamais. La douleur que tu ressens n'est pas seulement dûe à la malédiction du feu et du vent mais parce que vous êtes des amants maudits. C'est la passion qui consume Sasuke. Celle qu'il tente de rejeter car il veut ton corps._

_-..._

_-..._

_- …Ahahahahahahahah… vous avez bien failli m'avoir avec vos histoires… Je dois dire qu'au début j'y ai cru…mais vous avez fait une erreur… Sasuke ne veut pas de mon corps et d'ailleurs il m'a toujours considéré inférieur à lui même, s'il m'aime… Je suis navré mais je vais devoir vous tuer_, forma un rasen-shuriken Naruto. _Sasuke m'a demandé de l'achever, jamais il ne prendra mon corps, car j'annulerai cette malédiction._

_- En auras-tu seulement le temps ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?!_

_- Ton village est sur le point de se faire attaquer._

_- Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?!_

_- Le sharingan d'Aruki me permet de sentir la présence de n'importe quel Uchiha, peu importe son emplacement. Je peux savoir précisément où il se situe, dans quelles conditions il est et de qui il est entouré._

_- Vous mentez !_

_- Oh…tu en as l'air si sûr, pourtant je peux te dire que Sasuke est arrivé au stade critique. La malédiction a totalement recouvert son corps, il va bientôt tout détruire._

_- C'est impossible j'ai encore du temps normalement ! _Observa Naruto son corps, il vit la dorure avancer à grand pas mais elle ne couvrait pas encore tout.

- _Le Sasuke maudit va répondre à l'appel d'un Uchiha, à l'appel du sang._

_- Un Uchiha c'est..._

_- Tu as tout compris, c'est Madara et ses membres qui s'apprêtent à attaquer le village. Avant de tout détruire Sasuke assouvira sa soif de combattre puis il s'autodétruira pour te protéger… mais tu sais que ça ne te sauveras pas…car il t'entraînera dans sa chute._

_- Non…non…_

_- Souhaites-tu retarder l'inévitable ?_

_- Comment ?!_

_- Tu me crois maintenant ? _

_- Venez-en au fait !_

_- Très bien, tu vas entrer en résonance avec Sasuke _» Ouvrit-elle les yeux.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Alors que tout était paisible dans le village, l'alarme se mit soudain à retentir. Affolant les sept renards qui sortirent de l'appartement à l'affût.

« _ Vous voyez quelque chose ?_ demanda Ren.

-_ Non rien. _» Fit Dokyu.

Moaka se téléporta entre les renards.

« _Enfin de l'action, se lécha-t-elle les lèvres en direction de la porte nord._

_- suivons là !_! » Ordonna Ren en grimpant sur Suikyu.

A leur arrivée se tenait d'innombrables ninjas mercenaires. Les troupes de Konoha arrivèrent elles aussi pendant que les villageois se ruaient dans les montagnes. Tsunade et le reste de la bande fit son apparition.

« _Des mercenaires ? Ils sont nombreux_, constata Jiraya.

-_ On avait remarqué. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi ils nous attaquent ?_! Haussa le ton Tsunade._ Juste au moment où nous avons un problème plus grave et Naruto qui n'est pas là en plus de ça._

_- Pas de problème. Laissez moi m'en charge_, sauta Moaka en bas des remparts.

-_ Elle est folle_ ! Se lamenta Sakura. _Maoko revient !_

_- Ce n'est pas Maoko mais Moaka_, indiqua Ren qui venait d'arriver avec les renards face à la stupidité de cette fille aux cheveux roses.

- _On s'occupe de toute la vieille. Trouve quelque chose pour Sasuke_, indiqua Dokyu en sautant en bas des remparts avec Ren et les autres Renards.

- _Je rêve ou ce sac de puces me donne des ordres à moi l'Hokage ?_! Pesta Tsunade. _Grrr... Appelez toutes les sections de l'anbu, qu'ils se postent le long des remparts et surveillent chaque porte. Dites aux chûnins de veiller sur les habitants, que tous les jûnins viennent nous aider !_ Hurla-t-elle. _Quand à vous_, fit-elle à l'intention de la promotion de Naruto, _continuez de chercher l'endroit où les morts guettent ses pas !_

_- Mais Tsunade-sama_, intervint Shikamaru.

- _Exécution !_ Hurla-t-elle en invoquant Katsuya.

- _Tu m'as appelé Tsunade ?_

_- Prépare-toi à soigner tout le monde. Ces mercenaires ne sont que la surface de cette attaque._

_- Très bien !_

_- Kakashi, Gai ! Ne laissez sous aucun prétexte cette enfant mourir ! _» Indiqua Tsunade du doigt Moaka qui s'élançait vers les mercenaires, puis s'éclipsa pour retourner à l'appartement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans celui-ci. Une sensation d'agonie, de tristesse, de mort la prit au corps. Elle jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil à la chambre du blond. Celle-ci n'était plus recouverte de glace.

« _Sortez-moi de là_ ! Intima le dernier résident du salon toujours attaché.

- _Kaoru ?_

_- Qui d'autre ?!_

_- Je suis désolé nous avons besoin de toi, tu resteras là,_ s'avança Tsunade vers la chambre.

-_ Vous êtes folle ?! N'allez pas là-dedans ! Vous ne sentez pas la chaleur qui se dégage de cette pièce ?!_

_- Je sais ce que je dois faire. »_ Ouvrit Tsunade la porte.

Elle la referma derrière elle, laissant Kaoru seul.

« _Allez ma grande _! Se tapa sur les joues Tsunade pour se donner du courage en voyant le corps du brun recouvert de chakra noir ainsi que le Kyuubi. Il est temps de prouver la force légendaire des Uzumaki, même si pour cela tu dois mourir de déshydratation dans cette pièce.

-_ Tsu…..na…de….._

_- Reste tranquille Sasuke, je vais t'aider._

_- Votre chakra…il a….il à la même odeur que celui…..de Naruto… _» Attrapa son bras Sasuke.

Il la regardait avec ses yeux rouge sang qui n'avaient plus rien du sharingan, des yeux d'envie, des yeux effrayant. Elle sentit brusquement son chakra la quitter, il était en train de lui absorber son chakra tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure se faisait sentir.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas faire Sasuke, je ne te laisserai pas détruire ce que le premier Hokage a mis en place, pardonne moi de l'utiliser grand-mère. »_

Tsunade délaissa le sceau qu'elle avait apposé sur son corps lorsqu'elle était petite, le symbole de son front se mit à grandir et à recouvrir son corps d'arabesques dorées.

Un nouveau pouvoir affluait en elle. Le chakra des Uzumaki était si puissant qu'il empêcha Sasuke de continuer à lui pomper son chakra.

« _Comment as-tu…_

_- Naruto ne te l'a pas dit ? Il ne le sait peut-être pas après tout, la famille Uzumaki à un chakra destructeur, capable d'absorber, de détruire et de contenir tout chakra. On l'appelait autrefois le clan des sceaux. Ce chakra a toujours été fort et procurait santé et longévité aux Uzumaki. Les Uzumaki avaient le secret des sceaux, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Leur chakra était tel que même le Kyuubi ne pouvait lutter contre._

_- Impossible._

_- Sais-tu qu'un Uzumaki ne meurt pas si l'on extrait le Kyuubi de son corps ? Pourtant tous les autres jinchuriki meurent. Telle est la force des Uzumaki, résisté au plus noir des chakras. Tu n'es rien pour le chakra de Naruto, il saura t'arrêter. Je ne suis pas douée en tant qu'Uzumaki, je ne possède qu'une infime partie de ce chakra mais je peux contenir le processus par un sceau_, commença ses signes Tsunade.

- _Vous êtes folle_, la lâcha Sasuke._ Et votre chakra est dégueulasse._

_- Je sais, je suis une senju après tout. L'ennemi de ton clan à la base_. »

Sasuke la regarda effectuer ses signes de main pendant plusieurs minutes, concentrée.

_« La barrière de l'esprit ! _» Frappa Tsunade son index sur le front du brun.

Un losange bleu apparut sur le front de Sasuke.

«_ Qu'avez… vous fait ?_

_- Pas grand chose hélas, juste un sceau pour t'empêcher de perdre totalement conscience._

_- Tsu….ade….je….je…respi….. _»

Tsunade le vit se mettre à suffoquer. Ce n'était pas son sceau, impossible.

Elle vit disparaître de la tête de Sasuke, la marque du sceau et des arabesques améthyste se propager sur son corps.

_« Ah…..ah…..ah… »_

Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas être elle !

Les arabesques se propagèrent à Kyuubi, puis plus rien, elles se figèrent ainsi.

Son chakra avait-il été rejeté ?

Elle prit le pouls de Sasuke qui ne bougeait plus. Il s'était calmé, son pouls était régulier et il respirait normalement ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment, rejoignant son appartement. Elle retourna toute sa bibliothèque et tomba finalement sur le livre qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul sceau Uzumaki et c'était de loin le plus faible, il ne servait qu'à maintenir un esprit en parfaite liberté.

« Sceaux : apparence et appartenance »

Elle l'ouvrit et alla directement à la classification apparence, Arabesque. Quelques deux cent pages rien que ça ! Elle tourna les pages à grande vitesse ne regardant que les dessins faits et leurs couleurs. Au bout de dix minutes, elle trouva finalement celui qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Sasuke.

« **Sceaux d'Ames** :

Clan : Uzumaki,

Histoire : Ce pouvoir des sceaux aurait été conféré par le _Rikudo-senîn_ selon les Uzumaki, modelé et créé par _Kuchiki Uzumaki_ .

Type : Fuinjutsu,

Classification de dangerosité : Extrême,

Autorisation d'exercer : Interdite sauf haut dignitaire du chakra Uzumaki,

Niveau de contrôle du chakra requis: Complète,

Signes à composer : Secret,

Pupilles nécessaires : Secret,

Membres ayant déjà fait preuve de cette technique : _Rikudo_ (légende),

_Kuchiki Uzumaki_ : Veuve de Mikado Uzumaki, épouse d'Aruki Uchiha, porteuse du sharingan_._

_Mito Uzumaki_ : Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, femme du premier Hokage de Konoha

_Kushina Uzumaki_ : jinchuriki de Kyuubi, femme du quatrième Hokage de Konoha,

Effets connus de la technique : Contrôle du corps, de l'esprit et du chakra,

Effets indésirables connus pour le receveur : Mort, paralysie, folie, perte du chakra »

« _Voilà qui est bien charmant_, soupira Tsunade._ Une technique Uzumaki…Les seuls restants sont Naruto et moi, mais qui est cette Kuchiki Uzumaki _? »

Intriguée, Tsunade partit fouiller dans les archives de Konoha.

« _Voyons, clan…clan U…U….Uzu….Uzumaki_ ! Attrapa-t-elle le livre sur l'étagère. _Alors registre de nom…. Veuillez consulter le rouleau 314… avec la chance que j'ai, il a été détruit pendant la guerre ! »_

Tsunade se dirigea vers le responsable des archives.

« _ Je peux vous aidez Hokage-sama ?_

_- Je dois consulter le rouleau 314 du clan Uzumaki._

_- 314 ? Suivez-moi. _»

Tsunade le suivit derrière dans la réserve.

« _Vous devez savoir que durant la guerre qui a conduit à la destruction de ce clan, bon nombre de secrets ont été perdus. Des registres, des techniques et bien d'autres..._

_- Je me doute »_

Ils parcoururent les étagèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un petit casier, où trônait un unique rouleau.

« _C'est une blague ? C'est tout ce qu'il reste ?!_

_- Hokage-sama vous devez savoir que les Uzumaki étaient très protecteur sur leurs secrets._

_- Je sais ça mais tout de même... Bien, que contient ce rouleau ?_

_- C'est l'arbre généalogique des Uzumaki mais il a été abîmé et beaucoup de noms sont maintenant illisible. »_

Tsunade se dirigea vers une table et le déplia en totalité avec précaution.

Il était dans un sale état, elle avait peur qu'il s'effrite entre ses doigts.

« _ Vous cherchez un nom en particulier ?_

_- Kuchiki Uzumaki »_

Tout deux partirent d'une extrémité du rouleau et priaient pour que le nom ne soit pas un de ceux effacés.

« _ J'ai trouvé_ ! Fit l'homme.

-_ Où ça ?!_

_- Ici_, indiqua-t-il la rature faite,_ ils ont rajouté Aruki Uchiha à la place d'un autre homme._

_- Kuchiki Uzumaki, voyons un peu qui est ta descendance. Ah ce n'est pas vrai la quasi-totalité ont été effacé_, descendit plus bas Tsunade. _Narumi Uzumaki….tu as eu un fils Naoki qui a eu quatre enfants….effacé…. »_

L'arbre ne cessait de se diviser et compliquait la tâche.

«_ Est-ce que vous voyez plus bas le nom Naruto Uzumaki ?_

_- Le descendant actuel ?_

_- Oui._

_- Non il n'est pas inscrit._

_- Et Kushina Uzumaki _?

-_ Mmm..._ Il observa parmi tout l'enchevêtrement de l'arbre à la recherche du nom et finit par le trouver. _Ici ! Mais il est seul, le nom du Yondaime n'y figure pas._

_- Il n'a pas dû être mis à jour, bien voyons un peu ça. _»

Tsunade remonta l'arbre depuis Kushina, d'Uzumaki en Uzumaki. Et elle finit par arriver à Kuchiki Uzumaki.

« _ Incroyable, Naruto descend d'une illustre créatrice de sceau. Cet idiot m'étonnera toujours._

_- Il vous fallait autre chose ?_

_- Oui mais il n'y a plus aucun rouleau. _» S'en alla Tsunade.

Elle retourna dans l'appartement pour jeter un œil à Sasuke et Kyuubi. La situation n'avait pas changé, leurs corps étaient toujours noirs et couverts d'arabesque améthyste.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Kuchiki avait ouvert les yeux, et Naruto restait ébahi. Elle arborait le sharingan, c'était certain de part la couleur des pupilles. Il n'avait jamais vu cette forme mais il savait qu'il existait justement différentes formes.

Ses pupilles avaient un fond rouge et au centre une fleur à huit pétales fins d'un violet pur dont le cœur était noire d'encre.

« _ Ne sois pas si impressionné par cette pupille, tu auras la tienne._

_- Une pupille ?_ Percuta Naruto.

-_ Oui, celle des Uzumaki. Mais tu ne maîtrises pas le vent._

_- Je sais faire le rasengan_, se sentit Naruto vexé.

- _Le rasengan est le premier niveau de notre technique futon bien qu'elle soit déjà très difficile à réaliser. Mais tu es mon petit-fils, tu as hérité de la grande force de mon chakra. Je suis confiante quand à ta capacité d'apprentissage. Sors de l'eau, il est temps de rejoindre le Yukora. »_

Naruto vit la grand-mère sauter sur la rive avec une habileté déconcertante. Il sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla. Peu après il contacta le Renard par son esprit et celui-ci le rejoignit avec Kin.

« _Tiens tiens, Kuchiki Uzumaki_, ricana Raikyu.

- _Cela fait un bail Kyuubi._

_- Ce n'est pas Kyuubi,_ rectifia Naruto.

- _Pourtant c'est son chakra que je sens._

_- J'ai crée Raikyu à partir de Kyuubi._

_- On est neuf Renard. _» Fit celui-ci.

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, Kuchiki se mit à rire. Devant leur air incompréhensible, elle s'en excusa.

« _ Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est juste que je me rends compte que tu maîtrise inconsciemment le fuinjutsu._

_- Fuinjutsu ?_

_- L'art des sceaux du clan Uzumaki. Tu as retourné le sceau originel du Kyuubi de Mito Uzumaki à ton avantage. Tu l'as modifié et tu as ainsi pu créer neuf Renards, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée._

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi_, fit Naruto. _Si j'ai mis au point cela c'est pour m'éviter de mourir à cause du chakra de Kyuubi c'est tout._

_- Très ingénieux tout de même, tu es bien un digne fils du vent Naruto mais ce n'est pas Kyuubi qui lésait ton corps, c'est et sera toujours Sasuke._

_- La malédiction ?_

_- Oh oui, cette malédiction est un terrible fléau du clan Uzumaki. Le chakra des Uchiha est toxique pour nous, il contamine notre corps et il est difficile de le combattre. Mais tous les chakras ne tuent pas tous les Uzumaki, un seul type le peut, celui qui nous correspond, en l'occurrence Sasuke pour toi, nous avons appelé cela la résonance._

_- En quoi ça consiste ?_ Demanda Kin.

-_ Eh bien vois-tu petit-fils du vent, c'est le chakra d'un Uchiha qui se met à vibrer au même rythme que celui d'un Uzumaki. Il se modifie, il copie et se reproduit, tu peux le prendre comme un virus, un virus de contact, qui dès que l'Uchiha à trouver la personne qui lui correspond, que ce soit en tant que coéquipier, chef, subordonné, ami, amant ou autre, s'il le touche, ce virus de chakra se transmettra à cette personne et deviendra nocif, il va pénétrer les flux de chakra, se multiplier et finir par tuer l'hôte en infestant chaque cellule de notre corps._

_- Donc le chakra de Sasuke est en train de me tuer ?_

_- Oui et ce stade est très avancé car sa marque a déjà presque recouvert la totalité de ton corps._

_- On n'a pas le temps de parler que dois-je faire pour le contrer ?_ S'impatienta Naruto.

- _Ne t'en fait pas, je t'ai substitué du chakra de Sasuke qui est en toi et je lui ai apposé le sceaux des âmes, cela va bloquer son chakra quelques temps, mais je ne suis pas sa résonance aussi c'est tout ce que je puis faire. Bien trêve de bavardages, allons au yukora._ » Tapa-t-elle sa canne en bois ciselé et noueux au sol.

Une sphère de vent s'y créa et engloba Kuchiki.

«_ Venez à l'intérieur. _» Ordonna-t-elle.

Tous les trois s'exécutèrent.

« _ Cela va secouer_. » Sourit Kuchiki.

Effectivement, à peine avait-elle dit ses mots que tous les trois se mirent à tourner autour d'elle à la puissance d'un rasengan. Ils se sentaient écrasés contre les bords de la sphère tandis que Kuchiki, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Cela dura quelques minutes et la sphère se brisa expulsant Naruto, Raikyu et Kin dans diverses directions.

« _ Ne vous relevez pas trop vite._

_- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Naruto.

_- Juste un conseil »_ Se mit Kuchiki à sourire.

Naruto vit Kin se relever et se mettre à vomir.

« _Voila pourquoi _»

Naruto releva le regard au sentiment poignant de tristesse qui le prit. Ils étaient arrivés, cette sensation en était la preuve. C'était comme dans ses souvenirs.

« _ Je suis rentrée_, murmura Kuchiki. _Et je vous ai ramené une surprise _»

Naruto connaissait cet endroit pour y être venu une fois. C'était il y a très longtemps, mais cela lui sembla comme si c'était hier. Il tourna le regard et vit Mikoto avec Sasuke et Fugakku en train de lui faire signe.

Il croyait d'abord à une illusion de son esprit, un souvenir, mais il était bien là.

« _Qu'est-ce que_

_- Ils ne sont pas là Naruto_, fit Kuchiki désolée qui voyait la même chose que lui.

- _Mais..._

_- C'est le pouvoir du Yukora. Vois-tu cet homme qui me sert dans ses bras ? »_

Naruto se retourna en direction de Kuchiki et vit un jeune homme d'environ vingt-six ans, ressemblant diablement à Sasuke.

« _ A ton air je devine que oui, je te présente Aruki, Aruki Uchiha. _»

Naruto vit l'homme embrasser la joue de Kuchiki, heureux.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

Raikyu restait silencieux en voyant toutes les tombes qui encerclaient l'arbre. Kin également trop absorbé à voir son propre frère se tenir devant lui, avec ce regard dur qui était le sien.

«_ Le Yukora est notre arbre sacré à nous les Uzumaki, il est unique et très puissant. Sa source de vie est le corps, le chakra et l'esprit d'un Uzumaki. Il crée un lien spirituel avec tous les Uzumaki. Cet arbre est capable de rentrer en résonance avec nous et d'en faire sortir les souvenirs qui nous sont cher, mais uniquement s'ils sont déjà venus ici, qu'ils soient vivant ou morts. Voilà pourquoi tous les Uzumaki ont été enterré autour de cet arbre, il est le lien entre la vie et la mort._

_- On peut communiquer avec eux ? _» Demanda précipitamment Naruto en se levant.

Il venait d'apercevoir ses parents et ne put s'empêcher de courir vers eux. Sa mère était là en face de lui et lui tendait les bras, un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant gravé sur son visage.

« _ Je suis désolée Naruto, ce que tu vois sont des émanations du chakra du Yukora, mêlé à l'esprit de tes parents, ils ne peuvent pas te parler, ce sont des corps astraux._

_- Mais je peux les toucher !...Je…je sens leur main sur ma tête… _» Sentit les larmes monter Naruto.

Il pouvait voir au travers de ses parents et pourtant les touchers.

« _Je sais à quel point c'est fort mais ne sombre pas dans les pouvoirs du Yukora,_ regarda-t-elle Aruki à son tour. _Cela ne peut rien apporter de bon._

_- Mais ils sont si réels !_ »

Kuchiki vit des larmes perler de ses yeux océan.

« _Plus un Uzumaki est puissant, plus la résonance des esprits est forte. Bien, il est temps de commencer._ » S'avança Kuchiki vers Naruto.

Naruto délaissa ses parents à contre cœur, Kuchiki allait l'aider à rentrer en résonance avec Sasuke. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il appréhendait déjà ce moment. Dans une angoisse qui grandissait il fut néanmoins intrigué par quelqu'un.

Kin, il n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée, il restait debout, figé par la peur. Naruto remarqua seulement en face de lui Ren, le fixer sans ciller.

« _ Kuchiki ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que Kin voit Ren ?_

_- Parce que dans les nombreux mariages qui permirent d'accroître le pouvoir de sa famille, il eut un Uzumaki comme il y eut un Uchiha malheureusement pour eux._

_- Mais tu as dit qu'il fallait déjà y être venu pour les voir._

_- C'est exact, j'ai abrité la mère enceinte de ses trois là et leur père, dans ma petite cabane alors qu'ils étaient en fuite._

_- Alors ils sont bien maudit. C'est ce que je pensais_, se sentit désolé Naruto en repensant à la brûlure que lui avait faite Ren.

- _Tu dois savoir qu'il y a plusieurs types de malédiction. La base de toute est une sensibilité extrême pour nous au feu et une sensibilité mortelle au vent pour les Uchiha. La deuxième est un accroissement des chakras respectif par la résonance, la troisième l'empoisonnement du chakra et le quatrième, la résonance des âmes, qui est un cumulus des trois autres, autant dire la plus dangereuse._

_- Par quel type sont-ils touchés ?_

_- Le premier type. Elle est minime car elle ne prend pas en compte l'augmentation des chakras, tu peux considérer cela comme une sensibilité de leur système immunitaire. Qui avec un apprentissage ne sera pas dangereux._

_- Et moi ?_

_- Tu as le dernier niveau._

_- Le quatrième ?_ Répéta Naruto pour lui-même. _On peut soigner Kin et Ren ?_

_- Tu vas mourir et tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?_

_- Je donnerai ma vie pour eux._

_- Ne t'en fait pas je vais les soigner après toi._

_- Non, commencez par eux._

_- Je regrette, le procédé de résonance est long et complexe, tu dois d'abord assimiler les connaissances de notre clan et ouvrir les portes de ton esprit._

_- Je peux utiliser le multi-clonage ?_

_- Ce sera inutile, c'est un chemin de l'esprit, cela prend plusieurs dizaines d'année pour y parvenir, mais nous allons accélérer le processus grâce au Yukora, mais je dois te prévenir que ça va être violent et douloureux._

_- Je suis prêt à le faire._

_- Bien, avance toi vers le Yukora et pose tes mains sur le tronc, laisse le sonder ton esprit. _»

Naruto s'exécuta et à peine eut-il posé ses mains que son feuillage typiquement auburn se mit à luire d'un bleu éclatant.

«_ Il ne luisait pas quand je suis venu récupérer du miel de ses fleurs._

_- Le Yukora est vivant Naruto, il sent tout autour de lui, il est la mémoire de notre clan. Selon l'âge et la force du Uzumaki, le Yukora réagira._ »

L'arbre cessa soudain de luire par à-coup, pour rester azur.

« _ Bien, il a terminé, les choses sérieuses commencent. »_

Naruto vit des lianes pousser des branches et s'enrouler autour de son corps. Il se fit tourner et soulever de terre.

« _ Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Le Yukora a décidé de faire de toi un gardien du passé »_

Les lianes qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa tête firent tomber son masque d'anbu.

« _Pourquoi moi ? Vous êtes encore là !_

_- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps il faut un autre gardien du passé et il est de mon devoir de te former._

_- Mais Tsunade serait mieux qualifier pour ça !_

_- Non, seul un Uzumaki lié à l'esprit d'un Uchiha et qui a une force de chakra élevée comme c'est le cas pour notre branche de la famille peut survivre aux connaissances, Tsunade est certes la petite fille de la créatrice du sceau du Kyuubi mais elle n'en demeure pas moins à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcent Senju. L'as-tu déjà vu avec un sceau sur le front ?_

_- Oui, elle s'en est servie pour me soigner un jour._

_- Et après elle était fatiguée et faible et semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup ?_

_- Comment savez-vous ça ?_

_- Je te le montrerai plus tard. Ce vieillissement est dû au fait qu'elle a activé le sceau que sa grand-mère lui avait apposé, cela scelle le peu de chakra Uzumaki qu'elle a, en grande quantité. Notre chakra nous procure longévité et force de régénération mais en faible quantité il génère une accélération de notre cycle cellulaire. Ce cycle est conditionné pour une vie en générale, notre chakra augmente ce cycle également mais vu qu'il est en proportion important il s'insinue dans chaque organite de nos cellules et en devient son carburant. Comprends-tu ?_

_- Rien du tout._

_- Notre corps pompe notre chakra pour sa survie, pour palier à ce manque notre corps fabrique cinq fois plus de chakra que Tsunade. Nos cellules ont une durée de vie beaucoup plus longue et peuvent se renouveler plus de fois que des personnes extérieures à notre clan._

_- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si jeune pour cinquante ans ?_

- _C'est une Uzumaki, Naruto n'oublie pas. Ses cellules vivent longtemps et en bloquant le chakra Uzumaki elle n'accélère pas leur rythme de renouvellement, ce qui amène à un vieillissement brutal lorsqu'elle l'utilise._

_- Ok donc j'ai un chakra de fou si je comprends bien et le Yukora que va-t-il faire ?_

_- Il va enregistrer toutes les connaissances de tous les Uzumaki dans ton esprit. Je suis faible, il l'a senti, mais le savoir se doit de survivre. Tu vas donc devenir la bibliothèque de notre clan. Ce qui va élever ton niveau de chakra ainsi que tes connaissances, l'utilisation est ton contrôle de celui-ci. Tu pourras ensuite résonner avec Sasuke/_

_- Il n'y pas d'autres moyens ?_

_- Non c'est le plus rapide et je n'ai pas le temps de te faire faire la formation des hauts dignitaires du chakra._

_- Elle servait à quoi ?_

_- A libérer le sceau naturel de nos yeux._

_- Mais comAAARRGGHH !_ »

Naruto avait cessé de parler pour laisser place à un hurlement d'agonie. Deux lianes du Yukora avaient pénétré sa tête par les tempes.

« _Qu'avez-vous fait à papa ?_! Demanda Kin en délaissant son frère.

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Kuchiki fut soudain interloquée, elle voyait déjà la première pupille se dessiner d'azur sur fond d'or.

« _ Le tourbillon._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Cette pupille est décernée quand le ninja du clan contrôle le chakra du vent, plus il y a de cercles plus la pupille est forte. Naruto a actuellement quatre cercles, ce qui signifie qu'il maîtrise les secrets du vent, attaque, défense, soin et transport. Ce qui fait de lui un ninja complet. Mais c'est son esprit qui a acquis le savoir des techniques, ça signifie malheureusement pas qu'il saura les maîtriser »_

Ils virent le blond tomber dans un état de léthargie. Après plusieurs minutes, du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche, ses oreilles et ses yeux.

« _Pourquoi saigne-t-il _? S'enquit Kin en se précipitant vers son père.

- _Le surplus d'information acquis en une durée très courte provoque cela, ces informations correspondent au sceaux. Dans peu de temps son corps va développer la régénération._

_- Il faut arrêter ça, il saigne !_

_- Ne le touche surtout pas ! _»

Kin n'écouta pas et tenta de défaire les lianes.

« _ Aaaarrrggghh ! »_

Sa voix transcenda la colline tandis que son corps se retrouvait propulser loin de là.

« _ Malheureux, qu'as-tu essayé de faire ?! _» Se précipita Kuchiki vers lui avec une habileté déconcertante pour son âge.

Elle le trouva allongé, son corps restait immobile, ses yeux étaient ouvert mais aucun d'eux ne bougeaient.

« _ Kin ? Kin ?! »_

Automatiquement elle posa son oreille sur sa poitrine, soulagé d'entendre le cœur battre.

Elle posa sa main droite sur son front et murmura des phrases. Peu après du chakra s'éleva du corps de Kin et se dissipa dans l'air.

Après quelques secondes, le garçon reprit « vie ».

_« Reste calme, tu as subi une intrusion spirituelle, ton corps va être sonné un moment. »_ L'aida-t-elle à se redresser.

Elle jeta un œil à Naruto.

Comme l'avait prédit la vieille Kuchiki, des arabesques se mirent à recouvrir le visage et les mains du blond.

«_ Son chakra s'active et va réparer son cerveau lésé_ » Fut-elle soulagée de voir que l'arbre acceptait totalement son descendant.

Kin vit alors quatre pointes émerger du cercle périphérique positionné en décalage par rapport à sa pupille qui formait une croix lorsque son père utilisait à la fois le chakra de Kyuubi et le mode senîn.

«_ L'art des sceaux est acquis_, déclara Kuchiki._ Le reste sera l'histoire des Uzumaki, en attendant que cela se termine je vais m'occuper de toi._

_- De moi ?_

_- Oui, toi aussi tu es maudit mon petit._

_- A cause de Ren c'est ça ?_ Détourna Kin les yeux.

_- Tu n'aimes pas ton frère ?_

_- Si mais papa dit que Ren doit m'aimer comme un amoureux._

_- Et ça te dérange ?_

_- Je….je ne sais pas….. C'est mon frère après tout._

_- L'amour n'a pas de visage._

_- Papa a dit un truc comme ça aussi._

_- Veux-tu que je te dise pourquoi Ren te fuit ?_

_- Oui, avant on était toujours ensemble, même s'il ne parlait pas je le comprenais mais là il ne me regarde même plus, il ne veut plus dormir avec moi, prendre son bain avec moi, s'entraîner avec moi, jouer avec moi…. rire avec moi…..je… »_

Kuchiki vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

«_ J'ai…..snif…..l'impression que ce n'est plus….mon frère…._

_- C'est une chose qui te dépasse et n'est nullement de ta faute Kin. Ta famille avait pour ancêtre des Uchiha est des Uzumaki, tu as hérité d'un peu de chakra Uzumaki et Ren d'un peu de Uchiha._

_- Je vais avoir la même chose que papa et la loque ?!_

_- Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas été touchée par cette forme de malédiction. Tu saurais m'expliquer ce que tu as quand tu vois Ren ?_ »

Kuchiki le vit réfléchir et se mettre soudain à rougir.

« _Cela ne vas pas ?_

_- Si…je….quand je vois Ren j'ai envie de rester avec lui chaque seconde je ne veux pas m'en séparer c'est comme si je ressentais un grande vide sans lui._

_- Mmm... Et saurais-tu me décrire le comportement de ton frère récemment ?_

_- Oui ce n'est pas difficile, chaque fois que nos regards se croise il se met à rougir et à suer, il m'observe à la dérobée et ne veux pas que je l'approche. C'était un frileux, il se plaignait toujours du froid que Maoko dégageait dans la chambre la nuit, alors que maintenant il a toujours trop chaud._

_- Bon ce n'est que le premier stade assurément… Comment résumer ça ? Mmm… Ah je sais, vois Ren comme la petite flamme d'une bougie qui se contentait de briller prêt de toi et qui maintenant s'embrase tel un feu de forêt à ton contact._

_- C'est de ma faute ?_

_- Oui et non, en fait Ren a sûrement peur de se faire rejeter par toi._

_- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !_

_- Ce n'est pas si simple, cette flamme devenue incendie c'est la façon qu'a trouvé son chakra pour lui dire qu'il te désire très fort._

_- Désire ?_

_- …Mm…l'amour._

_- Quoi l'amour ?_

_-…Il a envie de toi….de faire l'amour… il veut sentir ton corps…_ »

Kuchiki regarda le garçon qui avait un air interdit sur le visage.

« _ Et comment on le soigne ?_

_- Le soigner, tu penses qu'il est malade ?_

_- Bah oui, on ne désire pas son frère il doit trouver une fille !_

_- Ce n'est pas si simple et ça ne se soigne pas, au mieux tu es avec lui au pire tu ne lui parles plus pour le reste de tes jours._

_- Mais..._

_- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre Ren si tu rejettes cette passion qui le dévore, essaie de l'aider, ça ne peut en être que bénéfique _»

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, le corps du blond venait d'être relâché par le Yukora. Kuchiki se rendit immédiatement auprès de lui suivit de Kin.

«_ Il est ….mort ? _Dit Kin, pris d'angoisse.

_- Non, simplement inconscient, il va dormir quelques heures. En attendant ça te dirait que je t'entraîne ?_

_- Ouais ! »_

Environ dix heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et Naruto émergeait enfin. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui comprimait le cerveau.

«_ Réveillé ? » _

Le blond tourna la tête et vit Kuchiki assise prêt du feu, de l'autre côté de celui-ci se trouvait Kin endormi.

«_ Oui… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Se frotta Naruto la tête.

-_ L'arbre t'a transmis toutes ses connaissances_, versait-elle un liquide qui mijotait dans une marmite sur le feu dans une tasse._ Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour ton jeune âge._

- _Je ne me sens pas différent, _attrapa-t-il le gobelet que lui tendait Kuchiki.

-_ C'est juste, tu connais toutes nos techniques et notre histoire, il t'appartient désormais maintenant de reconstruire notre histoire dans des rouleaux._

_- J'ai maîtrisé quelles techniques ?_

_- Aucune, tu les connais, tu ne les maîtrise pas. Il te faudra du temps pour mettre en pratique tous les signes mais ton chakra s'est éveillé à celle-ci il sera donc plus facile de les maîtriser. »_

Naruto but son gobelet et se sentit soudain mieux.

« _ C'était quoi ?_

_- De l'essence de Yukora, il n'y a pas que les Uchiha à qui cela est bénéfique, notre chakra affectionne également cette essence de vie._

_- Essence de vie ?_

_- Ne remarques-tu donc rien autour de toi ? »_

Naruto regarda les alentours sombres quand soudain de multitude de fleurs luminescentes se mirent à éclore dans la nuit. Elles ornaient chaque tombe et entouraient la petite colline qui contenait les tombes et l'arbre Yukora.

« _ Qu'est-ce que…il n'y avait aucune fleur quand nous sommes arrivés._

_- C'est exact, quand un nouveau gardien du passé est créé le Yukora subit une Renaissance, il dégage un chakra qui nourrit la nature autour de son porteur. Cette essence possède ta signature de chakra._

_- C'est une blague ? Je fais pousser des fleurs _? Eut un rire nerveux Naruto.

- _Toutes ces fleur ont un grand potentiel de guérison et poussent selon l'humeur du porteur elles sont là pour compenser le chakra destructeur des Uchiha._

_- Cela veut dire que..._

_- Oui tu as commencé la résonance et a en juger par les milliers de fleurs, le chakra de Sasuke atteint un niveau plus critique que je ne pensais._

_- Je…je dois retourner à Konoha ! »_ Se leva Naruto.

Kuchiki le vit tituber et s'écrouler au sol.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_- Ton centre de gravité entre le chakra de Kyuubi et le tien est perturbé._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Le Yukora a introduit dans tes canaux son chakra, on appelle ça la connexion. Dans quelques heures elle devrait se remettre en place en attendant tu ferais mieux de dormir._

_- Je n'ai pas sommeil._

_- Une tête de mule comme ta mère… Ne t'inquiète pas, durant ton sommeil j'ai maîtrisé Sasuke._

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?! _S'insurgea le blond.

- _Le sceau de vie ne marche vraiment que sur notre opposé, mon sceau ne tiendra pas longtemps et Sasuke développera vite une résistance aussi le plus tard était le mieux._

_- Combien de temps ?_

_- Assez pour que tu prennes le relais j'espère. »_

Kuchiki observa le blond qui fixait inquiet le feu.

«_ Le plus simple serait de forcer Sasuke au suicide, ainsi tu ne sombrerais pas avec lui comme la fait Aruki pour moi._

_- Il en est hors de question !_

_- Je savais que tu dirais ça, il faut que tu sache Naruto… Le sceau de vie ne sauvera pas Sasuke… C'est un sursis de plusieurs années pour lui comme pour toi. Et l'assurance que sa mort ne t'entraînera pas avec lui._

_- Mais Mikoto-san a dit dans le rouleau..._

_- Je connais bien des techniques que Mikoto ignore ce qu'elle dit est vrai mais elle n'en connaît pas le fond, sais-tu seulement ce que tu affronteras à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Sasuke ?_ Le regarda de ses yeux rouges l'ancêtre.

-_ Mikoto-san dit qu'il y a des épreuves._

_- Toutes ses épreuves te conduiront à la mort et te condamneront à une éternité de souffrance et d'agonie prisonnier des frontières spirituelles._

_- Mais elle dit qu'elle a vu ce qui va se passer._

_- Certes Mikoto avait des visions de l'avenir mais comme chacun sait cet avenir change selon les événements. Mikoto n'avait pas prévu que Sasuke serait prisonnier de Orochimaru, qu'il serait violé, enfermé en prison, affaibli et prêt à se suicider._

_- Comment savez-vous cela ?_

_- Je vois les choses Naruto, tout ce qui concerne les Uchiha._

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché tout cela de se produire._

_- Si j'empêchais ces événements, qui me dit qu'un futur bien pire ne se produirait pas plus tôt ? »_

Naruto ne trouva rien à rétorquer, elle n'avait pas tort même s'il ne pouvait pas cautionner le fait qu'elle soit restée là à regarder Sasuke sombrer.

_« Mikoto t'a fait faire le pacte des flammes éternelles._

_- Oui._

_- C'est une bonne chose. En faisant cela, elle a obligé Sasuke à s'unir à toi au lieu de s'unir à des milliers de ninja du vent, les privant de la vie._

_- Le pacte est censé tout arranger._

_- En théorie selon les Uchiha._

_- En théorie ?_ Avala Naruto difficilement.

- _Mais en pratique non, Mikoto a sous-estimé Sasuke et surtout toi._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu sois si puissant. Ecoute Naruto, la malédiction qui avait frappée Mikoto et Fugakku est très loin de la tienne. La malédiction du clan Uchiha-Uzumaki est d'autant plus dangereuse que la chance qu'un Uzumaki et un Uchiha s'aiment._

_- Plus l'un est rare plus l'autre est dangereux ?_

_- Tu as tout compris, très peu de cas ont été recensé avec ton niveau de chakra mais ça m'est arrivé. Bien sûr pas à un tel niveau mais la même malédiction m'a touché. Après le suicide d'Aruki j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches et j'ai fini par créer un sceau, un sceau si puissant qu'il pourrait tuer quiconque est sous son emprise._

_- Quel est son nom ? Puis-je l'apprendre ? Le maîtriser ? L'utiliser sur Sasuke ?_

_- Calme toi, j'ai nommé ce sceau ''le sceau du brasier''. Il oblige le chakra de toute personne marquée par celui-ci, à se comburer._

_- Comburer ?_

_- Le chakra s'autodétruit de lui-même dans le corps et il attaque chaque cellule infiltrée par le chakra, c'est pour cela que c'est dangereux._

_- Vous voulez que je mette ça à Sasuke ?_

_- Oui, c'est la seule technique qui peut sauver Sasuke en créant un chakra limité et stable._

_- Alors le pacte ne sert à rien ?_

_- Oh bien sûr que si, tu as besoin du pacte car cette technique ne peut être réalisée qu'à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Sasuke et a un endroit unique._

_- Quels sont les signes ? »_

Kuchiki émit un petit rire.

«_ Qui a-t-il de drôle ?_

_- Il n'y a pas de signe. »_

Elle fouilla dans la cape qui la recouvrait et en sortit une feuille pliée qu'elle lui tendit.

Naruto l'ouvrit et observa le document qui avait beaucoup vécu.

«_ Des yeux ?_

_- Ce sont les pupilles secrètes du clan Uzumaki._

_- Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Maman n'a rien dit à propos de ça !_

_- Elle n'était pas au courant pour les pupilles, elles sont dangereuses aussi bien pour nous que pour les autres. Tous les Uzumaki entier les possèdent._

_- Entier ?_

_- Tu peux appeler ça un sang pur qui dans les mariages n'a connu que des Uzumaki pure souche aucune autre branche ne s'y ait mélangée._

_- Sang pur…je n'en suis pas un…papa….n'était pas un Uzumaki !_

_- C'est exact, c'était un Namikaze mais vois-tu Naruto, les Namikaze sont la branche protectrice des Uzumaki. A l' origine ce sont deux frères jumeaux comme cela est le cas pour beaucoup de familles, tu es donc pur._

_- Non….je ne le suis pas, le serait jamais et ne veux pas l'être._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ?_

_- Kyuubi a souillé mon corps dès la naissance. A l'intérieur de mon corps réside la noirceur de Sasuke, je ne veux pas m'en séparer, il est là, je le sens en moi. Sa présence…si rassurante, la chaleur de ses flammes. _» Posa ses mains sur son cœur Naruto tout en fermant les yeux.

Kuchiki le regarda étonnée puis se mit à sourire.

« _ Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'abandonner._

_- Eh ?_

-_ Que tu ressentes ces choses font de toi un ninja exceptionnel Naruto, tu peux écouter les personnes qui te dise que le sceau qui maintenait Kyuubi était plus fort à la naissance mais en vérité il ne faisait que retenir son enveloppe corporelle. C'est toi-même qui as décidé de tirer sa puissance, même si c'était instable. Ton chakra a toujours eu une attraction insoutenable pour la noirceur et la haine qui étaient tes opposés. Tu as toujours su encourager les gens à faire briller leur soleil, car tu connaissais déjà très bien la haine qui parcourait ce monde._

_- Eh eh._

_- Tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu voir le Yukora. Bien parlons des pupilles, tu te souviens sûrement de celle de Nagato ?_

_- Nagato ? Celui qui dirigeait les Peins ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il avait des cercles concentriques._

_- Cette pupille est celle du Rikudo senîn, malheureusement elle était incomplète._

_- Incomplète ?! Le plus grand ninja ? Le créateur ?_

_- Seuls les ères qui s'accumulent provoque l'évolution d'une famille ou la perte de son savoir. J'ai développé la spirale, symbole du clan Uzumaki. Ce qu'il manquait au rinnegan c'était la liaison de son pouvoir, les cercles étaient indépendants des autres et ne pouvaient être utilisés en même temps. Nagato l'a vite compris._

_- D'où ses nombreux corps ?_

_- C'est exact._

_- Chacun d'eux n'était capable que de faire une chose._

_- Gravité, invocation, explosion, mort, renaissance et j'en passe. Chacun avait leur spécialité._

_- Mais alors Nagato était un membre du clan Uzumaki ?_

_- Correct, un membre qui a mal tourné. Nagato n'a jamais eu la lumière des Uzumaki, il a sombré dans les ténèbres et a su développer le rinnegan par sa puissance._

_- Cette pupille est unique !_

_- Loin de là, nombreux sont les Uzumaki a l'avoir possédée seulement aucun d'entre eux n'a résisté à sa puissance destructrice et sombre à part Nagato qui ne nourrissait que la haine dans son cœur et n'avait qu'un petit soleil dans son corps. Un Uzumaki doit toujours avoir un soleil qui brille en lui pour contrôler son chakra mais il lui est nécessaire d'avoir cette part d'ombre qui est le carburant des pupilles. Voila pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu t'en sépares._

_- Nagato avait inversé les deux._

- _Oui._

_- Bien alors comment avoir cette pupille ?_

_- Hi hi. Tout est là, pointa son front Kuchiki._

_- Ma tête ?_

_- Tu te souviens de toutes ses portes à l'intérieur de ton esprit quand tu allais voir Kyuubi ?_

_- Oui, il y en avait beaucoup._

_- Bien, fouille ton esprit et trouve là._

_- La trouver ? C'est une plaisanterie ?_

_- Cette pupille s'acquière Naruto, pas comme celle des Uchiha qui naissent avec et la développe. L'entraînement des hauts dignitaires du chakra a pour but de trouver les pupilles dans l'esprit et de l'activer. C'est long et fastidieux mais toi tu as déjà le Yukora qui coule en toi, il suffit de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui._

_- Bonne nuit, se coucha Naruto._

_- Ah fais de beaux rêves »_

Naruto regarda une dernière fois Kuchiki et Kin et ferma les yeux.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Tsunade quitta l'appartement de Naruto inquiète de la suite des événements, mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter comme repousser l'assaut que les mercenaires infligeaient sur Konoha, qui d'ailleurs devait être contrôlés par quelqu'un d'autre. Bien trop organisé à son goût.

Elle se rendit rapidement sur le champ de bataille où Moaka s'en donnait à cœur joie accompagnée de Ren, des mini Kyuubi et de bon nombre d'autres ninjas.

_« Bordel éloignez vous ! »_ Hurla Ren.

Tous les ninjas de Konoha sautèrent en arrière quand Moaka hurla en libérant son chakra.

_« Zéro Absolue ! »_

Les ninjas regardèrent la jeune fille tout geler autour d'elle y comprit Ren.

_« Le gamin ?!_ Cria Tsunade. _Que quelqu'un aille l'aider._

_- N'approchez pas,_ intima Moaka, _ou vous finirez comme lui mais sans aucun espoir de survie._

_- Survie ?_

- _Oui, Ren est vivant._

_- Maintenant j'en suis sûre tu es folle !_ Vociféra Tsunade.

-_ Oui c'est vrai, je suis folle, j'ai soif de sang et de combat Maoko est mon contraire en tout… ahahahah… Ren, dépêche-toi de sortir de là, je veux agrandir mon tableau de chasse ! Suikyu !_

_- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi gamine ! _

_- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la Renarde difficile Sui._

_- La ferme Dokyu, tu veux que je crève sur cette glace ?_

_- Oh tu as peur pour si peu ? _

_- Ta gueule !_ Se vexa la Renarde. _Naruto-sama sera triste sans moi !_

_- Il sera triste si n'importe lequel d'entre nous meurt_, rectifia Dokyu.

-_ La ferme bordel !_

_- Alala Fukyu, tu peux l'aider._

_- Oh ? Ce serait avec plaisir_, se dirigea vers elle le Renard.

-_ Hya ! N'approche pas ! Je ne veux pas ! _Montra les crocs la renarde.

-_ C'est quoi ce bordel ! _Beugla Tsunade passablement énervée de voir leur petit jeu.

- _Eh bien Fukyu est amoureux de Suikyu quand elle se change en Glace_, expliqua Kakyu en faisant aller sa queue de flammes amusé.

_- Recule !_

_- Ola ola, ma Suikyu, comme tu es mignonne lorsque tu brille_, se rapprocha le Renard de vent d'elle.

_- Ce n'est pas pour rien que Naruto-sama les oblige à travailler ensemble, c'est un duo imbattable,_ s'amusa Kakyu. _Dommage que Raikyu ne soit pas là pour le voir. J'espère qu'ils vont bien._

_- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là,_ soupira Dokyu.

- _Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Tsunade.

_- En fait,_ se redressa Kakyu. _On craque tous pour Sui, c'est notre arme secrète, nous pouvons tout créer grâce a elle. Mais Raikyu a flashé sur Sui, il est hyper possessif._

_- Brume, bois, glace, hydrocution, tourbillon,... _Fit Dokyu._ Elle est une clé qui nous unit et de ce fait nous lui en demandons beaucoup à chaque fois._

_- C'est totalement insensé,_ n'arrivait pas à y croire Tsunade. _Je vais me réveiller, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar… »_

Pourtant ces enfants étaient bien là, à combattre vaillamment aux côtés de ses plus grands ninjas, Sasuke Uchiha était revenu plus affaibli que jamais et d'une dangerosité actuelle, extrême. Naruto avait quitté le village pour aider ce garçon qu'il chérissait depuis toujours. Ils allaient tous mourir, que ce soit par le chakra démesuré de Sasuke ou par ces mercenaires qui attaquaient le village inlassablement. Comment pourrait-elle espérer voir le salut lorsque tout semble perdu d'avance.

«_ Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama ! _

_- Oui ?_ Murmura-t-elle évasive.

- _Vos ordres ?! L'ennemi est soutenu par des ninjas, ils nous attaquent de l'autre côté du village ! _»

Tsunade resta un moment perplexe que devait-elle faire ? C'était déjà perdu pourquoi ce battre ?

Des bruit de pas se firent entendre et une violente gifle retentit.

« _ Jiraya_, frotta Tsunade sa joue endolorie en fixant l'homme devant elle.

-_ Bouge-toi ! Cela ne te ressemble pas !_

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens_ ! Cria Tsunade en serrant ses poings de rage.

-_ Je suis le seul qui te comprenne Tsu, et tu le sais très bien, je ne te laisserais pas mourir inutilement. Tu as peur, mais nous aussi figure toi ! Mais en tant qu'Hokage tu dois nous mener au salut ! Prend tes responsabilités ! Aie confiance au sang d'illustres ninjas qui coule dans tes veines ! _» La gifla Jiraya de nouveau.

Il vit une larme couler sur l'autre joue meurtrie, la veine qui pulsait sur le front de la blonde indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface. C'était un mal nécessaire.

«_ Je te déteste ! _» Écrasa-t-elle son poing droit dans l'estomac de l'illustre sannin.

Jiraya ne bougea pas, préparé à l'attaque qui avait déjà failli le tuer par le passé et qu'il avait appris à contrer.

« _ Alors que vas-tu faire Tsunade ?_ Remit-il une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

-_ Merci…de m'avoir ramenée à la raison encore une fois…mais tu vas me le payer _! » Lui fit-elle un croche-patte tout en souriant.

Jiraya s'écrasa royalement au sol et soupira, elle ne changera jamais.

« _ Que tous les invocateurs de rang S se préparent ! Rendez vous à la tour Hokage !_ » Disparut-elle.

Une fois au sommet de la tour Hokage, une multitude de ninjas apparut.

« _Quels sont vos ordres Tsunade-sama ?_ Fit l'un d'entre eux.

- _Nous allons invoquer Hayashi et Shippû _» Emis la blonde un sourire espiègle.

Les ninjas présent sentirent leur respiration se bloquer à cet aveu. Pourquoi prenait-elle un risque si démesuré.

« _ C'est une blague ?!_ Fit un ninja.

- _C'est de l'inconscience pure et dure ! Ces invocations ont été scellées par les grand Hokage pour leur dangerosité !_

_- Vous oubliez que seul un descendant des senju et de ces maudits Uzumaki peuvent les invoquer ?!_

_- SILENCE ! Vous devriez avoir honte d'être aussi assailli par la peur ninja d'élite ! Je suis une descendante de ces deux peuples, je contrôlerai leur pouvoir jusqu'à la mort ! Ou préférez-vous voir notre village enseveli dans un brasier ? »_

Les ninjas autour d'elle restèrent silencieux.

« _ Très bien !_ » Déroula-t-elle deux rouleaux d'un geste vif.

Elle les déposa au sol et les ninjas vinrent s'asseoir en cercle autour des parchemins. Elle prit place en tailleur au centre et déposa une branche avec une feuille sur un des rouleaux.

« _Tsunade-sama, pour..._

_- Je sais ce que je fais, concentrez vous sur l'invocation, je servirai de source de chakra pour la matérialisation. _»

Elle écrasa la paume de sa main sur la branche et le rouleau de gauche, quand à droite elle créa bien que difficilement un minuscule rasengan qu'elle maintint vers le bas au-dessus de l'autre parchemin.

«_ Commencez l'invocation ! _» Ordonna-t-elle.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Pendant ce temps là, Naruto profondément endormi, voyageait dans les limbes de son esprit à la recherche de la pupille des Uzumaki.

A l'intérieur, tout était sombre. Les murs nus, qui constituaient son esprit, étaient recouverts de lianes bleues luminescentes qu'il suivait comme un chemin. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, il y régnait un silence de mort angoissant en l'absence de Kyuubi.

Il eut l'impression de marcher pendant des heures, sans que rien ne change. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin une porte, recouverte elle aussi de lianes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, une seconde porte apparut. Les lianes qui la recouvraient étaient desséchées. Il allait détourner le regard de cette porte quand il vit un fragment rouge sur celle-ci.

Il délaissa la porte et se dirigea vers l'autre, d'un geste brusque il arracha les lianes qui le piquèrent. Après un examen plus minutieux, il s'avéra que c'était en réalité des ronces.

Intrigué de cette confusion grotesque il releva le regard légèrement troublé, aurait-il rêvé cette couleur rouge ?

Non, elle était bien là, cette couleur symbolique. Le symbole des Uchiha.

Il la frôla du doigt.

_« Naruto »_

Naruto ôta précipitamment sa main, il avait vu Sasuke torturé, affaibli et à l'agonie du mal qui le rongeait. Des larmes affluèrent rapidement. La douleur de Sasuke, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, l'avait brutalement submergé.

Il ne fallait pas ouvrir cette porte, remplie de tristesse et de noirceur. La première porte, celle qui représentait sa lumière devait être ouverte d'abord pour y trouver la pupille qui se nourrirait ensuite de toute la noirceur de Sasuke.

_« Naruto ! Naruto ! »_

A contre cœur il franchit l'autre porte, et le décor l'assaillit par sa beauté, sa pureté.

Un paradis enluminé, le bruit de l'eau, des oiseaux, qui résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Un paradis perdu. Bien que l'atmosphère soit rassurante, une personne assombrissait l'endroit. Assise sur un rocher sous un arbre mort.

_« Sasuke ? »_ Accéléra sa marche Naruto.

A quelques mètres de lui il reconnut distinctement les épis du noiraud. Ses vêtements.

_« Sasuke ?_

_- Tu m'as oublié Naruto._

_- Qu'…non !_

_- Si_, affirma Sasuke en se levant et lui faisant face._ Je suis mort tout comme cet arbre !_

_- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasuke ?!_ L'agrippa Naruto par les épaules.

- _Je dis ce qui est, tu n'es pas venue me chercher. Tu veux une preuve ? »_ Sourit le brun.

Naruto relâcha sa prise et fixa, immobile le brun. Sasuke passa sa main sur ses yeux lui coupant le contact visuel. Puis lorsqu'il l'enleva, Naruto était dans sa chambre.

_« Qu'est-ce que ?_

_- Observe Naruto. _»

Le blond fixa le lit où se trouvait Sasuke tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Kyuubi était en train de disparaître. Sakura était à genou au sol pleurant à chaudes larmes en ne cessant de prononcer le prénom du brun et haïssant Naruto de ne pas être arrivé à temps.

« _ Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti._

_- Non, Kuchiki a dit..._

_- Il est trop tard, le sceau de Kuchiki n'a pas tenu assez longtemps._

_- C'est une illusion, si le sceau n'avait pas tenu Konoha aurait été rayé de la carte et Sakura ne serait pas là !_

_- Approche toi et vois par toi-même. »_

Le blond s'avança, Sakura était apparemment incapable de le remarquer. Il vit Tsunade entrer suivie de Kakashi et Jiraya. Tous trois atterrés et furieux de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher.

La blonde répétait des paroles comme quoi elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça pendant que Sakura restait cramponnée aux draps. Draps qui étaient gorgés de sang qui ruisselait au sol.

Naruto se pencha plus en avant pour apercevoir le visage de l'Uchiha quand un haut le cœur le prit.

Sa gorge était tranchée, ses yeux fixaient le vide, son bras droit pendait vers le sol, tenant toujours fermement le kunai qui avait permis sa délivrance.

« _Tu-tu t'es suicidé,_ ne sut Naruto retenir un flot de larmes.

-_ Oui pour sauver la tienne. Généreux de ma part, tu ne trouve pas ?_ Fit le brun sarcastique comme toujours.

- _Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !_

_- C'est tout de même arrivé. Je t'avais dit de me tuer, après ce que j'ai subi chez Orochimaru, je n'aspirais qu'à ça_, fronça Sasuke les sourcils alors que le blond s'agrippait à lui.

_- Le village, les enfants ?!_

_- Mort, une trentaine de survivants tout au plus._

_- Non tu mens je ne peux pas croire ça »_ S'éloigna Naruto de lui.

Konoha était doté d'une grande puissance. Comment aurait-il pu tomber en si peu de temps ? Il y avait aussi tous les Kyuubi, Moaka, et Ren, il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu. Pourtant cette vérité avait un goût vraiment amer…

Quelque chose interloqua soudain Naruto.

« _ Comment connais-tu Kuchiki ?_

_- Mon chakra est en toi je ressens ce que tu ressens »_

Cette réponse innée ne laissait pas entendre qu'il avait menti. Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux, le poids de la culpabilité, de la douleur de n'avoir rien pu faire, les sanglots le submergeaient.

« _Abandonne Naruto, s'avança vers lui le brun. Mets fin à ta vie et viens les retrouver là-haut. Viens me chercher, je t'attends là-bas. Ne me laisse pas seul _» Caressait Sasuke ses cheveux.

Naruto s'arrêta soudain.

« _Tu veux que je vienne te chercher _? Sourit le blond.

- _Oui, quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir être avec la personne que j'aime ?_

_- Tu n'es pas Sasuke, ni une modulation de son chakra en moi, et rien de toute cette scène n'est réelle !_ Se mit en colère le blond.

-_ Je comprends que tu es du mal à l'accepter mais..._

_- Accepter quoi ? _Se releva Naruto tout en essuyant ses yeux._ Que tu sois vivant ? Je n'en doute pas une seconde, cette projection est totalement fausse !Sasuke n'aurait jamais avoué m'aimer si simplement, ni même me demander de le rejoindre, il est bien trop fier pour ça ! Quand au fait qu'il me caresse les cheveux et me réconforte c'est encore plus improbable !_

_- Oh et qu'aurais-je dit ?_ Fronça les sourcils Sasuke.

- _Tu m'aurais traité d'imbécile, qu'on ne peut pas compter sur moi, que je devais arrêter de pleurer comme une fille et m'entraîner au lieu de ça. Que si tu étais mort c'est parce que j'étais faible, ce genre de gentille attention au finale,_ sourit le blond.

-_..._

_- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais ça ne prend plus. _»

Sasuke se mit à sourire et changea de forme dans un « plop » pour prendre la sienne.

« _Tes ruses ne marchent plus_, fit remarquer Naruto.

- _Oh je le sais, après tout je suis ton double. Tu es venu chercher la pupille n'est-ce pas ?_

_- C'est exact._

_- Si tu avais ouvert la porte tout à l'heure tu te serais fait ensevelir sous les ténèbres de Sasuke. Si tu n'avais pas déjoué le piège, cela aurait prouvé que tu n'étais pas assez fort pour contrer la noirceur que requière la pupille._

-_ Et ?_

_- Le test est réussi, mais puis-je te poser une question ?_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Tu tiens beaucoup à ce garçon, pourquoi ?_

_- Tu n'es pas moi n'est-ce pas ?_

_- C'est vrai, je suis le Yukora et j'ai peu d'expérience de l'humanité, il y a tant de souvenirs douloureux à son propos dans ta mémoire, mais tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer. Pourquoi ne pas avoir saisie cette souffrance pour te battre ?_

_- La vie serait ennuyeuse si Sasuke n'était pas là. Il a choisit la voie de la souffrance pour gagner en force alors je dois demeurer la lumière de ces ténèbres ou il se perdra et moi aussi par la même occasion. »_

Le sourire franc que Naruto afficha provoqua la disparition du Yukora.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, c'était le milieu de la mâtinée. Des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Ren et Kin se battait un peu plus en bas de la colline.

_« Ren ? »_ se releva précipitamment le blond.

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour aller le voir quand une main le retint par le bras.

«_ Kuchiki ?_

_- Ce n'est pas Ren juste un genjutsu, _expliqua la vieille dame.

_- Pourquoi l'apparence de Ren ?_

_- C'est Kin qui l'a choisi pas moi, ce genjutsu prend l'apparence de ce qui tourmente le plus Kin en ce moment._

_- Il y fait face depuis maintenant trois heures. »_

Un court silence s'installa avant que Naruto ne soupire attirant la curiosité de Kuchiki.

«_ Qui a-t-il ?_

_- Rien, je me sens responsable._

_- Responsable ?_

_- Oui, j'ai adopté ses trois là pour leur offrir une nouvelle vie, loin de leur famille qui ne cherche que leur pouvoir mais je crains n'être le fruit que tous les dangers qui les assaillent._

_- Moi je pense au contraire qu'il n'ont fait que s'épanouir auprès de toi. Même si avoir Sasuke pour mère ne les enchantera pas au début._

_- Que ! Devint tout rouge le blond ? Qui a parlé de ça ?!_

_- Allons fils du vent cela se voit comme le courant d'air au milieu des feuilles »_

Naruto regardait le visage de Kuchiki, sa grand-mère presque ancestrale irradiée de bonheur.

«_ Je sens au fond de moi qu'Aruki est heureux de voir que tu te démènes tant pour un Uchiha._

_- Sasuke n'est pas un vulgaire Uchiha._

_- Mm ?_

_- C'est…c'est…Sasuke…. _Détourna le regard Naruto. _Et je…je…L'aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh !_

_- Naruto ? Naruto que se passe-t-il ?_

_- C'est… c'est mon cœur…j'ai mal au cœur… »_ S'écroula à genoux face à la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine.

Naruto mordit son pouce à sang et frappa la paume de sa main au sol.

Raikyu sortit du sceau, et fut rapidement frappé par la douleur que ressentit Naruto.

« _Ils…ils doivent revenir, Kyuubi va…..il va…. mourir….fais les revenir...Rai…_ S'écroula inconscient le blond.

_- Naruto ! Naruto _! Hurla le renard. _Que lui avez-vous fait ?!_ Fit hargneux le félin.

_- Rien du tout! _Se défendit Kuchiki alors qu'elle voyait Kin courir vers eux.

_- Vous étiez censée prendre soin de lui ! »_

Le renard se contorsionna sur le côté et attrapa un rouleau dans une de ses sacoches à l'aide de ses crocs. Il le déroula au sol d'un coup vif de sa mâchoire.

_« T'as peut-être l'air idiot gamin mais n'empêche tu penses à tout_ » Actionna le sceau le renard en tirant sur le bras du blond pour y faire couler le sang.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Un grand vent se mit à souffler sur Konoha.

«_ Tsunade-sama c'est de la folie !_! Tenta de maintenir son chakra l'anbu.

_- Silence, il arrive, je le sens ! »_

Effectivement il arrivait, le gardien des senju ou plutôt l'esprit de protection. De nombreuses racines se mirent à sortir du sceau que contenait le rouleau et bientôt chaque maison, chaque bâtiment fut recouvert par une forêt entremêlée de racines. Epaisse et résistante. Les anbus s'écartèrent et un arbre s'éleva bientôt recouvrant la tour Hokage et emportant avec lui, Tsunade.

«_ Je savais que ça arriverait ! _Se plaignit un anbu._ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

_- L'Hokage sert de source de chakra_, observa t-il le visage inconscient et à peine perceptible de la blonde. _Nous devons maîtriser le vent._

_- L'ennui c'est qu'aucun de nous n'a le chakra du vent. Et avec le sceau activé et sans l'Hokage pour le maîtriser, nous sommes très mal. _»

Plus loin, vers un rempart où se trouvait Moaka, le vent s'était levé et il était anarchique, il déstabilisait les ninjas, amis ou ennemi.

« _ Accrochez vous ! _» Hurla Kakashi cramponné à des chaînes plantées dans une racine.

Moaka, Ren, plusieurs ninjas et les renards s'étaient agrippés les uns aux autres et tourbillonnaient à un rythme infernal.

«_ Je vais lâcher !_! Pleurnicha la plus jeune.

-_ T'as pas intérêt ou on y passe tous !_ » Se plaignirent les ninjas plus loin dans la chaîne.

Ren vit alors passer à côté de lui la jeune renarde munie d'une mèche bleutée.

« _Suikyu ! Elle a lâché !_ Voyait-il la renarde inconsciente qui tourbillonnait à quelques mètres d'eux.

- _Essayez de l'attraper_ ! Hurla Jiraya qui faisait l'impossible grâce à l'allongement de ses cheveux.

- _Si déjà on savait ce qu'il se passait !_ grogna Kakyu. _C'est sûrement un coup de fukyu ça !_

_- J'y suis pour rien !_ Se lamenta le renard._ Le vent ne vient pas de moi ni de Naruto, si seulement on pouvait se sortir de là !_

_- On a d'autres problèmes ! » _Pointa Kakashi du doigt.

Tout le monde plissa les yeux sous la pression du vent mais même sans cela ils distinguèrent nettement une colonne de chakra noir se former vers le centre du village.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?!_ Hurla Jiraya.

-_ C'est….c'est….l'Uchiha ! »_ S'exclama Ren qui sentait son sang bouillonnait en lui depuis la formation de la colonne.

Le vent se suspendit. Les laissant graviter en apesanteur.

_« C'est quoi encore ça _? Fit un anbu.

_- Jiraya-sama !_ Montra le sol Kakashi._ Il y a un sceau !_

_- On dirait celui de Naruto._ » Jeta un œil vers le sol le senîn.

Jiraya eut tout juste le temps de le voir s'activer qu'une forme spectrale de Naruto se tenait devant eux les bras accueillant, attrapant Suikyu et la faisant disparaître.

« _ Bordel c'est quoi ça encore ?_! Fit énervé Jiraya.

- _Il y a un problème avec Kyuubi !_ Lâchait prise fukyu. _On doit rentrer, Naruto nous appelle._

_- Comment ça Naruto vous appelle ?_! Retenu Kakashi le dernier renard par la queue du mieux qu'il put.

-_ C'est le parchemin de secours, Kyuubi est en train de disparaître et la douleur que cela provoquera va tuer Naruto, on doit refaire plus qu'un »_ S'exclama fukyu.

Kakashi lâcha le renard qui disparut.

La forme spectrale du blond disparut et les ninjas en apesanteur s'écrasèrent durement au sol.

« _Tout le monde va bien _? Se releva Kakashi qui voyait la force ennemie se rapprocher.

- _Non ! Moaka est partie !_ » Pleurnicha la petite.

Kakashi invoqua ses chiens et attrapa Ren ainsi que Maoko sous les bras.

«_ Jiraya-sama je vous laisse vous occuper de cet endroit je vais voir cette colonne._

_- Ok mais fais gaffe !_

_- Je ferais attention ! _» Fila l'argenté.

Après une course effrénée entre les racines et une lutte constante face aux rafales de vent il parvint jusqu'à l'appartement.

«_ Il est dans la chambre de papa !_ Fit Ren en pointant la direction.

- _Ok »_

Il pénétra dans la pièce suivit des deux enfants. Une chaleur suffocante les prit à la gorge.

«_ Où est kyu kyu ? _Chercha Maoko du regard.

-_ Il a disparu,_ fit Ren.

-_ Disparu ? Comment cela ?_ Fit Kakashi..

- _Il devait absorber le surplus de chakra de Sasuke mais apparemment ça a été trop même pour lui._

- _C'est donc pour cela que la colonne de chakra est apparue, plus rien ne retient Sasuke, s'alarma Kakashi._

_- Voila qui est bien embêtant pour vous._

_- Qui est là ?_

_- Une personne qui vient reprendre ce qui lui appartient. »_

Le corps de Sasuke s'éleva du lit et passa au travers de la fenêtre.

« _Non ! Il faut l'attraper !_ Ouvrit Kakashi la fenêtre.

- _Où l'emmène-t-il ?_! Fixèrent le corps flottant du brun dans le ciel, Ren et Maoko

- _Je n'en sais rien…une minute cette destination….le quartier Uchiha…il se dirige là-ba_s ! »

**''L'endroit où les morts guettent ses pas, c'est ce qu'il nous manque, émit Tsunade''** repensa Kakashi

«_ Le katana, où est-il ?_

_- Celui de Sasu-san ? _Fit Maoko.

-_ Oui, où l'a mis Tsunade ?_

_- Il était dans le salon avec Kaoru _» Expliqua Ren.

Kakashi se précipita dans le salon mais ne trouva que le silence dans l'appartement.

«_ C'est lui, il l'a emmené et le katana aussi. »_

Kakashi se retourna pour voir Iruka sortir de la cuisine.

«_ Iru.._

_- Tais toi, ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné. C'était Madara, je…je me suis caché comme un lâche…. J'étais revenu pour te voir mais Madara était déjà dans la chambre de Sasuke… Il lui a fait quelque chose, il a hurlé de douleur et je n'ai plus senti la présence du Kyuubi… Dans la confusion ou bien parce que le chakra de Sasuke masquait ma présence…il ne m'a pas vu… »_

Kakashi serra le brun contre lui.

«_ Je t'ai dit..._

_- Je suis heureux qu'il ne t'ait rien fait… Je t'aime Iruka, ne t'inquiète pas je vais ramener Kaoru, Sasuke et Naruto. Je viendrais ensuite me faire pardonner de la façon qu'il te plaira._

_- Idiot…tu n'es qu'un idiot…. A croire que Naruto déteint sur toi »_

Il agrippa la crinière d'argent et embrassa son amant.

« _ Tache de revenir entier._

_- Oui chef, je te confie ces deux là,_ se volatilisa Kakashi.

-_ Encore une chose que tu ne peux pas partager avec moi, pensa tristement Iruka. Peut-être devrais- je m'éloigner de toi._

_- Pourquoi tonton Iruka ? _»

Iruka baissa les yeux et vit Maoko et Ren près de lui qui le regardaient inquiet.

« _Pour rien les enfants._

_- Tonton Kakashi il aime beaucoup tonton Iruka. Maoko le sait car son cœur se réchauffe quand il parle de toi tonton »_

Iruka observa Ren rentrer dans sa chambre et le suivit accompagné de Maoko.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je dois protéger le village_, enfourna-t-il des kunais et plusieurs shurikens dans sa sacoche arrière.

- _Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, la situation à mal tournée je dois vous protéger !_ »

Iruka vit le garçon passez par la fenêtre.

_« Rrrr, bordel ! Maoko suis moi !_

_- Oui ! _»

Iruka se précipita à la poursuite de Ren qui retournait sur le champ de bataille tandis que Kakashi suivait Sasuke au loin.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là gamin ?! _S'époumona Jiraya en l'attrapant par le col lui évitant de justesse une décapitation par un shuriken de l'ombre.

-_ Je suis venu aider !_

_- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gamins !_

_- Je ne suis pas un gamin _! Lui fit lâcher prise Ren avant de s'enflammer.

- _Oh tout doux, il n'y a pas le feu gamin._

_- Vos blagues sont ridicules comme toujours Jiraya-san, _soupira Maoko.

-_ Iruka ? La mioche ? C'est dangereux si Naruto sait que je vous ai laissé venir là._

_- Eh bien ne lui dites pas. »_ Invoqua Iruka un aigle.

&o&o&o&o&o&o

Kakashi avait finalement atteint le domaine Uchiha mais les pièges tendus par celui qui avait enlevé Sasuke ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Restait encore à fouiller le domaine.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&

De son coté Sasuke se réveillait lentement, sa vision floue ne le rassurait pas du tout. Tout était sombre et l'éclairement d'une faible bougie lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il tenta de bouger mais se rendit vite compte que des chaînes retenaient ses poignets, le maintenant debout. Lorsque sa vision fut plus précise il fut pris d'une angoisse insoutenable qui le fit suffoquer.

Cet endroit, ce sacrilège. Pourquoi là. Des larmes affluèrent face aux flots de souvenirs qui lui remontaient en mémoire.

«_ Sasuke ! Sasuke mon chéri ! »_

Ces sourires….sa douceur, son regard. Il avait tout fait pour enfouir tout ça au plus profond de lui. Cette douleur était encore trop vive même après toutes ses années. Son fantôme qui hantait ses nuits. Son regard vide de vie qui l'avait fixé.

« _Ma…..man…_ Fixait-il le sang séché sous ses pieds. _Pa…pa…_

_- Alors on se souvient ? »_

Sasuke releva le regard et tomba nez à nez avec un sharingan.

« _ Je vous tuerai._

_- N'as-tu donc aucun sens de la famille._

_- J'ai une famille et vous n'en faites pas parti !_

_- J'en suis si triste._

_- Sortez de chez moi, profanateur ! _»

Sasuke l'entendit rire.

« _Cette maison c'est la mienne, c'est moi qui l'est construite avec mon frère, par conséquent c'est toi qui est chez moi._

_- Ma-madara Uchiha ?_

_- Précisément, dire que mes descendants ont laissé ce magnifique quartier dépérir ainsi._

_- C'est votre folie qui a conduit les Uchiha au doute, c'est à cause de vous que mon frère a dû les tuer et porter cette douleur, cette trahison de son clan._

_- Konoha a toujours voulu contenir les Uchiha, nos intentions de prendre la ville ont toujours été fondées et jamais ça ne changera tant qu'un Uchiha sera en vie dans Konoha._

- _Vous vous trompez, il y en a qui ne sont pas comme ça !_

_- Qui ? Naruto Uzumaki ?_ Tourna Madara autour du brun suspendu par le plafond en observant le katana de celui-ci entre ses doigts.

- _Entre autre._

_- Tu oses t'allier avec un Uzumaki, me dire qu'il changera les choses pour nous. Quand on voit dans quel état il te met, j'en doute vraiment._

_- Il me sauvera._

_- Tu crois ça ? Il s'est sûrement sauvé._

_- Non ! Le village est trop important pour lui._

_- Alors peut-être va-t-il te sauver par défaut justement pour protéger son cher village._

_- Il n'est pas comme ça…_

_- Le doute s'installe on dirait. T'a-t-il vraiment approché depuis ton retour ? N'a-t-il pas été violent, distant, autoritaire ? »_

C'était vrai, Madara avait raison, avait-il vraiment été aveugle ? Ses yeux avait-il perçu ce qu'il voulait percevoir ?

_« Tu sais j'ai beaucoup hésité. »_

Sasuke l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, tourmenté par les paroles précédentes de cet homme.

«_ Ta puissance qui sommeillait en toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse t'être aussi unique. Avoir été avec ce moins que rien aura au moins eu le mérite de me faire changer mes plan._

_- …_

_- Vois-tu, ton pacte n'est pas fini pas vrai ? »_

Madara vit le regard apeuré du brun.

«_ J'avais donc vu juste, sourit-il. Je vais me servir de ta puissance. Ce pacte tu vas le terminer avec moi, ta puissance sera mienne. Je te forcerai à détruire Konoha et par la même occasion cet Uzumaki… Puis je viendrais récupérer Kyuubi une fois qu'il sera libre. _»

Pourquoi lutter ? Que pouvait-il faire de toute manière ? Cette douleur qui l'accaparait, qui pourfendait son corps de plus en plus lui faisait perdre les esprits.

«_ Je vois que tu es résigné, plus d'espoir absurde d'être secouru ?_

_- Naruto,_ murmura Sasuke._ Je… »_

Madara le regardait fixement. Sasuke avait les yeux dans le vide. Ses orbites rouge sang tranchait avec la peau noircie de son visage. Sasuke ressemblait à une enveloppe vide.

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser accélérer le processus en perdant espoir gamin, prit-il son menton entre ses doigts. Ce corps est à moi. »_

Il délaissa le visage du brun qui retomba inerte, totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Madara arracha le haut du brun et appliqua le sceau trouvé dans les archives Uchiha. Il avança un flacon à Sasuke et le força à en boire son contenu. Aussitôt après le chakra du brun gagna en intensité.

«_ Splendide. J'ai oublié de te dire, Kakashi Hatake s'est mis à ta poursuite. Crois-tu que tu comptes pour lui ou veut-il te tuer avant qu'un malheur n'arrive ? »_

Sasuke resta inerte à ses paroles, les ténèbres éteignaient sa vision de plus en plus.

« _Nous verrons bien, avec ce chakra si puissant même mes barrières ne pourront plus te cacher. Il devrait nous trouver facilement, si tenter qu'il parvienne ici en vie._

_- Na….to…_

_- Nato ? Oh, Naruto…tu l'appelles encore. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien à être Uchiha ?_

_- …._

_- C'est que je n'aurais pas à passer les épreuves de ton esprit pour prendre possession de ton gardien. Ton chakra ne se méfiera pas d'un chakra Uchiha._

_- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »_

Sasuke lança son pied en l'air mais celui-ci passa a travers Madara.

«_ Futile tentative Sasuke… En revanche toi tu es bien réel ! »_

Madara prit Kuzanagi et l'enfonça en pleine poitrine de Sasuke.

_« Aaarrgggghhh !_

_- Ne crie pas si fort, ta chair n'a pas été transpercée. Ce sceau est une pure merveille. Il ne me reste plus qu'à y déposer le sang d'un être qui haït les Uchiha du plus profond de son cœur. »_

Sasuke ne bougeait plus, trop affaibli. Naruto viendrait…n'est ce pas ? Il le délivrerait du mal... Il l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était… Il chasserait ses souvenirs emplis de tourments et de cauchemars.

Il vit Madara se diriger vers lui, tirant derrière lui un corps. Etait-il en vie ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Des cheveux d'argent… Qui pouvait-il être ? Kakashi ?

_« Regarde Sasuke, vois la personne qui nous hait tellement, ce n'est malheureusement pas la seule. »_

Madara attrapa les cheveux du corps et le souleva face au brun.

Il avait le visage fin, gracieux, une femme ? Ou bien un homme ?

Il le vit lentement ouvrir les paupières, affaibli d'avoir sûrement été torturé par le sharingan. Ses yeux noirs attiraient Sasuke. Il était empli de frayeur, d'angoisse. Des larmes coulaient. Ses lèvres semblaient remuer mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Il voulait crier son effroi. Mais il y était incapable. Cette peur qui vous lacère les entrailles et vous fige, il la connaissait que trop bien… Trop pour l'avoir vécue un nombre incalculable de fois avec Kabuto.

Qui pouvait-il être ?

Une question sans importance quand on se trouve aux portes de la mort mais il était curieux.

«_ KAORUUUUUUUU ?! _Ouvrit Kakashi la porte avec fracas.

-_ Oh je suis surpris que tu sois arrivé ici vivant._

_- Vous semblez avoir oublié que je dispose aussi d'un sharingan._

_- C'est un détail que j'ai négligé je l'avoue mais hélas sans importance »_ Sortit un kunai Madara.

Sasuke observait son maître. Il était couvert de sang. Les pièges de Madara lui en avait fait bavé. Mais pourquoi avait-il hurlé Kaoru au lieu de son nom ? Était-ce celui du garçon ? Quel lien avait-il avec son maître ? N'était-il pas venu le sauver lui ?

« _ Je t'offre un choix._

_- Un choix ? _Fit Kakashi suspicieux.

- _Ce kunai est empoisonné. Le poison circule très rapidement et ça dans l'un des deux corps._

_- Et ?_

_- J'ai une unique fiole d'antidote_, montra celle-ci Madara._ Si tu fais le bon choix cette personne vivra, si tu fais le mauvais choix l'antidote le tuera. »_

Sasuke vit l'argenté hésiter, pourquoi ? Il devait venir le sauver pas cet inconnu.

«_ Est-ce difficile ? N'as-tu pas fait une promesse à Naruto ? _» Se mit Madara à sourire.

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre.

«_ N'as-tu pas promis de protéger Sasuke en son absence ?_

_- Si._

_- Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ?_

_- Sensei ! _» Supplia Sasuke.

Il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Fixant toujours ce Kaoru.

« _ Sasuke je suis désolé._

_- Tu vois Sasuke, tu ne représentes rien pour lui. Il préfère s'occuper d'une personne qui vient à peine de débarquer dans sa vie à un de ses élèves._

_- Sensei !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke je vais te délivrer de ce mal qui te ronge_, laissa tomber le flacon au sol qui se brisa, Madara.

- _Qu'as-tu fait ?!_ Cria Kakashi.

- _Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te donner cette fiole ? Il n'est même pas empoisonné. En revanche, ce kunai lui est bien aiguisé. »_

Il releva le gamin et lui planta le kunai dans l'estomac.

« _ ka-ka…KAORUUU ! _» Se précipita Kakashi.

Madara balança le corps à l'autre bout de la pièce écartant ainsi l'argenté.

« _ A nous deux Sasuke_, s'avança Madara avec le kunai plein de sang.

- _Non…non. N'approchez pas ! Naruto !...Naruto !_

_- Futile,_ l'attrapa par les cheveux derrière son crane Madara. _Je serais la derrière personne que tes yeux verront._

_- Naruto…Naruto…..Naruto._

_- Tu persistes on dirait… Est-ce parce que tu sens ta fin approcher que tu pleures ? Ou parce que personne n'est venu te sauver ?_

_- …..Naru….._

_- Pas même ce Naruto_, lui murmura Madara. _Maintenant donne moi ta puissance ! _» Versa-t-il le sang du kunai sur la lame de kuzanagi qu'il tenait de son autre main.

Le sang lécha la lame se dirigeant vers le sceau. La première goutte qui le toucha, l'activa aussitôt, infligeant une douleur incomparable à Sasuke.

«_ NARUTOOOOO !_

_- C'est ça. Cela fonctionne !_ » Se mit l'ancêtre Uchiha à ricaner.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&

Naruto était tombé dans les pommes et Raikyu avait pris la suite des opérations. Il sentait sa puissance s'accroître au fur et à mesure que les renards regagner le sceau de Naruto mais lorsque se fut le tour de Kyuubi, la douleur fut telle qu'il émergea brutalement en hurlant.

« _Papa !_

_- Recule le mioche,_ le poussa brutalement Raikyu alors que Naruto venait de lâcher une vague de chakra.

- _Kuchiki !_

_- Oui ?!_

_- Je vais regagner le sceau, préparez vous au pire si nous n'avons pas de chance._

_- Compris_ » Se saisissait de sa canne l'ancêtre en prenant soin de garder Kin derrière elle.

Le renard disparut rejoignant le sceau du blond qui ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de douleur sans que le son n'en sorte.

Plusieurs lames de futon se libérèrent de son corps que Kuchiki para grâce à une barrière de vent. Lorsque le phénomène cessa, elle observa le blond respirer rapidement en continuant de se tenir le cœur.

« _Comment il va ?!_ Demanda Kin derrière elle.

- J_e crois que ça va…Kin va me cherche de la sève de Yukora tout de suite !_

_- …O-oui _! Courut vers l'arbre celui-ci.

-_ Bien, à nous deux._ »

Elle ouvrit la veste du blond et mira le sceau.

_« Il est à moitié ouvert._ »

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Des veines gonflées et à l'apparence noirâtre semblaient quitter le sceau.

« _Une infection._

_- Cela va aller, Kuchiki….ça…va aller… _S'efforça de sourire Naruto qui voyait Kin revenir en courant.

- _Papa !_

_- Eh Kin._

_- Cela va ? Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas mourir pour si peu !_

_- C'est la faute de la loque ! C'est sa faute si t'es malade, si t'es blessé !_ Se mit à pleurer le blond.

- _Eh là, tout doux chéri. Il n'a rien à voir, papa est malade à cause de Kyuubi. Cela arrive tout le temps je t'assure._

_- Menteur !_

_- Tu doutes de moi ? Tu ne le vois simplement pas, de quoi j'aurais l'air si affaibli devant vous trois ? »_

Kin fixa Kuchiki qui étalait de la sève sur l'abdomen du blond. Naruto la regarda également la suppliant d'approuver ses dires.

« _ Kuchiki-san ?!_

_- Ecoute ton père. Il n'a aucune raison de te mentir._

_- Mais ses blessures !_

_- Ce n'est rien, la sève du Yukora va l'apaiser. »_

Naruto se redressa légèrement. Il observait la sève du Yukora devenir noire.

« _ C'est le mal qui circulait dans tes veines_, expliqua Kuchiki qui refermait à présent le sceau du blond.

- _Merci._

_- Ce n'est possible que parce que tu as fusionné avec le Yukora. Quand tu sens le mal parcourir ton corps, laisse le Yukora prendre les devant et soigner tes blessures._

_- Ce n'est pas une simple entité de savoir ?_ S'étonna Naruto.

- _Non je ne saurais te l'expliquer mais s'il agit, dis toi que c'est pour ton bien. _

_- Pour mon bien, murmura Naruto en observant la peau bleutée de ses mains. Je dois ressembler à un monstre. »_ Se mit Naruto à rire.

Un rire sans joie.

« _ Papa n'est pas un monstre !_

_- Kin…Viens mon grand _»

Le jeune garçon se blottit dans les bras de son père.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si grand tu sais._

_- Mais..._

_- Reste un enfant, sois l'enfant que je n'ai pas pu être Kin, ne grandis pas trop vite._

_- Je..._

_- S'il te plait, fais le pour moi. Tu t'apercevras bien vite que le monde est plus sombre qu'il n'y parait alors en attendant, regarde le avec tes yeux d'enfant._

_- Dis papa, que fait Kuchiki-san ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…Kuchiki ? »_

La vieille dame s'était assise à quelques mètres d'eux et fixait une soucoupe d'eau qu'elle avait invoquée.

« _ Je regarde Konoha._

_- Le village ? Comment va-t-il ?_

_- Ils se battent, l'ennemi est repoussé pour le moment._

_- Alors pourquoi semblez-vous si préoccupée ?_

_- Tsunade a invoqué les vieux gardiens de Konoha… Les très vieux gardiens…_

_- Des gardiens ?_

_- Ce sont des entités de chakra du premier Hokage et du premier chef du village des tourbillons. Ils ont été créés par ceux-ci par d'anciens rituels permettant d'allier du chakra à un état de la nature et de lui donner vie. Ces techniques très dangereuses et ayant coûté la vie à plusieurs centaines de ninjas lors de leurs créations ont été scellées ensuite._

_- Pourquoi ? Ne devait-il pas protéger leur village ?_

_- Si mais ses entités n'acceptent que le chakra du plus fort d'une lignée pour les diriger. Hayashi a accepté le chakra de Tsunade comme la seule descendante puissante des senju. Il lui a obéi. »_

Kuchiki se leva et fit avancer la soucoupe vers le blond.

_« C'est…c'est Konoha ?! On dirait un forêt !_

_- C'est le gardien du bosquet, Hayashi. Il protège tout de ses racines puissantes, il a essentiellement une fonction défensive mais il peut attaquer s'il estime cela nécessaire._

_- Estime ?_

_- Oui de sa propre volonté, amis ou ennemis, c'est pour cela qu'il a été scellé._

_- Les arbres de ce gardien ne bouge-t-il pas excessivement ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de ninjas du vent si puissant à Konoha._

_- C'est Shippû, le pire à craindre._

_- Shippû ?_

_- L'ouragan des Uzumaki, il attaque tout ce qui peut nuire au village, mais son sale caractère ne facilite pas sa domestication. Il est très difficile à utiliser, seul le premier chef du village a réussi. Le dernier, pour sauver le village, l'a invoqué mais sa force insuffisante aux yeux de Shippû a conduit la destruction du village par son propre gardien._

_- Et Tsunade l'a invoqué ?!_

_- Oui et à en juger par les rafales de vent qui assaillent le village de Konoha elle ne le contrôle pas._

_- Ne peut-on pas rompre l'invocation ?_

_- Pas avec eux. Quand leur rôle se termine, ils disparaissent d'eux même sinon ils continuent d'attaquer. En invoquant Hayashi, Tsunade est devenu la source du chakra de celui-ci, elle est dans un état léthargique au centre de cet arbre énorme qui domine le village._

_- Qui a attaqué le village ?_

_- Madara, il a réussi à pénétrer le village._

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Regarde cet endroit juste là, pointa Kuchiki du doigt. _

_- …C'est mon appartement ! La fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte !_

_- Oui, Sasuke n'est plus là._

_- Comment ça plus là, où est-il ?!_

_- Ici _» Fit bouger l'eau de son doigt Kuchiki qui montra ensuite le domaine Uchiha.

**''Naruto''**

«_ Mh ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'enquit Kuchiki.

_- Je ne sais pas vous avez dit Naruto ?_

_- Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien dit. »_

**''Naruto''**

« _ Là ! Vous avez entendu ?_

_- Non, rien. »_ Assurèrent Kin et Kuchiki.

**''Naruto…Naruto….Naruto''**

«_ C'est Sasuke…il m'appelle… Quelque chose ne va pas. _» Arracha le blond la sève séchée de son abdomen.

Il se leva et referma sa tenue d'anbu.

« _ Je vais à Konoha._

_- Tu n'es pas en état ! »_ Le retint par le bras Kuchiki.

**''Naruto''**

« _ Il ne va pas bien ! Je suis le seul en qui il a confiance je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant !_

_- Et si c'est un piège de Madara ? »_ Fit Kin.

Les deux adultes regardèrent l'enfant, étonnés.

«_ Bah quoi ? »_

**''Narutooooooooooooooo''**

_« Ecoute-le _! Le supplia Kuchiki. _Naruto ? »_

Le blond s'était figé en entendant le cri d'angoisse du brun. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose…sauver Sasuke.

Kuchiki lâcha précipitamment Naruto en voyant des sceaux dorés recouvrir son corps.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il allait bien il y a pas une minute !_ Se lamenta Kin.

-_ C'est la résonance de Sasuke, le Yukora l'a capté et a activé la défense de Naruto. Madara ne visait pas Naruto, il veut utiliser Sasuke pour atteindre Naruto. »_

Kin regardait, hypnotisé, la pupille spiralée apparaître sur les yeux de son père.

_« C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Emit Kuchiki»_

Le chakra de Naruto se mit à bouillir en lui. Il luisait de chakra.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

_« Merveilleux cette puissance ! »_ S'extasia Madara.

Une vague de chakra puissance s'échappa du corps de Sasuke et envoya valser Madara contre un des murs de la pièce.

_« Qu'est-ce que ? »_

Il se tut en voyant des sceaux bleutés recouvrir l'intégralité du corps de Sasuke. La colonne de chakra se stoppa immédiatement. Sasuke venait d'être scellé.

_« Qui a osé ?! C'est toi ?!_ Le fixa Madara.

- _Je ne sais pas qui sait mais je suis bien content que votre plan ait échoué »_ Sourit Kakashi en tenant contre lui son fils.

Madara furieux se dirigea vers Sasuke et releva son visage vers le sien.

«_ Qui a fait ça ?! Est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

Sasuke avait les joues rouges et le regard brumeux, il donnait l'impression d'être ravagé par un orgasme.

« _ Réponds !_

_- Na…Naruto…il est là….en moi,_ sourit Sasuke._ Il ne ma pas abandonné…je le sens. »_

&o&o&o&o&o&o&

« _ Kuchiki._

_- Naruto? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- J'ai chaud, mon corps brûle si fort… La chaleur de Sasuke est si intense,_ sourit heureux le blond.

- _C'est la malédiction qui..._

_- Non ce sont les sentiments de Sasuke. Ce sont les siens, il se sent bien là._

_- Si tu le dis, partons immédiatement pour le village._

_- Mais et Kyuubi ?_

_- Tu n'as rien senti ? Les sentiments de Sasuke sont trop fort il faut y faire attention sinon ils masqueront le plus important._

_- Trop fort ? Sasuke a toujours réprimé ce qu'il ressentait ! _

_- Je ne t'ai pas dit de ne pas y faire attention, je dis simplement que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que Kyuubi n'allait pas mieux »_

Naruto resta muet. Il avait complètement oublié le renard, il n'était même pas allé le voir lorsqu'il avait failli mourir. Sasuke avait obnubilé son esprit comme chaque fois. Il avait perdu de vue des choses importantes à cause de Sasuke. Toujours Sasuke.

Kuchiki s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand ce fut le noir totale. Il sentit juste des bras le retenir, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une lumière bleuté l'aveuglait. Doucement, il s'y habitua.

_« Kyu… »_

Il était devant les grilles du renard, rongées par la rouille, signe que son chakra allait mal et ne suffisait plus à maintenir l'habitacle sécurisant du renard. Il était allongé sur le flanc gauche. Ses pattes lâches indiquaient sa perte de force. Sa langue immense, inerte, glissait sur le sol humide.

Il n'y avait pas d'insulte, pas cet air narquois ni ce regard assassin auquel il l'avait habitué depuis l'enfance. Kyuubi était en train de mourir…lentement…à cause de Sasuke. A cause de lui.

L'illustre renard avait accepté sans broncher de venir en aide à un étranger, à un membre d'un clan qui ne souhaitait encore maintenant que l'asservir.

«_ Kyuubi… » _Murmura Naruto en passant les barreaux.

Son pelage noirci ne rassura en rien le blond. Naruto fit aller ses yeux et observa la pièce. De multiples ombres se baladaient et attaquaient le renard sans défense. Les ombres de Sasuke. Dévorant la chair du renard.

Il chercha du regard d'où provenait cette lumière bleutée qui l'avait ébloui. Il y avait un petit arbre. Chétif et fébrile. Il avait poussé dans la cage du renard et ses faibles racines recouvraient les pattes arrières du renard.

Le blond s'approcha de la tête du bijû et en caressa la truffe. Le renard ouvrit instantanément les yeux

_« C'est…toi gamin ?_

_- Oui_

_- Il est beau le grand…Kyuubi_, ironisa celui-ci.

- _Tu vas t'en remettre, j'ai confiance._

_- Nan….pas cette fois… Si mon cœur bat…c'est uniquement grâce au chakra de ce minuscule arbre. Quand il aura disparu…quand les ombres finiront par le détruire…..tu seras enfin débarrassé de moi…_

_- Tais-toi idiot. Si tu n'es pas là, je ne suis rien »_

Le renard vit les larmes du blond couler.

_« J'ai haïs le Rikudo._

_-..._

-_ Je l'ai haïs pour m'avoir abandonné dans le clan Uzumaki. Un vulgaire prisonnier détesté alors que lui m'aimait tant, moi sa création suprême… Je t'ai hais Naruto, d'être l'esclave d'un enfant…_

_- Je t'en pris tais toi Kyu…_

_- Non ça fait trop longtemps que je garde le silence… J'ai appris ce qu'est l'amour et c'est toi qui me l'as enseigné… Quand je mourrais, je rejoindrai le Rikudo et je lui dirais combien…il a eu raison…de m'envoyer chez les Uzumaki._

_- Kyuubi._

_- Je lui dirais…qui est le grand…Uzumaki Naruto…et son rêve stupide…d'Hokage…_

_- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Kyuubi !_

_- Allons donc…_

_- Je vais…je vais, chercha une solution Naruto._

_- Tu ne peux rien faire… Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai bien assez vécu…_

_- Non ! …Prend-le !_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Mon chakra, je me suis toujours servi de toi pour vivre, à toi de dépendre de moi !_

_- Ne sois pas ridicule …..Tu te rends compte de la quantité… de chakra qu'il me faudrait ? Tu en mourrais…_

_- Non tu l'as dit, les Uzumaki sont fort, je suis fort, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai !_

_- Tu auras Sasuke… J'ai donné ma vie…pour toi… Tu es un peu comme mon enfant… Tu dois donner la tienne pour ce morveux… Il a besoin d'être guidé…au travers des ténèbres comme je l'ai été par ta….lumière…. »_

Kyuubi voyait les larmes couler telles des torrents sur les joues du blond. Ses mains si fragiles crispées sur les poils de son museau. Apeuré et vulnérable.

Puis il le lâcha. Et il la vit, cette douce lumière qui irradiait sa cellule depuis qu'il avait été enfermé. Elle débordait du blond.

_« Arrête »_

Naruto n'écoutait pas et avait fermé les yeux, se laissant submerger par le chakra, la chaleur, par les sentiments de Sasuke qui l'inondait. L'amour, ce sentiment devait le transcender, changeant la haine du brun.

Kyuubi le vit sourire. Sa vision lui jouait des tours. Cette lumière ressemblait tellement à celle du Rikudo.

Naruto posa sa main sur le renard qui absorba tous le chakra que Naruto lui envoyait. Un sceau s'inscrivit sur son front et la plénitude l'envahit.

C'était futile… Il ne survivrait pas avec ça… Juste un peu plus longtemps rien de plus.

Le sceau émit du chakra en continu, puisait dans les réserves du blond, éloignant par vague, les ombres qui narguaient Kyuubi.

La douce lumière de Naruto s'évaporait alors qu'il le fixait avec ce regard triste.

«_ Kyu, je vais sauver Sasuke. Sois-sage et attend moi_, disparut Naruto laissant à Kyuubi le soin d'admirer son sourire.

_- Idiot… Où veux-tu que…j'aille… _» Ferma le renard les yeux.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Kuchiki.

_« Comment ça va ?_

_- Mal_, se redressa Naruto._ Téléporte nous à Konoha tout de suite. »_

Le regard dur et déterminé de Naruto subjugua Kuchiki. Elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher même s'il courait droit au suicide.

Elle tapa sa canne au sol, créant une sphère de vent.

« _Kin._

_- Oui._

_- C'est la guerre. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es un homme. Une fois là-bas tu protégeras ton frère et ta sœur,_ lui tendit sa main Naruto._ Je suis navré de te priver de cette enfance que je t'ai promise._

_- … Je l'ai eu, maintenant je serais un homme pour les protéger… »_

Kin n'était pas habitué à ce ton qu'avait la voix de son père. Il entra avec lui dans la sphère de vent et Kuchiki les emmena droit à Konoha.

Ils arrivèrent sur les hauteurs de Konoha ou bon nombre de villageois s'étaient réfugiés.

« _ Kuchiki vous surveillez les lignes de front. _

_- Non, je t'accompagne et ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter. »_

Naruto la fixa quelques secondes et détourna le regard vers son fils. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui sourit.

«_ Papa va revenir alors n'oublie pas et protège le village »_

Kin restait sans voix, il avait peur… Peur qu'il ne revienne jamais comme lorsque ces parents lui avaient fait cette promesse. Avant de mourir de la main de l'ennemi.

_« Papa._

_- Non je vais revenir, n'en doute jamais. »_

Qu'il se retenait de le serrer dans ses bras et de pleurer, de faire caprice pour qu'il reste avec lui. Mais si son père ne les sauvait pas, jamais il ne pourrait redevenir un jour heureux tous ensemble.

Kin partit en courant rejoindre son frère et sa sœur.

«_ Kuchiki._

_- Oui allons-y. » _Se volatilisèrent-ils.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&

« _Oh, alors ça viendrait de lui. Raison de plus pour que j'utilise sa force. » _

Sasuke vit soudain Madara devenir transparent, un quart de seconde plus tard Kakashi le transperçait avec son katana.

_« Futile, fils de crocs blanc ! »_ Se matérialisa de nouveau Madara et lui envoyant une boule de feu.

Kakashi recula précipitamment, le bras un peu brûlé.

_« Oh voilà qui est intéressant. » _

Sasuke devinait le sourire de Madara sous son masque. Il s'approcha de lui et sectionna la chaîne qui le retenait. Il s'écarta de justesse d'un rasengan qui s'écrasait au sol, venu du plafond.

_« Uzumaki Naruto »_

Sasuke releva le regard et vit son ami accompagné d'une femme apparaître. Le regard froid de Naruto le surprit, il ne lui connaissait pas cette expression…

Si…cette rage…il l'avait déjà vu…lorsqu'il avait cru qu'Haku l'avait tué…

_« Rend moi immédiatement Sasuke._

_- Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis sa famille après tout_, ricana Madara.

- _Sasuke est à moi, je ne laisserai plus personne me l'enlever !_

_- Ooh, j'en tremble. Et que crois-tu qu'un morveux puisse faire alors que le Shodaime avait déjà du mal contre moi ?_

_- Je ne suis pas le fils du Shodaime mais celui du quatrième Hokage, Minato Namikaze et je sais que lui vous a mené la vie dure lors de ma naissance._

_- Un détail_, fit Madara contrarié.

- _Rien n'est un détail. Kakashi-sensei, emmenez Kaoru loin d'ici. Et toi Madara sors de cette maison._

_- Et pourquoi donc ?_

_- C'est celle de Sasuke, je ne te permettrais pas de bafouer ses souvenirs déjà douloureux !_ Se jeta sur lui Naruto suivi de Kuchiki, obligeant Madara à se déplacer vers une racine à l'extérieur.

- _Ce terrain n'est pas à ton avantage fils du quatrième. » _

Naruto constata que de très fortes bourrasques de vent sillonnaient les racines. Il lança quelques kunais. Déviés par le vent, ils étaient inutiles, comme ceux de son adversaire.

« _ Je vais te proposer un marché._

_- Un marché ?_

_- Livre-moi Kyuubi et je te rends Sasuke._

_- Pour me tuer dès que je te l'aurais donné ? _

_- Tu n'es pas si idiot._

_- Tu n'as même pas idée. » _Sourit Naruto.

Ce sourire interloqua Madara qui se retourna brusquement pour voir un rasengan derrière lui. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se dématérialiser pour l'esquiver. Laissant de ce fait tomber Sasuke. Madara tenta de le reprendre mais un clone de Naruto l'avait déjà repris.

« _ Cela va Sasuke ?_

_- Je savais…je savais que tu viendrais…_ Sourit le brun les yeux gorgés de larmes.

_- Ne bouge pas, je vais te débarrasser de ça_

_- Ne l'enlève surtout pas !_ Hurla Kuchiki en arrivant près de lui_. Le rituel est enclenché tu risque de le tuer._

_- Tue-moi Naruto… Je serais un poids dont il se servira pour t'atteindre _! S'agrippa à lui Sasuke.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!_

_- Je t'en prie ! Si c'est toi ça me va ! »_

Naruto lui colla une majestueuse gifle avant de l'embrasser avidement, surprenant le brun.

« _ Je t'interdis de mourir. Kuchiki vous pouvez l'enfermer ?_

_- Bien sûr. »_

Elle tapa une fois de sa canne au sol et créa une sphère de vent qui enferma le brun.

_« Sois-sage et attend moi. » _

Naruto se redressa et fit face à Madara, plus déterminé que jamais.

« _Quelles touchantes retrouvailles._

_- Pas autant que ta mort me procurera. »_ S'élança vers lui Naruto.

Sasuke impuissant regardait la scène. Naruto se battait comme un diable, esquivant les coups en renvoyant d'autre. Il alliait à la fois le taijutsu et le ninjutsu à une vitesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« _ C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? »_

Sasuke détourna ses yeux du combat et mira cette personne qui lui était inconnue.

« _ De voir à quel point il s'est si vite habitué à ton chakra et à celui des ancêtres du clan Uzumaki._

_- Habitué ?_

_- Oui, il s'en sert en ce moment même. Tu ne le vois pas ?_

_- Comment faite-vous pour le voir ?_

_- Avec le sharingan quelle question_, sourit Kuchiki.

-_ Sharingan ? Qui êtes-vous au juste ?_ Fit méfiant Sasuke.

- _Kuchiki Uzumaki Uchiha, épouse de feu Aruki Uchiha._

_- Aruki ? Même si c'est vrai, être son épouse ne vous permet pas d'avoir le sharingan._

_- Si, il me l'a donné _» Ouvrit les yeux Kuchiki.

Sasuke contempla alors un mangekyou sharingan qui lui était inconnu.

« _ Utilise donc le tien, Sasuke._

_- Je…_

_- Tu en as peur n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non !_

_- Si tu en as peur car la dernière fois qu'il s'est activé, tu as tué Itachi alors que tu étais rongé par la haine._

_- … »_

Kuchiki observa les yeux apeurés du brun par cette vérité qu'il s'était évertué à enfouir au plus profond de lui.

_« Il n'y a pas as en avoir peur… Moi aussi j'ai pensé que ses yeux étaient maudits mais quand Aruki me les a offert après sa mort, quand le clan Uchiha m'a forcée à accepter ce pouvoir... J'ai compris qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait toujours avec moi. Tes pupilles sont ton allié jeune Uchiha pas ton ennemi. »_

Sasuke la fixa quelques instants et ferma les yeux. Il sentit ses iris le brûler. Il avait oublié cette sensation. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il découvrit alors la véritable ampleur du combat de son ami.

Il y avait des traînées de chakra qui fusaient de toute part. Il eut beaucoup de mal à identifier celui de Naruto. Il reconnaissait sa propre signature de chakra mêlée à celle du blond et il y en avait une troisième sûrement celle des ancêtres Uzumaki.

Il en existait une quatrième…mêlée aux autres. Endiablée, tourbillonnant auprès de leur combat.

« _ Quel est ce chakra ?_

_- C'est un gardien invoqué par Tsunade, Shippû._

_- Il à l'air anarchique._

_- Mmm, je pense qu'il est en train de tester si Naruto est son maître._

_- Son maître comment le serait-il ?_

_- Shippû est particulier, il choisit le plus fort ninja maîtrisant le vent et il est difficile à contenter… Pour le moment Naruto n'a utilisé que de faibles rasengan avec peu de puissance pour économiser son chakra._

_- Et Kyu... »_

Sasuke fut interrompu par Naruto qui venait de se stopper non loin de lui. Madara le fixait et avait un air satisfait sur le visage. Quand à Naruto il avait l'air tout d'un coup si fatigué.

«_ Tu as l'air si faible Uzumaki Naruto ! _S'esclaffa Madara. _On m'avait dit que tu contrôlais la puissance de Kyuubi mais tu es vraiment médiocre, je vais extraire le renard et ensuite je te tuerais de ses griffes._

_- Dans ce cas tu arrives un peu tard_, reprenait le blond doucement son souffle.

- _Et pourquoi ça ?_ Dit Madara intrigué.

_- Kyuubi est en train de mourir »_

Sasuke rata un battement, comment ça en train de mourir ? Le plus puissant bijû ?! Impossible, Naruto n'aurait jamais permis une chose pareille. Kyuubi de ce qu'il en avait vu depuis son retour, il lui semblait si proche.

Etait-ce de sa faute ? Encore une fois avait-il influé la douleur et la tristesse au blond ? Peut-être….peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de mourir chez Orochimaru.

« _ Vous la vielle femme._

_- Mon nom est Kuchiki._

_- Peu importe ! Tuez-moi !_

_- Oh, quelle preuve de lâcheté._

_- Lâcheté ?!_ Ragea Sasuke

- _Oui, abandonnez un être qui vous soutient depuis toujours lorsque la difficulté la plus terrible survient ?_

_- Naruto dépense trop de chakra à cause de moi._

_- Oh tu as remarqué que ce sceau était de lui ?_

_- Comment ne l'aurais-je pas remarqué ?! Il est plein d'amour, de tendresse, de joie et si triste d'une certaine façon._

_- Fort bien mais tu as fait un pacte et celui-ci réveillé_, pointa du doigt l'épée dans son estomac Kuchiki, _ne peut plus être arrêté. Ton pouvoir attend un maître, si je te tue avant la fin du rituel tu tueras Naruto et tout le village de Konoha à des kilomètres à la ronde. »_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

_« Alors quelle est ta réponse jeune Uchiha ? »_

Sasuke resta silencieux en observant le blond.

«_ C'est donc ta réponse. Observe et voit comme il fort, vois comme le futur Rokudaime sera le ninja qui changera le monde._

_- Futur ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai vu. Il le sera et pour ça il gagnera cette bataille, même si le sacrifice sera grand et douloureux »_

Naruto pouvait-il vraiment gagner, affaiblit comme il était ? Sasuke en doutait vraiment mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait croire en la volonté du feu de ce garçon bruyant et imprévisible.

De ce garçon qu'il aimait.

_« Sasuke »_

Celui-ci fixa Naruto intrigué. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi, si innocemment.

_« …Ou…i…_

_- Ne sois pas si triste. N'ai pas peur. Je te protégerai toujours, de tous ceux qui veulent te faire du mal._

_- Crétin, pourquoi racontes-tu des conneries à un moment pareil ?! _» Tapa Sasuke en colère sur la paroi de la sphère de vent de voir le blond avec un tel regard.

Un regard à cause de lui.

«_ Sasuke _»

Le brun n'entendit pas les mots qui suivirent mais les lèvres de Naruto qui remuait lui hurlaient d'une voix sourde ses mots.

Cette voix sourde… Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Naruto s'était de nouveaux jeter sur Madara à corps perdu.

Madara se jouait clairement du blond. Il pouvait l'écraser comme une brindille sous ses pieds. Naruto était si affaibli.

_« Tu n'es pas assez puissant Uzumaki_, se recula Madara._ J'en ai assez de feindre la difficulté._

_- La volonté de protéger ceux que j'aime sera toujours plus puissante que celle qui te pousse au pouvoir en semant la mort._

_- En es-tu bien sûr ? »_

Le sourire que Madara affichait ne lui inspira rien de bon. Il se retourna précipitamment pour voir Sasuke étranglé par un clone de Madara.

_« Sasuke ! _S'élança vers lui Naruto.

-_ Derrière toi ! »_ Lui hurla le brun.

Naruto se retourna trop tard pour voir le vrai Madara lui lancer les flammes de l'Amaterasu.

Impuissant il vit les flammes noires arriver jusqu'à lui. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à la brûlure qu'il subirait, sachant pertinemment que ces flammes ne disparaîtrait pas avant d'être consumé.

«_ Eh, gamin. »_

Cette voix, c'était celle de Kyuubi.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit le renard d'une taille miniature, interposé entre lui et les flammes.

«_ Je…_

_- C'est rien, j'ai fait mon temps._

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »_

Kyuubi était sorti de son corps. Affaibli, il ne pouvait rien faire à part le protéger de ces flammes mortelles.

« _ Naruto, j'ai été heureux d'être à tes côtés, et je suis sûr que tu seras le garçon le plus débile que tous les Hokage aient jamais connu. Mais si c'était à refaire sache que je le referais. »_

Naruto buvait les paroles du renard en fixant les flammes qui atteignaient déjà le corps du renard.

«_ Tu es vraiment nul en genjutsu. J'espère que ce morveux d'Uchiha saura t'aider dans l'avenir car tu as besoin d'apprendre. » _

Naruto se retourna et vit Sasuke dans la sphère, toujours au même endroit, à côté de Kuchiki. Il s'était fait avoir, Kyuubi allait mourir car il n'était pas fichu de contrer les genjutsu.

Lorsqu'il refixa le renard celui-ci agrippa sa main droite de ses griffes et lui tendit de l'autre, un croc, un petit croc.

« _Garde le avec toi, ce sera comme si j'étais là. »_

Naruto regarda la tête du renard sombrer dans les flammes qui le consumèrent, ne laissant plus une trace de celui-ci.

«_ Allez l'aider ! _Hurla Sasuke à Kuchiki.

_- Non, la perte de Kyuubi était nécessaire._

_- Rien n'est nécessaire ! Naruto ne verra jamais la perte d'un membre comme acceptable !_

_- C'est vrai mais elle le rendra plus fort. » _

Sasuke se sentit soudain oppressé. Il sentait ses forces le quitter. Naruto était en train d'aspirer son chakra au travers du sceau qu'il lui avait placé. Reportant son attention sur le blond il vit qu'il pleurait la mort d'un compagnon depuis sa naissance.

_« Et voilà quelque chose qui me déplaît fortement ! J'avais besoin de cette bête et à cause de toi je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en servir _! Se sentit Madara contrarié.

-_ Rend-le…_

_- Que dis-tu ?_

-_ Rend le moi._

_- Tu devrais me remercier._

_- REND MOI KYUUBI BATARD ! » _Se jeta sur lui Naruto.

Madara s'était mit à sourire mais déchanta bien vite quand il vit la masse de chakra se déverser du blond. Naruto n'était plus lui-même, il transpirait la rage d'avoir perdu quelqu'un d'important.

Certes c'était différent= mais Sasuke voyait très bien que c'était la même qu'au pays des vagues. Lorsque Naruto avait cru qu'Haku l'avait tué.

Madara esquiva de peu le coup de Naruto. Il avait formé une épée de vent. Une arme dangereuse car on ne peut en connaître la longueur.

Un rire fou s'éleva de Naruto.

«_ Oh si j'avais su que j'aurai un tel pouvoir, j'aurais tué moi-même Kyuubi. _

_- Quoi ?_ Fit incompréhensible Madara.

- _Merci Madara, de m'avoir libérez de ce poids qui m'étreignait. »_

Naruto resta immobile et fendit l'air de son épée. Madara, à une quarantaine de mètres, eut juste le temps de se dématérialiser que les structures alentours accusaient le coup violent de cette épée.

_« Il te faudra mieux que ça pour me tuer Uzumaki Naruto._

_- Qui est-ce que tu regardes, je suis là. »_ Murmura Naruto à son oreille.

Madara se retourna à peine que Naruto sourit.

_« Technique du vent, le souffle des âmes. »_

Naruto expira lentement et la brutalité du vent qui en sortit fit projeter Madara durement contre une racine.

«_ D'où sort-il cette force ? _

_- De la volonté de te tuer. » _Se dirigea Naruto vers lui.

Madara sourit et disparut, réapparaissant à quelques mètres du blond.

_« Amaterasu ! »_

Les flammes noires jaillir tandis que le cœur de Sasuke s'arrêtait. Naruto ne pouvait pas éviter les flammes, peu importe où il se cacherait.

Mais les flammes n'atteignirent pas Naruto.

_« Quelle technique as-tu employé ?!_ Ragea Madara.

_- Aucune, Shippû m'a protégé on dirait._

_- Shippû ? »_ Fit incrédule Madara.

Il fixa attentivement le blond et vit au creux de ses bras, un renard de vent.

_« Un renard ? Encore… Tu les attire comme les mouches sur de la merde on dirait. »_

Il vit le renard grogner à l'insulte mais Naruto le caressa, le rendant plus serin.

_« Shippû est le gardien de mon clan._

_- je vais me faire une joie de le tuer lui aussi. _» Ricana Madara.

Naruto resta stoïque, le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage était faux et les larmes dévorant ses joues indiquaient la douleur poignante qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus faible. Naruto puisait tout son chakra depuis un moment déjà. Enfermé dans cette sphère de vent, il rageait de ne pouvoir lui prêter main forte.

Et en même temps qu'aurait-il bien pu faire si faible qu'il était devenu ?

«_ Je vais te montrer Madara. La puissance du clan Uzumaki renaîtra des cendres de celui qui l'a détruite._

_- Tss, qu'est-ce qu'un morveux peut faire au juste ?_

_- Je vais te tuer même si cela doit m'en coûter la vie. »_

Madara observa Naruto. Il vit ses pupilles changer. Le renard de vent quitta ses bras et se mit à décrire des cercles dans le ciel.

_« J'en appelle au pouvoir des anciens. En tant que gardien du Yukora, j'aspire à la sagesse de mon peuple. Je jure de te tuer pour mon peuple et pour tous les Uchiha. Si le prix de cette victoire est ma vie alors, je suis prêt à m'en défaire. Prépare-toi Madara…car je n'aurais aucune pitié. »_

Naruto disparut et réapparut derrière Madara. S'en suivit alors des échanges de ninjutsu et de taijutsu. Plus le combat durait et plus la force du blond se faisait écrasante. A peine Madara réapparaissait-il que Naruto était déjà sur lui.

_« Qui es-tu au juste ?! _S'esclaffa Madara alors qu'il esquivait de justesse un rasen shuriken du garçon.

_- Ton pire cauchemar ! »_ Dégaina son katana de vent Naruto.

Madara disparut juste à temps.

«_ Cesse de te cacher lâche ! Viens m'affronter si tu es un homme !_

_- Je suis un homme mais toi tu n'es qu'un gamin insolent. Tes yeux sont assez intéressants, j'ignore comment tu les as eu mais je les veux._

_- Dans tes rêves !_ Se jeta sur lui Naruto.

_- Je les aurais Uzumaki ! Comme j'ai eu ceux de ta mère et de tout ton clan ! »_

Ces paroles furent celles de trop pour Naruto qui puisa une telle quantité de chakra en Sasuke que celui-ci s'écroula à genoux, à demi conscient.

Puis tout ce passa très vite. Naruto avait attaqué Madara qui s'était dématérialisé. Lorsque celui-ci avait repris forme il s'était retrouvé entrav » par Kuchiki qui s'était accrochée à lui.

_« Maintenant Naruto ! »_

Naruto ne réalisa pas ce que l'ancêtre lui demanda, il s'exécuta et enfonça son épée de vent au travers de Madara transperçant également Kuchiki.

_« Tu viens de la tuer_, sourit Madara.

_- Non c'est toi qui es déjà mort,_ sourit le blond.

_- C'est là que tu te trompes, il me suffit de…_

_- De quoi ?_ Fit curieux le blond.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_ Ragea Madara en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se disloquer.

_- C'est moi,_ répondit l'ancêtre.

- _Toi, une fausse Uchiha. Comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce que me faire quelque chose ?!_

_- Le pouvoir des pupilles Uchiha. Propre à chacun, celle de mon amant avait la faculté d'annihiler n'importe quelle pupille Uchiha._

_- Mensonge une telle pupille n'existe pas !_

_- J'ai paralysé tes réseaux de chakra, t'empêchant de te disloquer. Il est temps pour toi de laisser ta place Madara, tu as assez fait de mal comme ca. Naruto sera la volonté du feu et Sasuke sera le patriarche d'une nouvelle génération d'Uchiha._

_- Ce morveux ?! Ce faiblard agonisant, retranché derrière plus faible que lui ?! Plutôt le tuer que de voir les Uchiha tomber si bas !_

_- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le Rokudaime veillera et redorera le blason des Uchiha. Une nouvelle ère pour un nouveau monde._

_- Balivernes !_

_- Sasuke est plus fort que tu ne sembles le croire_, expliqua Naruto. _Puisque tu vas mourir, je vais te dire quelle est sa force… Il aime autant qu'il hait. Sa force est aléatoire. Plus il hait,_ _plus il aime. Sasuke a peur de l'amour car c'est elle qui le rend fort mais c'est aussi elle qui le rend faible. Trouver le juste équilibre, voilà son véritable combat. Pour satisfaire cette égalité, Sasuke est froid et haït tout ceux qui l'entoure. C'est ce qui lui donne cette assurance et cette force. Mais je suis un facteur qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer, une fois il me hait et une autre il m'aime. Il a autant besoin de moi pour ma joie de vivre et mon insouciance que j'ai besoin de lui pour son sérieux et sa discipline._

_- Il était tout simplement trop faible pour s'emparer du bijû !_

_- Faux, il a pénétré plusieurs fois mon esprit. Vu ce que j'étais et qui j'avais en moi, tout ce qu'il a fait fut d'enfermer Kyuubi quand je perdais les pédales… Il ne s'est pas détourné de moi lorsqu'il a apprit que j'étais un jinchuriki… Je sens son amour en moi et c'est ce qu'il te manque Madara._

_- Futile. Ton prétendu amour ne le sauvera pas ! »_ Désigna Madara des yeux Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna et vit le brun inconscient allongé dans la sphère.

«_ Moi, je le sauverai. Et pour cela tu dois commencer par mourir. _

_- J'ai survécu à la mort et toi tu pense pouvoir me tuer ?_ Se mit Madara à rire.

_- Oui. »_

Madara se stoppa net et fixa le blond.

_« J'ai reçu toute la connaissance de mon clan grâce à Kuchiki. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce savoir, il va et vient dans ma tête. Mais j'ai appris que je possédais une forme dangereuse du chakra Uzumaki. La première technique de vent que j'ai créé était le rasen shuriken, une technique non pas pour battre mon adversaire mais pour le tuer. Une fois touché, l'ennemi n'a aucun espoir de survie. _

_- …_

_- La capacité d'utiliser le sceau d'âme pour contrôler la vie ou la détruire ma lame de vent qui va découper chacun de tes canaux de chakra, chaque connexion entre tes cellules, chaque section de ta moelle épinière. Je l'ai créé pour interroger mes ennemis mais sa finalité est la même. Une fois touché, l'ennemi meurt à coup sûr. _

_- …_

_- Ces techniques similaires montrent que je suis un type rare de chakra, celui de la destruction. Dangereux et incontrôlable. Maintenant soit gentil de mourir_, s'apprêta-t-il à claquer des doigts.

_- Tu oublies que tu vas la tuer. »_

Naruto se stoppa.

«_ Pour que de nouvelles générations naissent, les précédentes après avoir léguées leur savoir doivent mourir. J'ai légué tout mon savoir à présent je peux mourir en paix. N'aie crainte Naruto et met fin à nos vies. »_

Le blond claqua des doigts et la lame de vent effectua son œuvre. Madara et Kuchiki se mirent rapidement à saigner de la bouche, du nez, des oreilles et des yeux. Une lente agonie.

Leurs corps s'écroulèrent sans vie. Naruto s'approcha et sortie deux rouleaux de sa sacoche. Il les ouvrit et les posa au sol. Puis sortit un kunai et sectionna les globes oculaires de Madara et Kuchiki qu'il scella dans les rouleaux avant de les ranger.

La mort de Kyuubi et de Kuchiki ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Ses joues étaient ruisselantes de larmes silencieuses. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Sasuke, ses pas se voyaient joncher des fleurs du Yukora. Un nouveau protecteur était né.

Il mit fin à la sphère de vent et récupéra Sasuke.

_« Shippû. »_

Le renard voleta jusqu'à lui et attendit ses ordres.

«_ Tu es désormais le gardien du village, je veux que tu élimines toute menace. » _Ordonna le blond.

Il le vit partir en direction de la porte principale tandis que lui se dirigeait vers l'arbre mère du gardien des senju.

Une fois au pied de l'arbre, il observa Sasuke inconscient.

_« Donne-moi tes plus puissantes flammes Sasuke. »_

Il puisa un peu plus dans le chakra du brun et le relâcha sous forme de flamme.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&

Pendant ce temps là, de l'autre côté de Konoha, une vague de vent faisait rage.

_« Kin, Ren, Maoko ! Revenez vers les remparts ! »_ Hurla Jiraya.

Les trois susnommés rejoignirent le sannin. Tous les ninjas de Konoha firent de même et regardèrent impuissant le vent lacérer l'ennemi. Les ninjas et mercenaires tombèrent les uns après les autres. Déchiquetés avec une grande violence.

_« Quelle est cette technique ? _S'effara Iruka.

-_ C'est à peine perceptible mais je trouve une traînée de chakra de Naruto._

_- Ce serait lui ?!_ S'estomaquèrent la promotion de Naruto. _Encore un coup de Kyuubi ?!_

_- Je ne peux pas le confirmer mais il m'a semblé apercevoir un renard au travers de ce vent….un esprit probablement._

_- C'est bien Naruto. »_

Les ninjas se retournèrent pour voir Kakashi, tenant Kaoru, qui venait de les rejoindre.

_« Kakashi ?! Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ Se précipita vers lui Iruka.

-_ C'est Madara. _

_- Madara ?_ Répéta Jiraya. _Que fait-il ici ?_

_- Il est venu chercher la puissance de Sasuke pour prendre le contrôle de Naruto et par la même occasion de Kyuubi._

_- Il va encore nous causer des problèmes !_ Soupira Neji.

-_ Neji ça suffit ! Naruto-kun fait tout ce qu'il peut pour nous sauver à chaque fois ! Il serait temps de montrer un peu de reconnaissance !_

_- Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »_ Fustigea Neji énervé.

Hinata se renfrogna au bord des larmes dans les bras de Tenten.

_« Où est Tsunade-sama ? J'ai besoin qu'elle soigne Kaoru, il perd beaucoup de sang._

_- Elle a invoqué Hayashi,_ lui désigna le gros arbre Jiraya,. _Après je n'en sais pas plus._

_- Elle est emprisonnée !_ S'avança vers eu un anbu invocateur.

- _Quoi ?! Vous deviez la protéger !_ L'agrippa le sannin.

- _On a essayé de la prévenir mais elle n'a rien voulu écouter._

_- Où est-elle ?! _Commença à l'étrangler de rage l'argenté.

- _Dans….l'arbre….. Elle est devenue…..la source de chakra…_

_- A l'intérieur ?_ Fronça les sourcils celui-ci.

-_ Jiraya-san! Jiraya-san_! Appela Ren.

-_ Quoi ?!_

_- L'arbre est en feu ! »_ Pointa le blond du doigt.

Jiraya tourna la tête et l'effroi le transcenda. L'arbre était en feu et Tsunade était à l'intérieur.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée suivi par les autres et se rendit à l'arbre.

Lorsqu'il arriva il vit Naruto tenant Sasuke.

«_ Naruto !_

_- Ero-senîn ?_

_- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de l'éteindre ?! _Se prépara-t-il à invoquer Gamabunta.

_- Parce que c'est moi qui est créé ces flammes._

_- Répète-moi ça ?!_

_- Le combat est terminé, Shippû va tuer tous ceux autour du village. Hayashi doit disparaître et pour ça il doit prendre feu »_

Tout le monde regarda le blond complètement stoïque et indifférent de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi était-il ainsi.

«_ Et si elle est tuée ?! Tu te rends compte ?!_

_- C'est qu'elle devait mourir_, on nommera alors le Rokudaime.

_- Naruto ! »_ Serra le poing Sakura.

Elle se jeta sur lui, prête à le dégommer.

_« Shippû. »_ Murmura le blond.

Le renard de vent fit barrière à l'attaque de la rose.

_« Dégage Sakura, j'ai mieux a faire que de faire joujou avec toi. »_ Fit haineux Naruto.

Le renard de vent intensifia les flammes de l'arbre et l'esprit du bosquet disparut rapidement ne laissant plus que Tsunade au sein d'une sphère de vent, totalement épuisée.

Naruto la laissa tomber dans les bras de Jiraya et gagna le domaine Uchiha.

_« Où vas-tu ?!_

_- Finir ce qui a été commencé. »_

Il disparut et réapparut dans la maison de Sasuke.

Le brun était toujours inconscient. Arriverait-il seulement à lui rendre son apparence et empêcher le pays du feu d'être détruit ?

Il allongea son compagnon sur le parquet et agrippa la lame qui dépassait de son estomac.

Une violente douleur dans la poitrine se fit sentir puis ce fut le trou noir.

_« Sasuke ? »_

Sa voix se répercuta en écho. Il n'avait pas le choix que d'avancer. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Au bout d'un moment il se stoppa. Cela ne rimait à rien et Sasuke ne répondait pas à ses appels.

Si seulement il pouvait insuffler la lumière dans cet endroit.

Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Il lui fallait un chemin pour retrouver ce qui était perdu. Comme cette fois à l'intérieur de son esprit quand le Yukora avait….

_« Le Yukora ! »_

Naruto se concentra et relâcha le chakra du Yukora.

Comme il le pensait, le chakra se mit à produire de multiples fleurs au sol traçant un chemin. Les fleurs fluorescentes éclairèrent l'endroit. Des ruines, une odeur de sang et de chair en putréfaction, voilà ce qui l'y sentait.

Il ne rencontra rien pendant une bonne partie du chemin. Kuchiki avait donc raison, le pacte des flammes avait changé. Peut-être est-ce dû au sceau des âmes ou bien au fait que Kyuubi ait emprisonné une bonne partie du chakra noir du brun avant de mourir.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de froid le frôler.

Il se retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Il continua son chemin quand les fleurs du Yukora s'arrêtèrent devant une ombre.

_« Qui es-tu ? _Ouvrit les yeux l'ombre, laissant voir ses pupilles rouge sang.

-_ C'est moi Sasuke, je suis venu te sauver comme je te l'ai promis !_

_- Ooh, une âme charitable ? Ou une âme en quête de pouvoir ?_

_- Sasuke montre toi ce n'est pas ton genre de te cacher comme ça._

_- Tu me connais bien on dirait._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis le seul à te connaître par cœur._

_- Répond à ses questions et tu poursuivras ta route »_

Naruto hésita un instant. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme il le fallait, il ne pourrait plus sauver Sasuke ? Le brun deviendrait-il incontrôlable ? Non ça ne pouvait pas arriver, sans Sasuke, il n'aurait plus aucune envie de vivre. Il était celui qui le faisait vivre.

_« Très bien !_

_- Lumière ou ténèbres ?_

_- Ténèbres._

_- Blanc ou noir ?_

_- Noir._

_- Feu ou eau ?_

_- Feu._

_- Vengeance ou pardon ?_

_- Vengeance._

_- Vie ou mort ?_

_- Mort._

_- Amour ou haine ?_

_- Haine._

_- Tu te débrouilles bien, encore deux questions._

_- Vas-y._

_- Itachi ou toi ? »_

Naruto se figea, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Itachi était sa famille, son frère et en même temps le traître qui avait assassiné tout son clan… Lui, il était son abruti de coéquipier, celui _qui l'avait soigné, sauver, écouter, consoler, embrasser…._

_« Alors ?_

_- Itachi._

_- Pourquoi lui ?_

_- Sasuke, tu vis toujours dans le passé et qu'importe ce qu'a fait Itachi il reste le frère que tu aimes._

_- Aimé ou aimant ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu as très bien entendu. »_

Aimé ? Il l'avait toujours aimé certes mais Sasuke s'était montré aimant juste avant qu'il ne parte. Cela reflétait-il la préférence du brun ? Comment pourrait-il la connaître, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience avec lui. Il avait bien une petite idée mais c'était surtout ce que lui pensait et pas Sasuke.

_« Aimé ?_

_- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…..si tu sors vivant d'ici bien entendu. »_

L'ombre du brun disparut et Naruto reprit sa route dans l'endroit lugubre. Chaque pas qu'il effectuait était jonché de fleurs luminescentes.

Il rencontra bientôt une lune rouge sang éclairant le corps du brun inanimé, prisonnier au creux des mains de susanoo.

Il s'apprêta à se jeter sur l'invocation pour le libérer quand une chose le frappa. Sasuke était bien en chair et en os, de plus il respirait la santé. Or à l'heure actuelle il était squelettique et avait le teint maladif.

Après un examen approfondi de la scène se déroulant devant lui, Naruto se souvint des paroles de Mikoto.

_« Prend garde à la lune, elle est moqueuse »_

Naruto prit le risque de créer un rasengan et l'envoya droit sur le brun. La technique traversa le brun en une ondulation caractéristique d'un genjutsu. Elle disparut et laissa place à un fossé abyssale où s'élevait des vapeurs toxiques.

Il voulait sauver le brun, mais son univers mental qui lui servait de protection était près à le défendre coûte que coûte.

Madara aurait-il réussi les épreuves que l'esprit de Sasuke créait ? Au moins quand le brun pénétrait le sien il ne rencontrait qu'un dédale de couloir. Rien de dangereux jusqu'à tomber sur Kyuubi…ce qui n'arriverait plus jamais…

Son cœur se serra et il contourna la zone. Des heures s'écoulèrent quand il rencontra un être de feu. Un être à l'effigie du brun.

_« Je te félicite d'être arrivé aussi loin. »_

Naruto jeta un œil aux alentours et reconnut tout autour de lui, les créatures infectes qui avait eu raison du Kyuubi.

_« Ce n'était pas difficile,_ fit Naruto morne.

_- Pour toi peut-être, pour d'autres il y aurait trouvé la mort._

_- Sûrement._

_- Tu es venu pour le contrat ?_

_- Si je le pouvais je te tuera._

_- Tu ne peux pas malheureusement ou bien sauf si tu veux détruire ce pays._

_- …_

_- Cela fait longtemps que j'attends que tu viennes ici. C'est un peu tard…je suis navré pour ton bijû._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais ton chakra de vent est si exquis que j'en voulais toujours plus, beaucoup plus et le seul moyen de l'obtenir était de le tuer et de puiser ton chakra au lieu du_ _sien. Je ne suis pas dangereux comme le pense les Uchiha qui nous ont qualifié de malédiction. Simplement, lorsqu'un chakra comme le tien se présente, je ne contrôle plus rien._

_- …_

_- Je l'ai toujours trouvé exquis… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'obliger Sasuke à te combattre tant je le désirais… Malheureusement tu étais nul. Une véritable calamité incapable d'utiliser le futon… J'ai donc été obligé de pousser Sasuke à quitter le village pour trouver un autre chakra de vent, beaucoup moins exquis d'ailleurs._

_- C'est donc de ta faute…_

_- Oui, ton chakra est devenu tellement puissant avec le temps que je pouvais le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais Sasuke avait besoin de gagner en force. Une bonne idée Orochimaru, il n'avait simplement pas prévu ce vil Kabuto._

_- Tu aurais pu le tuer._

_- Pourquoi ? Il y avait là-bas des prisonniers avec un chakra typique des Uzumaki. Je me régalais._

_- Enflure_, serra les dents Naruto.

- _Je n'y suis pour rien si cet imbécile ne savait pas se défendre de ce Kabuto. Il était devenu un tel zombie que j'ai dû tuer Orochimaru et Kabuto à sa place puis le faire revenir à Konoha. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se fasse enfermer. L'esprit de Sasuke n'existait déjà plus, il n'y avait que moi._

_-..._

_- Mais quand tu es venu dans la cellule, quand il a senti ton odeur, ta chaleur, ton chakra et ta voix il a repris du poil de la bête. Il luttait sans arrêt contre moi pour m'empêcher de dévorer ton chakra. Mais c'est tout de même arrivé. Et depuis il ne cessait de me combattre, il a même tenté de se laisser mourir de faim et de bloquer son chakra pour me tuer. L'ignorant. »_

Voila donc qui expliquait les agissements farfelus du brun auquel Naruto n'avait trouvé aucun sens.

«_ Je suppose que cette couleur sur sa peau est ton œuvre ?_

_- Oui ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'aurais recouvert l'intégralité du sien, je serais totalement connecté au tien que j'ai infecté, j'en aurais le contrôle et je terrasserai ce monde._

_- Tu es cinglé. Je ne te laisserai pas emporter Sasuke, il est à moi._

_- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Les pouvoirs de ton clan ne peuvent rien contre moi._

_- Je te propose un pari._

-_ Un pari ?_

_- Laisse le chakra de Sasuke m'imposer une épreuve si je réussis tu me laisses te scelle. En contrepartie je te nourrirais de mon chakra régulièrement._

_- Et si tu perds ?_

_- Tu pourras disposer de mon corps et de mon chakra. Dans les deux cas tu es gagnant. _

_- Très bien. »_

Naruto le vit s'asseoir sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer. Il claqua des doigts et Naruto sentit le faible chakra du brun envahir la pièce. Autour de lui apparurent différentes versions de Sasuke.

Il y en avait un âgé d'à peine 5 ans, un de 10 ans, un de 12 ans avec la marque maudite, celui de 14 ans vêtu de la ceinture du serpent. Un de 17 ans au creux des bras de susanoo et le dernier âgé de 21 ans à l'aspect maladif.

Tous revêtaient différents habits et différents stades du sharingan de la vie de Sasuke. Ils avaient tous existé.

La voie du brun s'éleva annonçant l'épreuve.

_« Qui suis-je ? »_

Voilà qui n'était pas une mince affaire et qui reflétait bien du brun. Nombre de fois il lui avait imposé ce dilemme lors d'un genjutsu lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Bien entendu il n'y avait alors pas autant de possibilité mais la tâche était ardue tout de même. Reconnaître le vrai du faux du genjutsu très puissant des Uchiha n'était pas mince affaire. D'autant que tous les Sasuke se mirent à l'appeler en lui criant qu'il était le vrai. Il les scruta un moment sous les soupirs de la malédiction qui n'en pouvait plus de ce vacarme. Auquel Naruto leur hurla de la fermer qu'ils renchérirent bien sûr par des insultes.

Naruto décida de procéder par élimination. Il n'avait pas combattu susanoo ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui. La force de Sasuke ne pouvait pas être représentée par son état actuel, ce ne pouvait pas non plus être lui. Quand à la marque maudite duquel il tirait la force d'un autre, nuisait à son estime de lui-même. Il l'écarta aussi. Quand à celui de 14 ans faisant référence à son séjour chez Orochimaru, c'était un mauvais souvenir, aucun doute qu'il ne voudrait pas s'y identifier.

Il ne restait plus que celui de 10 ans et le plus jeune. La haine de son frère et l'amour de sa mère. Des maigres souvenirs que Naruto avait de son enfance chez les Uchiha, Sasuke aimait profondément son frère, cette haine qu'il lui voua ensuite fut conditionnée par ce même frère pour l'obliger à devenir fort. Ce n'était pas lui.

Non il penchait pour le petit garçon de cinq ans, insouciant, fragile, frimeur, joyeux et rebelle de ses souvenirs. Celui qui l'avait surnommé Nato car il ne savait pas dire son nom, surnom que Sasuke lui avait redit avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement.

_« C'est toi._ Déclara le blond sur de lui.

- _Quoi ?! Ce morveux, cette lopette ?! »_ S'esclaffa la malédiction.

Les copies de Sasuke disparurent les unes après les autres ne laissant plus que le petit qui vint courir et s'accrocher à une de ses jambes en pleurant.

Naruto le réconforta et celui-ci disparut.

_« J'ai gagné ! _Déclara le blond sans joie.

_- Ça va pas la peine de le hurler sur les toits ! » _Fit énervé le Sasuke de flammes.

Les flammes dansaient au rythme du vent dégagé par le blond au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de Naruto.

_« Fais vite. J'ai horreur de perdre ! »_

Pour la première fois qu'il était entré dans l'esprit du brun, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Cette malédiction est la partie énervante qu'il aimait chez le brun. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'énerver une fois de plus ?

Il s'approcha et embrassa le Sasuke de flammes, qui surprit, tenta de le repousser.

Naruto relâcha son chakra qui émoustilla celui-ci à en juger par les flammes qui virèrent au bleu. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de ses lèvres l'autre ne put que rechigner à quitter un met qu'il affectionnait.

_« J'ai toujours su que Sasuke avait un penchant pour moi_, se sentit victorieux le blond._ Mais de là à lui faire augmenter la chaleur de ses flammes._

_- Tss ! Souviens-toi de ta promesse Uzumaki !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu n'iras voir nulle part ailleurs après ça._

_- Pff ! »_ Disparut le Sasuke de flammes.

Naruto se retrouva éjecté de l'esprit du brun. De retour dans la maison Uchiha, il observa Sasuke, le visage apaisé, inconscient d'un sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

Il invoqua un crapaud et leur confia kuzanagi devenu la clé du sceau de Sasuke.

Pui il prit le brun et l'emmena à l'hôpital.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, le village fut remis à neuf. On fit une fête en son honneur et Tsunade fut rétablie en tant que Godaime Hokage après sa convalescence.

Kakashi tentait tant bien que mal de concilier une vie de famille avec Iruka et Kaoru, bien que cela s'avérèrent très difficile. L'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas partager l'argenté.

Kin et Ren s'était réconcilié même si le village ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'étrangeté de leur relation. Les savoir superviser par le prochain Hokage les rassurait. Surtout pour Maoko et sa double personnalité et dont leur force ne cessait d'augmenter au grand damne de Jiraya. L'assignation du trio lui avait été faite. Faire d'eux les prochains sannin de Konoha.

Même si leur force était impressionnante, celle du blond ne cessait de croître toujours plus, la Godaime et Jiraya ne pouvant plus lui tenir tête depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner à la maîtrise des techniques du clan Uzumaki. Naruto âgé de 21 ans était à leurs yeux, l'égal du Rikudo-senîn. L'enfant de la prophétie le plus puissant que le monde ninja ne connaîtrait jamais.

Sa promotion avait également changé d'avis lorsque Naruto avait refusé toute récompense ou titre pour avoir sauvé le village une fois de plus. D'autant que leur haine infondée s'était atténuée en voyant le blond faire des allées et retours entre la tour Hokage et l'hôpital, l'esprit grandement affecté par la mort de son bijû et le coma de Sasuke.

Pour l'héroïsme qu'il avait fait preuve, le maître sculpteur des Hokage fut prié de faire une statue à l'effigie du renard, montrant la bienveillance qu'il avait eu à l'égard du village qui par le passé il avait quasiment détruit, au coté de son jinchuriki évoquant l'amitié réelle plus que la domination d'une arme telle qu'il avait était considéré jusqu'à présent.

Mais cette statue ne remplacerait jamais le bijû et ses éternelles tirades.

Une fois de plus le blond gagna l'hôpital espérant voir le brun s'éveiller de son sommeil, qui ne tarderait pas selon Tsunade. Un moment de quiétude ou il laissait son chakra filtrer hors de son corps pour ramener Sasuke le plus vite possible.

Mais cette fois-ci sa quiétude fut troublé lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et vit Jiraya, Tsunade et les deux membres du conseil.

«_ Sortez d'ici. Sasuke se repose._

_- Naruto, je suis venue t'annoncer une grande nouvelle._

_- Ah bon ? »_ Se dirigea-t-il vers le lit pour sentir si le chakra du brun avait augmenté.

Ce qui fut le cas et le rassura un peu malgré qu'il ne daigne pas s'éveiller. Au moins il avait repris du poil de la bête en étant sous perfusion.

_« Après une grande réflexion. Nous avons décidé de t'accorder le titre de sixième Hokage. »_ Sourit Tsunade.

La joie de voir son rêve se réaliser ne transcenda pas Naruto. Il attendait ça depuis une éternité mais sans Kyuubi pour le charrier, cela n'avait rien de plus qu'un goût amer. Une saveur qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_« Je refuse le titre. »_

A suivre ….

**Chapitre 8 : Pacte perdu**

Voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce chap, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et n'oubliez tout review est la bienvenue mais les constructives encore plus !

A bientôt au chapitre 8


	8. Pacte perdu

Salut à tous et surtout Joyeuses Fêtes !

Pour la nouvelle année je vous offre ce chapitre, ce n'est pas une nouvelle mais je m'excuse du retard.

Je suis très contente de recevoir vos review et vos avis ils comptent beaucoup mais également de voir votre impatience.

Bien contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé je ne ferais pas d'épilogue. Et pour cause, quand j'ai eut finit l'épilogue il faisait 120 pages, je me suis enflammée comme d'habitude.

Bref, je le divise donc en 4 chapitres et la fic est terminée ! Tout et écrite ne restera pour vous que l'horrible attente de la correction ^^

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture dans ce chapitre qui a l'air de partir en cacahuète. Pour les âmes désespérées, j'espère vous apportez un peu de joie et je vous une très bonne année 2013 !

Chapitre 8 : Pacte perdu

- Je refuse le titre.

La surprise passé Tsunade rentra dans une rage noire

- Comment ça tu refuses ?! ca fait des années que tu me harcèles avec ca !

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, sortez de cette chambre

- Tu nous dois une explication Naruto. Concilia Jiraya

- Non. Je n'ai rien à dire. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour faire la bonne poire ! S'énerva Naruto, SORTEZ ! Hurla-t-il en lançant un kunai.

Le kunai frôla la joue de la vieille conseillère.

Face à son obstination et à la force démesuré qu'il obtenait de plus en plus, les quatre sortirent de la pièce. Une fois dehors Tsunade jura qu'il serait Hokage, de grés ou de force !

- Sasuke, ils sont partis. Je suis sur que tu avais envi d'étriper ses vieux ch'noc du conseil. Ne t-en fait pas, je vais rester là, comme tous les soirs et j'attendrais.

Oui tous les soirs depuis deux semaines Naruto dormait à l'hôpital. Mais comme chaque fois lorsqu'il se réveilla au matin, Sasuke lui, ne l'était pas.

Son quotidien se résumait à se réveiller, manger chez Ichiraku, passer la matinée à la bibliothèque du village puis celle interdite, à nouveau aller chez Ichiraku et enfin il partait méditer au sommet de la statue de son père pour le reste de l'après midi.

Plusieurs fois, Tsunade envoya ses coéquipiers, le convaincre de devenir le prochain Hokage. Mais sans Sasuke, ça n'avait aucun sens. L'inconvénient est qu'elle finirait par mettre la main sur un document qui lui causerait beaucoup de problème.

Une fois n'est pas coutume Naruto méditer dans les méandres de son esprit à la recherche d'information contenu dans le chakra du Yukora sur ces ancêtres.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer en contacte avec un esprit de chakra ancien, il le sentit.

Naruto se téléporta directement dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Au pied du lit il observa Sasuke assis dans celui-ci. Un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis rentré.

Naruto mit quelques secondes à réagir, tant l'émotion de le revoir ainsi, comme avant, le submergeait.

- Bienvenue à la maison.

- Je suis rentré. Fit espiègle le brun

Naruto s'approcha et prit place sur le lit du brun à sa droite.

- Est-ce que je peux….

Sasuke arqua un sourcil face à son hésitation. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas le Naruto qu'il avait vu face à Madara dans son attitude. Il semblait également différent au niveau chakra. Quelque chose d'intimidant et de respectueux se dégageait de lui.

- Je…

- Abruti. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, vu que je te retrouve dans un état normal, j'ai pensé que-

Sasuke ne le laissa pas finir, et l'agrippa par sa tenue de jûnins puis l'embrassa. C'était chaste, un simple baiser, ou leurs lèvres se pressaient.

Il lâcha le blond qui se recula. Il avait se sourire fier des Uchiha.

- Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer avec ce baiser de pucelle Sasuke ?

Sasuke sourit encore plus. Amusé que le blond retourne ses propres propos contre lui.

Naruto s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand Sasuke le stoppa de sa main sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pensais-tu que je ne voudrais pas te laisser m'embrasser ?

- Sasuke, on ne peut pas dire que tu me portais dans ton cœur, et les démonstrations d'affection ce n'est pas ton truc.

- Tu n'es pas si bête finalement.

- Batard.

- J'aime tes déclarations d'amour. L'attira vers lui Sasuke.

Naruto l'embrassa chastement. Empêchant ainsi le brun d'approfondir le baiser, comme il le souhaitait. Il ne cessait de le taquiner avec sa langue, mais jamais Naruto ne desserrait les dents. Naruto cherchait à lui faire pousser ce son, si désirable.

Mais Sasuke était tenace. Et rusé.

Il glissa une main sous le pull du blond, caressant la peau chaude et tendre. Sa main descendit rapidement le long de la colonne et partit courir vers la chute de rein de Naruto. Elle se glissa sous la ceinture et empoigna une de ses fesses.

Il en avait clairement envie, mais Naruto doutait qu'il soit prêt pour le faire.

Il glissa une main sous le tee-shirt de Sasuke et il lui donna exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

Le brun s'est contracté de toute part et avait subit un violent spasme de répulsion.

- Tu n'es pas prêt Sasuke.

- C'est juste que je n'aie plus l'habitude, ça m'a surpris.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau, mais il le stoppa.

- Une habitude ? Ça ne prend pas avec moi Sasuke.

Sasuke allait le rembarrer quand il vit que Naruto n'était plus avec lui mentalement.

Il attendit quelques minutes quand le blond fut de nouveau avec lui.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Jaloux ?

- Non, c'est juste que Kyuubi n'est plus là, alors je me demandais ou tu étais parti.

L'expression de Naruto changea du tout au tout à l'expression du nom du renard et Sasuke se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

Il s'éloigna du lit.

- Je vais partir Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

- Tsunade veut me nommer Rokudaime.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais ?

- Non. Plus maintenant. Et elle a trouvé le moyen de m'y contraindre.

- Comment ? Si tu ne signe aucun document, tu ne peux pas y être contraint.

- Quand j'étais gamin, le Sandaime m'a fait signer un document attestant que je serais l'un des Hokages de Konoha. Ce document porte ma signature de chakra.

- Il savait que tu y arriverais ?

- Faut croire. Tsunade ne va pas tarder à mettre la main dessus, je dois partir. Jure-moi de protéger les enfants

- Pardon ?

- Sasuke je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

- Tu veux dire l'histoire de quelque semaine ?

- Non je pense plusieurs années.

- Mais Naruto, on peut enfin être ensemble et tu vas me laisser ?!

- Voit le comme une période ou tu retrouveras ton niveau pour m'affronter ensuite. Alors ?

- Très bien. Mais pourquoi tu pars ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tant que tu ne sais rien, tu ne risque rien.

Il s'apprêta à s'éclipser quand il vit le regard de Sasuke à la fois triste et énerver d'être laisser ainsi. Mais surtout, car Naruto était le seul à véritablement croire en lui.

Il retira le pendentif qu'il portait et alla le passer au cou de son amour.

- Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ?

Mon chakra est à l'intérieur, je saurais toujours ou tu es et comment tu vas, appel moi et je serais là en cas de problème.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Tête de mule. Soupira Naruto

Il agrippa la nuque du brun et l'embrassa à plaine bouche. Sasuke tenta de le repousser par principe, puis céda face à cette langue envoutante qui lui faisait perdre pied.

Emporter par les brumes du plaisir, Naruto s'arrêta juste avant que le brun ne s'évanouisse. La malédiction bien que contrôler, serait toujours active, est son chakra excitait beaucoup Sasuke à en juger par ses réactions.

- Je t'aime Sas'ke.

Le brun le regarda avec ses yeux vitreux avant de lui murmurer un faible moi aussi. Trop fière pour le dire.

- Je reviendrais Sasuke. Aie confiance.

Devant l'air peu convaincu du brun et surtout son visage contrarié, il sourit

- Sasuke

- Mm ?

- Je vais te faire un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? En quel honneur ?

- Celui de ton rétablissement. Grimpa sur le lit Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne peux pas encore te toucher, mais toi le veux-tu ?

Sasuke ne compris pas tout de suite ce que le blond avait derrière la tête. Il ne voulait pas le faire et maintenant il lui faisait ce genre de proposition ?

Trop long à répondre, Naruto avait agrippé les barreaux du lit et se penchait vers lui. Son visage frôlant le sien, ses yeux charmeurs l'envoutant.

- J'ai ancré ce baiser dans ma mémoire à défaut de ton corps…toi, veux tu te souvenir du mien ?

- Oui.

Sasuke vit le blond se redresser, il enleva son haut et reposa ses mains sur les barreaux. Ses cheveux chatouillaient le visage du brun.

- Sasuke, fait ce dont tu as envie.

Sasuke le regarda fixement puis se mit à rougir. Il venait de s'imaginer Naruto haletant sous ses caresses.

Il posa ses mains sur les avant bras de Naruto, et les laissa glisser jusqu'aux épaules. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Il fit glissa sur les omoplates et le long de son dos sans cesser de fixer le blond. Sa peau frissonnait sous ses doigts. Son souffle se faisait plus haletant. Naruto se rapprocha pour capturer ses lèvres doucement, mais lui esquiva et partit à la découverte de ses pectoraux bien dessiner. Eparpillant des baiser ici et là.

- Sa…..e….ha !

Le brun venait de lui mordre un téton. Ses mains descendirent l'abdomen musclé et défirent la ceinture du blond. Une de ses mains caressa la bosse en éveil. Doucement, délicatement. Attisant l'envie du blond, dont les reins cherchaient à accentuer cette sensation.

Il défit le bouton et glissa le pantalon sous ses fesses. Il n'avait plus que le boxer pour bloquer la magnifique vue de cette fleure en éveil. Ses mains se glissèrent cette fois, sous le tissu et empoignèrent les fesses douces et fermes de l'Uzumaki. Il ne put s'empêcher de les malaxer, faisant soupirer le blond d'envie.

Les lèvres boudeuses et suppliantes de Naruto furent finalement comblées d'un baiser passionné.

- Sasuke tu es un tyran…nh…

- C'est ta punition pour t'être arrêté tout à l'heure.

Il poussa le blond en arrière, lui permettant de se redresser en position assise. Il caressa le torses jusqu'au tissu.

Naruto agrippa ses mains brusquement.

- Si tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer, arrête de me torturer.

Il lui avait dit ca avec des yeux si emprunt d'érotisme qu'il n'avait qu'une envie continuer.

- Et manquez ce regard érotique ?

- Tu es un démon. Murmura le blond en sentant le brun faire descendre le boxer sous ses fesses.

Il s'attarda à regarder l'objet qui témoigner l'envie de tout homme. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il avait était forcé de prendre Kabuto dans sa bouche. Il savait que les hommes apprécier ca. Mais sa bouche avait était souillé mainte fois…

Naruto observer Sasuke dans son duel intérieur. Il semblait désireux de le gouter et en même temps répugné.

- Sasuke ?

- …

Naruto tira sur le drap et recouvrit le bas de son abdomen bloquant la vue à Sasuke qui sortit de sa transe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu n'y es pas obligé. Souris Naruto.

- Mais je veux le faire.

Naruto observa Sasuke toujours en conflit avec lui-même, entre ses envies et ses angoisses.

- Bien, alors essayons comme ça.

Naruto de sa mains droite pris la gauche du brun et la posa sur sa verge puis lâcha celle-ci.

- Laisse libre cours à ton imagination, Sasuke.

Sasuke fixa sa main quelques instants, puis la fit glisser. La verge recouverte par le drap se dessina entre son index et son majeur.

- nH

Il fixa Naruto et recommença ce mouvement. Son corps s'était crispé. Ses mains avaient agrippées les draps, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte l'appelait en silence.

Sasuke agrippa la verge et la serra plus fort, accentuant les sensations de Naruto.

Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto comme ça et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il respirait de plus en plus vite et soupirait de délectation.

Naruto l'agrippa brusquement par son tee-shirt, tandis qu'il se redressait et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il lui mordit la lèvre sans prévenir. Il sentit au même moment le drap s'humidifier légèrement.

- Tu es un démon Sasuke. Lui murmura à l'oreille Naruto. M'aguicher comme ça, méfis toi des représailles la prochaine fois. Naruto lui mordit l'oreille gauche.

Il fixa le brun rouge comme une tomate, de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Dit sa-su-ke.

- O-oui ?

- Tu la lâche maintenant ?

- Oui ! Lâcha t-il l'objet de l'allusion du blond.

- Merci. Fait attention en te recouchant, je ne voudrais pas que tu te salisses.

Sasuke compris très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et l'observa enlever le drap, dévoilant la verge qui avait succombé a son travail manuel, qu'il recouvrait de son boxer.

Naruto regarda Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougeait, surement surpris lui-même, de l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser en touchant un autre corps. Naruto remarqua soudain le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, sur son menton.

- Désolé, on dirait que je t'ai mordu trop fort.

Naruto s'approcha et du bout de sa langue ramassa le sang, remontant vers la lèvre qu'il suçota avant de pénétrer la bouche du brun de sa langue. Il délaissa le brun une fois de plus au bord de l'extase, descendit du lit et se rhabilla.

- La prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrais pas Sasuke. Je t'aime Sas. S'éclipsa le blond

- …je t'aime moi aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Tsunade qui tenait un document à la main et Naruto disparut.

- Où est-il allé ?! S'énerva-t-elle sur Sasuke.

Le brun resta silencieux tendit que des larmes coulait de ses yeux onyx.

- Il…a… Il a…quitté Konoha.

- Que toutes les équipes anbu soit sur le qui-vive ! Fouillez les environs, envoyez une équipe à Suna ! Exécution ! Cria telle aux deux anbus qui l'accompagnaient.

Les deux anbu disparurent et Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

- A l'instant, Naruto la sentit.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Beaucoup de chose ont changées en lui, depuis que tu es dans le coma. Soupira la blonde en commençant à l'ausculter. Il va revenir quand ?

- Dans plusieurs années. Fit dépiter Sasuke.

- Que peut-il bien chercher.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, il m'a juste fait jurer de protéger les enfants et d'être à niveau pour le combattre quand il reviendra.

- C'est pas vrai ! Faut toujours qu'il s'échappe.

- C'est à cause de Kyuubi, depuis qu'il nous a quitté Naruto n'est plus le même.

- Je pensais qu'il serait heureux de ne plus être vu comme un jinchuriki.

- Heureux ?! Il a vécu tout sa vie avec lui, c'était son ami, un parent, quelqu'un qui a toujours était là avec lui, à le protéger.

- Il va pourtant falloir qu'il apprenne à vivre sans !

- C'est justement pour ca qu'il doit être partit, et vous l'agressez pour qu'il soit Hokage !

- je voulais qu'il pense à autre chose au lieu de se morfondre.

- Naruto n'as pas besoin de ca. Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

- Quitter le village sans autorisation fait de lui un nukenin comme toi, il va devoir aller en prison !

Sasuke repensa à ce qu'il avait subit dans la prison de Konoha. Cette cellule froide et sans vie où la mort régnait en maitre. Naruto y avait apporté une certaine douceur et de l'amour.

Mais cet amour qu'il avait entrevue….le reverrait-il un jour ?

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, Naruto s'était rendu dans un endroit ou personne ne pouvait le trouver, personne à part Jiraya. Mais le temps qu'il y pense, il espérait ne plus s'y trouver.

Après avoir salué de multiples crapauds il se rendit dans la pièce du grand sage. Espérant trouver le premier maillon de ce qu'il avait découvert.

La capacité du chakra des Uzumaki à surmonter la noirceur et la force monumentale de Kyuubi n'était pas un hasard. Ni l'apparence du gardien du clan.

En fouillant dans la mémoire ancestrale du yukoran, Naruto avait put reconstituer des brides de souvenir appartenant aux légendes. Les Uzumaki avaient passés un pacte avec un esprit issu d'un rouleau offert par le Rikudo-senîn. Ce rouleau fut détruit lors de la première guerre. Et tout son savoir et son contenu fut transmit dans le chakra de chaque Uzumaki. Mais sans le rouleau pour pactiser, impossible dans disposer.

- Quel sagesse t'amène Uzumaki Naruto ? demanda le vieux crapaud.

- J'ai besoin de tes lumières l'ancêtre à propos de mon clan.

- J'espérais autre chose je dois dire. Je suis navré, mais ta requête je ne peux l'exaucer.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Nous, comme toutes les autres créatures de ce monde, sommes des compagnons pour les ninjas. Nos lois sont strictes et il m'est interdit de faire passé un ninja, dans un domaine autre que celui avec lequel il a pactisé.

- Alors comment puis-je m'y rendre s'y le rouleau et détruit ?

- La connaissance y est perdue à jamais.

- J'ai besoin de m'y rendre ! Je dois absolument trouver le domaine des renards.

- Sais-tu que ce monde vit par le lien de chakra du ninja ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Quand tu as inscrit ton nom sur notre rouleau, notre monde à commencé à puiser ton chakra. Jamais un Uzumaki n'avait pactisé avec nous. Mais la légende de votre chakra de jouvence s'est avérée bien réel. La nature tout entière de ce domaine a fleurit en monde paradisiaque pour nous.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- En pactisant avec les renards, vous avez obtenue une extraordinaire force de chakra, que vous puisez de ce monde. Et en contrepartie, vous avez permis au domaine une vie agréable et luxuriante.

- …

- Mais hélas. Permettant au rouleau d'être détruit, vous avez bloqué l'afflux de chakra qui donnait vie à ce domaine.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont morts ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ta force est encore très présente, mais elle doit plus tenir de la haine, que de la protection d'honoré le pacte. Mais eux ne reçoivent plus rien et depuis longtemps. Alors te permettre d'y aller serait te conduire à la mort.

- Attend, si le rouleau est détruit, pourquoi j'ai leur pouvoir ?

- Les voies de passage sont différentes des vôtres, ce serait trop compliqué à t'expliquer.

- Essayez quand même.

- Tu es têtu… pour faire simple, la force du pacte est inscrit dans le chakra du pactisant. Et se transmet à ses descendants. Tant qu'un descendant vit, il dispose d'une petite partie, le rendant plus amène à pactiser avec nous. Tu n'as pas pactisé avec les renards, mais tu dispose d'un lien résiduel inscrit dans le chakra.

- J'ai compris. Maintenant dite-moi comment m'y rendre.

- Grand sage, pourquoi ne pas le laisser essayer ?

- Papa ! Tu es devenu fou ?

- Si quelqu'un peut y arriver c'est bien lui, Mama.

Naruto regardait les deux crapauds échanger hostilement leur propos comme d'habitude.

- Il existe un passage au domaine du renard. Intervint le grand sage. Nous te le montrerons, mais ne pouvons t'y conduire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Papa, Mama, conduisez le a cet endroit. Peut-être reverront nous ces renards au conseil ainsi. Il est temps de leur apaiser l'esprit.

- Ce n'est que pure folie ! Les hommes… tous des inconscients !

Naruto suivit les deux petits crapauds au cœur de la forêt.

Cette dernière était très luxuriante et fleurit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à une clairière désertique.

- C'est ici. Ce puits était autrefois le passage, vers le domaine des renards.

Naruto s'approcha et se pencha. Il n'y voyait qu'un trou noir.

- Il est asséché ?

- Oui, depuis que leur rouleau a été perdu, la connexion a été coupée. Le domaine doit être dans un triste état, fit le crapaud.

- Et si on remet de l'eau ?

- On a déjà essayé. L'ancien dit qu'il y manque la volonté du chakra pour faire la connexion.

- Quel chakra est utilisé pour faire cette connexion ?

- Celui des renards avant, avec….

- Avec ?

- Avec Kyuubi… le passage aurait pu être ouvert.

- Le chakra de Kyu… il doit surement en rester en moi… je dois le faire sortir obligatoirement ?

- Tu veux le conserver ? S'étonnèrent les deux.

- Oui, j'en ai besoin.

Les crapauds ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, sachant que le sujet était douloureux.

- Je ne sais pas comment marche ce puits. Essaie donc.

Le puits devait ce nourrir du chakra des renards, ou bien le décèlerait-il seulement et ouvrirait-il le portail ?

Naruto s'approcha, il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon, juste un fragment de la présence de Kyuubi dans son corps, cela ne lui prendrait pas ses souvenirs.

Il posa ses mains sur le puits prêt à libérer le peu de chakra de Kyuubi qu'il préservait. Mais les joints du puits se mirent à luire de chakra. Un rouge vif éclatant et le puits noirs se remplit de chakra orangé.

- Le passage s'est ouvert ? murmura Naruto.

- On dirait. Examina le puits Mama.

- Vous venez avec moi ?

- Tu es fou ? Tu ne sens pas la chaleur qui se dégage du puits ? Nous mourrions desséchés.

- Très bien alors-

- Une minute. Fit papa. Tu ne sais même pas se qu'il se passera là-bas. Nous ne pourrons pas te ramener.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon… et puis… je n'ai pas prévu de mourir tout de suite.

Naruto grimpa sur le puits et observa les ondulations de chakra.

- si Jiraya sensei vient, ne lui dite rien.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Mama.

- Il tenterait de me suivre et c'est une chose que je souhaite faire seule.

- Comme tu voudras.

Naruto sauta dans le puits. Une fois traversé, le chakra le recracha dans un endroit étouffant et stérile. Il bloqua ses flux de chakra, de peur que cet endroit inconnu ne les absorbe.

Le domaine ressemblait à un désert de roche, ou plutôt de canyon. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune vie aux alentours. Il marcha un moment, sans jamais voir le moindre signe de vie. Mais en se sentant constamment observé.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Un nuage de poussière s'était levé et lui barrait la vue. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, il se retrouva encerclé par une multitude de renard tous différent.

- Prépare ton jugement humain, toi qui as pénétré sur la terre sacrée des renards. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu et ta mort sera le prix de ce sacrilège.

- Mon nom et Naruto Uzumaki et j'accepte ton défi. Fit narquois le blond en fixant un renard argenté plus imposant que les autres.

Des murmures s'élevèrent au sein de renards.

« Uzumaki ? », « C'est un descendant ? », « Il est venu nous sauver ? ».

- SILENCE ! hurla le renard. Tu prétends être un Uzumaki. Ce peuple qui nous a maudits à cette désolation. Dis moi, que veux-tu ?!

- J'ai besoin d'aide et je pense que vous avez besoin de la mienne.

- Naruto Uzumaki, tu dis que nous avons besoin d'aide et que as besoin de la nôtre, mais en quoi un gamin qui n'as pas su sauvé ce qui était important pourrait nous être utile ?

- …

- Dis-nous pourquoi Kyuubi no yoko le plus puissant d'entre nous à été tué ?

- Kyu… Kyu était affaibli… Il a forcé sa sortie et s'est sacrifier pour me sauver.

- Il a fait ça ? Kyuubi n'est pas un renard qui a de l'affection. C'est un gardien.

- Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Kyu... Kyu n'est pas un objet, c'était mon ami, ma famille.

- Chef. Les Uzumaki nous on toujours protégés. Il n'est pas responsable des actes de ces ancêtres. Fit un renard auburn balafré

- je n'ai pas confiance en ce minus. Il a l'air si frêle et dépourvu de chakra.

- Si je rétablis votre monde, m'aiderez vous ?

- Ne soit pas insolent ! Le domaine est plus vaste que tu ne le penses !

- Je peux vous aider !

- Le chakra d'un seul Uzumaki ne comblera pas le déficit de vie du domaine.

- Peut-être pour un seul Uzumaki, mais moi je possède tout le chakra de mes ancêtres. Ai-je votre promesse de m'accorder votre aide ?

- Si ce monde retrouve sa splendeur, alors je consentirais à t'offrir mon aide.

Naruto sourit et partit s'asseoir en tailleur sur un rocher. Cela ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il avait peut-être surestimé ses capacités. Mais la motivation de son projet le boostait.

Durant deux jours il ne bougea pas, si bien que les renards commençaient à douter du maigre espoir qu'il leur avait insufflé.

Une renarde au pelage bleu nuit lui rendait visite le soir depuis deux jour. Meiko.

- C'est le troisième jour, mais tu n'as toujours pas bougé fils du vent. Tu vas finir par mourir de déshydratation.

- Je dois concentrer mon chakra.

- Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

- Oui, si je le peux.

- Peux-tu effectuer un clone de Kyuubi

- Euh… oui, bien sûr. Ne comprit pas vraiment le blond.

Lorsque le renard orangé apparut, il observa Meiko tourner autour de lui. Elle se frottait à lui d'une tel façon qu'elle criait ouvertement l'aimer. Mais ses yeux sombres se teintèrent d'or. Ses larmes avait la couleur de l'or et illuminait la nuit.

Naruto fit aller le renard non loin de lui. Laissant Meiko s'y accoler et s'apaiser, reprenant sa concentration.

La nuit du quatrième jour. Les renards vinrent lui rendre visite.

- Ce n'est pas normale que tu demeures vivant sans n'avoir ni bu ni mangé, sous ce soleil de plomb. Ton chakra doit être celui d'un démon. Part ou nous te chasserons ! Proclama le chef en le menaçant de ses crocs.

- Je t'ai connu plus diplomate Shinobu.

- Cette voix…

- C'est bien la mienne. Apparut la renarde bleu nuit au côté de Naruto.

- Meiko-sama. Se prosternèrent l'assemblée des renards.

- C'est moi qui ai fournis à cet humain, le pouvoir de survivre.

- Mais il est-

- Silence Shinobu.

Le chef se ratatina ce qui étonna Naruto.

- Qui t'es au juste ?

- Insolent ! S'offusqua le chef.

- Silence ! Je suis la matriarche du domaine, la mère de tous les renards ici présents…

- Juste au hasard, Kyuubi n'était pas-

- Le patriarche, si… à chaque lune d'or, je donnais naissance à un renard. Mais un jour Kyuubi a rêvé d'aventure. Et le pacte qu'il a créé avec un ninja l'a gorgé de haine. Il a finalement oublié le monde duquel il venait.

- Tu veux dire que ça fait 21 ans qu'il n'est pas venu ?!

- 158 ans pour être exacte. Fit Meiko.

- Mais alors… la population du domaine, ce n'est que vous ?!

- La centaine de renard que tu vois, est le vestige des jeunes années de Kyuubi. Maintenant que Kyuubi nous a quitté, je ne souhaite plus que la prospérité pour mon peuple. Et pour cela, tes capacités me sont nécessaires.

- Quel idiot. Il aurait pu me le dire. Sourit le blond. Qu'il avait une famille.

Les renards regardèrent le blond verser des larmes d'or. Très bien, on y va. Se leva-t-il.

« Un jour. Un garçon détesté de tous sauvera le monde ninja. Il apportera la paix, la justice et l'amour pour les hommes, mais aussi pour ton clan. Shinobu-san. Le soir de la lune d'or, la terre des renards resplendira d'une lumière bleuté. »

- L'enfant de la prophétie du crapaud. Murmura Shinobu, il existe réellement.

- Bien écartez-vous je vais faire renaitre votre monde. Se leva Naruto.

Les renards regardèrent l'éclat d'or de la lune et s'écartèrent de quelque pas. Observant intriguer ce garçon qui prétendait pouvoir faire renaitre la nature éteinte depuis des décennies.

Il commença par libérer le chakra du yukoran, en un point fixe devant lui. Une plante au feuille gigantesque s'épanouissa.

- Pfiou… cette planète et vraiment desséché. J'ai dû rassembler de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau cristallisées dans les roches depuis quatre jours pour la produire. Le résultat est pas mal. Se sentit fière de lui Naruto.

- C'est tout ?! Rétorqua Shinobu.

- Non. Je dirais que c'est un bon début Naruto. Contempla Meiko la fleur, ravis de voir une once de verdure sur cette terre stérile.

Naruto commença à se déshabiller, sous les yeux surpris des renards

- Quel en est l'utilité ? Fit intriguer un vieux renard.

- Cette plante est une croqueuse de chakra. Ses racines ont la capacité de se propager sur des centaines de kilomètres et d'analyser l'environnement pour le préserver.

- La capacité « jardin d'Eden » de la femme du premier chef, Setsuna Uzumaki. Se rappela Meiko.

- Oui, elle me l'a soufflé.

- Soufflé ? Fut intriguer Shinobu.

- Je suis devenu le gardien du yukoran.

- L'arbre des âmes du peuple Uzumaki. Leur mémoire toute entière y est inscrite dans le chakra. Expliqua Meiko.

- En gros c'est ça. Je ne garantis pas le résultat final, cela fait très peu de temps que je maitrise à peu près correctement ce chakra.

Naruto une fois en caleçon, grimpa dans la plante, pour atteindre son centre. Puis il effectua un clone qui regagna la terre ferme.

Des lianes se mirent à pousser et agripper le corps du blond. Créant des épines qu'elles plantèrent dans la chaire tendres. Naruto tomba rapidement en état de léthargie et son corps dans un état second se mit à rayonner de chakra.

Les renards virent bientôt le chakra absorber, voyager au sein des racines de la plante dans la terre. Un véritable tapis de chakra se créait.

Le clone composa plusieurs signes et appela le gardien du vent. Puis composa les signes de la technique « la vallée des brumes » soufflée par une autre ancêtre Uzumaki.

Une brume épaisse se créa rapidement et le gardien se chargea de la condenser en plusieurs nuages.

Bientôt tout les alentour furent recouvert d'une barrière nuageuse épaisse et la pluie tomba.

Durant une semaine la pluie tomba en trombe d'eau. Les renards commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'état du garçon qui était toujours inconscient à fournir son chakra. Mais le plus beau du spectacle s'offrait à eux. La verdure jaillissait de toute part et les rivières asséchées se comblaient d'eau.

Au bout d'une semaine et demie, la plante relâcha Naruto, qui s'écroula au sol. Les renards prirent alors grand soin de leur nouveau bienfaiteur.

« Naruto » « ohé Naruto »

- Mm… Sas'ke… laisse-moi dormir.

- Naruto-san ?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un renard orangé.

- Kyuubi ! Depuis quand tu m'appel comme ça ?

- Vous faite erreur, moi c'est Thoruki.

- Tho… quoi ? Se frotta les yeux Naruto.

Il fixa plus précisément le renard et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kyuubi. Beaucoup trop jeune pour l'être.

- Ah, bonjour.

- On a cru que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais. Heureusement Tsubasa est une très bonne guérisseuse.

Naruto mira la pièce et tomba sur une renarde blanche vêtu d'une blouse.

- Je dors depuis combien de temps ? Se leva le blond cherchant après ses affaires.

- Deux semaines. Lui répondit Thoruki en lui indiquant une armoire. On ma chargé de vous faire visiter le village.

Une fois habillé, Naruto déambula dans un canyon. D'apparence circulaire, où sillonnait une rivière et où les habitations étaient taillées à même la roche.

- Je suis content que l'enfant de la prophétie nous ai sauvé.

- J'étais en retard, désolé.

- Vous ne saviez pas.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Au sanctuaire. C'est là que siège Shinobu-san et Meiko-sama.

Devant eux, se dressait une paroi rocheuse, comme les autres. Si ce n'est les innombrables statues de renard qui ornaient le chemin vers l'entrée et délimitait le périmètre du sanctuaire.

L'intérieur était très verdoyant grâce aux nombreuses coupoles que Naruto remarqua au plafond. Des Sculptures, des fresques relatant plusieurs batailles.

- Ces plantes…

- Elles étaient là avant votre venu.

- Comment ont-elles survie au manque d'eau ?

- Le sanctuaire est protégé par Meiko-sama, mais les plantes avec le temps se tarissaient et pompaient de plus en plus le chakra de Meiko-ama. Et Siukyu a pris le relais en préservant ce lieu, en y apportant de l'eau.

- Siukyu…ma Siukyu ?!

- Oui, Meiko-sama n'arrive pas à l'expliquer c'est un phénomène mystérieux. Il y a peu Meiko-sama est tombée très malade. Tous croyaient que notre protectrice allait nous abandonner. Quand huit renards ont vu le jour, dans la chambre royale, le jour de la lune d'or. Meiko-sama est persuadée que le chakra de Kyuubi-sama est revenu à elle le jour de la lune d'or.

- C'était moi.

- Vous ?

- Kyuubi était entrain de me tuer à cause de tout son chakra et j'ai créé une technique pour diviser son chakra en différent renard. On dirait que le chakra de Kyu est venu dans ce monde l'espace d'un instant. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais au finale ils ont vue le jour ces renards fouteur de trouble ! Serra du poing Naruto, en se repensant à combien ils lui en avaient fait baver.

Il arriva au pied d'une immense statue, qui semblait taillée dans le marbre blanc. Devant lequel un coussin de velours rouge, un grelot accroché au coup du renard et de l'encens.

Thoruki continuait sa marche, mais revins en arrière quand il remarqua que Naruto c'était arrêté.

- Ah, cette statue vous intrigue ? Elle est à l'effigie de-

- Kyuubi.

- C'est exact. Venez, c'est par… ici… que faite vous ?! Demanda précipitamment le jeune renard en voyant Naruto s'agenouiller sur le coussin de velours.

- Je lui rends hommage.

- Ce n'est pas pour les hommes ! Seule les renards… jamais un ninja n'as fait ça… Kyuubi leur inspirait la crainte !

- Kyuubi était ma seule famille depuis la naissance… il est normale que je lui rende hommage… maintenant un peu de silence.

Le renard se tut et s'assit, la plus part des renards du sanctuaire se stoppèrent, étonnés de voir cet homme prier le Kyuubi. Ils le virent allumer l'encens, joindre les mains, murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis secoua la corde et le grelot fit entendre son son, en écho dans le sanctuaire.

Naruto rejoignit Thoruki, qui l'emmena jusqu'au chef et Meiko.

La renarde siégeait sur un grand trône et à ses côtés se tenait le chef.

- Salut. Fit Naruto en souriant.

- Quel malpoli ! S'offusqua Shinobu.

- Ce n'est rien. S'en amusa Meiko. Uzumaki Naruto, pour avoir sauvé mon peuple, je t'accorde notre aide comme promis… quel est ton souhait.

- Je veux créer le sceau de vie.

Naruto sentit clairement la tension qui s'était installée à ses mots.

- Je sais que le Rikudo-senin, a confié à Kyuubi le rouleau de la création.

- Comment ?

- Les ancêtres Uzumaki, leur chakra me la dit.

- Ce rouleau existe, mais ce ne sont que des recueils d'écrit du Rikudo, rien de plus… pourquoi cherches-tu à les obtenir ?

- Je suis navré mais-

- Créer la vie et une abomination de la nature. Elle ne peut engendrer que le mal ! Arriva un vieux renard.

- Conseiller Tanaka. Fit la reine.

- Mes respects ma reine, je mets en garde ma reine, quand à la dévotion de ce garçon !

- Pourquoi ?

Naruto restait silencieux face au vieux renard.

- Le rikudo a confié ce rouleau à Kyuubi-sama. C'est un trésor que le roi chérissait. Il ne doit en aucun cas tomber entre des mains humaines.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Impudent ! Vociféra le conseiller. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que l'orgueil, la richesse, la soif de pouvoir et de domination ne te motive pas ?!

- Non mais je vous jure ! Se dirigea Naruto vers le conseiller. Ce n'est pas un minuscule renard qui va me dicter sa loi ! Naruto l'attrapa par son kimono précieux et le leva à sa hauteur comme un vulgaire chat qu'on attraperait par la peau du dos. J'en ai maté un plus coriace que toi. Kyuubi n'était pas de la tarte, mais on a appris chacun à se respecter mutuellement. Alors dire que je voudrais faire le mal, avec un écrit que chérissait le renard qui c'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie, c'est l'insulter ! Et l'insulter c'est m'insulter ! Prépara un rasengan dans sa main gauche le blond.

- Garde ! Garde ! Hurla Shinobu.

- Suffit ! Fit Meiko. Je suis d'accord avec Naruto. Si Tanaka a profané la mémoire de mon époux qu'il soit exécuté par la main de celui-ci !

- Ma-ma reine ! Implora le conseiller.

- Ton sort ne relève plus de ma personne ! Naruto, faite de lui ce que vous voulez !

- J'ai toujours voulut goutter des brochettes de renard. Se lécha les babines Naruto.

Tanaka était tout tremblant et murmurait des « pitié » à tout va.

- Idiot. Le posa Naruto. J'aime trop les renards pour leur faire du mal ! Sourit le blond.

- Merci ! Merci ! Se prosterna Tanaka.

- Alors, ce rouleau vous me le donnez ? Redevint sérieux Naruto.

- Tanaka-san, allez chercher la relique je vous prie. Clama Meiko.

Naruto fut emmené par Meiko dans une autre salle ou la relique fut ramenée.

- Dite Meiko-san.

- Oui ?

- Thoruki ma raconté l'histoire des huit renards.

- Je sais que c'est vous qui avait amené le chakra de Kyuubi ici, et qui a permis à ses renards de naitre.

- Oui mais j'ai neuf renards, pourquoi Thoruki ne parle que de huit ?

- Le dernier, à peine l'eu-je entre mes pattes, qu'il se dispersa en particule de chakra. Il nous a quitté, son pelage était identique à Kyuubi.

Naruto vit la reine verser des larmes en silence. Il se détourna d'elle, tant la douleur l'empoignait au souvenir, que Kyuubi l'avait quitté lui aussi.

- Le neuvième.

- Mm ?

- C'était Kyu. Il n'était pas mort. Je crois qu'à cause du sceau, il a était forcé de retourner dans mon corps.

- Il n'était pas mort ?! Il était… vivant tout ce temps…

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était un de vos enfants techniquement. Je dirais que sans le vouloir, je vous ai utilisé pour diviser le chakra de Kyu et se chakra a donné la vie. Mais le neuvième, ce n'était que Kyu qui vous avez possédé…

Naruto jeta un œil à Meiko qui le regardait heureuse d'apprendre cela.

- … Je pense….

- Merci. Pour dire vrai… quand ils ont vu le jour. Je sentais que chacun d'entre eux, était une partit de mon Kyuubi.

- Ils avaient la capacité de diviser le chakra de Kyu. Expliqua Naruto.

- Je suis heureuse de les avoir connus.

- Avoir ?

- …Ils ont disparu Naruto-san… Il y a 37 jours pour être exact.

- 37 jours ? Mais kyu a disparu il y quelques semaines !

- Le temps s'écoule différemment ici. Un jour équivaut à un peu plus d'une semaine chez les humains

- Cela signifie que ça fait trois semaines que je suis et…

- Cela représente environ huit mois dans l'autre monde. Confirma Meiko. Il était temps qu'un Uzumaki revienne ici, ou nous serions tous mort.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

- Sasuke !

- Shikamaru ?

- Encore entrain d'attendre le courrier ?

- Mm.

- Des nouvelles ? Regarda Shikamaru, par-dessus le ninja posteur qui faisait le tri.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Ca va venir

- Uchiha-san. Désolé je n'ai rien pour vous. S'excusa le ninja.

Le sharingan de Sasuke s'enclencha et il se détourna, profondément énervé.

- T'en fait pas Sasuke, ça ne fait que… réfléchissait Shikamaru en le suivant.

- Que huit mois ! Serra le point Sasuke. Cet abruti finit ! Il pourrait au moins donner des nouvelles !

Le Nara ne cessait de parler comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- C'est Naruto qui t'a demandé de veiller sur moi ?

Shikamaru s'était tut trop surpris parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Aaaaah ?!

- Apparemment non. Confirma Sasuke, tout en poursuivant son chemin vers le terrain d'entrainement.

- Sasuke ! Attend moi !

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper, que Sasuke s'était volatilisé. Il réapparut proche du terrain d'entrainement de la team sept. Il pouvait le sentir, partout, son chakra envahissait Konoha et ce collier. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait défaillir, le chakra de Naruto était encore plus présent.

Huit mois qu'il avait quitté Konoha, huit mois où Sasuke avait repris l'entrainement d'arrachepied, mais pourquoi se pressait s'il ne revient pas avant plusieurs années ?

- Naruto. Soupira le brun.

- Oui ?

Comme chaque fois, le cœur de Sasuke se mit battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna esquissant un sourire, mais qui disparut bien vite.

C'était devenu une routine depuis son départ.

- Dégage le clone ! S'emporta-t-il en lui lançant un kunai le faisant disparaitre, combien de temps vas-tu me torturer Naruto ?! Ragea Sasuke.

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom du blond, un clone de celui-ci apparaissait. Il avait surement placé un jutsu sur le collier… à moins que ce ne soit sur lui-même, lorsqu'il avait emprisonné sa malédiction… Toujours est-il, qu'il s'était garder de le dire et de surtout prononcer le nom de celui-ci en publique, lorsque les autres en parlait.

- C'est toi qui m'appel Sa-su-ke.

- Ce clone ridicule me donne envie de gerber tellement il et faux.

- Oooh !

Le clone se saisit des bras de Sasuke et le plaqua au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Paniqua le brun.

- Tu t'es amélioré, mais pas encore assez Sasuke. Sourit le blond.

- Tait-toi ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un clone qui… Naruto ?

Le blond le serrait contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Attend moi, Sae… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Sa-sa-sa SAE ?! Tu mmmmmm…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Naruto l'embrassait avidement. C'était intense, brulant, de le sentir le caresser, l'envoutant. Le dernier baiser remontait à une éternité, alors il chercha à l'approfondir toujours plus, à garder Naruto avec lui… juste quelque seconde de plus… le blond stoppa son baiser et contempla cet être farouche aux portes de l'extase.

- Na…to.

- Désolé Sae, de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta demande. Le serra Naruto de nouveau contre lui, voyant combien ce baiser l'avait chamboulé. Tu n'es pas encore prêt…Sae. Murmura Naruto à son oreille.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime Sae. Murmura-t-il.

Lorsque Sasuke atterrissa une fois la surprise passé, le clone disparut.

- Naruto ?! Naruto ?! Appela-t-il de nouveau

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

- Naruto-san ? Naruto-san ?

- Oh, désolé Meiko-san, vous disiez ?

- Vous avez un air bien heureux sur le visage. Quelque chose est arrivée ?

- Non, juste la routine. Ce concentra à nouveau Naruto, sur les textes du rouleau, comme depuis ces derniers jours.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

- Tu m'as appelé enfoiré de Sasuke ? Tu veux te battre ?! Apparut Naruto, parce que le kunai ça fait mal abruti !

- Espèce d'idiot ! Lui décolla Sasuke, son poing dans la figure avant de s'en aller.

Ce n'était que l'abruti de clone… mais à ce moment là… c'était lui, il était dans le clone, à ses côtés… Il avait répondu à son envie de le voir.

Sasuke s'arrêta et fixa le pendentif qui brillait d'une douce lumière bleuté.

Mais les autres fois, ce n'était pas lui, juste le clone… Son esprit n'était resté que quelque secondes… La connexion était-elle limitée en temps et en nombre de fois ?

Sasuke soupira, il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant au fond de lui il en était sûr.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, en pensant au moment où il reverrait le blond.

- Huit mois… Ce n'est pas si long…. Relativisa Sasuke en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en mirant le ciel grisâtre de l'automne.

- Pourquoi es-tu si heureux Sasuke-kun ?

Le brun baissa les yeux est vit son ancienne coéquipière. Elle était devenue chuunin en son absence. Son corps de gamine avait laissé place à celui d'une femme sulfureuse. Aguichante, elle cherchait toujours à le faire sien. Une emmerdeuse de première.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je dois faire tes examens.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour m'obliger à me déshabiller ? Lui jeta Sasuke en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Je ne le fais pas pour-

- C'est ça. Rétorqua Sasuke en prenant la direction de l'hôpital.

- Sasuke-kun attend moi !

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu mon niveau que je ne sais où se trouve l'hôpital ! Disparut le brun.

Il rejoignit l'hôpital et grimpa au deuxième, direction la salle d'examen, il la connaissait bien vu le nombre de fois ou Tsunade l'y avait ausculté après le départ du blond. Mais pourquoi était-ce au tour de Sakura ? N'avait-elle pas de temps à lui consacrer ?

Déjà qu'il n'est pas à l'aise quand on le touche, mais au moins Tsunade était au courant du problème, pas comme cette gourde qui ne cessait de le draguer.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le brun se retourna alors qu'il allait frapper à la salle d'examen. Tsunade sortait d'une autre salle et ne semblait pas au courant de son examen au vue de son étonnement. Il voyait Sakura arriver en courant à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Sakura a dit que je devais faire un examen.

- Lequel ?

- Ceux de routine.

- C'est moi qui pratique tes examens, je n'ai absolument pas autorisé Sakura à te les faire !

- Elle m'a pourtant dit que j'en avais un. Assura le brun tout en voyant Sakura arrivé.

- Sasuke-kun tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Répliqua Sakura, tout en récupérant sa respiration. Tsunade-sama. La salua-t-elle

- Sasuke me dit qu'il doit faire un examen. Quand ai-je prévu cela dans mon planning ?

- Nulle part. J'ai pensé que je me devais de vous aider avec tout le travail que vous avez suite à l'attaque du village et-

- Je n'ai pas tant de travail que cela ! Je t'interdis de pratiquer un quelconque examen sur Sasuke Uchiha, tu ma comprise ?!

- Mais Tsunade-sama je voulais-

- est-ce que tu ma comprise ?!

- oui Tsunade-sama

- parfait, je m'occupe de Sasuke, va donc t'occuper de monsieur Kitamura, il sonne depuis tout à l'heure, il doit avoir besoin d'aller à la selle

-ce vieux chnoque fait exprès de sonner pour me reluquer ! ce plaignit la rose

- qu'il te reluque s'il le souhaite, toi, tu tedois de le soigner et d'aller le voir peut importe ce qu'il à ! oust ! lui fit signe de partir Tsunade

Sakura pesta mais s'en alla tout de même

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle t'aurait fait, elle ne peut même pas entrer dans cette salle ! posa sa main Tsunade sur le cadran prêt de la porte. Mon labo et a signature de chakra, ne pouvant pas y entrer elle avait autre chose derrière la tête.

- elle veut me voir nu. Fit Sasuke impassible en suivant Tsunade à l'intérieur.

- c'est une bonne medicnin, mais ce qu'elle peut m'énerver !

- je comprends très bien.

- déshabille toi et allonge toi.

Bien qu'il commencé à s'y habituer c'était toujours une épreuve pour lui. Etre ainsi nu devant son Hokage… si Naruto était devenu le rokudaime cela ne l'aurait pas déranger mais Tsunade c'était autre chose…enfin c'est ce qu'il se prétait à croire…

Il prit place sur la table d'auscultation, tandis que Tsunade revenait vers lui avec ses instruments.

- des troubles du chakra en ce moment ?

- oui.

- quoi en particulier ?

- mes techniques katon, elle sont sauvage et elle survienne n'importe quand.

- n'importe quand, ou bien quand tu pense à un certain ninja chiant au possible ?

- a Naruto

- allonge toi sur le dos

Le brun s'exécuta et observa Tsunade enfiler une paire de lunette. Il sentit ses main sur sa peau et ne put retenir un frisson de dégout.

- tes canaux de chakra sont en sur-régime…tu dois ralentir la cadence de tes entrainnements

- non, je dois récupérer mon niveau

- ce n'était pas une proposition Sasuke, c'est un ordre.

Elle efleura ses cuisses et il se crispa violemment. Imperturbable Tsunade continua son œuvre.

C'était une épreuve pour le brun mais elle devait s'assurer que tout aller bien.

- Sasuke. Fit-elle en placant plusieur électrode sur son corps puis les reliant à un fréquence mêtre de chakra

- je…je sais…

Ses mains crispèrent la table d'ausculation en metal froid tandis qu'il voyait Tsunade enfiler une autre paire de gants. Elle placa ses jambe dans les étrier, lui laissant le champs nu sur son intimités.

Elle déposa un peu d'huile sur son indexe droit.

- Sasuke, détend toi et respire lentement. Ce n'est que moi, ce ne sont que mes doigts.

- vous avez beau dire ca

Elle posa sa main gauche juste sous les bourses et écarta ses fesses a l'aide de son pouce et de son majeur.

- Tsunade-sama

- respire Sasuke, calme toi

- je le sens pas…Tsunade-sama…la…la barrière…

- ne t'inquiète pas elle et déjà en place.

La blonde avanca son autre main et de son indexe caressa l'anneau de chair. Le brun se contracta plusieur fois, au bout d'un moment elle fit glisser son doigt en lui.

La respiration du brun se sacada. Il sentait son doigt glisser en lui et remuer. Si inconfortable et étrange…tellement repoussant. Comme ces fois la il sentait la crise d'angoisse venir.

- non…non…. Arrêter !

- calme toi. J'ai besoin de voir si tout a très bien cicatriser depuis l'opération d'il y a deux mois….

Depusi le départ du blond, Tsunade avait pris très a cœur de finir ses soins. Bien que son dos et cicatriser, son chakra bien trop abondant avait lésé ses nombreux canaux de chakra et plusieur de ses organes internes. Elle en avait profiter pour examiner son intimité après les nombreux viol dont Sasuke lui avait fait part.

Le constat avait était affligeant, kabuto avait à de nombreuse reprise lésé le brun et bien que medicnin, il n'avait pas trouvé utile de le soigner correctement. La godaime avait alors pris de corriger les nombreux défaut de cicatrisation.

- nh ! arrêter…ca brule…

Tsunade observer le moniteur. La signature chakra était élevé et ne cesser d'augmenter. Elle voyait les canaux de chakra se dilater et ce gorgé de celui-ci.

- aarghh ! je n'en peux plus…..Tsunade-sama….ca brule !

Tsunade retira tout juste ca main que le corps de Sasuke s'embrasa. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta rapidement et la barrière en place autour de la table d'auscultation ne semblait pas pouvoir retenir très longtemps les flammes du brun.

Son corps s'arqua brutalement alors que les flammes virèrent au bleu

- na

Sa bouche tenta d'appeler le blond mais le reste du son mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'un sceau au multiple arabesque noir recouvrait totalement sont corps.

Quelque seconde après, les flammes mourrurent et le corps de Sasuke retomba sur la table, le regard vide et le corps en sueur.

Il dégageait un erotisme qui déconcerta Tsunade comme à chaque fois

- na…..to….

- ne bouge pas Sasuke, laisse moi dessiner ce sceau. Ca ne prendra que quelque minutes…

Elle attrapa une feuille qui trainé , traca la silouhette grossière d'un homme et recopia les marque qui recouvrait le brun.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

De son coté Naruto venait de finir de lire le rouleau laisser par le rikudo. Comme il le pensait le rouleau avait était codé pour réagir à la signature de chakra de Kyuubi.

L'espace d'un instant il avait presque abandonner, ayant vidé l'infime partie résiduel du chakra du bijuu, pour a peine quelque ligne. Le sceau de Sasuke recouvrit brusquement l'intégralité de son bras droit. le chakra de Kyuubi lui brula soudain les veines. Il afflué en lui en quantité colossale. Il transpirait du chakra a tel point que le rouleau absorba celui-ci laissant apparaitre d'un seul coup la totalité des écritures dissimulé.

- qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Sasuke ?

- Naruto-san ?

- Tho-

- thoruki. Termina le renard

- oui c'est ca. qui a t-il?

- des bosquets ont jaillit du sol il y a quelque instant. Je tenais à vous remerciez, dépenser autant de chakra pour rétablir notre monde et pour nous une immense joie. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit dite le moi.

- …euh…très bien… le blond ne compris pas trop.

Le renard partit alors que lui réfléchissait. Son chakra ? il n'en avait quasiment plus et le chakra de Kyuubi qui avait afflué en lui n'avait nullement quitté son corps pour nourrir le domaine des renards.

Serait-ce Sasuke grace au sceau ?

Cette question obséda le blond un moment.

Mais il repris sa concentration, maintenant que le rouleau était traduit il pouvait mettre en place ce qu'il avait en tête.

Pendant plusieur jour les renards se relaiyait pour lui apporter a manger et a boire. La pièce spatieuse était rapidement devenu un capharnaüm monstrueux. Des plans, des textes, des sceaux et d'autres encores jonché le sol, les mur et le plafond.

Les explosion qui se faisait entendre au début devinrent une habitude pour les renards et pour les malheureux qui passait dans le couloir lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte, il était recruté de force et n'en ressortait qu'un moment après et pas ds le meilleur des états.

Au bout de plusieur jour Naruto était enfin parvenu au résultat qu'il souhaiter. Les renard eu, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir. Il s'apprêta à quitter le domaine et remercia donc humblement l'ensemble des renards.

- Naruto-sama !

Naruto se retourna, il s'apprêter a réenprunter le puits quand il vit thoruki

- thoruki ?

Le jeune renard auburn tenait un énorme rouleau derrière lui.

- Naruto-sama, Meiko-sama voulait vous remettre ce rouleau

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? attrapa t-il le rouleau

- la preuve de notre confiance en vous

- confiance ?

La blon ne comprit pas vraiment et décida de l'ouvrir

- c'est !

- un nouveau rouleau de pacte. Ce fut très long pour en fabriquer un nouveau et nous tenions a vous le confier

- merci beaucoup thoruki, je sais déjà ce que je vais en faire. L'acrocha le blond à son dos

- ah bon ?

- lier de nouveau les Uzumaki au domaine des renards.

Thoruki le regarda sourire.

- Kuro n'est pas venu ?

- non, il boude. Expliqua le renard

Kuro était un renard a la carure fine mais d'une force massive. Il était totalement noir et suite au pacte qu'il avait fait avec le blond, il s'était retrouvé avec une crête orangé qui l'avait profondément énervé. Kuro était un renard solitaire et vivait éloigné des autres membres. Il n'aimait que les combats aussi depuis la perte du rouleau il s'était retrouvé confiné au domaine s'en jamais pouvoir en sortir. Il avait accepté d'aider le blond pour ses expérience a condition que celui-ci le face sortir dans le monde ninja, ce que Naruto avait accepté

- il m'en veut encore. Se frotta Naruto l'arrière du crane

- il a dit que l'abruti bienheureux que vous étiez ne lui manquerez pas

Naruto sourit amusé et grimpa sur le puits prêt à sauter au-dedans

- Naruto-sama !

- mmh ?

- une fois à l'extérieur inscrivait votre nom. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de passer par ce puits.

- c'est bien ce que je comptait faire. Sauta dans le puits Naruto

Il ressorti de l'autre coté, il constata avec joie que la clairière avait retrouvé sa verdure et le puits c'était a nouveau remplit d'eau.

Naruto pris la direction du grand sage. Les crapauds le regardait fixement comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts.

- c'est vous Uzumaki Naruto ? questionna un crapaud, ca fait des lustres qu'on vous attends ! la situation est grave !

**A SUIVRE…..**

Chapitre 9 : la volonté du Rokudaime

« Naruto regarda Sasuke tendre les bras vers lui. La luxure dans le regard et la bouche suppliante avec cette langue mutine qui l'appelait. »

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

N'oubliez pas la review ^_-


	9. La volonté du Rokudaime

Salut à tous ! Comme d'habitude ca fait un moment depuis le dernier chapitre. Je souhaite qu'il vous ravisse comme les autres fois et vous permette de vous évadez dans mon monde, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant.

N'hésitez pas à envoyer une review ca fait toujours plaisir. D'ailleurs certains seront ravis de voir la tournure des choses…enfin dans ce chapitre… ^^

Pour tout ceux qui suivent la servante, et qui attende désespérément depuis le chapitre 5, sachez que la suite s'écrit ^^ eh oui le chap 9 et bientôt terminé. J'attends que indispensable soit terminé de corriger et je vous les posterai ! *_*

Bonne Lecture

**Chapitre 9 : la volonté du Rokudaime**

Naruto pris la direction du grand sage. Les crapauds le regardaient fixement comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts.

- C'est vous Uzumaki Naruto ? Questionna un crapaud, ça fait des lustres qu'on vous attend ! La situation est grave !

- Grave ?

- Le grand sage vous attend.

Naruto suivit le crapaud jusqu'auprès du grand sage.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Yo !

- Comment vont les renards ? Questionna le grand sage.

- En parfaite santé. Meiko vous passe le bonjour.

- Oh Meiko-san, Cette renarde si raffinée. Je me souviens très bien d'elle. As-tu trouvé les réponses à tes questions Uzumaki Naruto ?

- Oui, plus qu'il ne m'en fallait.

- Bien bien.

- Ero-senîn est venu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Que tu n'avais fait qu'un bref passage parmi nous.

- Il n'a pas demandé où j'étais allé ?

- Bien entendu, je lui ai répondu qu'Uzumaki Naruto était partit accomplir la prophétie des Uzumaki.

- La prophétie ? Vous voulez dire celle de l'enfant de la prophétie ?

- Il existe de multiples prophéties Uzumaki Naruto. Tu sais déjà quelle est cette prophétie ?

- Oui. Sourit Naruto, « le gardien du Yukora muni de la clé des sceaux et du lien passé sera la renaissance du clan des sceaux ».

- As-tu la clé ?

- Oui.

- Et le lien du passé ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Se lécha les lèvres le blond.

- Passons à un sujet plus problématique et qui inquiète Tsunade. S'éclaircit papa la voix.

- Le crapaud qui m'a amené semblait paniqué, qui a-t-il ?

- Tu te rends compte que cela fait presqu'un an que tu es partit ?

- Oui, Meiko m'a dit que le temps s'écoulait différemment. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne passerais pas par Konoha ?

- Je n'ai pas encore accompli ce que j'ai prévu.

- Oui mais…

- Oh papa crache le morceau ! S'énerva mama.

- Qui a-t-il ? S'enquit le blond.

- A Konoha. Fit mama, l'examen chunnin a commencé.

- En cette saison ?

- Oui les kages ont décidés de le restaurer par équipe.

- Par équipe ?

- Il y a toujours la forêt de la mort à passer, mais les affrontements se feront à deux contre deux.

- Sasuke y participe ?

- Jiraya nous a dit que oui.

- Il pourra s'en sortir. Bien que je pense qu'il soit encore un peu tôt pour ça.

- S'il n'y avait que ca. Fit papa.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Apparemment des équipes de deux doivent être formés sinon le genîn est disqualifié.

- Et ?

- Sasuke a eu du mal à finir la forêt de la mort et aucun genin ne veut se mettre avec lui sous prétexte qu'il est plus faible qu'eux.

- Sasuke a toujours eu besoin de moi ou de Sakura pour se battre, il est comme moi il a besoin de quelqu'un à protéger. Je doute qu'il ait retrouvé son niveau.

- Jiraya a dit ça. Dit Mama, le problème c'est qu'il va se retrouver humilié dans le stade et devra déclarer forfait. Son morale va en prendre un coup. Tu ne voudrais pas l'aider ?

- Si je l'aide Sasuke va m'en vouloir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ah oui et il faudrait redéfinir la notion de grave à ce petit crapaud. Se volatilisa Naruto.

Il réapparut aux abords de Konoha et le bruit de la foule se fit nettement entendre depuis l'arène. Arriverait-il trop tard ?

Naruto ajusta correctement le capuchon de sa cape et gagna l'arène. Lorsqu'il y parvint. Le combat de Konohamaru se terminait. Un autre concurrent prenait place avec son binôme.

Il aperçut Sasuke dans la tribune des concurrents et son air soucieux et énervé indiquait qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire face aux moqueries.

Le blond eut une idée mais il fallait d'abord vérifier une chose. Il s'éclipsa pour apparaitre dans le bureau de Tsunade, un rapide coup d'œil dans le tiroir droit, il sortit le bingo book.

Un sourire s'étala sur sa face en voyant que Tsunade n'y avait pas inscrit son nom. Il allait pouvoir aider Sasuke.

Il s'éclipsa de nouveau et retourna au stade. En hauteur à l'abri des regards. Il observa le brun et constata qu'il était le dernier à passer après le combat en cours.

Naruto déplia le rouleau qu'on lui avait confié et inscrivit son nom en lettre de sang. Les signes d'invocations apparurent, une fois mémorisé il rangea le rouleau et rejoignit une tribune.

Il joua le rôle d'un parfait étranger n'y connaissant rien auprès des jûnins de Konoha.

- Oh, c'est bientôt le tour d'Uchiha Sasuke !

Le ninja le fixa et se mit à rire.

- J'ai parié qu'il perdrait, tous les ninjas ont fait de même. Il n'a pas de partenaire, alors s'en ait finit de lui.

- C'est vrai qu'ils combattent par deux ?! Il ne pouvait pas prendre un animal ?

- Un animal ? Les Uchiha sont des solitaires ils n'ont jamais eu de compagnon. Ce sont des chats sauvages rien de plus.

- Mais c'est autorisé ?

- Bien sûr ! Une minute, c'est quoi toute ces questions, vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi vous cachez vous derrière ce capuchon ?

- Je ne suis qu'un touriste et ma mère m'a fait si enlaidie que j'épargne aux gens mon visage difforme. Vous voulez voir ?

- Non merci ça ira ! Se recula le jûnin. Ah voilà l'Uchiha.

« Voici à présent le concurrent suivant qui s'avance, Uchiha Sasuke. »

Naruto le vit entrer au centre du stade sous les rires moqueurs.

« Où est votre partenaire ? »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Comme c'est malheureux ! Qui voudrait s'allier avec un Uchiha et qui de plus et aussi faible ! Se moqua le commentateur. »

Un rire général s'élevant mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Sasuke.

« Je demande à participer seul ! »

« Contre deux personnes ?! Vous n'y arriverez jamais et les règles sont les règles. C'est la disqualification, je laisse une dernière chance un genin veut-il s'allier à lui ? »

Naruto regagna les hauteurs. Il s'avait déjà comment aider le brun, il fallait faire venir un certain renard.

- Technique d'invocation, Kuro, le renard sanglant.

Le renard noir apparut a ses coté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?

- Tu vois Sasuke en bas.

- C'est lui le Sasuke dont tu me rabâche les oreilles ? Mira Kuro de ses yeux turquoise.

- Oui, je veux que tu t'allies à lui pour combattre.

- Pourquoi pas toi. J'ai passé un pacte avec toi, pas avec lui je te signal.

- Je suis un anbu, je ne peux pas participer mais un compagnon si.

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ?

- Sasuke est du genre violent quand il combat, il n'a pas de pitié. Tu voulais du sang et du combat ? Avec lui tu en auras, mais je t'interdis de tuer les participants.

- Dit sous cet angle c'est intéressant.

Naruto sortit un rouleau et invoqua un bandeau de Konoha qu'il accrocha à Kuro. Puis apposa le symbole des Uzumaki gravé sur un tissu qu'il passa à ses pattes le positionnant sur le dos de l'animal.

- Encore un de tes trucs orange ?! Pesta le renard.

- Arrête de ronchonner, tu dois avoir une marque d'appartenance, je te l'enlèverais après.

- J'espère bien ! Déjà cette crête !

- Vas-y.

- Tu ne descends pas ?

- Seulement si c'est nécessaire.

- Tch ! Sauta le renard.

Il apparut au coté de Sasuke. Il faisait la moitié de sa taille, noir comme la nuit, mince, des crocs dit en dent de sabre de sa mâchoire du haut dépassé de dix bons centimètres. Ses pattes était énormes, puissante et ses griffes aiguisées.

- Je serais son compagnon.

Sasuke observa l'animal, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était un loup, un chien ou un renard. Toujours est-il qu'il portait le bandeau de Konoha et cette couleur orange et cette spirale sur le dos lui faisait penser qu'il avait fait alliance avec un Uzumaki, surement Naruto.

- Kuro du clan Uzumaki, accepte de participer avec Uchiha Sasuke comme étant son partenaire.

« Comme Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas votre maitre, je demande au ninja qui a invoqué cet animal de décliner son identité sinon nous ne pourrons accorder sa participation.

Naruto esquissa un sourire et apparut au coté de Sasuke. Il jeta sa cape au sol. Laissant l'arène admiré le magnifique kimono de cérémonie que lui avait fait cadeau Meiko. Noir de nuit paré du symbole des Uzumaki, de multiples renards et de fleurs. Si long qu'il trainait au sol. Ses cheveux couraient le long de ses reins en une tresse paré d'un ruban bleu nuit et tandis que des mèche rebelles encadraient son visage.

- Uzumaki Naruto, anbu de rang S.

« Le-le-le-le Rokudaime en personne aide ce genin ?! » S'esclaffa le commentateur.

- J'ai désigné kuro pour Sasuke Uchiha. Fronça les sourcils Naruto en entendant le terme de Rokudaime.

- Naruto esquissa Sasuke.

Naruto le fit signe de se taire d'un geste de la main. Il s'avança vers le balcon d'honneur ou siégeait Tsunade et Gaara.

- En tant que ninja de Konoha, il m'est possible de l'aider en lui accordant un de mes compagnons n'est-ce pas Godaime-sama ?

Tsunade se pinça les lèvres face au sourire charmeur de Naruto qui se jouait d'elle. Puis une idée lui vain.

- J'accepte si tu revois ton jugement sur ma proposition ici et maintenant.

- Qui vous dit que je suis là ?

- Quoi ?

- Et pas ici ?

Tsunade tourna la tête et vit un autre Naruto en haut de l'arène.

- Où là ?

Cette fois il y en avait un a côté d'elle.

- Où encore là ?

Une multitude de Naruto apparaissait dans l'arène, ce qui l'exaspéra.

- Clonage de l'ombre…tss…très bien requête accepté.

- Naruto ? Tenta Sasuke vers le premier qui était apparu.

- Sur ce nous vous laissons. S'inclinèrent les Naruto avant de disparaitre en fumée.

- Fait pas cette tête gamin.

Sasuke se tourna vers le dénommé Kuro et lui fit des yeux de tueurs, haineux.

- On se connait pour que tu me parles ?

- Ouh, j'en ai des frissons ! Se lécha les babine le renard. Naruto ne s'était pas trompé a ton sujet, je suis exactement ce qu'il te faut.

- Ah ?

- Avec moi tu vas gagner !

- J'n'ai pas besoin de toi pour gagner ! Sortit un kunai le brun.

- Tu vas pourtant m'utiliser, si je te laisse te faire abimer Naruto va me tuer

- Il en a rien à foutre, il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Ragea Sasuke.

- As-tu seulement pensé que s'il ne ferait-ce que te regarder un instant il ne serait pas capable de se contrôler ?

Le renard fixa le brun qui devint subitement rouge.

- Tu me fais quoi là ? Arqua un sourcil Kuro.

- T'occupe ! S'élança le brun.

Naruto au sommet de l'arène émit un sourire.

- A bientôt Sasuke… murmura-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Sasuke fut le grand gagnant du tournoi et la Godaime le nomma au grade de chûnin.

Les mois passèrent sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles du blond. Rester au village devenait insupportable si bien qu'il demanda des missions le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible. Son niveau récupérait et l'enchaînement de mission réussite avait amené Tsunade à proposer le poste de jûnins. Il accepta sans détour, quoi de mieux ? Il pourrait partir encore plus longtemps.

Bien entendu il ne fuyait pas vraiment Konoha il en profitait juste pour chercher des indices sur le blond. Mais il avait l'art de lui filer entre les pattes.

Lorsqu'il vint faire son rapport à Tsunade il constata que celle-ci avait une multitude de rouleau empiler sur son bureau, tous portant la même marque, une spirale.

- De qui sont ces rouleaux ?

- Les rapports sont confidentiels Sasuke, tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir.

- C'est la marque du clan Uzumaki.

- C'est aussi le symbole présent sur toutes les tenues des ninjas de Konoha.

- Des nouvelles de Naruto ?

- Non.

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux de ses dossiers, Sasuke était persuader quelle lui mentait. Il prit un des rouleaux de sa main gauche, au contact le sceau de Naruto s'activa de lui-même et recouvrit son avant bras.

- Le chakra de Naruto et à l'intérieur !

- Oui, ça t'avance à quoi ? Le fixa Tsunade.

- Il revient chercher des missions à Konoha ?! Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?!

- Parce qu'il ne revient pas.

- Alors qui ?!

-C'est Raikyu qui passe les prendre.

- Raikyu ? C'est impossible !

- Pourquoi cela le serait ? S'étonna Tsunade.

- Parce que Raikyu est mort !

- Pourquoi le serait-il ?

- C'n'est pas possible ! Vous le faite exprès ou quoi ?!

- Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton !

- Raikyu comme les sept autres sont issus de la technique d'invocation de Naruto, ses renards ne peuvent exister que parce que Naruto sépare le chakra de Kyuubi !

- Tu es sur de ça ?

- Kyuubi est mort ! Les neuf renards correspondent à une dispersion du chakra de Kyuubi ! Raikyu ne peut pas être en vie ! Quelqu'un s'est joué de vous pour avoir des informations !

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai c'est très grave ! Shizune !

Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte.

- Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Convoque-moi tout de suite Jiraya !

Une heure plus tard où Tsunade ne cessait de tourner en rond devant la fenêtre, Jiraya arriva enfin.

- Que se passe-t-il Tsu ?

- Invoque-moi les deux crapauds du sage.

- Papa et Mama ? Pourquoi ?

- Je dois parler au sage, Sasuke pense qu'il y a un espion qui se fait passer pour Naruto.

Jiraya ne chercha pas plus loin et invoqua les deux crapauds.

- Je veux savoir d'où vient Raikyu !

- Qui est Raikyu ? fit Mama.

- Mais si Mama c'est un renard de Naruto, il est balafré.

- Oh, celui qui ressemblait à Kakashi...

- C'est ça ! Fit Tsunade.

- On ne peut pas répondre à cela. Fit Mama.

- Et le sage ?

- On peut essayer. Fit papa.

Les deux crapauds invoquèrent une coupole d'eau portant le reflet du sage.

- Grand sage. Fit Mama,

« Je connais votre question mais je ne peut y répondre »

- C'est très important. Vieux sage. Fit Jiraya.

« Je ne peux voir le lien de chakra d'un compagnon si ce n'est pas un crapaud »

- Comment peut-on faire ? demanda Tsunade.

- Kuro doit savoir. S'avança Sasuke.

« Qui est Kuro ? »

- Une invocation de Naruto.

« Je ne peux pas invoquer de renard, Juji, va demander si Meiko-sama peut nous renseigner ».

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures, quand l'eau de la coupole se mit à onduler.

Une magnifique renarde bleu nuit en sortit, papa et Mama était sidéré de ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est qui ca encore ?! Fit Tsunade.

- Un peu de respect ! Fit Mama.

Les trois ne comprirent pas qu'elle importance avait cette renarde.

- C'est Meiko-sama, la reine du domaine des renards ! Fit papa, elle n'a pas répondu à une invocation depuis plus de quatre vingt ans !

Les deux crapauds se prosternèrent.

- Le sage m'a confié votre doute concernant un renard. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Raikyu ! Fit abruptement Sasuke.

- Rai-kyu ? Le Raikyu?

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda prestement Tsunade.

- Oui, il est mort, en même temps que Kyuubi.

- Tsunade-sama prétend qu'il apporte des informations à Naruto expliqua Sasuke.

- Il s'agit d'un imposteur car Raikyu n'est jamais réapparut au domaine.

- Et Kuro ? Questionna Sasuke, il doit avoir des informations sur Naruto.

- Naruto n'a pas invoqué un seul renard depuis celle de Kuro, lui-même n'est pas rentré.

- Tsunade-sama ! Entra brusquement Shizune, désolé je-

- Qui a-t-il Shizune ?

- Un groupe de personne tentent de pénétrer dans le quartier Uchiha.

- Bien nous en resterons en là pour le moment. Fit-elle au crapaud et à Meiko, merci encore de votre sollicitude. Quitta son bureau Tsunade suivit de Sasuke.

- Comment peut-il vouloir aller au quartier Uchiha ? Ce domaine m'appartient !

- Tu te trompe Sasuke, ce domaine n'est plus à toi.

- Comment ça ?!

- A partir du moment où tu es un nukenin, le village à saisi tout tes biens et les a vendu. Bien sûr personnes ne voulaient de ce quartier à l'histoire sanglante… il allait donc être rasé mais une personne a fait une offre.

- Qui ?

- Tu n'as pas une idée ? Sourit Tsunade.

- Na….Naruto ?

- Précisément, il a racheté tout ce que tu possédais, durant tes dernières missions il a envoyé des ordres de restauration des lieux. Les travaux ce sont finit il y a deux jours…mais Naruto ne m'a signaler aucun acte de vente… que peuvent bien vouloir ses étrangers ?

Ils arrivèrent devant le quartier Uchiha flambant neuf, rien n'avait bougé, mais tout avait retrouvé la splendeur des souvenirs de Sasuke avant le massacre.

Sasuke leva les yeux sur l'arche d'entré, en plus du symbole Uchiha Naruto y avait inscrit celui du clan Uzumaki.

Sasuke détourna les yeux de l'arche vers les personnes qui avaient été interpelé par l'anbu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Tsunade.

- Et vous ? S'avancèrent un homme aux cheveux rouges et une femme aux cheveux noirs.

- Je suis la Godaime Hokage de ce village, Tsunade.

- Je suis Natsu et voici ma femme Kaori, du clan Uchimaki.

- Uchimaki ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke, ça n'existe pas.

- Et on peut savoir t'es qui toi ? Fit haineuse Kaori.

- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Fit froidement Sasuke.

Le couple se regarda et sourit puis se tourna vers la trentaine de personne derrière eux.

- Tout le monde ! On s'est pas trompé, il y a bien un Uchiha Sasuke !

Un cri de joie s'éleva du groupe à l'incompréhension de Tsunade et Sasuke

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Le démon renard parcourt tous les pays à notre recherche. Il nous a rassemblé et donné différent rouleau en nous disant de venir à Konoha où nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher. Voici celui de notre famille. Lui tendit le rouleau Natsu.

Tsunade l'ouvrit et lu.

« Moi Naruto Uzumaki atteste par la présente signature, que la maison du 10 rue des vents du quartier Uchiha sera loué à la famille Uchimaki pour une durée indéterminé. »

- Il y a bien la signature de Naruto.

- C'est surement un faux ! Protesta Sasuke, le clan Uchimaki n'existe pas !

- C'est normale que tu n'en as pas eu vent, il a été créé, il est l'alliance des vestiges du clan Uzumaki et Uchiha. Fit Kaori.

- Je suis le dernier des Uchiha !

Plusieurs personne s'avancèrent vers Sasuke, tous aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs de jais. Le groupe activa alors le sharingan comme preuve.

- Im-pos-sible…

- Naruto-san à dit que vous diriez cela, en faite nous sommes des Uchiha qui avait trouvé refuge chez le clan Uzumaki durant la guerre, nous étions contre les plans de Madara Uchiha, nous nous sommes cachés et dispersés pour vivre paisiblement. La malédiction du clan a fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés des Uzumaki et de fil en aiguilles nous avons créé les Uchimaki pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur les deux clans. Expliqua Kaori.

Natsu s'avança et toucha la main de Sasuke, le sceau de Naruto s'activa immédiatement recouvrant la paume de sa main.

- Vous êtes bien des Uzumaki. Dite moi où et Naruto !

- Je n'en sais rien, il ne nous a presque rien dit, simplement que désormais nous ne serions plus en danger. Et aussi que nous pourrons à nouveau porter fièrement le nom de notre clan.

Tsunade ne pouvais rien y faire et laissa donc ses gens s'installer. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, de nombreux groupes arrivèrent dans Konoha pour prendre possession d'un logement dans le quartier Uchiha.

La rumeur du démon renard de Konoha s'élevait dans les contrées. Jusqu'au jour où le sceau de Naruto se mit a se propager sur son corps. Arrivait-il quelque chose au blond ?

- Tsunade-sama ! Entra brusquement Sasuke paniqué.

Tsunade releva les yeux de ses papiers où elle était entrain de baver dessus pour voir un Sasuke entouré des flammes bleu et du sceau qu'elle avait dessiné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Demanda la Godaime, ce sceau ne s'active que si… tu as eu une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un ?!

- NON ! Fronça le sourcil le brun prêt à lui dégommer son point pour une insulte de ce type.

- Alors pourquoi ?!

- Comment je le saurais ?! C'est survenu comme ça !

- Je te fais autant d'effet Sae-chan ?

- Naruto ?! Pointa du doigt Tsunade.

Sasuke s'était paralysé en sentant le souffle de Naruto sur sa nuque.

- Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

- A l'instant morveux.

Sasuke se retourna et vit une boule poil orangé entre ses mains

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est parce que je suis minuscule que tu peux en profiter pour m'insulter, tu faisais moins le malin avant.

- Kyu, soit sage. L'agrippa Naruto par la peau de son cou.

- Tss.

- Kyuubi est vivant ? Comment?! Firent Sasuke et Tsunade

- Une technique de mon clan laissé par le Rikudo. Avec le chakra de Kyuubi incrusté en Sasuke et la canine qu'il ma laissé, je m'en suis servit de matrice pour restaurer la création du Rikudo grâce à un sceau de régénération cellulaire très avancé. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il est redevenu un petit bébé renard.

- Qui est-ce que tu traite de bébé gamin ?

- Gentil renardeau.

- Il est aussi fort qu'avant ? Questionna Tsunade.

Pour seul preuve Naruto releva le pull de sa tenue et montra le sceau de Kyuubi sur son abdomen.

- Alors ces flammes bleu, c'est à cause de toi ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, ton corps est en manque et le fait que je sois revenu à Konoha à provoquer une brusque activation du sceau lorsque tu as senti mon chakra.

- Puis-je croire que tu sois venu accepter le poste de Rokudaime ? Questionna Tsunade.

- Oui, le quartier Uchiha est restauré, Sasuke a retrouvé des membres de sa famille, moi de même. Kyuubi et de nouveau parmi nous, Sasuke est un anbu, le village a reconnu ma valeur et celle de Kyuubi. Ma volonté a été accomplie.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ren, Kin, Maoko furent de retour avec Jiraya. Les trois enfants étaient devenus chûnin malgré leur jeune âge. Et Naruto décréta qu'il était tant qu'il vive par eux-mêmes et leur laissa son appartement. Bien entendu il pouvait venir le voir tant qu'ils voudraient, mais il espérait pouvoir passer du temps avec Sasuke, beaucoup de temps afin de rattraper celui qui lui avait filé entre les doigts toutes ses années.

Konoha accueillit Gaara, Kazekage de Suna pour la grande cérémonie de nomination du Rokudaime. A la fin de la cérémonie, au soleil couchant Naruto observa, du sommet de sa statue à coté de celle de Tsunade, le village baignait par le soleil couchant.

Ses rêves étaient enfin devenu réalité, il n'en restait plus qu'un, le plus difficile.

- C'est là que vous vous cachiez Rokudaime-sama.

- Même à mon garde personnel je ne peux échapper un instant. Se retourna Naruto, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

- Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'assigner à ce poste ennuyeux à mourir.

- Tu m'en veux encore, sourit le blond.

- Bien sûr que je t'en veux, obligé de rester à Konoha !

Naruto s'avança vers lui. Sasuke le regarda dans son habit d'Hokage, il avait fière allure, loin du gamin bruyant de son enfance.

- Tu m'en veux de vouloir te garder rien que pour moi ?

Naruto le vit rougir et détourner le regard. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- Souhaites-tu vraiment être loin de mon chakra, Sae ?

- Je n'en ai pas après que ton chammmm

Naruto venait de lui voler un baiser comme il le faisait depuis le début de la journée.

- Arrête de faire ça ! Se plaignit Sasuke.

- Embarrassé ? Se lécha Naruto les lèvres.

- Parce qu'il y a de quoi ?

- Menteur….Sasuke il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun fixa son Hokage. Cette façon si sérieuse de parler ne lui ressemblait pas et ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je souhaiterais emménager au quartier Uchiha.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis pour ça, vu que ça t'appartient déjà ! Fit dédaigneux Sasuke.

Naruto soupira, il savait bien que ce ne serait pas évident.

- Je veux emménager avec toi.

Le brun se figea.

- Tu as pensé à ce que les gens diront ?

- Je m'en fiche, je suis Hokage et tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi Sasuke. Met le toi dans le crane !

- Tu es un parfait idiot !

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

- Tss !

- Tu es mon bras droit et le chef de l'anbu, aussi j'ai un cadeau qui je suis sur te tiendras à cœur.

- Quel genre de cadeau ?

- L'endroit où je veux emménager.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui ôta son bandeau pour le glisser sur ses yeux.

- Je pouvais les fermer.

- Non tu aurais triché Sasuke.

Naruto termina de nouer le bandeau et pris Sasuke par les bras et le fit basculer sur ses épaules.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore !

- Ne bouge pas ou je vais te faire tomber !

- Pose-moi par terre !

- Non.

Le blond passa ses mains sous les cuisses du brun et pris la direction du quartier Uchiha avec Sasuke sur son dos. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça, mais autant dire que le brun n'était pas très réceptif à ce genre d'attention.

Sasuke mourrait littéralement de honte en pensant à toutes les personnes qui devaient le regarder. Il sentit Naruto se stopper et le poser au sol. Il laissa Naruto lui enlever le bandeau et découvrit le cadeau.

- C'est-

- C'est ta maison Sasuke. Ta vrai maison, là où je voudrais vivre avec toi. Elle t'appartient.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir Naruto, c'est gentil à toi de ne pas l'avoir loué, mais je ne pourrais pas y vivre, il n'y a que des souvenir sanglant à l'intérieur.

- Tu oublis que c'est ici que l'ont s'est connu, là où tu m'as appelé Nato, là où tu étais malade, là où nous jouions ensemble, là où je suis venu te sauver. C'est aussi la maison du chef des Uchiha.

- Je ne-

- Si tu l'es ! Les Uchiha m'ont demandés de faire de toi leur chef. En tant que branche principale il reconnaisse ta valeur et ta sagesse.

- Il n'y a pas assez de bon souvenir à l'intérieur de cette maison tachée par le sang et la trahison.

- Alors créés-y de bons souvenir avec moi. Lui prit Naruto la main, l'entrainant à l'intérieur.

Sasuke fut subjugué par le changement. La maison était là même, mais elle semblait plus lumineuse. Peut-être était-ce simplement du au faite que Naruto se trouvait avec lui et qu'il souriait.

Naruto l'entraina dans la cuisine, la salle de bain, la salle à manger. Heureux de lui faire redécouvrir cette maison. Sasuke se stoppa soudain. Intriguant Naruto qui lui tenait toujours la main.

- Ca ne va pas ?...c'est trop c'est ça ?...On va ressortir si tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Naruto

- Oui ?

- Je veux te montrer ma chambre.

- Euh…oui…..

Sasuke entraina Naruto dans la maison jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'il était enfant. Comme les autres pièces de la maison elle était spacieuse, un signe de la richesse de sa famille.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé, tout était juste propre et remit en l'état, son futon d'enfant avait laissé place à un de deux personnes.

- Naruto.

- Mmh ?

- Si j'accepte ta proposition, me toucheras-tu ?

Naruto fixa les yeux du brun. Il y avait une lueur de désespoir qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

- Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne le ferais pas, Sasuke.

- Et si je le veux ?

Naruto lâcha sa main et se détourna de lui, embarrasser, il rejoignit la fenêtre ou le soleil avait laissé place à la lune

- Lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, je le ferais évidemment.

- Bien, alors je suis prêt.

Naruto ne tilta pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il entendit l'armure résonné sur le sol il se retourna inquiet

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'observa-t-il enlever son tee-shirt qui rejoignit son pantalon.

- Naruto, je veux que tu voies ce que tu aimes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir nu pour savoir ce que j'aime chez toi Sasuke ! S'avança le blond.

- Reste où tu es ! Lui lança un kunai le brun.

- Ohé, c'est dangereux !

- Ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas finis de me déshabiller.

Naruto regarda Sasuke enlever son caleçon. Il entoura son corps de ses bras fins, sa peau brillait sous la lumière lunaire. Si magnifique.

- Naruto, touche-moi.

- Ah ? Je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui, lui fit un croche pied et le laissa tomber sur le futon.

- Touche-moi.

Il vit le blond soupirer profondément.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Rien. Je me disais que pour le romantisme tu n'étais pas doué. Ta façon de te déshabiller n'avait rien de romantique non plus. Bref t'es pas dans l'ambiance Sasuke.

- Je vois… désolé mais je n'ai connu que la brutalité concernant les relations sexuelles que j'ai eu avec Kabuto.

- Ne me parle plus de lui ! L'idée de ce qu'il a pu te faire me rend malade. Dire qu'il a été ton premier homme ça m'énerve tellement !

- Premier ?

- Je voulais être celui qui… qui…

- Qui ?

- Qui te pénètre pour la première fois. Je voulais être le seul ! Le regarda Naruto boudeur et gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sasuke se positionna au dessus de lui et pris les mains du blond. Il les posa sur ses cuisses. Il sentait la chaleur de Naruto passait au travers de sa peau, son corps se réchauffait.

- Naruto, me faire sentir bien. Si tu le fais, tu seras le premier à me faire ressentir se sentiments.

- …

- Veux-tu être le premier Na-ru-to ?

Naruto déglutissait difficilement de part les avances que lui faisait Sasuke. Ses paroles et son corps qui n'appelaient qu'à la luxure. Depuis cette fois à l'hôpital, juste avant qu'il ne parte, il ne rêvait que de ça, retrouver le contact du brun et lui procurer se sentiment qu'il lui avait fait ressentir.

- Sasuke, tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?

Un léger flottement se mit en place avant que Sasuke ne réponde.

- Idiot. Qui d'autre que moi pourrait te supporter ?

- C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais entendre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur lui, sa joue frôla celle du blond. Naruto sentit son souffle sur son oreille.

- Je t'aime…Na-ru-to…

Le cœur de Naruto accéléra brutalement, il battait à tout rompre. Il renversa Sasuke sur le futon et l'embrassa.

- Tu es sur d'être prêt ? Je peux attendre tu sais.

- Je ne fais que repousser l'inévitable Naruto. Cette peur me hantera jusqu'à ce que tu me face découvrir le plaisir.

- Dit Sasu, tu veux que je te domine ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Agrandit les yeux Sasuke, tu veux que je te prenne ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais avoir le contrôle sur tout pour que tu aies moins peur.

- Non, je veux que ce soit comme avec Kabuto, pour que tu remplaces les mauvais souvenirs que j'en ai eu.

- Bien alors je commence. Fut sérieux Naruto.

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes puis se mit à rire à l'incompréhension de Naruto.

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?

- Tu as le même regard que lorsque tu mange des ramens.

- Normal, j'ai quelque chose de très appétissant sous les yeux.

- Tu me compare à tes ramens ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke qui voyait Naruto descendre le long de son corps en déposant mille baisers.

- Oui, tu es un élément vital à ma survie. Je vais me nourrir de toi.

-Tu es ridicule, je ne suis pas vita….aah !

Sasuke se tut, il venait de sentir quelque chose de chaud et humide sur sa verge. C'était étrange. Il sentait sa langue monter vers le gland sans le toucher et redescendre vers les bourses qu'il suçotait. Il ne savait si cela était bon, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que cette sensation ne s'arrête pas.

- Aaah !

Naruto s'était arrêté aux cris qu'il venait de pousser. C'était la première fois que Sasuke poussait un tel gémissement.

- Sasuke, est-ce que c'est bon ?

Naruto observa Sasuke qui s'était caché avec ses bras, trop gêné par le cri qu'il venait de pousser.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, c'est la première fois qu'on me fait ça.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Sasuke et les fit glisser jusqu'à sa taille fine, les cotes, les pectoraux puis remonta le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses mains.

Il glissa les siennes dans celle du brun et l'obligea à écarter les bras. Un magnifique rouge s'étalait sur ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient d'un noir sans fin.

- Tu te souviens lorsque tu ma caressé ?

Il vit Sasuke rougir encore plus.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

Naruto délaissa la main gauche de Sasuke et la posa sur sa verge tendu qu'il caressa doucement.

- Nh ! Na !

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça vraiment agréable de sentir tes mains, l'enserrant, le caressant. Jusqu'à la jouissance.

- Il…il y avait…un drap ! Aah !

- Je sais mais c'était agréable, Sasuke, je veux que tu ressentes cela, plus que moi je l'ai ressenti.

Sasuke le vit descendre et se crispa.

- Tu vas recommencer à le lécher ?! Se redressa t-il pour voir Naruto entre ses jambes qui venait d'enlever son haut laissant son torse doré à nu.

- Tu voudrais ?

- Eh ?...non….je….

Sasuke qui cherchait quelque chose à lui répondre eu le souffle coupé. Les sons moururent en lui tant il ne s'y attendait pas. Naruto l'avait pris entièrement dans sa bouche. Il sentait sa langue remuer autour. C'était si bon qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux du blond alors que lui se laissa retomber sur le futon. Inconsciemment il ouvrit d'avantage ses jambes repliées. Cette bouche avait possédé son corps. Il ne lui appartenait plus, son bassin remuait d'une façon incontrôlable... quand Naruto remontait vers le gland il ne pouvait s'empêchait de lever le bassin pour que cette bouche le recouvre entièrement de nouveau.

Les mains de Naruto glissaient sur ses cuisses en une douce caresse où chaque endroit devenait une brulure de désir.

Comment ce Ninja pouvait-il le rendre si dépendant de lui. Le chakra ? Non, il n'y avait pas que cela, c'était le blond lui-même qui faisait ce qu'il était, qui lui permettait de se sentir vivant.

La cadence des mouvements de pompes du blond s'accentua et bientôt l'esprit de Sasuke devint blanc. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de plénitude.

Il avait jouit. Il s'était lâché dans cette bouche qui ne cessait de le harceler avidement. De ses yeux vitreux il vit le blond recraché dans sa main, la semence blanchâtre et visqueuse.

- Je présume que tu as apprécié. Sourit Naruto en se redressant au-dessus de lui.

Comment pouvait-il faire ce genre de choses avec autant d'enthousiasme, avec tant de précaution pour qu'il se sente bien. Comment aurait-il réagit si Naruto avait était le premier. L'aurait-il pris dans sa bouche ainsi avec cette douceur de caresser un fruit trop mure de peur qu'il ne s'écrase. Aurait-il était plus sauvage et fougueux comme lors de ses combats ?

Naruto écarta une mèche qui collé à la joue du brun, ses yeux emplit de désir, ca bouche entrouverte, ce filet de salive qui coulait le long de son menton. Sasuke était si beau lorsqu'il s'abandonnait ainsi. Loin de son regard froid et de son esprit aiguisé par la logique.

A cet instant il ne pensait à rien. Et cela ravissait le blond.

- Sasuke.

Peu importe comment Naruto lui ferait l'amour, son corps ne supporterait pas de le quitter maintenant qu'il y avait gouté. Il n'était pas en sucre et ce moment de flottement était trop long à son gout.

Naruto était devenu sa drogue et jamais plus personne ne le verrais ainsi dans cet état, hormis Naruto…il pouvait laisser sa frustration de coté, ses soucis, Naruto les ferait disparaitre, dans cette chambre. Dans ce lit. Il serait son amant. L'unique facette de sa personnalité que personne d'autre ne verrait. Ce corps honteux qui réclamait celui de la personne qu'il avait toujours aimé et nié, en vain.

Naruto regarda Sasuke tendre les bras vers lui. La luxure dans le regard et la bouche suppliante avec cette langue mutine qui l'appelait.

Sasuke n'avait plus aucune défense et parler était devenu un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus assumer. Alors son corps parlerait pour lui.

Naruto de son bras gauche serra le brun contre lui, conquérant cette bouche si désireuse. Il sentit les mains de Sasuke se poser dans son dos. Accentuant le contact avec sa peau.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait laisser libre court a son désir. Mais quand il sentit les jambes de son amant se resserrer autour de sa taille. Son esprit devint vide Sasuke voulait qu'il continu.

Sans cesser son baiser il orienta sa main droite contenant le sperme du brun vers l'intimité de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il commença à le masser, le corps de Sasuke se crispa puis au bout d'un moment il se détendit. Puis, lorsqu'il fit pénétrer son index, Sasuke planta ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Il stoppa le baiser brusquement, à l'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de paniquer et reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser endiablé, ne laissant d'autre choix à Sasuke que d'étouffer ses gémissements contre ses lèvres.

Sentir le désir de Sasuke contre son abdomen n'arrangeait rien à son état, il se faisait violence de le prendre depuis un moment. Mais lorsque le corps du brun s'arqua sous une pression qu'il avait exercé en lui. Ce fut le signal.

Il retira ses doigts et se défit de la prise du brun. Sa verge blanche rougissait d'un important afflux de sang qui ne tarderait pas à avoir raison de lui une seconde fois.

Sasuke aux portes de l'extase le regarda défaire son pantalon et l'abaisser légèrement en même temps que son boxer, libérant son sexe gonflé. Comment avait-il fait pour se retenir ainsi ?

Il n'était pas totalement déshabillé et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela l'excitait énormément. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto se déshabille complétement, cela donnait un petit coté sauvage et pressé à leur union, mais il voulait que se soit différent de sa première fois avec le blond de celle de Kabuto.

Cette sensation devait disparaitre, aussi Naruto devait garder se pantalon. Il fallait que cette première fois soit dans les mêmes circonstances mais la violence de coté, juste la douceur d'être avec celui que l'on aime.

Son union avec Naruto devait tout évincer.

Naruto de ses mains prit possession des cuisses du brun. Il les releva au dessus de ses épaules. Sasuke retint son souffle conscient que cela n'allait pas tarder, il allait le sentir en lui.

Naruto admira Sasuke, il était totalement sous le joue de ses sens en éveil. Naruto empoigna sa verge et la plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun. Au contact, Sasuke se crispa violement, il n'avait apparemment pas suffisamment sombré dans le plaisir au point de se laisser aller a une étreinte passionné. Les souvenir de son corps était trop incrusté en lui.

Naruto fit un léger coup de hanche et se pencha sur le brun.

- Sasuke, détend toi.

Le brun plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux clair de son amant. Il vit Naruto se pencher encore plus contre lui et sentit sa verger frapper ses bourse et venir se frotter lascivement contre la sienne.

Naruto avait senti sa peur et avait retardé la pénétration. Il posa ses main de chaque coté du torse du brun

- Naruto

- Chuuut Sasuke… reste calme, ne pense qu'a moi, pas à lui, ressent ce que moi je te fais ressentir, ne te fis pas au souvenir de ton corps mais à ce que tu sens en ce moment même.

- Naruto, ne t'arrête pas…murmura Sasuke en agrippant les poignets du blond.

L'Uzumaki se demanda un instant se que voulait Sasuke. De quoi parlait-il ?

Il hésita puis se décida finalement en donnant un coup de reins.

- Aah !

C'était cela, sa bouche c'était ouverte en un gémissement puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant le blond de ses yeux aguicheur.

Naruto accentua le frottement de leur verge, augmentant les gémissements de Sasuke qui subissait cela avec plaisir. Il profita que Sasuke, les lâches pour agripper les draps, pour délaisser les jambes du brun qui retombèrent replié sur le futon. Naruto en profita pour avancer son bassin contre celui de Sasuke et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tout en ne cessant pas les frottements de leurs deux sexes gorgés de désir.

- Naruto…..Naru….Naruto…arr….arrête….Naruto… se dégagea du baiser avec Sasuke.

Naruto redonna un coup de rein et prit possession de la bouche du brun une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il sentait la semence de Sasuke s'écoulait entre leur torse. Sasuke se détendit complètement par le nouvel orgasme qui le ravageait. Ce dont Naruto profita

Son sexe humidifié par la semence du brun, il se recula un peu et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité. Il pressa lentement l'entrée. Le gland passa doucement sans que Sasuke n'émette de protestation.

Il donna un petit coup de reins et s'enfonça totalement en lui. Cette fois-ci Sasuke le sentit et son corps s'arqua sous l'intrusion puissante. Il stoppa le baiser pour exprimer un gémissement qu'il ne pouvait retenir

- Aaah…nn…ah…ah.

Naruto glissa sa main sur la verge du brun qui se gorgea à nouveau de plaisir sous la caresse.

Il se déhancha lentement emballé sous les gémissements de son amant. Sasuke tendis les bras vers Naruto, implorant. Naruto se pencha sur lui. Le brun passa ses bras dans son dos. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Plus….Naruto…plus…

Naruto se retira lentement écoutant en même temps les gémissements de Sasuke à son oreille. Il s'enfonça en lui très lentement. Ses lents mouvement exaspérèrent Sasuke qui habitué a la brutalité attendait qu'il aille plus vite. Mais malgré ses supplications le blond ne voulait pas accélérer la cadence. Il avait conscience que Naruto se retenait pour lui, qu'il lui faisait découvrir autre chose.

C'était infiniment bon et chaque fois il touché sa prostate le faisant s'électrisait de toute part. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Sasuke força l'appuie de sa jambe droite et roula sur la gauche avec le blond entre ses jambes. Il se retrouvait ainsi à cheval et pouvait dominer la cadence de pénétration.

Sasuke se redressa et apprécia la pénétration à la fois puissante et profonde qu'il s'infligé.

- Si…bon…nn…ah Naruto…je t'en suppli bouge…

Le blond se retenait de lui saisir les hanches et de se déhancher violemment. Il laissa Sasuke se déhancher seul, de façon saccader, le plaisir qu'il ressentait l'empêcher de restait concentré et de maintenir la cadence qu'il souhaiterait.

- Naruto…Naru…s'il te plait…

Sasuke se pencha sur le torse basané, venant réclamer un baiser du bout de sa langue. Baiser que Naruto lui accorda. Attisant le désir de son brun. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende Naruto asséna un coup de hanche puissant au brun. Il stoppa automatiquement son baiser pour savourer cette pénétration.

Il commença à se redresser, mais Naruto le retint contre son torse et captura la peau de son coup. La suçotant passionnément, il se délecta ensuite de la magnifique trace violette qu'il lui avait fait sous l'oreille gauche.

Il bascula Sasuke sous lui et le fixa silencieusement. Ses cheveux qui s'éparpiller en une auréole sur l'oreiller trancher avec la blancheur de son visage.

Il se pencha sur le brun et le fixa dans les yeux. S'appuyant sur ses avant bras, faisant passer ses mains sous les omoplates du brun pour se saisir de ses épaules

- Sasuke ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu vas enfin bouger ? Sourit le brun.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il avait déjà répondu à cette question, pourquoi lui redemandait-il ?

- Si je dis oui, tu bougeras ?

- Non.

- Tss….je t'aime quand même imbécile d' Hokage… même si je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Sasuke.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Les yeux bleu rieur transperçaient à présent d'une sincérité et d'un sérieux dont le blond avait rarement fait preuve.

- …

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je devrais ?

- Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur Sasuke, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué.

- Je le sais depuis longtemps Naruto, jamais tu ne me trahiras ou ne m'abandonnera, nous somme indispensable l'un à l'autre, peu importe ce qui se passera ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi.

C'était étrange d'entendre ça de la bouche du brun, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il lui exprime clairement ces sentiments. Il était trop sérieux, tout le temps. Mais à partir de maintenant il serait le seul à le voir dans cet état de débauche et d'envie.

Naruto donna un puissant coup de rein attirant un brusque gémissement du brun. Il se déhancha rapidement attiser par la luxure que dégageait Sasuke sous ses yeux. Il n'était qu'à lui, juste à lui.

L'intérieur de Sasuke était doux et chaud. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir un tel plaisir sous la carapace de glace que conservait toujours Sasuke devant les autres.

Au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens, Sasuke agrippa son dos. Lorsqu'il touchait sa prostate, il plantait ses ongles et lui griffait le dos sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Ses coups se firent plus rudes et prononcer. Sa jouissance était proche et il sentait le brun se contracter de plus en plus.

L'Uchiha c'était toujours demandé ce que ses mains pouvais ressentir s'il empoigner les fesses bien rondes du blond pendant un tel moment de débauche. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, par fierté ou par peur. Mais sous l'intensité coup de reins de son amant il n'avait envie que d'une chose qu'il reste proche de lui pour accentuer la pénétration. Or, Naruto ce retira rapidement pour se replonger en lui tout aussi brusquement lui faisant atteindre un plaisir infini.

Il subissait avec envie et plaisir se traitement bien qu'il demeurait totalement passif. Il n'avait jamais vraiment caressé le blond, alors pourquoi pas a ce moment précis ?

Ses mains glissèrent le long des flancs et vinrent empoigner les fesses fermes sous le pantalon et le boxer, et les malaxa. Il entendit nettement le soupir de plaisir qu'émit Naruto comme il sentit son sexe grossir en lui. La pénétration s'en retrouva encore plus jouissive et peu après Naruto se libéra dans un râle d'extase.

Sasuke n'avait pas jouit mais il y était presque, il sentait la semence chaude s'écouler en lui. Il quémanda un baiser que lui accorda le blond, il fut rapide et furtif. Naruto préférant venir suçoter son coup, mordiller sa clavicule. Un gémissement de stupeur le pris quand il sentit la langue de Naruto suçoter son téton droit pendant que sa main droite malaxer celui de gauche

- Nh…Naru….laisse-moi…..jouir…

Naruto après avoir jouit avait totalement stoppé ses mouvements préférant titiller un peu plus Sasuke. Il sentit le bassin de Sasuke remuait signe qu'il cherchait le plaisir.

Tout à coup Naruto pinça son téton fortement, mordit l'autre brutalement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait une dernière fois, de façon féroce, en lui.

La douleur mêlait au plaisir finirent pas avoir raison de Sasuke qui se libéra lui aussi dans un râle d'extase.

Naruto se retira et se laissa tomber a ses cotés.

- J'espère ne pas avoir était trop brutale… je me suis retenu du mieux que j'ai pu.

Sasuke roula sur le coté droit pour se blottir contre son amant, la nuit tombait et la lune haute, éclairait la pièce.

- C'était parfait Naruto.

- Désolé de t'avoir mordu. Rougit le blond… ça m'est venu comme ça.

- C'était agréable… ferma les yeux Sasuke, pour ce qui est de vivre ici, je suis pour.

- Merci Sasuke, je tenais vraiment à ce que tu puisses vivre ici avec moi et d'autres personnes de nos clans. Avoir enfin une famille.

- Une famille… murmura Sasuke tristement et si bas que Naruto ne l'entendit pas.

Tout deux s'endormir, l'un toujours la fièvre de l'extase de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, l'autre emporté dans des pensé contrariante et triste.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il constata que le brun l'était déjà, il déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer à son coup et de faire courir ses mains sur les hanches fines de son amant.

- Naruto. Appela Sasuke pas du tout dans l'ambiance du câlin.

- Mmh ?

- Je voudrais adopter un enfant.

- Q-quoi ? Se redressa sur ses coudes Naruto.

- …

Devant l'air déterminé de Sasuke, il se rendit compte qu'il ne disait pas ça à la légère et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il y avait pensé une bonne partie de la nuit.

- On vient à peine de se retrouver !

- Pas maintenant idiot, plus tard, je voudrais élever un enfant qui te ressemblerait, qui aurait ta force de vie et ton courage… je ne pourrais pas te donner d'enfants…mais

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il y avait souvent pensé et c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas demeuré avec le blond. Il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'un couple attendait d'une union.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

- Même…même si c'est l'enfant que tu auras avec une femme, je voudrais l'élever comme si c'était le mien…

- …

Naruto ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Je voudrais pouvoir serrer ce petit bout de toi contre mon cœur.

Il voyait une telle tristesse dans les grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient.

- Tu…tu as toujours pensé à ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu me rejetais tout ce temps ?

- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Naruto, même si ça me fait mal de penser que tu puisses faire ce que l'ont fait avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi…j'aimerai cette enfant comme si c'était le notre…je te le promets.

- Jamais, je ne te donnerai d'enfant.

- Naruto.

- Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que je puisse t'infliger une telle souffrance ?

- Ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Pas si terrible ? Élever l'enfant d'une autre ? Jamais, tu ne m'entends ?! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Plutôt mourir que de devoir te faire subir ça ! Sortit du futon Naruto. Il quitta la pièce et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois sous la douche, il tapa du point, pourquoi avait-il gâché ce moment ? S'il croyait qu'il allait le jeter juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui procurer de descendance il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il avait bien trop galéré afin d'être avec lui pour tout gâcher avec l'enfant d'une autre.

Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait l'accepter, trahir celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Comment pourrait-il infligé ça à Sasuke alors qu'il était devenu le seul auquel le brun se confier et pouvait être lui-même ?

Une fois sa douche pries il réenfila ses affaires et retourna dans la chambres prendre son haut et sa tenu d'Hokage.

Le brun encore dans le futon l'observa les yeux en larmes.

- Naruto.

- Tait-toi ! Là je suis vraiment énervé ! N'en rajoute pas !

- Mais-

- C'est un ordre Sasuke ! Termina de mettre son chapeau Naruto.

Naruto se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta de dos au brun, c'était trop dur de le regarder s'infliger une telle souffrance.

- Je vais faire transférer toute nos affaires ici, tu prends un jour de congé.

- Je suis l'anbu chargé de ta protection je ne peux pas m'absenter ! Se releva Sasuke.

Ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas et il s'écroula sur le futon.

- Repose toi, je ne bouge pas de Konoha dans les prochains jours.

Sasuke le regarda partir, impuissant. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien avec Naruto une dispute survenait peu après ?

Sa nuit blanche et ses larmes eurent raison de son esprit fatigué. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il s'endormait.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Naruto arriva à la tour plus qu'énervé, les paroles de Sasuke l'obsédait, les ninjas de la tour s'écartèrent face au blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec une tel expression sur le visage. Il était en colère, ses yeux furieux, sa démarche puissante et ses poings serrés indiqué qu'il ne fallait pas l'aborder dans la minute.

Il gagna son bureau ou il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il contempla la montagne de paperasse que Tsunade lui avait laissée avant de partir en vacance avec Jiraya. Il était plutôt sur qu'ils étaient dans le village d'à côté à siroter du saké, mais bon au moins cela lui occuperait l'esprit.

- Shizune !

- Naruto-sama ? Entra-t-elle.

- Cette pile et pour l'équipe de scellement et celle-là a destination du Kazekage.

- Bien Hokage-sama. Pris-t-elle les piles avant de quitter la pièce.

Il se sentit soudain coupable d'avoir laisser le brun seul et triste. Il appela Kuro quand Sakura entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé.

Naruto lui fit signe de se taire, et qu'il serait à elle dans une minute.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il n'y a pas de combat ici. Rouspéta le renard noir.

- Je veux que tu surveille Sasuke.

- Je ne joue pas les baby-sitters, je suis un tueur Naruto.

- J'ai assigné Sasuke à résidence, veille à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura ?

Devant le désintérêt que Naruto portait à son opinion, Kuro quitta la tour pour se rendre auprès du dit Sasuke.

- Pourquoi as-tu assigné Sasuke-kun a résidence ?

- Il a besoin de se reposer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au juste ?

- Rien justement.

- Je vais aller le voir toute à l'heure, il voudra peut-être un peu de compagnie, tu va être occupé ses jours si.

- O-

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire oui quand les paroles de Sasuke ressurgir dans sa tête. S'il en parlait à Sakura celle-ci pourrait se proposer de lui faire un enfant. Il ne rechigner pas devant un bébé Sasuke, mais de là à ce qu'il ait des cheveux rose et se caractère énervant. Non merci. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, Sasuke devait prendre conscience de ses paroles.

- Non, tu le laisse tranquille.

- Naruto !

- C'est un ordre ! Frappa son poing contre la table Naruto.

Sakura surprise ne répondit plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Je t'apporte l'estimation du budget dont l'hôpital a besoin. Déposa Sakura un rapport sur son bureau

- Je vais y jeter un œil. Comment se porte Kin, Ren et Maoko ?

- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas particulièrement ravi d'être avec moi pour ce stage de medicnin.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, mais tous mes ninjas ont des taches urgentes et ce n'est pas ma faute si Jiraya a brusquement décidé de prendre des vacances !

- Pas besoin de t'énerver ! En tout cas ils sont assez doués.

- Tant mieux, cela leur sera utile. Maintenant laisse-moi.

Cela faisait plusieurs jour que Naruto n'était pas revenu à l'appartement, Sasuke tournait en rond. Le blond avait prolongé son assignation à résidence et il n'avait pour compagnie que Kuro qui ne lâchait pas un mot, préférant rester assit dans un coin à le surveiller.

Mais le pire c'est que sa spirale infernale recommencer. Ses pensées, les mots de Naruto le tourmentaient tant qu'il n'en dormait plus. Il était si lasse d'avoir vu cette colère au fond des yeux bleu et cette douleur qui lui empoigné le cœur alors que Naruto ne comprenait pas ses sentiments, qu'il en avait perdu l'appétit.

Affalé sur le futon dans leur chambre, les rideaux tiré, ou filtré à peine la lumière du jour apaisé ses yeux fatigué.

Un soir Naruto rentra finalement chez lui. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour Konoha mais aussi sur les techniques de ses ancêtres. Il trouva la maison, étrangement calme, après en avoir fait le tour il trouva le brun dans son futon dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

- Sasuke ?

Le brun ne répondant pas il accourut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sa peau était si pale et il avait nettement maigrit.

- Sasuke tu m'entends ?

Il vit ses yeux cligné légèrement puis s'ouvrir sur des iris noir.

- Naru…bienvenu à la maison.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Tu as mangé dernièrement ?

- Je ne sais plus.

- Ne bouge pas je vais te préparer quelque chose. Le reposa-t-il.

- Non ! Agrippa Sasuke sa tenue d'Hokage…ne me laisse pas une fois de plus.

- Je vais revenir

- Naru, je t'en supplie !

Devant le regard désespéré du brun, il l'aida à enfiler un yukata et le souleva telle une mariée et l'emmena dans la cuisine

- Je dois être lourd.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu es plus léger qu'une plume !

Il le déposa sur un cousin assis à la table basse tandis qu'il préparait une omelette avec du riz.

- Naru ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir et toi de même.

- J'y avais déjà réfléchit assez par le passé, ton n'absence n'a fait que me ronger !

Naruto ne répondit pas. Le repas se passa en silence. Sasuke mangé et c'était le plus important.

- Tu restes dormir ?

La voix de Sasuke trahissait son anxiété de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

- Bien sûr.

- A-avec moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasuke ?

- Rien, je me poser la question

- Ou veux-tu que je dorme a part avec toi dans cette maison ?

- Oui, tu as raison, tu n'as pas tellement le choix…je vais prendre une douche.

- A cette heure si ?

- Oui…j'ai honte de l'avouer mais…je me suis laissé aller, je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis que tu es partit…

Naruto le regarda surpris, lui qui prenait toujours soin de son apparence, avait oublié de ce lavé ? Les reste de sa première déprime était plus ancré qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il vit Sasuke se lever.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, ça va aller.

Il fit quelque pas et s'écroula au sol trop affaiblie

- Attend je vais t'aider. Se leva Naruto à son tour.

- Non, je ne veux pas être un boulet que tu traine !

- Tu es ridicule, si je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi, a quoi vais-je bien servir ? C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état. Alor ne discute pas.

Il prit de nouveau Sasuke dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il le déposa au sol et commença à faire couler l'eau du bain.

- Une douche aurait suffi.

- Non, tu as besoin d'un bon bain.

- T'insinu que je suis sale…après tout tu as raison.

- Tu pourrais être couvert de crasse que je t'aimerai quand même Sasu, enlève ton yukata je vais te laver.

Sasuke s'installa une fois dévêtu sur le petit tabouret à disposition. Naruto fit glisser la fleur de douche sur sa peau avec une infinie douceur.

- Ça sent bon. Ferma Sasuke les yeux.

- tu trouve ?

- Oui, c'est ton savon.

Naruto regarde celui qu'il tenait dans la main, il tiré sur le beige écru, c'était bien le sien, senteur chèvre feuille, celui de Sasuke était à la fleur de cerisier et tiré sur le rose nacré.

- Je me suis trompé, je vais utiliser le tien, ta peau et sensible ce sera mieux.

- Non, continu, j'aime cette odeur.

Une fois lavé, Naruto le rinça et le déposa dans l'eau chaude. Sasuke fermait les yeux, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur dont son amant faisait preuve en glissant ses doigts le long de sa peau.

- Tu m'as donné envie.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir.

- On va être à l'étroit.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Tout le temps où Naruto se lava, Sasuke le dévora des yeux.

- Naruto

- Mmh ?

- Je veux faire l'amour.

**A suivre….**

Chapitre 10 : funeste envie

« - il est mort c'est clair ! C'était prévisible !

- réanime-le ! hurla Naruto »

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié.

Je vous dit a bientôt au prochain chapitre qui est en correction. Il sera l'avant dernier de cette histoire


	10. Funeste envie

Salut tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien ?!

Après une longue attente voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Sinon pour ceux qui se posent la question, le 11 est déjà en correction, ainsi que le chap 6-7-8 de la servante, et le chap 3 + épilogue des malheurs de sasuke également.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : funeste envie**

_Tout le temps où Naruto se lava, Sasuke le dévora des yeux. _

_- Naruto_

_- Mmh ?_

_- Je veux faire l'amour._

Le blond qui venait de se renverser de l'eau chaude sur le corps, se figea. Une demande aussi audacieuse de la part de Sasuke, c'était jouissif ! Il lui sauterait dessus immédiatement s'il n'était pas aussi faible…

- Tu n'es pas en état Sasu. Expliqua Naruto en se dirigeant vers la baignoire.

- Je ne te fais plus envie ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais ton corps est fatigué. Le mien est bien trop plein d'énergie. Je ne veux pas te malmener plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Continua-t-il en prenant place derrière son amant.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans l'eau chaude, Sasuke appréciait les délicates caresses que lui procurait Naruto, tandis qu'il déposait de tendre baisés dans son cou.

Les mains de Naruto descendirent sur les abdominaux de son amant. Sasuke sentait bien que le blond tentait de le rassurer et d'une certaine façon, de se faire pardonner. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il resserra brusquement ses jambes et les ramena vers son torse.

- Sasuke ?

- C'est rien, je vais bien.

- Est-ce que tu es…

- Mn ?

- Tu es excité ? Murmura Naruto à son oreille.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et préféra se détourner de cette bouche tentatrice qui diffusait une voix trop suave pour garder un esprit rationnel.

Devant son absence de réponse, Naruto glissa ses mains le long de ses cuisses et les remonta jusqu'aux genoux qu'il agrippa et en força l'écartement. A sa grande surprise, il constata que le brun était excité. Sa verge gonflé s'était dressée et tentait de gagner la surface de l'eau qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me charrier. Annonça Sasuke de suite.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- C'est de ta faute ! Je t'ai dit que j'en avais envie !

- C'est ce que je constate. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ainsi, je vais me rattraper.

- Naruto s'il te plait, touche moi. Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi.

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer la même réponse que tout à l'heure à sa demande, mais il sentit la main du brun caresser sa verge.

- Toi aussi tu en as envie…elle est dure…se laissa aller Sasuke contre le blond.

- Comment pourrais-je être insensible à ton charme irrésistible.

Naruto se saisie des lèvres de son amant tout en empoignant sa verge gorgée de plaisir.

- Nnh ! Non ! Si tu fais ça…je…je….aah !

- C'était rapide, je t'ai à peine touché.

- Je t'avais prévenu, j'en avais trop envie… ne t'arrête pas…supplia Sasuke.

- Appuie-toi contre le bord.

Sasuke se redressa et se mit à genou, agrippant le rebord de la baignoire.

La vision si luxuriante de Sasuke, lui hurlait de s'enfoncer en lui brutalement, mais il y résista tant bien que mal. De son indexe droit, il pénétra l'intimité, qui frétillait à l'idée du traitement qu'il allait recevoir.

- Yaaaaah…vas-y continue…nnh.

- Tu es indécent. Ajouta Naruto un deuxième doigt puis un troisième.

- Je m'en fiche…j'ai décidé d'écouter ce que j'éprouve. C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé d'adoption, je le veux vraiment.

Entendre parler encore de cette histoire contraria Naruto. Il retira ses doigts, punissant Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Remet-les !

Il voyait les fesses de Sasuke remuer devant lui, demandeuse de se plaisir dont il lui avait privé soudainement. Au bout de quelques secondes à observer Sasuke, qui le suppliait de son corps, même ses sharingans le lui imploraient, il se décida. Puisqu'il le voulait tant.

Naruto se redressa à genoux et amena son sexe contre l'anneau de chair. Il entendit Sasuke pousser un son d'excitation mal camouflé.

D'un coup de reins il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde faisant hurler de plaisir le brun. Au fur et à mesure de ses déhanchements, le souffle du brun devenait chaotique.

Les hanches de Naruto qui s'écrasaient conte ses fesses provoquaient un claquement d'eau. Les mouvements de hanche firent déborder l'eau de la baignoire, qui s'écoula au sol, au rythme des gémissements du brun.

- Naruto…continue, plus vite ! Oui, là, juste là, encore vas-y !

- Tu es insatiable.

Naruto changea de position. Il attrapa le brun par la taille et s'assis, obligeant Sasuke à s'empaler de tout son poids sur lui.

- Aah ! Oui…c'est…bon !

Il souleva Sasuke et le laissa s'enfoncer d'un coup sur lui.

- Hyaaaaa !

Sasuke venait de se contracter de toute part.

- Tu as jouit ? Posa sa tête Naruto au dessus de son épaule.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- De l'eau.

- De l'eau ? Ne compris pas Naruto.

- Il y a de l'eau qui est entrée en moi.

- Oh, comme ça ? Le souleva Naruto et le laissa retomber sur lui.

- Arrête ! C'est bizarre !

- Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air de t'exciter encore plus.

Après plusieurs allers retours Naruto se libéra avant Sasuke.

- Ne t'arrête pas, continu.

Naruto lui enserra la taille de ses bras et le colla contre son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- Quoi ? Laisse-moi d'abord mmmm…

Naruto se saisi de sa bouche, et de sa main droite empoigna la verge du brun. Il lui appliqua le meilleur des traitements.

- Nn…Narummmmmmm

Sasuke se contracta soudain de toute part tandis qu'il se libéra dans la main de son amant.

- Tu as aimé ?

- …oui…..

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Sasuke ?

Naruto observa le visage de brun. Il avait perdu connaissance. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était trop faible.

Naruto se retira et porta Sasuke hors de la baignoire, puis l'enroula d'une serviette. Il l'emmena ensuite dans leur chambre pour qu'il s'y repose.

La nuit fut grandement reposante pour Naruto, qui n'avait dormi que sur le canapé de son bureau depuis plusieurs jours. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se leva, Sasuke dormait toujours. Son visage apaisé le rassurait. Il repensa au mot du brun et quitta la chambre.

Sasuke se leva en milieu d'après midi et s'étonna de voir le blond dans le salon, le nez dans des rouleaux.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Naruto releva les yeux et un sourire orna sa face en voyant son amant en tenu d'Adam.

- Non, j'ai pris une journée. Ils savent où me trouver en cas de problème.

Il reporta son attention sur les rouleaux et sentit Sasuke se coller à son dos.

- Tu travailles ?

- Si on veut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fioles ? Et ses dessins ? Tu fais de la magie maintenant ?

- Ne soit pas ridicule. Ce sont des techniques de mon clan. Elles sont très anciennes et ses fioles contiennent du sang et du chakra ainsi que des fluides corporels.

- Pourquoi tu étudies ça pendant ton jour de congé ?

- Parce tu m'as dit que tu voulais un enfant.

- Et ?!

- Ce sont des techniques d'enfantement de mon clan.

- Ces techniques sont dangereuses et ont été interdite par le premier Hokage, sauf si elle permettait de pallier à la disparition de caractère héréditaire d'un clan.

- C'est exact.

- Pourquoi les étudier ?

- Tu vois ma technique du sexy no jutsu.

- Celle que tu as créé ?

- Apparemment ce serait une technique héréditaire de mon clan qui permet une transformation des cellules.

- Tu ne l'as donc pas créé.

- Non.

- Pourquoi l'étudies-tu si tu la maitrise déjà ?

- Cette technique a été développée grâce à la formidable régénérescence de nos cellules. Les Uzumaki ont du faire face à beaucoup de problème d'alliance et ont développés un caractère de morphisme pour s'adapter au partenaire qu'ils avaient choisi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- En gros j'ai la possibilité de devenir une femme, car c'est dans mes gènes et je peux enfanter.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse-t-il être, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il y a pas mal de contraintes qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser à l'époque.

- Lesquels ?

- Une femme a des cycles de croissance ovarienne tout au court de sa vie. Mais le fait de transformer un homme en femme, engendrait la mise en maturation d'innombrables follicules qui créaient des grossesses multiples et très dangereuses. Ces rouleaux rapportent que les hommes ayant eut recourt a cette technique, après avoir été engrossés, ne sont jamais retournés à leur état d'homme. Et qu'ils se sont vu aussi déposséder de leur chakra et de leurs aptitudes héréditaires par le fœtus qu'ils accueillaient. Le fœtus avait également une croissance anormalement élevé et incontrôlable provoquant la mort de leur hôte au court de la grossesse.

- Tu veux dire que l'enfant a tué la mère à petit feu ?

- Oui. Beaucoup de décès ont été recensés au cours de la grossesse et après l'accouchement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Lui ôta Sasuke le rouleau des mains.

- Si je veux exaucer ton souhait je dois le faire.

- Ne fait pas l'idiot. Avec Kyuubi et toute la puissance de ton clan, sans compté que tu es le gardien du passé, si tu disparais qui transmettras le savoir de ton clan ?

- Tu n'as pas tort. Si seulement je pouvais étudier la question…je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas prendre froid.

Naruto quitta la pièce laissant le brun. À son retour avec le petit déjeuner, il trouva une brune pulpeuse dans son salon. De longs cheveux noirs, une peau laiteuse et un regard froid et supérieur.

- Sa-Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien, je me suis juste souvenu que j'avais copié ta technique. Et j'ai pensé que ce pourrait être moi qui enfante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! C'est trop dangereux tu l'as dit toi-même, de plus cette technique est connu pour le clan Uzumaki pas pour d'autres personnes !

- Personne d'autre à part un Uchiha ne peut le faire ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le sharingan copie les techniques à la perfection et je suis assez fort pour maintenir ce genre de technique, mais moins que toi.

- …

- Examine-moi.

- Pardon ?

- Mes organes génitaux, mes seins, examine moi !

- Tu plaisante ?! Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne pourrais absolument pas te dire si c'est normale ou pas. Si j'en parle a Sakura ou ne serait-ce que Tsunade, elles vont me tomber dessus, elles ne voudront pas accepter une telle chose !

- Alors fait moi l'amour. Je tomberais enceinte et j'irais voir Sakura en tant que femme enceinte.

- Je refuse. Laisse-moi d'abord le temps d'examiner tous les rouleaux.

- Soit, mais je n'en démords pas Naruto !

- Je sais, tu es têtu.

Durant le reste de la journée, Naruto ne fit qu'analyser une multitude de rouleau. Tandis que Sasuke avait décidé de prendre l'air.

Il tenait sa solution et avait bien l'intention que ça marche. Naruto s'inquiétait beaucoup trop.

Il s'arrêta soudain devant une boutique. La vitrine affichait une jolie robe de printemps dans les tons orangé. Cette couleur lui fit penser à Naruto. Il se dit que s'il avait été une femme, il aurait peut-être porté ce genre de robe à la couleur fétiche du blond.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut le déclic. Pas besoin de le signaler à Sakura ou Tsunade ! Il suffisait de se faire passer pour une jeune fille qui venait faire un bilan de santé. Un sourire victorieux orna ses lèvres, bien vite effacé lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique.

- Bonjour monsieur Uchiha. S'inclina la vendeuse.

- Je voudrais acheter une robe.

- Pour vous ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Fronça les sourcils Sasuke.

- Ah ! Vous avez repéré quelque chose ?

- Oui, je voudrais le modèle dans la vitrine…un 36 devrait suffire.

- Votre amie a une taille idéale !

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Soupira Sasuke.

- Nous avons des ballerines assortit ainsi qu'un sac, un chapeau.

- Un chapeau…

Il n'avait jamais mit de chapeau…vu l'âge qu'il faisait en fille…non… le chapeau ferait trop vieux…quelque chose de mignon…des long cheveux…des élastiques ? Non ça fait négliger….des rubans ?

- Vous avez des rubans dans ces tons là ?

- Ah ! Monsieur est connaisseur !

Si seulement elle savait.

- Je vais prendre aussi les chaussures, mettez un 39 et le sac aussi.

- Bien monsieur. Puis-je vous proposer une veste d'un beau blanc ?

- Vous avez du bleu ciel ? Demanda sérieusement Sasuke.

La vendeuse se mit à rire.

- Excusez-moi, on dirait que vous cherchez à habiller la sœur de l'Hokage, s'il en avait une.

Si elle savait…

- C'est pour une amie.

- Un paquet cadeau ?

- Non, ça ira.

Une fois qu'il eut payer il passa dans un magasin de lingerie féminine sous l'apparence d'une quelconque femme pour ne pas être le sujet de commérage absurde puis il retourna a l'appartement et pris soin de laisser les affaires dans son armoire avant de rejoindre le blond qui n'avait pas quitter ses rouleaux

- Ça avance ?

- Lentement mais surement…tu t'es promené ?

- Oui ça fait du bien, dit demain aussi je suis en repos forcé ?

- C'est le dernier profites en bien.

- J'y compte bien. S'allongea sur le canapé Sasuke.

Il entendit un infime bruit de disparition, qu'il vit le blond réapparaitre au dessus de lui.

- Tu me cherches ?

- Peut-être. Sourit Sasuke amusé de voir le blond jaloux.

- Je pourrais te faire suivre.

- Je les sèmerais.

- Sasuke…je t'aime...j'ai pris conscience de ta demande et je voudrais l'honorer, laisse moi juste du temps…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…moi aussi je t'aime…

- Sasuke

- …

- Sasuke ?

- …zzz…zzz…

Naruto disparut et réapparut dans la chambre avec son amant qu'il coucha.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, Naruto était déjà partit, mais il avait pris soin de laisser un mot, comme quoi il vérifierait qu'il avait pris du poids ce qui l'avait fait rire.

Sasuke sortit le sac de la veille et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Après s'être transformé et habillé il s'observa.

- L'habit fait vraiment le moine…

Il s'éclipsa et se rendit à l'hôpital. Après une profonde inspiration, il se rendit à l'accueil ou la standardiste l'observa.

- C'est pourquoi ?

Bien faire attention, au geste, à la parole, l'intonation de la voix, l'attitude, et surtout le nom.

- Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec une gynécologue.

Il la vit farfouiller dans le registre.

- J'ai un désistement dans une demi-heure, ça vous va ?

- Oui c'est parfait.

- Bien. Docteur Sakura Haruno 4ème étage.

- Euh, il y a quelqu'un d'autres ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez un médecin particulier ?

- Non…non ça ira.

- Votre nom, Uchiha- ?

Ce n'est pas vrai il avait beau être mielleux elle avait directe vu qu'il était Uchiha ? Les cheveux ? Ou bien les yeux ?

- Uchiha Mi-

- Midori ?

- Mikoto ! S'empressa de dire le nom de sa mère Sasuke.

- Vous êtes parente avec la défunte Uchiha Mikoto ? Regarda-t-elle ses fichiers.

- Les Uchiha sont une grande famille !

- Si vous le dite, allez en salle d'accueil.

Une fois arrivée, s'en solda la plus longue demi-heure de sa vie. Entre les femmes qui hurlaient qu'elles allaient accoucher, les nourrissons qui ne cessaient de pleurer et les pères anxieux et complètement gaga devant le ventre de leur femme. Si jamais Naruto faisait ça, il jure qu'il lui foutrait son poing dans la figure…pas besoin de rendre débile l'enfant plus qu'il ne le serait déjà…. Il s'imagina la tête de Naruto ce qui le fit rire.

- C'est les hormones, être enceinte vous rend euphorique.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Se leva Sasuke, outré.

- Ah bon ?!

- C'est à ce moment que Sakura sortie de son cabinet.

- Uchiha Mikoto ? Uchiha Mikoto ?

- C'est moi ! Leva la main Sasuke en se dirigeant vers elle.

Les yeux de Sakura se firent si petit et suspicieux qu'il crut qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Il la suivit tandis qu'elle retournait à son bureau pour remplir de la paperasse.

- Âge ?

- 21 ans.

- Poids ?

- 50 kilos.

- Taille ?

- 1m80. Je te propose plutôt qu'elle mesure 1m70 et pèse 60 kilos, car sinon elle serait grande et maigre genre anorexique. J'ai calculé son IMC avec ces résultats et elle aura une corpulence normale.

- Vous avez déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

- Oui…euh je veux dire non !

- Oui ou non ?

- Non !

Sasuke avait faillit commettre sa première bourde, en tant que femme il devait surement être vierge.

- Vous êtes réglé ?

Question qui tue.

- Vous savez le truc rouge une fois par mois. Se moqua Sakura.

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Surement…ce n'est pas comme s'il avait toujours été une fille

- Oui.

- Vous venez voir pour ?

- Un bilan de santé, voir si tout va bien. Ma mère a eu plusieurs problème et je voulais être sur que ça allait.

Il inventa n'importe quoi en espérant quelle l'examine.

- Cette couleur ne vous va pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ce orange…on dirait mon débile de coéquipier et accessoirement Hokage.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! J'aime cette couleur !

Sakura sembla surprise puis se dirigea vers elle.

- Je constate que votre sharingan fonctionne bien lui en tout cas. Lui indiqua Sakura au miroir.

Sasuke s'y mira et repris son sang froid.

- Déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous. Vous venez d'arriver ?

- Comment ça ?

- L'Hokage a retrouvé des membres éparpillé du clan Uzumaki et Uchiha qu'il a ramené.

- Ah…oui…il est si gentil.

- Mouais, seulement avec ceux qu'il aime.

Sasuke s'installa et fixa Sakura qui s'installa entre ses jambes.

- Bien voyons ce que ça donne.

- C'est froid !

- Ne bougez pas !

C'était étrange et inconfortable ainsi que douloureux.

- Vous êtes bien vierge. La muqueuse vaginale et très bien également. Elle retira son instrument de torture aux yeux du brun. Avant d'y mettre un autre.

- C'est quoi.

- Un thermomètre.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Selon la température, cela m'indique si vous êtes en période d'ovulation.

Elle le retira puis lui étala du gel sur le ventre.

- Je vais observer vos ovaires.

Sasuke se laissa faire, mais tiqua lorsqu'elle se mit à lui malaxer les seins sous prétexte d'un diagnostique d'un éventuel cancer du sein. A ce moment-là il regretta que ce ne soit pas Naruto qui toucha sa poitrine en premier.

Une fois terminé Sakura laissa le brun s'habiller et lui expliqua qu'il allait bientôt ovuler et que les deux ovaires allaient le faire en même temps. Ainsi qu'il faudra surveiller ceux-ci, car il y avait trop de follicule mature à son gout. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto entra en trombe énervé comme jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Pesta Naruto

- Naruto je suis en consultation ! Se leva la rose énervé.

Derrière Sakura, Sasuke lui fit des signes de se taire.

- Uchiha ! Serra le poing Naruto en se sentant trahis.

- Ce n'est pas Sasuke Naruto ! Alors je t'interdis de faire irruption dans mon cabinet !

- Mais c'est-

- Uchiha Mikoto une fille que tu as ramené ! Lui décolla Sakura son poing.

Sasuke voyait bien que Naruto se sentait trahis, il lui avait de plus mentit et n'avait pas attendu.

- C'est ma faute Haruno-sensei.

- Nh ? Se retourna Sakura.

- J'avais demandé à Naruto-san de m'accompagner pour se rendez-vous. J'étais terrifiée. Il est en colère, car il s'est fait du souci…je suis désolé. S'inclina Sasuke.

- Mikoto ?

Naruto compris qu'il avait pensé à tout, pas étonnant de sa part.

Sasuke vit le blond sortir, dégouté. Il quitta lui aussi le cabinet et rejoignit le blond sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Il regardait le village, pensif, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa veste d'Hokage battaient le vent. Naruto savait déjà qu'il était là. Même s'il avait voulu se faire discret il n'aurait pas pu.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Ton collier.

Sasuke baissa la tête et se saisi du pendentif caché dans son décolleté. La pierre bleue scintillait de rouge

- Ton chakra m'a appelé. Ta voix terroriser résonnait dans mon crane ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Alors te trouvé là, sous une forme féminine en ayant bafoué notre accord. Je me sens trahis au plus haut point ! Il y a déjà tant de complot d'autre village pour tenter de m'assassiner. Je me méfit de tout le monde, mais que toi aussi tu t-y mettes ! À qui vais-je faire confiance ?! Se retourna Naruto.

Sasuke y vit la tristesse et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus.

- Je suis désolé…je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire de mon coté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Que j'allais ovuler, il faut surveiller ça, car il y aurait plusieurs follicules matures.

- ….

- Tout est normal. Naruto faisons le.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore estimé les risques. Rien que le faite d'avoir utilisé ma technique, plus mon chakra circulant dans ton corps ont provoqué une croissance rapide des follicules de tes ovaires, tu n'as même pas eut tes règle, le cycle est bousculer…

- Tu pourrais me reposer le sceau comme la dernière fois.

- Celui pour la malédiction ?

- Oui.

- Il est toujours actif Sasuke, tu penses avoir moins de puissance, mais je te signale que je continu de pomper ton chakra et de t'envoyer le mien. En faisant cette technique je risque une destitution de mon titre d'Hokage. Mais plus que tout je risque de te perdre toi. Et ça, ça me tuerait plus que de perdre ce fichu titre.

- Si on n'en parle pas ?

- On ne pourra pas cacher cela indéfiniment, je ne connais rien à la maternité. Tes flux de chakra vont être détectés et le pot au rose sera découvert. Tu imagines ?

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est pourtant simple. Ton ventre va devenir énorme ! Tu va rester pendant neuf mois une femme ! Comment penses-tu que je puisse expliquer ton absence, toi qui es mon anbu attitré ? Il faut également une sage femme pour l'accouchement et puis tout ce qui s'ensuit ! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire…

- La technique de ton père.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'un jour ton père avait une technique pour ce rendre à un endroit précis grâce à un kunai muni d'un sceau. Cela le menait à une maison secrète où ta mère résidait.

- Je m'en souviens bien.

- Tu as toujours le kunai qu'il ta donné ?

- Oui, tu penses que la maison pourrait être encore debout ?

- Ça ne coute rien d'essayer, tu pourrais y apposer des sceaux de protection et je résiderais là toute le temps de la grossesse.

- Tu va déprimer. Cela ne pourrait être que vers la fin de la grossesse…ton absence va poser des questions. Il faut que je t'envoi en mission…mais tu es mon garde personnel…il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Yamato ?

- Mm, Kakashi ?

- Il n'acceptera pas. Soupira Sasuke.

- Alors qui ?

- Neji.

- Tu plaisante là ?

- Non, si je devais confier ta vie à quelqu'un ce serait à lui, il est de loin le meilleur ninja après moi.

- Soit va pour Neji. Il faut que je simule ton envoi en mission…

Ce ne fut pas évident. Non rien, depuis le début. Ni pour Sasuke, ni pour lui. Faire l'amour à une femme…même s'il s'agissait du brun, il n'arrivait pas à ce convaincre que c'était lui, il avait l'impression de le trahir… de plus leur relation avait à peine commencé, Sasuke acceptait tout juste la présence d'une autre peau contre la sienne…

Ça ne lui aurait pas déranger d'attendre un an. Mais Sasuke était butté et le savoir en ovulation comme il disait, il ne voulait pas laisser cette chance en faisant fit de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait dut l'envoyer en mission spécial tenu au plus au secret en coopération avec Gaara. Bien évidemment il avait fallut mettre au courant le rouquin du subterfuge, qui d'ailleurs l'avait laissé coi au début et lui avait clairement dit qu'ils étaient cinglé. Bref après avoir accepté, faire l'amour fut bien plus dur qu'il ne le croyait. D'abord parce que le brun était vierge, qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, c'était donc ajouté un saignement, en plus d'une douleur atroce qui tiraillé son amant.

Mais Sasuke était plus que buté et il l'avait refait plusieurs fois durant les jours qui suivirent. Ça en devenait presque naturel mais aucun des deux n'aimait ça. Sasuke car il sentait que Naruto n'aimait pas véritablement son corps et les sensations de l'acte étaient beaucoup moins intenses à son gout…quand à Naruto il trouvait que le brun n'était pas aussi séduisant sans son caractère froid qui se mettait sans dessus dessous lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. C'était beaucoup moins excitant.

Bref, après avoir eut droit à la visite médicale chez Sakura qui toléra, plus par respect du souhait de « Mikoto » alias Sasuke, la présence du blond sous prétexte que la jeune femme était effrayé.

Après avoir appris que Sasuke était enceinte ce fut le début des hostilités, plus dure qu'une guerre ninja pour eux deux, car l'art de la guerre n'en n'avait pas de secret, mais la maternité et ses inconvénients si. Et ils ne tardèrent pas à le découvrir.

Ce ne fut qu'après la remise en état de la maison de ces parents que Sasuke commença à sentir les effets de la grossesse. Vers le troisième mois, les nausées matinales le ravageaient, puis l'envie d'uriner constamment, certains aliments ne passèrent même plus en bouche et rien que l'odeur ou la vue de certains lui provoquait de violent haut le cœur. Si bien qu'il finissait par ne plus se nourrir que de ramen qui était devenu pour Sasuke sa crise d'envie alors que pour d'autres était le chocolat ou les fraises, ce qui arrangea en passant Naruto.

Son ventre c'était arrondit, ses seins avait gonflé, il pleurait pour la moindre broutille. Plus le temps passait et plus la personnalité de Sasuke semblait s'éloigner de lui. Cloitré dans la maison, il passait son temps à lire des livres ou des magazines sur comment être une mère, l'allaitement, les prénoms, les dangers, etc. Tandis que lui continuait son travail à la tour Hokage en répondant au moindres désires du brun.

Au cinquième mois, il y eut des complications. Le chakra de Sasuke était instable le sceau maudit s'enclenchait régulièrement la nuit, et le jour. Sa peau se couvrait souvent des arabesques du sceau, il lui pompait énormément de chakra, si bien qu'il avait du fréquemment s'allonger sur le canapé de son bureau pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Un jour il sentit l'angoisse de Sasuke grimper en lui, son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Quelque chose était entrain de ce produire et Sasuke paniquait.

A l'aide du kunai Naruto se téléporta instantanément dans la maison, la porte d'entrée était ouverte ce qui ne ressemblait pas au brun.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke où es-tu ?

Naruto fit les pièces une à une quand le brun lui répondit qu'il était dans le salon. Il s'y rendu de suite et le trouva affalé dans un pouf, les mains crispé sur son ventre rond.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Se précipita Naruto pour lui prendre la main afin de le rassurer.

- C'est Tsunade et-

- Ba-chan ? Arqua un sourcil Naruto.

- Oui moi.

Le blond se retourna vers la porte et vit Tsunade tenant un plateau de thé et Jiraya avec quelques paquets de gâteaux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment avez-vous-

- C'est à moi de poser cette question ! S'indigna Tsunade en posant le plateau et prenant place sur un coussin. Je sais que tu es imprévisible et fonceur, mais de là, à commettre ce genre de folie, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire !

- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est grave ? Prit place à son tour Jiraya.

- Ne blâmez pas Naruto pour ça ! Snif…c'est ma faute….huu…c'est moi qui l'ait obligé….snif…il ne voulait pas et…bouh….

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive là ? Se sentit mal à l'aise Jiraya.

- C'est rien. Depuis qu'il est enceint Sasuke, pleure pour un rien, ça va passer. Le serra contre lui Naruto en lui frottant le dos. Comment avez-vous su qu'il était là ?

- C'est ton père commença Jiraya, il a posé un sceau sur la maison pour que je surveille ta mère et toi lors de la grossesse, ce sceau détecte le nombre de vie à un certain degré de développement. Il l'avait mit en place avec une limite de deux personnes pour être sur qu'il n'arrive rien à ta mère. Dès qu'une troisième personne exceptée lui entre dans cette maison le sceau s'enclenche et nous intervenions.

- On ne l'a pas détecté avant, car Sasuke n'avait pas atteint un certain stade de la grossesse. Mais il y a deux jours le sceau nous a indiqué qu'il y avait trois personnes en permanence dans cette maison, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un en plus était là.

- C'était surement moi.

- Non fit Jiraya. Le sceau ne détecte pas ton chakra. Seulement celui de Sasuke et les enfants.

- Une seconde quand tu dis les-

- Il y en a deux vu que le sceau a détecté trois vies.

En entendant ça, Sasuke s'évanouit, trop faible mentalement ces dernier temps pour accuser le coup. Naruto s'inquiéta comme toujours pour sa santé, craignant que cette technique ne tue son bien aimé.

- Ba-chan, vu que tu es au courant, pourrais-tu prendre soin de Sasuke ?

- Pardon ?

- Suis-le le temps de la maternité, Sakura commence à se poser des questions. Et je ne veux pas quelle aille s'imaginer que j'ai fait un enfant adultère à une femme.

- Pourquoi penserait-elle cela ?

Naruto soupira et finit par leur raconter le manège qui durait depuis quelque mois.

- Vous êtes inconscient ! S'époumona Tsunade.

- Ce qui est fait est fait Tsunade. Concéda Jiraya.

- Sasuke avait besoin d'un enfant. Je l'ai fait pour lui, pour son bonheur personnel. Si c'était à refaire je le referais. La question maintenant est, est-ce que tu vas l'aider pendant le reste de la grossesse et l'accouchement ?

Naruto sérieux fixait Tsunade. Il avait besoin d'elle il ne le nierait pas.

- Comme si j'avais le choix ! Pesta la blonde plus pour la forme que pour le fait.

- Merci Ba-chan. Je reviens j'emmène Sasuke dans la chambre.

Il souleva son bien aimé et quitta la pièce sous les regards des deux sannins.

- A quoi tu penses Tsunade ?

- A rien.

- Pas de ça, je sais que quelque chose te turlupine.

- C'est vrai….en tant que médecin, au cours de ma carrière j'ai du lire un tas de livres relatant ces techniques, tant la demande pour régler ce problème est importante. Tout les couples ayant eut recours à cette pratique ont vu soit le parent porteur, soit l'enfant décédé à l'accouchement. Et les taux de réussite sont très faibles. Des sphères de couvaison ont été créées par le clan Uzumaki. Elles allient l'eau et l'air pour simuler un placenta et ils y ajoutent tous les compléments nutritifs, ainsi que le sang des parents. Mais bien souvent c'était un échec, et un seul caractère des parents était transmis via un ovule de synthèse…il fallait bien souvent refaire l'expérience pour que le second parent transmette sont caractère…au finale les familles ne se mélangeaient pas et cela entrainaient des discordes.

- C'est compliqué.

- Et très dangereux. C'est pour cela qu'il y a eut une forte augmentation des adultères et d'enfant illégitime. Si un garçon ou une fille n'arrivait pas à être obtenue avec le conjoint, on allait voir ailleurs pour préserver la ligner et le caractère spécifique de celle-ci. Il y a aussi eut les histoires de consanguinité entre cousin et cousine…

- C'est toujours un problème chez les Hyuuga ?

- Hélas oui. C'est un vieux clan très fermé de se point vue là…il prétende que si les deux parents possède le byakugan, alors il l'enfant sera plus puissant…

- Mais pour suivre cette radiation familiale, Hinata doit épouser Neji ? Ceux sont les dernier il me semble… réfléchis Jiraya.

- Il doit bien y en avoir ailleurs, mais si ces deux-là finissent ensemble, la branche protectrice va disparaitre, c'est là le souhait du père de Neji. Celui-ci ne pense pas pareil et quand à Hinata elle souhaite faire disparaitre cette branche, mais pour cela elle doit l'épouser…bref c'est encore confus à l'heure actuelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire.

- Si on revenait à mon problème ? Se racla Naruto la gorge…pas que le sujet me désintéresse, mais je pense que Hinata et Neji sont déjà dessus donc-

- Donc je suivrais Sasuke. Déclara Tsunade.

Comme l'avais dit la Godaime, elle suivit Sasuke jusqu'au terme de la grossesse bien que se fut facile les premières semaines. Un mois après Naruto avait dû se résoudre à accepter la proposition de Tsunade.

Sasuke était trop affaiblit et la lutte perpétuel qu'il menait avec les deux fœtus n'arrangeait pas son état. Il s'était fermement opposé à l'idée. Naruto avait donc abandonné celle-ci, mais quand Tsunade était revenu à la charge en lui disant que s'il ne le faisait pas il perdrait Sasuke, mais aussi les deux fœtus sous peut, il avait donc accepté contre l'avis du brun.

Il s'était disputé, insulté, Sasuke lui avait craché les pires horreurs à la figure, mais Naruto ne pouvait plus se résoudre à le voir ainsi à l'état de cadavres vivant. Sa peau était blafarde et tiraillé de gris, ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur, il avait beaucoup maigris et son visage et son corps s'était creuser. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser dans cet état peu importe que Sasuke veuille subir la grossesse en totalité, à présent il en valait de sa vie plus que des deux êtres qui l'habitaient.

Cela faisait donc maintenant trois mois qu'il l'observait dormir. Sasuke avait était plongé dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à l'accouchement et Tsunade ne le quittait plus des yeux. Le voir ainsi était de plus en plus insoutenable et Naruto fuyait la maison le plus souvent possible. Il avait était branché sou perfusion à de nombreux endroit pour accusé le coup de la grossesse et la remise sur pied de son corps.

Le jour était venu où Tsunade réveilla le brun en vue du futur accouchement. Etant donné les faibles contractions qu'elle notait.

- Il risque d'être perdu de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Le prévint Tsunade.

- D'accord, je peux rester seul avec lui ?

- Oui, mais au moindre signe tu m'appel, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Ok.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à émerger. Revoir ses cils battrent l'air et ses iris noir fixées le plafond le remplit de joie. Il était perdu aussi il se saisi de sa main attirant son regard sur lui

- Ça va ?

- Naru-to ?

- Oui, comment tu te sens ?

- Comme s'il manquait une partie de ma vie, je me souviens m'être disputé avec toi, t'avoir embrassé et après tout est de venu flou et puis plus rien.

- Je t'ai fait plonger dans le coma.

Sasuke afficha une mine contrarié.

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Trois mois.

- Je vais te tuer. Soupira Sasuke.

- Je sais mais je suis heureux que tout aille bien et ta mine est reposée.

Naruto le vit sourire et ne compris pas pourquoi.

- Sasuke ?

- Je dormais apparemment, mais c'est comme ci d'un seul coup je me souvenais de tous ces jours.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton chakra il filtrait en moi, rassurant et fort, je savais que tout allait bien. Je suis toujours fâché contre toi…mais…je te remercie d'avoir pris cette décision à ma place. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas été évidente et que je t'en dois surement la vie…

- Sasuke, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Se pencha Naruto sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

L'Uchiha émit soudain une grimace en se repliant sur lui.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- J'ai une douleur…ça fait un mal de chien bordel ! Ah….aaaargh ! Où et Tsunade ?

- A côté.

- Appelle-la tout de suite !

- Ba-chan ! Hurla Naruto.

La blonde rappliqua dans la seconde et se mit à ausculter le brun de toute part puis se positionna entre ses jambes.

- C'est le moment.

- Quoi arrgh, quel moment ? Bordel de mmmmm aaaarrgh !

- Tu va donner la vie Sasuke.

- Je vais te tuer Naruto t'entend ! Je vais le faire, des qu'ils seront sortit je te tue ! ca fait trop mal bordel !

- Naruto va me chercher des bassines d'eau chaudes et des draps propres.

Le blond s'exécuta et effectua rapidement plusieurs clones pour assister Tsunade qui se désinfectait les mains à l'aide du matériel qu'elle avait accumulé durant trois mois dans la petite maison.

- bien, quand je dirais inspire, tu bloc et tu pousses puis relâche et tu expire compris Sasuke ?

- Oui aaaarrgggh !

Naruto mimait les exercices de respiration à son amant, tandis que lui hurlait de tout son soul et lui broyait les mains qu'il tenait de lui et son clone. Sa peau avait rougit par l'effort et ses cheveux s'était collé à ses tempes tant il transpirait.

- Inspire. Expire. Lui mimait Naruto les exercices.

Sasuke le fixait en reproduisant les exercices puis hurlant de tout son soul.

Le premier bébé mit près de six heures pour enfin se décider à sortir.

- C'est une fille ! Déclara Tsunade en déposant l'enfant dans un premier drap dans les bras d'un des clones Naruto qui la tenait avant qu'elle ne coupe le cordon.

Le Naruto l'approcha de Sasuke qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Elle est…..belle….

- Sasuke…Sasuke?! Le gifla Naruto doucement…Ba-chan ! Sasuke s'est évanouis !

- Quoi ?! Toi, met toi là et tu rattrapes le deuxième s'il sort ! Plaça telle un des clones devant l'utérus dilaté. Le clone écarquilla les yeux et eut un violent haut le cœur à la vu du placenta et du sang qui s'en échappait.

La blonde fit le tour du lit, elle posa deux de ses doigts ensanglantés sur la nuque du brun et se concentra.

- Il n'y a plus de pouls !

- Comment ça plus de pouls ?!

- Il est mort c'est clair ! C'était prévisible !

- Réanime-le ! hurla Naruto

- Je ne peux pas ! L'enfant est dans son ventre ! Le choc électrique tuera le bébé !

- Réanime Sasuke ! Il n'est pas question que je le laisse mourir Ba-chan !

- Naruto réfléchis une seconde !

- C'est un ordre du Rokudaime ! Fait-le !

Tsunade resta coi par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Tu vas sacrifier ton enfant au prix de tout ce que Sasuke a enduré pour les avoir ?

- J'ai prévenu Sasuke lorsqu'il s'est lancé là-dedans, que peu importe ce qui arriverait s'il fallait sacrifier l'enfant pour le sauver je le ferais sans hésiter. Je peux te paraitre sans cœur mais c'est comme ça !

- je ne veux pas foutre la merde, mais y a un truc qui sort là ! Fit le clone.

Tsunade fit rapidement le tour.

- C'est la tête ! La mort a provoqué un relâchement musculaire et l'enfant et entrain de sortir. Recule ! Naruto monte sur son ventre !

- Quoi ?!

- Ça va faire descendre l'enfant. C'est sans risque pour Sasuke dépêche !

Naruto s'exécuta et l'enfant glissa comme une lettre à la poste dans les bras de Tsunade.

- C'est une fille déclara telle en le posant rapidement dans les bras d'un second clone pour couper le cordon.

Elle se dirigea vers les palettes cardiaque, les mit en charges, écarta la chemise de nuit de Sasuke tandis que Naruto descendait.

- Tout le monde recule ! Elle se saisit des palettes et les colla sur la poitrine du brun un choc électrique violent parcourra le corps de Sasuke, elle tata sa nuque mais rien.

- merde ! Reposa telle les palettes et ouvrant un tiroir.

Elle en sortit un flacon et une aiguille si grande que Naruto en écarquilla les yeux. Elle remplit la seringue chercha à tâtons au niveau du sein gauche du brun. Puis planta d'un coup sec à la verticale l'énorme aiguille avant d'y injecter son contenu.

- C'est quoi ?

- De l'adrénaline pour faire repartir le cœur, recule toi bordel ! Se saisit telle des palettes.

Elle dégagea une fois de plus. Elle n'y croyait plus, mais elle essaya pour Naruto. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à insuffler une nouvelle décharge le corps de Sasuke se recouvrit du sceau de Naruto.

- Je vais t'aider de l'intérieur ! Se concentra le blond sur l'énorme quantité de chakra qu'il envoyait au brun. Laisse-moi atteindre le cœur avec Kyuubi.

- Dépêche-toi.

- J'y suis presque…là…c'est ici….c'est bon...mon chakra circule dans toute les cellules…

- Je dégage ! Posa les palettes Tsunade.

Le corps du brun s'arqua une nouvelle fois puis retomba. Tsunade posa ses doigts sur sa nuque, il n'y a avait rien.

- Naruto

- Tait toi…il est là….je le sais….ces cellules réagissent, je les sens avaler mon chakra… arrrr bordel de merde Sasuke tu va ramener ton cul ici ! Hurla Naruto en faisant comprimer son chakra autour du cœur en une dernière insufflation.

Tsunade resta interdite devant ses efforts…Sasuke n'était plus… mais alors qu'elle allait lui demander d'arrêter son acharnement elle l'a sentie, la carotide. Elle pulsait faiblement au début puis de plus en plus franchement.

Le cœur était repartit, Naruto ne s'en était pas aperçut croyant certainement que ces mouvement était ceux du chakra qu'il dirigeait dans le brun.

- Naruto.

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas.

- Naruto le cœur est repartit.

L'Hokage ouvrit les yeux et fixa le sourire de Tsunade.

- Il est repartit ?

- Oui.

Ses yeux se gorgèrent brusquement de larmes tandis qu'il se jetait sur Sasuke s'en ne cesse de scander son nom, déposant mille baiser sur son front, ses joues et ses lèvres.

Tsunade se mit elle aussi a pleuré, heureuse que tout soit finalement rentré dans l'ordre. Elle ne réalisa qu'après que les deux filles était en train de crier à plein poumon dans bras des deux clones complètement gauche et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Elles furent toutes les deux baignées, soignées par elle et un de ses clones tandis que Naruto reste auprès de Sasuke.

- Tu as des vêtements ? Revint-elle avec les deux petites.

- Je crois. Sasuke m'as montré des vêtements qu'il a fait il me semble…il a dû les ranger là…se leva Naruto pour ouvrir la commode.

En effet Tsunade constata qu'il y avait pas mal de vêtement fille et garçon d'ailleurs. Le brun espérait peut-être avoir un garçon ou bien avait-il juste prévu les deux au cas ou.

Elle trouva des body et des pyjamas qu'elle emmena dans la salle de bain où elle avait trouvé les couches et le produit pour enfant que le brun avait accumulé pendant la grossesse.

Après les avoir couverte elle les déposa dans les deux berceaux de la chambre. Puis elle commença à nettoyer Sasuke et vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune lésion pendant l'accouchement de leur première fille.

Naruto lui fixait les deux petites. La première née avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit et sa peau blafarde lui indiquait quelle tenait beaucoup de Sasuke ce qui lui attira un sourire. La deuxième avait les cheveux blond et le teint halé…elle lui ressemblait et pourtant…

Tsunade vit qu'il s'en éloigna pour s'adosser contre la commode, elle le vit aussi pleurer en silence.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu peux les prendre tu sais.

- Je ne peux pas…j'ai…j'ai voulu la tuer pour sauver Sasuke.

- Tu étais désespérer ce n'est pas volontaire.

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit…elle doit me détester au fond d'elle-même…Sasuke la surement sentit dans mon chakra et il va m'en vouloir aussi…

- Tu voulais le sauver, ne te prend pas la tête Naruto, tu m'as aidé à la mettre au monde…c'est grâce à toi si elle est là. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aimera plus que tout.

Voyant que Naruto séchait ses larmes, Tsunade changea de sujet.

- Vous avez choisi des prénoms ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais si occupé et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'y ai pas réfléchis…je pense que Sasuke a choisit quelque chose, je vais attendre qu'il se réveil.

- Ça ne devrait pas trop tarder….Naruto…

- Oui ?

- En tant que médecin je dois te prévenir…Sasuke est resté de longue minutes sans vie. Le sang n'arrivait plus au cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il se peut que le cerveau se soit dégrader…qu'il ait changé et ne soit plus le même dans sa personnalité et son comportement…il pourrait avoir des lésions mentales…

Cette révélation fut un choc de plus pour Naruto qui partit s'asseoir sur le lit du brun.

- Quand Sasuke sera réveillé amène le moi, je l'ausculterais. Je retourne à l'hôpital pour l'heure.

- Très bien…

- Ah oui. Je t'ai laissé des instructions sur la table avec une boite de lait en poudre et des biberons si elles se réveillent avant Sasuke. Le mieux serait de leur donné le sein évidemment mais vous pouvez optez pour le lait en poudre.

- Merci Tsunade.

Après son départ les minutes furent très longues et épuisé, Naruto s'allongea au côté de Sasuke où il s'endormi. Ce fut un grognement qui le réveilla, il crut d'abord aux deux petites, mais c'était en fait Sasuke qui s'éveillait grognon comme toujours.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder fixement espérant vérifier que tout allait bien de lui-même. Bien qu'il en soit incapable.

- Sasu…tu m'entends.

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis fixa le blond impassible.

- Je t'entends.

- Tu me reconnais, tu sais qui je suis ?

- C'est quoi ces questions débile au réveil. Tu veux me mettre en rogne dés le matin ?

Naruto esquissa un grand sourire et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Le brun se redressa ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'idiot se mettait à pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu chuine ?

- Tu…tu…es mort pendant l'accouchement ! Se jeta Naruto sur lui pour le serrer très fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

- Je te jure, après notre première fille tu t'es évanoui et ton cœur a cessé de battre ! Tu m'as fait si peur !

- Je suis là maintenant. Lui frotta Sasuke le dos.

- Après que tu sois mort…snif…j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible….

Naruto fixa le corps de femme de Sasuke mais au fond de ses yeux c'était le corps d'homme du brun qu'il voyait et rien d'autres.

- Ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

- Si…j'ai ordonné à Tsunade….de te réanimé, alors que tu avais encore l'autre bébé dans ton ventre.

Sasuke ne sut pas trop comment réagir à cet aveu. Il resta stoïque un instant puis après réflexion, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour être ensemble il ne voyait que cela.

- J'aurais fait la même chose Naruto…ne t'en fait pas….nous avons une fille c'est bien suffisant à notre bonheur.

- En fait on en a deux.

Sasuke s'est de nouveau figé sous la surprise, Naruto lui raconta comment la deuxième était née et la façon dont Sasuke avait été réanimé. Il ne passa pas non plus sous silence le faite que Tsunade avait des préoccupations quant à son état.

- Elles dorment là ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'emmène jusqu'à elle ?

- Tu ne peux pas te lever ?! Paniqua Naruto, tu-tu-

- Relax Naruto, j'ai juste un mal de chien au bas ventre ! Je sens mes orteils ! Plaisanta Sasuke en tirant la couverture pour lui montrer ses orteils frétillant de vie.

- D-d'accord, excuse-moi…

Sasuke souleva le bras pour qu'il l'aide à marcher a l'autre bout de la pièce où se tenait les berceaux, mais le blond n'en fit rien et le souleva dans ses bras ce qui attira un sourire à Naruto en voyant le brun embarrasser.

- Naruto.

- Oui ? S'arrêta Naruto au milieu du chemin pour fixer Sasuke. Il le regarda intensément dans les yeux puis Sasuke glissa sa main sur sa joue et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Devant l'air subjugué de Naruto, Sasuke se mit à sourire amusé. Ses sourires Naruto les aimait profondément.

Il l'emmena jusqu'aux filles et le posa à terre.

- Elles…elles sont belles !

- Celle-là te ressemble. Lui indiqua Naruto.

- Et elle c'est tout toi !

Naruto se renfrogna et n'osa pas vraiment la regarder. Sasuke compris son malaise en voyant des larmes perler à ses yeux.

- Naruto.

- …

- C'est elle ?

- O-oui…je m'en veux…

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que ca ira très bien tu seras un bon père. Et qui sait elle voudra peut-être devenir Hokage comme toi ? Plaisanta Sasuke.

Naruto émit un sourire et sécha ses larmes. Des grognements les attirèrent, les filles se réveillaient.

- Je crois qu'elles ont faim. Fit Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- C'est toi la mère ! Donne-leur le sein !

- Quoi ?! Mais il y en a deux !

- Et alors tu as deux seins jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

- Je ne suis pas une vache à lait Naruto ! S'énerva Sasuke.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Simplement tu es le seul à avoir de quoi les nourrir je te signale ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec la deuxième, je la distrais ou j'attends quelle s'endorme de fatigue d'avoir pleuré de faim pendant que l'autre bois ?

- J'n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je pensais leur donner du lait en poudre.

- Tsunade m'a dit que compte tenue de nos enfants presque miraculés issus d'une technique interdite, il serait préférable à leur bon développement que tu leur donne le sein !

- …

Sasuke aurait voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il n'avait rien à lui dire car il avait raison.

- Très bien ramène moi au lit et va chercher les deux coussins que je tais fait rembourrer.

Naruto s'exécuta, Sasuke mit chacun de ses bras sur les coussins, et ouvrit la chemise de nuit que Tsunade lui avait mit.

- Tu sais que t'as l'air bête les seins à l'air comme ça ?

- Tait toi idiot ! Et amène-les-moi.

Naruto s'exécuta et déposa la blonde au bras gauche et la brune au bras droit. Les petites ne tardèrent pas à téter et Sasuke à grimacer.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Elles n'ont pas de dent mais elles arrivent à me pincer les tétons ! Elle tienne de toi c'est sûr !

- Eeh ! Je ne cherche pas du lait moi quand je le fait. D'ailleurs j'ai même du mal à me rappeler la sensation de sentir ton corps sous ma bouche. Fit le blond en quittant la pièce.

Sasuke se mordit là lèvre…il avait gaffé, il avait mit le couteau sous la gorge de Naruto pour avoir un enfant, il avait pris tant de risque ensemble que l'amour de leur couple avait était mit de coté.

Il était normal que Naruto est du mal à se rappeler de son corps, il ne lui avait fait l'amour que deux fois. Cela avait était magique et pourtant il lui en avait privé dès le lendemain avec son obsession d'avoir un enfant. Puis il avait continué quatre ou cinq fois avec son corps de femme…mais cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir…Naruto s'était littéralement forcé à lui faire l'amour et le brun avait du recourir à toutes les ruses possibles pour faire durcir son amant.

Naruto n'aimait pas son corps de femme et c'est tout ce qu'il avait vu ces neuf dernier mois. Il y avait de quoi être frustré.

Perdu dans ces pensé il n'avait pas vu Naruto revenir. Ce n'est qu'en étant ébloui par le flash de l'appareil photo qu'il émergea

- Naruto !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de me prendre en photo !

- Non je veux que nos filles voient comment tu étais à leur naissance. Arrête de bouder et sourit !

Sasuke soupira et concéda enfin quelque sourire.

- Je leur fait un album bébé. Il faudrait que tu me dises leurs prénoms.

- C'est vrai, avec tout ça j'ai oublié…quel idiot…

- Tu as pensé à quoi ?

- Tant pis pour les prénoms de garçon, y en a pas, pour une fille j'ai pensé à Mikoto et Kushina

- Le prénom de nos mères ? S'étonna Naruto

- Oui, ça ne te plait pas ?

- Non ce n'est pas ca, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je suppose que tu veux que Mikoto soit celle avec les cheveux noirs et l'autre Kushina ?

- Oui, si ça te convient.

Naruto les fixa un instant puis se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Je viens de m'imaginer Mikoto avec un caractère insupportable tout l'inverse de ta mère et Kushina toute timide soit tout l'inverse de la mienne.

- Ne dit pas d'idiotie, c'est évident qu'elle nous ressemblerons et Kushina sera surement aussi insupportable que toi.

- Eeh ! Tu es pas mal dans ton genre aussi question énervant Sasuke !

- Disons qu'a nous deux on fait la paire !

- Oui ça c'est sûr.

- Alors c'est décidé ?

- Oui, elles s'appelleront comme ça.

- Tu as vu leurs yeux Naruto ?

- Oui ils sont noirs comme les tiens.

- Ils sont bleu idiot.

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot ! Je sais ce que je dis hier soir ils étaient noir quand tu as accouché !

- Eh bien regarde par toi-même car ce matin ils sont bleus ! Et puis les cheveux de Kushina ne sont pas totalement blond il y a des mèche rouge c'est bizarre.

- Non, les Uzumaki ont les cheveux rouges normalement.

- Tu es blond banane.

- Mon père était blond, ma mère avait les cheveux rouge, comme Karin c'est une Uzumaki.

- Karin une Uzumaki ?!

- Oui et Nagato aussi, tu sais le mec qui contrôlait les Pein de l'akatsuki.

- Ton clan n'est pas si mauvais alors.

- Eh ! Se sentit faussement offensé Naruto, ça compense les dégénéré qu'il y a eu dans le tien !

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Mais leurs yeux alors ? Fit Naruto qui constater effectivement qu'il était bleu.

- Ils ont changé de couleur, j'ai lu que ça arrivait à la naissance.

- Ah ok. Bon je vais faire à manger en attendant, tu m'appel quand tu as finit, je viendrais t'aider à les changer.

- D'accord…Naruto !

Le blond se stoppa à la porte et le fixa.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

Naruto lui avait sourit puis avait quitté la pièce. Il sentit bientôt la délicate fumée d'un steak et de pomme de terre lui arriver au nez. Naruto était bon en cuisine ça il devait l'admettre. Il avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour lui servir autre chose que des ramens puis au finale il en avait manger tous les jours ces derniers mois, alors sentir ce fumée lui chatouiller les narines faisait du bien.

Tandis que Naruto était en cuisine Sasuke observait ses deux filles boire avec appétit, elles étaient belles. Ils avaient pris d'énorme risque, mais cela en valait la peine. Puis en voyant sa poitrine, Sasuke eut un élan de dégout. Il ne s'aimait pas femme lui-même, alors pourquoi Naruto l'aimerait ?

Il avait envie de contenter son blond, mais ainsi il refuserait certainement, quand à lui s'il quittait son apparence de femme, les filles ne seraient plus nourrit au sein et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit faible pas après tous ces sacrifices. Naruto aussi pensait comme ça, puisque c'était lui qui lui avait demandé.

Que pouvait-il faire pour le contenter pour ne pas lui donner l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Alors que Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto était revenu dans la chambre.

- Tu sais elles ont l'air d'avoir finit.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et remarqua que les deux petite ne tétaient plus et le regardaient intensément.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Je sais, pris Naruto, Mikoto, il faut leur faire leur ro.

Naruto marcha doucement en posant sa fille contre son épaule en tapotant son dos.

Sasuke l'imita et le ro de Mikoto ne tarda pas venir provoquant un son d'amusement chez elle ce qui les fit rire. Kushina mit plus de temps et s'était mis à pleurer. Sasuke voyait déjà Naruto devenir anxieux et il priait pour que Kushina fasse rapidement son ro.

Celle-ci finit par le libérer et cessa de pleurer. Après avoir bataillé avec le bain, les couches et les pyjamas, ils les couchèrent et elle s'endormir aussitôt. Ensuite ils déjeunèrent en silence, une fois terminé Naruto demanda :

- Tu veux prendre un bain Sasuke ? Ça te ferait du bien.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain mais quand Sasuke commença à se dévêtir, Naruto détourna le regard aussitôt pour faire couler le bain. Quand le bain fut prêt et que Sasuke se soit savonner et rincer il se glissa dans l'eau. Naruto s'accroupit et lui caressa les jambes, c'était bon, mais il n'alla pas au-delà, comme les autres fois.

- Tu ne veux pas le prendre avec moi ?

- Non, je vais finir un rapport dans le salon, profites-en bien.

Et comme toujours il quitta la pièce. La vue de son corps le dégoutait tellement. Sasuke se creusa l'esprit et finit par conclure en une stratégie pour satisfaire Naruto. Il effectua un clone de lui version garçon dans sa tenu fétiche du chandail bleu nuit et du short blanc et lui ordonna de descendre et de séduire le blond.

Il le suivit doucement et observa Naruto en train de travailler par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Tu as déjà finis de prendre ton bain Sasuke, tu aurais du me dire je t'aurais aidé à descen….

Naruto venait de relever les yeux et s'était figé sous la surprise.

- Naruto.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu iras dire à Sasuke que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne toucherais pas son clone !

Le clone disparu et Naruto ne tarda pas à voir arriver la mère de ses enfants devant le bureau.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé ?!

- Je ne ferais pas l'amour à autre chose que ton corps, c'est un clone Sasuke !

- Et alors ? C'était un clone de l'ombre, lorsqu'il aurait disparut, j'aurais tout ressenti !

- Tu es conscient de ce que tu dis ? Tu aurais voulut me voir faire l'amour à ton clone et que tu n'en ressentes les effets qu'après, s'en avoir pratiqué l'acte ?!

Sasuke détourna le regarda en se mordant la lèvre.

- On est d'accord donc. Se remit au travail le blond.

- Mais je veux t'aider. Je sais que tu es frustré, que tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis des mois tant mon corps de femme te répugne !

- Je continuerais à être frustré jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ton corps.

- Tu mens ! Tu te lasseras et tu iras voir ailleurs ! Et ça je ne le supporterais pas tu m'entends Naruto ?! Je ferais ce qu'il faut !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises et repose toi. Demain nous regagnerons le domaine Uchiha et je t'emmènerai voir Tsunade avec les filles.

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Très bien, alors moi non plus je ne te le laisse pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu penses pouvoir te retenir encore un moment dans l'abstinence ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas que mon corps te dégoute ?! Mais figure toi que moi aussi j'ai envie que tu me touches et que tu me fasses l'amour ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vache qui a prit plusieurs kilos pendant la grossesse et que son mari ne veut plus toucher !

- Tu sais très bien que tu exagère !

- Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez, Hokage ou pas croit moi tu vas me faire l'amour comme un damné ! Tu m'entends Naruto tu vas le faire !

A suivre….

Chapitre 11 : La décision de Konoha

_« Pour tous ces crimes, le susnommé sera emprisonné en l'instant…Il est également destituer de son titre de Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha. »_

Vous avez aimé ? oui – non ? Dite moi pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer !


End file.
